TE QUIERO SOLO A TI
by La.Dama.Roja
Summary: TE QUIERO SOLO A TÍ Christian al sentirse utilizado comienza a convertirse en eso que tanto detestó para después toparse con una chica de ojos azules que le demuestra que también puede ser amado por lo que es como ser humano...
1. chapter 1

POV CHRISTIAN

POV CHRISTIAN

—Oye, pez gordo... ¿Esa no es Susannah?— me habla Elliot.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?— me giro sin soltar mi botella.

Estoy en un taburete, en una mesa alta, despostillada y tan vieja como el abuelo Theodore en el bar Loris de Seattle. Yo miraba atento el partido de los mariners.

—¡Allá, mira!— Me señala hacia fuera del local.

Veo caminar por la acera del frente a mi novia, colgada del brazo de un tipo alto, rubio y bastante artificial, a mi parecer. Hasta el momento no van haciendo nada.

—Seguro es un amigo...

Veo que de pronto el tipo ese la toma de la cintura y la besa. Ese imbécil...

—No beso a mis amigas así, bro. Tal vez a mi free, pero no a mis amigas...— comenta Elliot.

De pronto veo que entra al bar Taylor,— mi chófer y mano derecha—, con Welch y ambos traen una cara que no me da a entender nada bueno.

—Señor... Sé que no teníamos derecho de hacer esto, pero le digo que por favor, ¡abra los ojos!— Me dice Taylor.

—Señor, aquí tengo el informe sobre la señorita Susannah Parker y su acompañante, el señor Paul Clayton.

Tomo el informe y en un folder bastante grande. Va marcado con resaltador "estafa, robo, abuso de confianza, fraude, falsificación de documentos..." Cierro el folder de golpe y miro hacia la calle.

Veo la hora, y aún es temprano, Andrea seguro sigue en la empresa. La llamo.

—Andrea, buena tarde. Cancela las extensiones de mis tarjetas que están en poder de la señorita Susannah Parker.

—Como diga, señor. Buena tarde.—Responde casi con entusiasmo.

¿Qué? Yo era el único pelmazo que no veía la clase de zorra que es?

Por lo visto no...

Elliot come cacahuetes sin dejar de mirar a la calle y hago mi siguiente movida, tal vez sí, llevado por el coraje, y sí, también estoy ardido, pero esa tipa me lo va a pagar.

Vuelvo a hacer una llamada, pero esta ocasión es al Escala.

—Señora Jones, buena tarde. Dígale a Sawyer que cambie las contraseñas de acceso a mi estacionamiento y el ático. Si dejó el Audi, también decomisen sus llaves, y saque sus cosas. Tiene diez minutos. No quiero nada de esa puta en mi casa.— veo que Taylor endurece el gesto.

—¡Será un placer, señor Grey!— me responde entusiasmada mi ama de llaves.

Estoy a punto de cortar la llamada y escucho como Gail grita casi feliz:

—¡Luke! ¡Ven acá! ¡Por fin el jefe se dio cuenta de la clase de lagartija que es Susannah!

—¡Ya estás, Gail! ¡Voy a cambiar claves y quitarle el auto...!

—¡Belinda! ¡Ayúdame a sacar las porquerías de esa lagartija!

—¡Encantada, Gail!

Se desató una celebración en mi ático, lástima, a mi me esta llevando la puta que me parió. Levanto la mirada y veo que tanto mi hermano cómo mis hombres me miran con una ceja levantada. Ok... Si, fui muy lento.

¡Mantenme!

POV GAIL

Estoy... ¡Feliz! Por fin el señor Christian sabe quién es esa perra arribista.

Belinda y yo envolvemos en las sábanas más viejas de este departamento las pertenencias de la lagartija Parker. Me va a dar mucha tristeza ver abatido al jefe por esa tipa, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Entra Sawyer al armario mientras Belinda y yo seleccionamos qué fué lo que trajo la lagartija y qué le regaló el jefe, porque no la dejaremos que se lleve un dólar de él.

—Mujeres... Me van a matar.— jadea Sawyer.

—¿Qué pasó?— pregunta Belinda.

—Nena, se bloqueó el ascensor, y recuerdo que el jefe dijo que teníamos diez minutos...

—¡Llamaré al señor Sullyvan!— exclama Belinda.

Mi bruja interior está tomando el mando y le doy la oportunidad ya que por lo regular, la diosa de mi Jason es quien tiene las riendas, pero la ocasión lo amerita...

—¡Hey! Deténganse.

—¿Qué?— replican a la vez.

—Ayúdenme a llevar esto al balcón...

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Gail?— me pregunta Luke confundido.

—Tomaremos la ruta corta.

Todos levantamos los bultos improvisados con las porquerías de la lagartija y Belinda se asoma hacia abajo cuando estamos en la cornisa.

Nos interrumpe el teléfono y voy tan eficiente a contestar.

—¡Gata de mierda! ¡El puto ascensor no sirve!— grazna Susannah al otro lado de la línea.

Tomo aire y me decido a decirle que sucede.

—Buenas tardes, lagartija. Por órdenes del señor Christian Grey usted no vuelve a entrar al Escala.— le respondo con voz cantarina.

Escucho su respiración agitada y de pronto vuelve a vociferar.

—¿Qué? ¡Esto lo va a pagar! ¡Es un estúpido! Déjame subir por mis cosas...

—En seguida se las hago llegar, lagartija...

No le doy tiempo aque me vuelva a insultar y me acerco al balcón con el teléfono en la mano. Le arrebató a Luke una caja con unas porquerías de cerámica que saqué de su armario y me acerco a la cornisa para dejar caer la caja al vacío. Y solo se escucha como el golpe de una gota de agua en el vidrio.

—En seguida le envío el resto, señorita Parker.

Es lo último que digo y corto la llamada. Belinda y Luke me miran emocionados y parecemos niños en dulcería y decidimos mandarle el resto de sus cosas a la lagartija Parker.

POV ANASTASIA

Decido salir con Kate a comprar los últimos detalles para la cena que prepararé mañana que llega Paul a Seattle.

Vamos camino al mercado de Ernie y veo que una pareja se besa sobre la acera. Se ven tan lindos.

—Ana... Dime loca, pero creo que el rubio que le arrima el camarón a la plana esa es Paul.— me dice Kate incómoda.

Tiro de su brazo y la llevo lejos pero esta loca no se contiene...

—¡Paul! ¡Paul Clayton!— grita Kate.

El tipo se aparta y busca quién lo llama. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia veo que se pone pálido.

—¡Que perro eres, Clayton!— le grita Kate.

Se aparta la mujer y entra a una tienda.

—Ana... Ana... Espera... Esto no es lo que parece.

Me acerco a él y le doy un rodillazo en las pelotas.

—¿Es así como me exijías una prueba de amor? Vete ala mierda Paul.

Sale la mujer, y mira a Paul en el suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño?— se arrodilla la mujer a lado de este despojo de ser humano.

—Se desmayó...— responde Kate con indiferencia.

—Si, se desmayó... Comprele agua. Pobrecito...— mascullo y tiro de su piercing que encontré tras su camisa y lo hago gemir.

—¿Tiene un dólar que me preste? Me acaban de cancelar mis tarjetas...— nos dice agobiada la zorra.

—No, nosotras ya nos vamos... Suerte.

Me levanto del suelo y me voy con Kate.

—¿Quieres que llame a Ray?— me dice Kate unas calles adelante.

—No, vamos a casa y de ahí, me voy contigo a Barbados...

—No, mejor yo me voy contigo a Savannah.— me dice mi siempre incondicional amiga.

Ese tipo nunca me cuadró, y mi padre también lo noto, solo Carla la ingenua no lo supo ver, pero no me van a traumar. No me cerraré al amor.

Aquí tienen el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia.

Les dedico esta nueva historia a todas esas escritoras que me han mostrado lo maravilloso que es escribir. A esas grandes y humildes escritoras que sin importar su popularidad piensan en sus seguidoras.

A mirisaluis

le agradezco su ayuda al hacerme la portada de esta bella historia.

Y también lo dedico con mucho cariño a aquellas que pensaron que no volvería.

Pero mas va este capítulo a mis queridas lectoras que me pidieron quedarme y continuar.

Espero les guste!!!

Por favor voten y comenten.

Mañana tendrán el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Capítulo 2 ¡SAVANNAH, AQUÍ VAMOS!

POV ANASTASIA

En cuanto volvimos Kate y yo al departamento, nos apresuramos a empacar para irnos de viaje, la verdad es que no me entusiasma ir a Savannah. Mi madre era quien estaba impresionada por Paul, que su cuerpazo de infarto no me lo debía perder, que su cara parecía tallada por los ángeles, y otras chorradas de esas decía.

Realmente no me siento particularmente dolida, la verdad, siento como si me liberara de una gran y pesada carga... Me siento muy bien, de hecho.

Salgo de mis reflexiones al sentir vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero el cacharrito que me regaló mi padre por haber terminado la universidad con nivel de excelencia académica. Veo la pantalla de mi Hisense, «el indestructible» y me alegra ver que es mi padre.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Ya lista para ir a Savannah?— me saluda Ray al contestar.

—Gola, papá. Si, adelanté el viaje y saldré en un par de horas.

—¿No se supone que iría a verte el anacoreta?— me pregunta mi papá extrañado.

—Pues es un placer informarle, señor Steele: ya no salgo con el sulipanto.— le respondo con un muy fingido tono de reportera.

Kate se molesta por mi tono burlón y me saca la lengua en un gesto muy infantil mientras termina de cerrar las ventanas del apartamento.

—Cuentame, mi pequeña...— me pide mi padre detalles.

Kate al escuchar que suspiro se acerca a mi para escuchar la conversación. Yo le doy un empujón, se muere de ansias por que le cuente a mi papá lo que sucedió con Paul. Agarro valor y decido decirle la versión abreviada y descafeinada del asunto.

—Pues... Descubrí que Paul me era infiel hace un rato. Le di un rodillazo en... Ahí donde tú ya sabes... Y lo mandé a ver la hora en el Big Ben.— me abstengo de utilizar palabras soeces con mi padre, pero le resumo lo sucedido.

—¿Lo golpeaste como te enseñé?— me pregunta emocionado.

—Le dí justo en las joyas de la familia.— respondo orgullosa de mi misma.

—Esa es mi niña.— responde igual de satisfecho.

—¿Cómo estás, papá?

—Después de lo que me acabas de decir, estoy pletórico... Yo bien le dije a Carla que no me agradaba ese cabrón.

—Ya, papá... Está bien. Precisamente para eso adelanté el viaje. Para contarle con pelos y señales sobre su "adorado futuro yerno"...

—¡Ay, Dios nos ampare de tenerlo en la familia!— me interrumpe y exclama exagerado, ay mi padre...

—¡Bah! Si también lo adorabas, papi...— le tomo el pelo.

—¡Óyeme bien, niña! ¡Si te aparejas con ese pivon, te desheredo!

Kate y yo soltamos la carcajada al escuchar la vehemente advertencia de mi papá. Después el también se carcajea. Después de todo, me conoce muy bien. Sabe que no lo haría, y menos si se atrevió a traicionar mi confianza.

Seguí bromeando por teléfono con mi padre los siguientes treinta minutos y me dijo que si mi mamá me molestaba por terminar la relación con Paul, que se lo hiciera saber, y le aclararía las cosas. Pero ya soy adulta, y debo de aprender a librar mis propias batallas. Nos despedimos con cariño y le prometo ir a Montesano para las fiestas de fin de año.

Termino de revisar que todo esté listo para salir de viaje, que no olvidemos nada y ya viendo las tres maletas que lleva Kate, la hago que vuelva a arreglar su equipaje. ¡Solo iremos un fin de semana, no un mes!

Ya por fin Kate trae una maleta de un tamaño más decente para pasar el fin de semana y salimos rumbo a él aeropuerto Seattle-Tacoma rumbo a Savannah.

Estamos en la sala de embarque y vemos entrar al la sala de primera clase una enorme comitiva. Van muchos periodistas tomando fotos y gritando incoherencias a un hombre.

—Ana, ¿Ya viste quién es el galán que va ahí? Lo entrevisté hace unas semanas...— me dice Kate mientas vuelvo a mi lectura.

Mi padre sabe que amo cualquier libro con un título interesante, ahora estoy leyendo la recomendación de una amiga. "El guardián invisible" capítulo 15, y ya quiero saber que ocurrirá después...

—No Kate, no lo vi...— respondo y retomo el como Amaia admira nostálgica y feliz a la alegre pandilla de su tía...

—¡Pues deja de leer y mira!— me ordena Kate irritada por mi apatía.

Veo a un hombre alto, joven, muy guapo, si, pero lejos de mi alcance... Va acompañado de un hombre con porte de militar, -como mi papá-, y otro tipo, también muy guapo, se sientan a esperar en la terminal.

—Ese es Christian Grey... ¡Es un hombre guapísimo!

—Ah... Es él al empresario que casi te descuartiza con la mirada por preguntarle si es gay.— Le respondo sin dejar de leer.

—Si es él. Y me importa un rábano si lo incomodé. Para mi que si se le atasca la transmisión...

—Como digas, Kate...

Kate es mi única y gran mejor amiga, pero su vocación de periodista no tiene límites. No tiene pelos en la lengua para preguntar, y por lo regular, lo hace sin tacto. La discreción no es una de sus virtudes y por lo regular espanta a los hombres, a las mujeres, bueno... Todo mundo huye de ella por ser brutalmente honesta, y yo valoro infinitamente eso.

El que pareció no apreciar tanto su franqueza, fue el tan alabado señor Christian Grey. Según las palabras de mi amiga, cuando le preguntó si era gay, el la miró con furia y dice que de no ser un caballero seguramente la hubiera arrojado desde el piso veinte de su lujoso y exclusivo edificio.

Escuchamos que llaman a abordar y guardo mi libro en mi mochila y Kate guarda su iPad para continuar escribiendo lo que sea que haga y nos dirigimos a nuestro avión.

¿Por que presiento que será un fin de semana raro?

POV CHRISTIAN

Me bebo de golpe mi cerveza Adnam Explorer y así me quito las miradas de irritación de mi asesor de seguridad, de mi mano derecha y de mi hermano, pero no funciona. Literalmente me están diciendo con la mirada: "Eres un pendejo, Grey. ¡Te lo dije!" Cada uno por su lado.

Recibo una llamada de Ros y me aparto para responder.

—Grey.

—Capullo, ya sé que eres tú. Te vas a Savannah en tres horas, Andrea ya preparó todo.

—¿Qué no se supone que el jefe soy yo?— replicó y me pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—El último viaje en el país lo hice yo, es tu turno.— Explica Ros.

—Vale. Detalles, ahora.— le concedo y exijo una explicación.

—Pues vamos a ver donde instalar la segunda Sucursal de Grey Enterprises Holdings, y tu te aferraste a que no querías que fuera en Detroit. Así que Sam investigó y Savannah es una buena opción.

Lo recuerdo, y si: le dije a Andrea, a Barney y a Ros que yo me haría cargo. Le hago señas a Taylor para que se comunique con Andrea y lo ponga al tanto.

Me vendrá muy bien el viaje, aunque sea solo de jueves a domingo.

Quedó con Ros para que me envíe por correo electrónico toda la documentación y Elliot solo me mira raro.

—¿Vienes conmigo?— lo invito, aunque no entiendo por qué estúpida razón lo hice.

—¿Me hablas a mí?— intenta hacerse el gracioso respondiéndome como Robert de Niro en taxi driver.

—No, le estaba preguntando a Welch...— le respondo y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Respondele, Marcus! Que el señor "hey-apartate-de-mi-nube-Grey" está de mal humor.— réplica Elliot.

La verdad es que si me hizo reír con eso de "el señor hey-apartate-de-mi-nube-Grey". Pero así soy yo, soy el puto amo del universo.

Me hace Elliot relajarme después de la decepción de ver a otra chica que me pone el cuerno y me saca dinero.

Antes tenía la ilusión de el amor, soñaba con ver a una chica como ve Están a mi hermana menor, pero ya me di cuenta de que algunos nacemos con estrella, otros nacemos estrellados. Y tal vez lo mío sea lo mismo que Elliot. Tener amiguitas con derecho a roce; frees, como el les dice; y después "si te vi, no me acuerdo". Podría funcionar... A él le ha funcionado, nunca le han roto el corazón, bueno, no que yo sepa.

Marcus se retira para continuar con sus labores y Taylor ya está en el auto esperando por mi hermano y por mi para ir a Savannah. Primero pasaremos al departamento de Elliot a traer su equipaje y después iremos al Escala para asegurarme de que ya no están las cosas de Susannah Parker y que ya se cambiaron las contraseñas de acceso.

Miro distraído por la ventana de mi auto y escucho que mi hermano contesta su teléfono. Deduzco por la cancioncita que es Mía, siempre elige la canción que más le gusta de nuestro celular para ponerla como tono de contacto, —para ella, porque es especial,— o eso dice esa loca.

—Si... Está tranquilo... No... Le dolería más perder su celular... No, ya le canceló las tarjetas... Si, ya lo vio por fin...— le responde y me hace su mirada furiosa.

Ok... Me están haciendo sentir más estúpido de lo que me siento con esta situación ya tan familiar. Lo bueno que esta vez no solo mis hombres hicieron su trabajo, sino que fueron más allá del deber, y me están ayudando con la nada sencilla tarea de no dejar que el jefe se ponga loco y saqué rápido de mi vida a esta arribista.

Llegamos al condominio donde vive Elliot y se baja de un salto del auto. Entra corriendo con el sellar al oído y vuelve a los diez minutos con una maleta lista. Vuelve a subir de un salto al auto y Taylor de inmediato se dirige al Escala. Entra por el sótano al ver a un montón de periodistas y escuchamos timbrar su celular.

Nada más bajamos y entramos los tres al ascensor para evitar el tumulto que está en la recepción del edificio. Taylor revisa su celular y digita unos números en el tablero. Seguro era Sawyer enviando la nueva contraseña. Al llegar finalmente al piso treinta veo a Sawyer siempre eficiente de pie a un lado de las puertas del ascensor. La señora Jones y Prescott están embalando unas cosas en cajas y sin detenerse en su labor me saludan.

—Buenas tardes, señor Grey. Su maleta está lista...— me responde Gail distraída.

—Señor, ya está desocupada la habitación y el armario de la señorita Parker. Las prendas que usted le obsequio las dejó aquí y nos tomaremos la libertad de venderlas en una venta de garage y donarlas a la asociación de la doctora Trevelyan.— me dice Prescott con un tono sospechosamente sarcástico.

—Me parece estupendo.— les concedo ya que en definitiva se aprovechará mejor el dinero que gastando lo con una oportunista.

Taylor se dirige a mi habitación por mi maleta y yo voy a mi estudio por el maletín donde guardo mi MacBook, mi iPad, y mis cargadores para mis dispositivos. Salgo y se escucha a las afueras de el Escala el motor de un helicóptero, y no comprendo que sucede.

Cierran los hombres del equipo de seguridad las cortinas y prenden las lámparas, Prescott se ofrece a atender a Elliot mientras Gail se despide de Taylor.

—No es por ser metido, que si lo soy; pero, ¿por qué había en recepción una horda de periodistas y ahora un helicóptero de CNN está sobrevolando el edificio?— pregunta Elliot mientras come palomitas de maíz.

Vemos que Prescott y Sawyer se miran cómplices —más de lo que se miran al ser novios-, y de pronto sale Barney de la oficina de vigilancia.

—Sawyer, ya te deje un instructivo detallado para cuando el jefe corra a su siguiente zorra en tur...— habla Barney y se interrumpe al verme recargado en el piano con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok... ¿Quién me dará una explicación?— miro a los presentes en la sala.

Van saliendo Gail y Taylor tomados de la mano y él se ve tan confundido como yo. Elliot se acerca a la pantalla y de pronto Sawyer le arrebató el control remoto.

—No hay señal... Gail olvidó pagar el cable.— dice Sawyer nervioso al alejarse.

—No mientas Luke... Aquí la más eficiente y responsable, a parte de Jason, es Gail.— Prescott regaña a su novio.

—Le diré todo, señor. Mientras beba una cerveza...— interviene mi ama de llaves y vamos al comedor.

Cuarenta minutos después...

Elliot casi se hace pipí de la risa al escuchar como Gail arrojó desde el balcón de mi ático las baratijas de Susannah, y como cada cierta ocasión en lugar de llamarla "señorita Parker" le llamaba "la lagartija Parker". Yo, me mantengo impasible, pero para ser franco estoy molesto, ¡eso debería haberlo hecho yo!

Me dió mucha risa escuchar todo, y más cuando me explicaron porque no le tenían respeto a mi pareja, una cosa es que no les agradará, pero que ellos se hayan dado cuenta de quién era realmente y que ella los maltratara, pues no lo voy a discutir. No tienen porque dejarse insultar, además de que son mis empleados, y ni yo les falto al respeto.

Yo siempre presumí de mi habilidad para leer a las personas, pero eso solo se limita a los negocios y mi trabajo, al parecer; si no, nunca me habrían engañado mis anteriores novias, incluida la última que además de ser una zorra, también resultó ser una delincuente.

Taylor ya puso al tanto a todo mi perdonal y se dispuso a darle parte al FBI, ya que por lo visto la estaban buscando desde hace tiempo, y supo ocultarse bien bajo su alias, ya que su nombre real era Amelia White.

Ya puestos al tanto, y preparados para salir, vamos por el ascensor de servicio y de nuevo al sótano para ir a él Sea-Tac, ya que mi piloto está de vacaciones y me tendré que ir a Savannah en un vuelo comercial.

Llegamos a la sala de embarque de primera clase y Elliot está apagando su celular y cambiando la SIM, -de nuevo-, y llamando a todos sus contactos regulares para reportar su cambio de número. Ya no me sorprende, pero dado mi nuevo status de soltero devorador de mujeres, seré un poco más listo. O eso espero...

Bien me lo dijo mi abuela una vez: «Hijito, para los negocios no hay nadie como tú.Pero para las mujeres, estás muy pendejo». Esa ocasión, me ofendí, ahora, le doy la razón.


	3. capitulo 3 ¡INCREIBLE!

POV CHRISTIAN

Bajamos del avión después de cinco horas de vuelo, y si hay algo maravilloso de ser quien soy, es que si viajo en primera clase, somos los que salimos primero. Elliot de inmediato comienza a hacer planes para ir de juerga, y yo de inmediato enciendo mi celular para comenzar a trabajar. Taylor viene tras nosotros y vigilando a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Ya vieron a las linduras que van allá adelante?— pregunta Elliot a punto de tirar su celular.

Taylor y yo miramos y vemos a dos jóvenes de no más de veinticinco años. Una es rubia, cabello largo, piernas largas, alta, se ve bien de espaldas. La otra es más bajita, de cabello castaño, piernas largas, una cintura estrecha y muy buen culo, —debo admitir—, y Taylor se hace el desentendido... Está pillado.

Llegamos al hotel después de regalar a Elliot por comportarse como un puberto calenturiento y nos registramos. Nada más tocó cama y me duermo, no pude dormir durante el viaje pensando en qué hice mal para que todas las mujeres que he tenido en mi vida me busquen por interés. Y aún no he llegado a una conclusión.

Elliot por el contrario, se puso un bañador y bajó a la piscina para ir a nadar, o a ver a quien se tira el día de hoy.

Después de una reparadora siesta bajo al restaurante del hotel y me encuentro a Elliot pidiendo el desayuno. Pidió él un plato con muesli, fruta picada con queso cotagge y jugo de naranja. Para mi, pido cereal con yogur griego natural y fresas, un omelette y café negro.

Después del desayuno me voy al Departamento de Industria y Comercio de Georgia para hacer mi trabajo y entro a una junta que a todas luces indica que será aburrida.

Después de tres horas llegamos a un acuerdo y aquí se hará una sucursal de Grey Enterprises Holdings y una planta de componentes electrónicos. Y vuelvo al hotel a comer. Ya me urge que sea domingo para volver a casa, pero Elliot tiene otros planes...

Elliot me obligó a bajar con él al bar para según el, distraerme y buscar a quien follar.

—¡Ya quita esa cara, bro! Así no te ligarás a nadie está noche...— me riñe Elliot al verme tomar un vaso de Buorbon y no dejar de conversar con Ros por WhatsApp.

—Un segundo...— le replico y atiendo a Ros en el chat.

—¡Ya guarda ese cacharro o te lo meteré por donde no te da el sol! ¿Qué solo piensas en trabajar?— me discute mi hermano y me arrebata el celular.

—Damelo, Elliot.

—¡No, hasta que te vayas con la primer mujer que te encuentres a coger!

—Tu si qué estás loco...

—Hermano, te daré un consejo... No busques quien te lo hizo, sino quien te lo pague.— me dice Elliot.

—Ajá... ¿Y con quién me desquito? No hay nadie aquí que me interese. Le respondo y le arrebato mi celular.

—No sé... — me responde y mira al rededor.

Voltea a la entrada y yo vuelvo a mi conversación con Ros mientras busca "quien me la pague". Después de unos minutos de mentarle la madre con la mirada mientras lo ignoro y sigo en mi chat con mi vicepresidenta, veo que Elliot se pone de pie y se dirige a una de las mesas que dan hacia una pequeña pista de baile.

Ya estoy más que aburrido, Elliot no volvió a la mesa y le digo a Taylor que se quede a cuidar a ese loco, yo subo a mi habitación y me encuentro al subir al ascensor a una joven morena, bajita y que trae puestos unos lentes mientras lee un libro.

No la miró con suficiente atención, pero se ve que es atractiva, aún con esos anteojos y ella no repara en mi presencia al presionar el botón para su piso.

—Buenas noches... Perdón, ¿a qué piso va?— me pregunta sin dejar de mirar su libro.

—Buenas noches. Voy al piso cinco. La suite ejecutiva. ¿Está interesante su libro?— le pregunto porque no me mira a la cara mientras a tientas presiona el botón número cinco del tablero del ascensor.

—Si, bastante...

—¿Como se llama su libro?

—El guardián invisible.

—Nunca lo había oído nombrar.

—Ah, es que está escrito por una escritora española, no es muy viejo...— no me permite verle la cara, pero me responde.

Levanta el libro a la altura de su cara y me muestra la cubierta, está en verde, parecen ser unos matorrales, se ve una mano sobre un tronco y están en amarillo las letras del título, en blanco se ve el nombre de la escritora. De entrada no me llama la atención la portada, pero como para que está chica no esté babeando y a punto de tirarseme encima, espero esté muy interesante su librito...

Suena el timbre del ascensor marcando que llegamos al piso cuatro y sale la chica.

—Que tenga una buena noche.— se despide la chica sin dejar de leer y camina fuera del cubículo.

Le veo mover el trasero enfundado en unos jeans ajustados y la reconozco, es la misma chica que vi en el aeropuerto. Es muy introvertida, o eso me dio a entender.

Pasó rápido el sábado y ahora domingo, estoy armando mi equipaje para volver a Seattle. Desde que fui al bar, no vi a Elliot en todo el día, hasta hoy que entra a la habitación, y su carita de bien follado que trae, me da a entender que la paso de poca madre durante este fin de semana.

—¿Ya terminaste, tigre?— le pregunto con sarcasmo a mi hermano.

—No, esa chica es una fiera en la cama. ¡Me encanta! Y, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? También vive en Seattle.

—O sea que, ¿desde el viernes te tiraste a la misma?— le pregunto asombrado, según él dice que no le gusta follarse a la misma chica.

Su filosofía de vida es "estampilla repetida no completa el álbum". Yo solo espero que use condón.

—¡Si! Y es genial, es como tirarte a muchas mujeres distintas, pero todas en una... Es una diosa. Y hablando de mujeres, ¿Porque no fuiste a alcanzarme en el bar, me dejaste tirado. Te perdiste de lo que pudo ser una noche loca...

—Una cita doble, querrás decir. No, gracias.

—De verdad, no iba sola mi tigresa. También iba una amiga con ella. No es mi tipo, pero si es bonita...

—Elliot, deja de buscarme con quién follar, cuando vuelva al campo será mi problema.— le riño a Elliot.

—De verdad, es más... Ahora qué lo pienso, es muy de tu tipo...

—¿Y cuál es mi tipo de mujer, según tú?— le interrumpo y le aviento su ropa para que empaque.

—Es morena, delgada, buen culo, pálida...— me responde y comienza a doblar su ropa para guardarla en su maleta.

—Si, por supuesto...

—Pues así es Susannah, y así era Leila, y Dawn, y Frankie, Stella, Danielle... Haz memoria.— me nombra a todas mis ex, cada una con una historia peor que su precesesora, aunque Susannah es la que se lleva las palmas.

Caigo en cuenta de que tiene razón Elliot, solo me gustan las mujeres morenas y de piel pálida, pero pues ¿qué quiere? Las rubias me dan asco.

Salimos de vuelta al aeropuerto para volver a Seattle y nada más entramos a la sala de espera de primera clase Elliot me deja su maleta y se acerca a una chica rubia y se dan un beso bastante escandaloso. Yo me aclaro la garganta y le recuerdo que no viene solo.

—Eh... Perdón. Ricura, te presento a mi hermano, Christian.— Elliot se aparta solo unos centímetros de la chica y me presenta a su ligue.

—Ah, señor Christian Grey.— responde ella y me mira impasible.

—Señorita ¿Kavanagh?— la miró con atención y es la chica a punto de graduarse que me entrevistó hace unas semanas y me preguntó si era gay.

—¿Se conocen?— nos pregunta Elliot sorprendido.

—Si, muñeco. Lo fui a entrevistar antes de graduarme.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?— replico con sarcasmo y ella solo encoje los hombros.

—Eh, si... Mire le presento a mi ami...— se gira y se interrumpe.

Agacha la mirada y pone los brazos en jarras al ver a su acompañante sentada en un sillón con un libro entre las manos.

—Dime, Kate...

—¡Ya me tienes hasta el moño con tu maldito libro!— le rezongar la chica Kavanagh a su acompañante y le arrebata el libro y le tiende la mano que quedó libre.

—Ya dame mi libro, Kate.

—Ven aquí. ¿Te acuerdas de Elliot?

—Eh, si... Recuerdo que nos abordó en el bar.— responde la chica queriendo arrebatarle el libro a la chica Kavanagh.

La rubia le pasa el libro a Elliot y Elliot alza los brazos con el libro entre sus manos y la chica del libro se enoja con su amiga. Elliot me arroja el libro y para que no me dé en la cara o caiga en el suelo, lo atrapó y al levantar la mirada me quedo de piedra con la visión que tengo frente a mi.

Le doy un repaso de abajo a arriba y veo unos pies no muy grandes cubiertos por unas sandalias altas de suela de corcho. Sus piernas largas están cubiertas con unos jeans ajustados. Su cintura es estrecha y tiene sus caderas muy bien redondeadas y definidas. Usa una blusa y blanca de gasa con un top debajo y distingo unos pechos turgentes debajo de la tela. Subo la mirada a su rostro y la veo. Es una chica morena, cabello liso, piel pálida, nariz pequeña y respingona, labios rosados y carnosos. Su cabello lo tiene recogido en una coleta con mechones de cabello saliéndole, se ve muy hermosa.

Se queda mirándome embelesada y veo que comienza a sonrojarse y muerde su labio. Se ve increíblemente tentadora al hacer ese gesto, y seguramente yo estoy como un idiota mirándola. Ella traga saliva y recupera el temple.

—Anastasia Steele. Es un gusto.— se presenta y me tiende la mano.

—Christian Trevelyan...

—¿Podría devolverme mi libro?— murmura.

Le tiendo la mano para saludarla y ella se suelta casi de inmediato. Al tocarnos sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Le entrego el libro y ella vuelve a morderse el labio, y yo... No puedo dejar de mirarla.


	4. Capítulo 4

POV ANASTASIA

Debo recordar llamar a mi abuelita Ofelia cuando llegue a casa de mi mamá. Gracias a ella me puedo permitir el lujo de viajar en primera clase, porque, ¡cinco horas de vuelo en clase turista son como el infierno!

Nos apresuramos a salir del avión nada más nos dan preferencia y es por que también los de clase turista tienen que despejarse. Caminamos rápido por la sala de primera en el aeropuerto para llegar rápido y dormir más cómodas.

Llegamos a casa de mi madre y ella en lugar de recibirme con un abrazo y un beso comienza a reclamarme porque terminé con Paul. Fastidiada de su actitud la dejó hablando sola y me voy con Kate a mi habitación para llamar a mi padre y a mi abuelita y avisar que ya estamos con mi mamá.

—Hola, pequeña.— me saluda de nuevo mi padre.

—Hola, papá, ya estoy en Savannah con mamá.— le respondo y saco mi pijama de la maleta.

—Si, me llamó para preguntarme si era una broma que adelantarías tu viaje, porque le mandaste un corto mensaje por WhatsApp.

—Si, no tenía tiempo para sutilezas...— le explicó a papá.

—Si, lo sé. Me preguntó el por qué y ya le dije que terminaste con Paul. Seguramente le llamó a Ofelia para quejarse con ella, no me dejó ni terminar de explicarle.

—Si a mi, nada más me vio bajar del taxi y en vez de saludarme me reclamó.

—Si, ya le habrá dicho a la abuela que por no dejarla educarte vas a terminar como una anciana gatofila comiendo helado y leyendo tus babosadas.— dice mi padre la letanía de reclamo de mi mamá.

—Vale, pues nada más te avisaba que ya estoy con mi mamá, te aviso cualquier cambio.

—Cuídate, mi niña. Hasta pronto.

Corto con mi padre y levanto la mirada, veo en la habitación de mi cuarto en casa de mi mamá y veo una foto que está colgada en la pared. En ella está mi padre biológico Frank Lambert, me sostiene en brazos, era una bebé recién nacida; tras el está la gran responsable de mis locuras, mi adorada abuelita Ofelia Lambert.

Esa mujer siempre estuvo pendiente de mi, desde que falleció mi padre en el ejército, mi abuelita se ha encargado de pagarme las mejores escuelas del país, se encarga de cumplir mis caprichos, —que son muy sencillos—, y de animarme en cualquier proyecto que tenga. Es tan linda y me adora, dice que al ser lo único que quedó de mi también loco padre me he convertido en la sal de su vida, y yo también estaría perdida sin ella.

Cuando conoció a mi papá Raymond, lo quiso también como si fuera un hijo, y dice que es por que es tan idéntico a Frank, y entre ellos me han dado la estabilidad que la nada complaciente Carla May Wilks no me ha dado.

Mi madre es muy enamoradiza, muy despistada, se aburre con facilidad y sobre todo nunca me ha apoyado en las decisiones que tomo.

Me dormí un rato y me di una ducha. Salimos Kate y yo a saludar a Bob, que también es un tipo adorable, y es el único que puede poner a raya a mi mamá y me saluda con cariño para acompañarme a la sala y desayunar.

Saludo a mi madre, tratando de distender el ambiente, pero creo que ella sigue empeñada en arruinar el momento.

—Ahora si, quiero que meses una buena razón para romper con Paul.— me reclama después de saludarme.

—Pues básicamente me engañó y el muy pelmazo dijo que no era lo que parecía después de que lo vi haciendo indecencias con la otra en la calle.— le explicó mientras bebo mi té.

Bob se queda a medio masticar al escuchar. Mi madre mueve la cabeza negando.

—Seguramente viste mal.

—No, Carla. Las dos lo vimos. Es más, yo fui quién lo vio primero. Ana solo le dio su merecido.— le dice Kate.

—¿Y como por qué habrá sido?— pregunta mi madre sardónica.

—Carla...— le reprende Bob.

—Ah, no sé... Dímelo tú, mamá.— le replicó yo.

—Ya te lo dije, si no tienes contento, bien atendido y sobre todo, satisfecho a tú hombre... No es difícil averiguar que va a suceder.— Me dice mi madre.

Bob mira a mi mamá cómo si hubiera dicho que es la virgen María, y Kate escupió su café al escucharla.

—Eso fue machista e hiriente, Carla.— Le dice Bob ofendido y molesto.

—Carla, ¿qué respaldo le das a tu hija al decirle eso? Paul le fue infiel a Ana en sus narices, eso no tiene ninguna justificación.— le dice Kate incómoda.

—Pues yo no entiendo porque negar lo evidente. Si Paul no estaba satisfecho, y Anastasia se mudó lejos de él, era de esperarse...

Le interrumpo al dejar mi servilleta en la mesa y ponerme de pie. Kate se levanta tras de mí y ambas vamos a la habitación para empacar nuestras cosas. Ya en el hotel le llamaré a la abuela.

Nos apresuramos a empacar y me llevo la foto de mi padre. Salimos de la habitación y Bob nos mira apenado.

—Lo siento, Ana.— se disculpa mi padrastro.

—No te disculpes, Bob. Gracias.— le respondo y le doy un abrazo.

Mi madre es tan soberbia que no me despidió. Pero no me extraña que no me respalde, siempre ha sido así con ella. Subimos al taxi y vamos a un hotel. Ni Carla ni nadie me va a arruinar mi fin de semana. Ya el lunes entro a trabajar y necesito estar descansada.

Llego al hotel y entra en ese instante una llamada de mi adorada Ofelia y Kate se encarga de registrarnos en el hotel. Veo entrar al restaurante del hotel a un muy guapo y atractivo hombre. Está vestido con unos jeans y una remera azul marino. Es muy guapo. Tras él, viene un hombre alto, rubio, corpulento y de porte militar, es más, creo haberlo visto, pero no recuerdo en donde.

Soy pésima fisionomista.

Pero me centro en responder a la abuela Ofelia.

—Cariño, Ray me dijo que fuiste a Savannah a visitar a tu madre. ¿Cómo va el viaje?— me pregunta cariñosa mi abuela.

—Bien, estoy en un hotel...

—¿Que te dijo esa mujer?— me interrumpe Ofelia ahora furibunda.

—Pues justificó a Paul, y a mi como siempre me dió la espalda, lo de siempre.— le respondo y sigo con la mirada a él hombre guapo de jeans.

—Mientras tú te des tu lugar, que el mundo gire, preciosa. Sabes qué cuentas con Raymond y conmigo.

—Lo sé, abuelita. Voy a subir a mi habitación y desayunar, no desayuné en casa de Bob.

—Anda, tesoro. Me llamas en cuanto vuelvas a Seattle.

Me corta la llamada mi abuelita y subo por el ascensor al piso cuatro. Pido mi desayuno para comerlo en la habitación con Kate mientas vemos por Netflix a mi rorro Jamie Dornan en "The fall". No terminé de ver la primer temporada, ya después termino el guardián invisible, voy por la mitad.

Tengo mis prioridades, primero veo a Jamie, aún no contratamos internet en nuestro nuevo departamento Kate y yo, y voy a aprovechar que tengo Netflix en este hotel.

Ya después de un rato me voy con Kate a la alberca del hotel para relajarnos un rato, yo continuo leyendo mi libro, ya que voy a tomar el sol un rato y lo guardé en una muy linda bolsita que me hizo Ray, junto con bloqueador solar, mis lentes para sol, una toalla y un sombrero.

Kate está conversando con un tipo rubio de ojos verdes mientras chapotea en la alberca y niego con la cabeza. Esta mujer siempre está ligando, yo prefiero un libro y este que estoy leyendo está muy interesante...

Perdí de vista a Kate y no la vi hasta que subió a la habitación en la noche para que bajáramos al bar, pero no entiendo para qué quiere que vaya con ella, si estará ligando seguramente.

Solo espero que mi amiga sepa lo que es el "sexo seguro".

Bajo al bar con mi amiga, solo llevo mi libro. Me vestí con unos jeans ajustados y un top color turquesa, el cabello recogido en una trenza francesa y zapatos altos color turquesa. Kate va vestida para matar con un corto y muy sexy vestido negro de un solo hombro, con los ojos maquillados en el mismo color y unos muy altos tacones Manolo Blhanik.

Nos sentamos cerca de la pista de baile y bebemos unos cosmopolitan. Vamos por nuestro cuarto trago cuando nos aborda un tipo rubio, es el mismo que estaba con Kate en la alberca esta tarde.

—Buenas noches, muñeca. — saluda coqueto el ojiverde.

—Hola, bombón. Te presento a mi amiga, Ana. Ana, el es Elliot.— nos presenta Kate sin dejar de coquetear.

—Hola...— saludo y bebo mi cosmo.

—No tarda en venir por mí mi hermano, se los presentaré después.— Dice el ojiverde e invita a bailar a Kate.

Aburrida de hacer nada en esa mesa mientras mi amiga seduce al rubio coqueto, me bebo mi último cocktail y decido que por esta noche fue suficiente.

Salgo del bar y me voy directo al ascensor y abro de nuevo mi libro.

¡Mierda! Amaia se fué sola al bosque... Y si se encuentra al bazajún... ¡Ay Dios!

Me interrumpe mi lectura una presencia tras de mí y sin dejar de leer me excuso.

Buenas noches... Perdón, ¿a qué piso va?— pregunto.

—Buenas noches. Voy al piso cinco. La suite ejecutiva. ¿Está interesante su libro?— me pregunta mi inesperado acompañante.

—Si, bastante...— respondo y a tientas óptimo el botón para subir a su piso.

—¿Como se llama su libro?— me pregunta y percibo que se recarga en el barandal del cubículo.

Re-mierda. Amaia ha visto algo. Algo grande que la mira entre los árboles, entre la maleza... ¿Será el bazajún?

—El guardián invisible.— me interrumpo para responder.

—Nunca lo había oído nombrar.— me responde pensativo el tipo.

—Ah, es que está escrito por una escritora española, no es muy viejo...— le comento, casi nadie conoce a la autora, pero está genial.

Levanto el libro a la altura de mi rostro y le muestro la cubierta.

Suena el timbre del ascensor marcando que llegamos al piso cuatro y me incorporo, estaba recargada en el barandal.

—Que tenga una buena noche.— me despido y salgo del ascensor.

Creo que no fui muy educada, pero es lo malo de mi, leo un buen libro y el resto del mundo deja de existir para mí. Nada más entré a la habitación y me tumbé en la cama para continuar leyendo, y así seguí hasta quedarme dormida.

Ya estoy lista para volver a Seattle. Y Kate apenas regresó. Yo me dediqué a leer el siguiente libro de la saga, y es más complejo que el primero.

Legado en los huesos, y ahora a todos los que atrapa Amaia se les ocurre la locura de escribir "tártalo" en algún lado y suicidarse. ¿Qué onda...?

—Ana, ¿A dónde te fuiste?— me riñe Kate al salir del baño.

—¿Cuándo?

—Desde que fuiste al bar.

—Ah... Volví aquí, dormí, como la gente soltera y anormal, comí pizza y cerveza y bajé a la alberca. La pregunta es ¿Dónde estabas tú?

—Ah, estaba con Elliot. Es un amante estupendo...

—Demasiada información.

—Ana, déjame te digo que a este paso tiene razón tu madre, si sigues leyendo así y no te diviertes como la gente normal, de verdad terminaras anciana como tu abuela Ofelia, solo que tu tendrás gatos, muchos gatos, y cero vida.

—Kate, ni que fuera para tanto. Mejor apresurarte a empacar, que nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas...— le replicó y sin dejar de leer le aviso.

—Ana, sabes que no me molesta el como eres, pero precisamente por no poner atención a tu alrededor tu madre te aparejó con un idiota...— se sienta en un extremo de la cama y me acaricia con cariño el brazo, —Un buen hombre que te ame puede pasar a tu lado y no lo verás por estar leyendo...

—Legado en los huesos.— levanto el libro para que lo vea.

—¿Qué?

—Ya terminé de leer el primer libro...

—¡Ayer estabas en la mitad del otro!— me riñe sorprendida.

—Es que están fabulosos.

—Ok, la culpa de que nunca encuentres a un hombre será de Dolores Redondo y su trilogía del Baztan.— exclama exagerada mi amiga mientras comienza a acomodar su maleta.

Ya estamos en el aeropuerto y yo ya avancé al capítulo veinte del libro, esperamos a que llamen a abordar y de pronto siento como Kate salta de su sitio a un lado de mí.

Solo escucho lo que sucede frente a mi.

—Eh... Perdón. Ricura, te presento a mi hermano, Christian.— Escucho que habla un hombre.

—Ah, señor Christian Grey...— Escucho ahora a Kate hablar.

—Señorita ¿Kavanagh?— escucho otra voz masculina, no me dejan concentrarme.

—¿Se conocen?

—Si, muñeco. Lo fui a entrevistar antes de graduarme.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—Eh, si... Mire le presento a mi ami...— escucho que de pronto Kate se calla.

Levanto la mirada y veo a Kate con los brazos en jarras.

—Dime, Kate...

—¡Ya me tienes hasta el moño con tu maldito libro!— me riñe Kate y me quita el libro. Me tiende la mano para que me ponga de pie.

—Ya dame mi libro, Kate.— le pido a Kate.

—Ven aquí. ¿Te acuerdas de Elliot?— me ignora vilmente.

—Eh, si... Recuerdo que nos abordó en el bar.— le respondo y tiro de ella para que me dé mi libro, no vi en qué página me quedé.

Kate le pasa mi libro a su "bombón", Elliot creo que se llama y él alza los brazos con el libro entre sus manos. Elliot le arroja el libro a otro muchacho que apenas y logra atraparlo. Se agachó y de pronto comienzo a sentirme nerviosa.

Siento como me recorren poco a poco con su mirada, y solo distingo una mata de cabello cobrizo, unos hombros muy bien marcados bajo la tela de su suéter gris y por la lentitud con la que se incorpora creo que padece ciática.

Se queda mirándome como si fuera la última cerveza del estadio y me mira con unos intensos ojos grises, muy hermosos. Siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan. Pero recupero la compostura.

—Anastasia Steele. Es un gusto.— le tiendo la mano.

—Christian Trevelyan...

—¿Podría devolverme mi libro?— le pido en voz baja.

El hombre de los ojos grises tiene una cara hermosa, es muy muy guapo. Sus labios sincelados, una nariz recta. Y así distingo su cabello cobrizo. Al momento de tenderme la mano y estrecharla con la mía siento como un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo y lo pone en alerta. Ignoro esa desconocida sensación, o eso intento, bajo su atenta mirada.


	5. YA PASÓ LA EUFORIA O NO

TRES MESES DESPUÉS...

POV CHRISTIAN

Estoy mirando el vacío desde el balcón de mi ático. Elliot dijo que vendría por mi a las dieciocho para irnos a la disco, pero ya pasan de treinta minutos y el no llega. Le he llamado a su celular y no contesta. Ya se tardó en cambiar de número, o eso creo. En fin. Escucho sonar mi teléfono fijo y me acerco para ver en la pantalla que es Elena quien me llama por teléfono.

—Buenas noches, Elena...— respondo malhumorado.

—Buenas... ¡Qué geniecito el tuyo, Christian!— me contesta burlona.

—Elliot está retrasado, salíamos hace media hora.— respondo sin dejar mi mal humor.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Desde que tu hermano se volvió monógamo y fiel, todo ha dejado de existir para él.

—¿Monógamo? Si Elliot se volvió monógamo, yo me volveré pobre- le respondo con ironía.

—Christian, no seas tan pesimista... ¡Hey! tú me dijiste de una chica de ojos azules, preciosa, morena, menuda y amante de los libros, ¿Qué fué de ella?

—No lo sé, pero no le interesé, estaba más concentrada en un libro que en arrojarme sus bragas a la cara. No la volví a ver. Irrelevante, ¿Qué querías, Elena?— zanjo la conversación de la ojiazul del aeropuerto de hace tres meses porque me frustra.

—Vale, después lo abordamos. Pues te llamaba para saludar y pedirte que me auxilies en concertar una reunión para verificar cómo va el Esclava y de ser posible, expandirnos.— me explica mi amiga.

—Vale. Llama a Andrea y pídele cita en cuanto sea posible. Ella se encargará de llamar a los administradores de los locales, y llamar a los contadores.

—Gracias, tesoro.

—No agradezcas, Elena.

—Pues te dejo. Descansa. Ya mañana saldrás a correr y aclaras tus ideas. Y por lo que más quieras, no seas tan pesimista. Por ahí debe de haber una chica que esté interesada realmente en ti, y no en tu dinero.

—Ajá... Que tengas buena noche, Elena. Corto la llamada con mi amiga.

Elena Lincoln ha sido una buena amiga. Es una romántica empedernida, cree en el amor verdadero y esas babosadas. No la culpo. Tiene un matrimonio próspero y estable a lado de un magnate de la industria maderera. Es una mujer independiente, autosuficiente y sobre todo, feliz.

Dejó de envidiar la feliz vida de Nicholas y Elena Lincoln y me voy al gimnasio un rato, aún no tengo sueño y mañana será un día ocupado. Hice un poco de pesas y cardio, y después de tres horas de ejercicio, ya comienzo a sentirme cansado. Me doy una ducha rápida y me preparo para ir a dormir.

Ya me puse mi ropa deportiva y el iPod está cargado y listo con una nueva lista de reproducción. Mía me recomendó escuchar otros géneros musicales y pues escucharé mientras corro a Iron Maiden. Aunque me imagino que no era eso a lo que se refería ella al sugerirme que me diversifique en mis gustos musicales, entre otras cosas...

Me voy solo a correr, Taylor últimamente no ha descansado.

Voy sobre Pike Market place y veo salir de un edificio a una persona con capucha, se pone en la bolsa trasera de un overol deportivo el iPod y toma camino. Yo me deleito con la visita de su culo contoneándose mientras corre y vaya, tiene unas nalgotas que invitan a ser azotadas. Hago a un lado mis lujuriosos pensamientos al ver que va por un rumbo peligroso e inseguro del barrio. Decido ir tras esta persona y tal vez hacerla que vuelva.

Veo que se acercan a ella dos tipos y le gritan improperios. Yo me mantengo a una distancia considerable pero justo cuando uno de ellos tira de su brazo ella le da un buen golpe en la mandíbula.

—No... me... llames... muñeca, estúpido.— le dice la chica al tipo que cae al suelo.

—¡Hija de puta!— interviene el otro sujeto y le da un bofetón que la hace caer al suelo.

Echo a correr hacia ellos y le doy una patada al tipo que golpeó a la chica. El intenta devolverme el golpe y de inmediato le sostengo el brazo y le doy vuelta tras la espalda. La chica se incorpora y al otro sujeto que ha sacado una navaja lo patea y le hace una llave con solo sus piernas. Esta chica es impresionante.

—¿Verdad que los cuchillos son peligrosos? Una nenita como tú debe de tener más cuidado.— le dice la chica al tipo que le agredió primero y el se arrastra por el suelo intentando que ella lo suelte.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltame, imbécil!— me insulta el tipo al que le torcí el brazo.

Le obedezco y justo cuando me iba a atacar de nuevo, veo que se queda con una mano arriba, clavada a la pared. Me giro a ver que sucedió y veo a la chica jadeando y al otro sujeto gimiendo en el suelo.

—Ayuda a tu amiguito y lárgate, antes de que te clave esa navaja en la cara.— murmura la chica.

Me acerco a ella y veo con atención sus hermosos ojos azules. Al tocar donde el tipo la golpeó, siento como me estremezco, ¡está chica es la misma del aeropuerto! Me enfurece ver que tiene la mejilla roja, por el golpe que le dió el delincuente ese y estoy a punto de volver a golpearlos.

—¡Hey! Déjalo ya. Golpea como nena. Solo me tomó desprevenida.— me dice la chica.

Yo me quedo como un idiota mirándola y sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Ella me mira también con mucha atención. Yo rehuyó su mirada, que pareciera ver mi alma, como si viera a través de mí y cambio de tema.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Te puedo llevar al hospital...

—Gracias, de verdad estoy bien. Me llamo Ana... Bueno, me llamo Anastasia, pero me gusta que me llamen ana.— se presenta la chica. Parece que no me recuerda, de hace tres meses.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Christian.— me presento.

—Tu nombre, me parece haberlo escuchado en otra ocasión... Ah, son mis nervios, seguramente.— comenta la chica pensativa.

—¿Cómo fue que viniste a dar a este lugar? Es peligroso.— le riño por su distracción y el que se arriesgue.

—Francamente, no tengo ni idea,— resopla y se acaricia donde la golpearon—, no sé ni en que pensaba... Solo comencé va correr, es más, ni tengo idea de que estaba escuchando, o qué pasaba a mi alrededor. Soy muy distraída.

—Te pusiste en peligro. Debes estar alerta. Aunque son impresionantes tus habilidades de pelea.— le señalo, igual me impresionó.

—Ah, eso...— sus mejillas se ponen rojas y baja la mirada, apenada.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—Mi padre me enseñó...

—Es un hombre inteligente tu padre. Que te parece si te invito un café y me cuentas más.— le sugiero.

—Mejor te invito a mi departamento. Quiero ponerme hielo... Además debo agradecerte tu ayuda. Sola no habría podido contra ellos.

—Acepto.— Le respondo mientras emprendemos el camino a su casa.

POV ANASTASIA

Kate ha movido cielo, mar y tierra por buscarme un novio que según ella, no sea un estúpido. El problema es que al no tener sus mismos gustos, sus prospectos son rechazados antes de que me digan hola. Ella se frustra con mi apatía, pero no estoy interesada en tener una relación, ahora que también, yo no pienso igual que Kate.

Ella piensa que como vida solo hay una y si no hay nadie que la tome en serio, hace lo mismo con los hombres. Yo no me gusta ser así. Y tal vez yo misma tengo la culpa, pero yo creo en el amor, en alguien que me mire como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, como si fuera la única en el mundo. Creo en el amor romántico, cortés y casto... Creo que la Divina Comedia y el Infierno de Gabriel me hicieron elevar mis estándares y eso puede ser contraproducente para mi vida.

Me distrae de mis reflexiones el teléfono y veo en el identificador de llamadas el número de Savannah.

—¡Hola, querida! Te he echado de menos...— aquí vine mi bipolar madre.

—Hola, mamá.— le respondo cortante.

—Cariño, he querido hablar contigo, pero no sabía... Hija, yo... Es que...— balbucea mi mamá. Está nerviosa.

—Lo que sea, ya déjalo. Es agua pasada.

—Hija, ¿Si comprendes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti?

—Pues te seré franca: nunca te he podido entender, y de verdad que lo he intentado. Pero ya déjalo. No te juzgo...

—Pero te haz alejado de mi. Le tienes mas confianza a Ray y a Bob que a mí que soy tu madre.— me reprocha dolida.

—Mamá... mira... Yo desde pequeña... La verdad es que no te he comprendido y desde mi punto de vista tu solo has pensado en ti, si no; ¿Cómo explicas que estés en tu cuarto matrimonio, y que aún así no estés satisfecha? Me hiciste a un lado en tu búsqueda de no se qué... Mira... te repito, no te juzgo. Y de verdad que lamento mucho lo que sucedió la última vez que fuí a Savannah.

—Yo también... Incluso estoy considerando ir a Seattle a visitarte. Pasar tiempo de calidad con mi única hija.

—Ma, no me lo tomes a mal. Pero con el trabajo, mis tesis y los deberes en casa, no sería posible...

—Te entiendo, pero ¿Tesis? ¿No se supone que ya estás graduada?— me pregunta la despistada Carla.

—Ma, luego te llamo. Hasta pronto.— corto la llamada y resoplo frustrada con ella.

Tan ensimismada está con sus asuntos que no se dió cuenta de que estaba estudiando la licenciatura y ahora que estoy por cumplir mi primer trimestre de trabajo y estoy en la cómoda posición de estudiar tanto como yo quiera, acabo de entrar a cursar mi máster en literatura inglesa y filosofía. Que no solo quiero estar en una editorial. Quiero más, aspiro a más. Pero, ¿qué va a saber mi madre de lo que yo quiero?

Veo que Kate se alista para salir de cacería, —como ella le llama—, y yo me voy a dar un relajante baño de tina y me voy a consentir a mi misma para mañana terminar la semana. En dos semanas comienza el seminario de literatura romántica y tengo que organizar mis tiempos. entre trabajo, casa y los seminarios, será un semestre complicado.

—Ana, ¿segura que no vienes?— me pregunta Kate desde su habitación, mientras llenó la tina.

—No, ve a divertirte con tu chico. Yo quiero relajarme.

—¿No tienes un buen libro que leer? ¡Dime que no y vamos!— me insiste.

—Pues, hace unos días, Rossana, la editora de ficción de SIP me recomendó "La saga de todas las almas" y de hecho ya está esperándome "el descubrimiento de las brujas"— le respondo indiferente.

—¡Vamos! Lo comienzas después... Vamos a tomar unas copas y ya si de verdad te aburres le digo a Elliot que te traigamos a casa. ¡Anda!— me toma de la mano.

—Kate, sabes que no me gusta ni beber, ni salir de antro, y menos cuando trabajo al día siguiente.

—Pero vas a entrar a hacer el máster en dos semanas, ¡no tendrás tiempo de nada! Y Ethan también está tan absorto en su máster en psicología que me van a dejar solita.— me riñe y hace su mirada de cachorrito desamparado.

Tantas veces me la ha hecho, y tantas veces se ha olvidado lo que promete, que es más fácil que crea que la tierra es plana a que Kate está vez cumplirá. La tomo de la mano y me dirijo a la puerta.

—¡Si! Yo sabía, la mirada de cachorrito...— dice con voz triunfal y se interrumpe al ver que cierro la puerta con pestillo.

—¡Que te diviertas, Kate!— le gritó feliz de haberle vencido está vez.

—¡Buu! La mirada de cachorrito era infalible...— refunfuña y le da un puntapié a la puerta.

—Era.

—¡Tú te lo pierdes! Hasta mañana.

Escucho sus pasos alejarse del corredor y me desvisto para darme un relajante baño de tina. Me meto en la bañera, ya lista con sales aromáticas y con los audífonos atronando el boleto, una de mis piezas favoritas...

Es otro día.

Kate no llegó de la disco con Elliot... Ya la veo, toda "yuppie" llegando a las oficinas de The Seattle Times. Yo por el contrario, a las seis treinta de la mañana, salgo a correr. Me cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de mi overol deportivo y me pongo los audífonos para escuchar música mientras corro. Sin elegir una canción en particular, presiono Play en mi iPod y lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de mi overol.

Corro sin poner atención y escucho pasos tras de mí, pero no soy la única que acostumbra salir a correr por este rumbo, así que evito ponerme paranoica y continuo mi recorrido.

Escucho que comienzan a gritar groserías y vulgaridades, pero como no van para mí, no hago caso...

-No te hagas la difícil, muñeca.- escucho que me dice un tipo que huele a brandy barato y cigarros rancios, a la vez que tira de mi brazo con mucha fuerza.

—No... me... llames... muñeca, estúpido.— le doy un golpe en la quijada y le mascullo enojada. ¿Quién se cree este vulgarcito?

—¡Hija de puta!— interviene otro vulgarcito y me da una bofetada, al estar distraída me tira al suelo, pero, no me dolió.

Escucho pasos apresurados y veo que llega un chico, vestido de negro. Le da una patada al vulgarcito número dos. El tipo intenta devolverle el golpe y el chico de negro lo evita con facilidad, le toma el brazo y se gira torciendo la extremidad hacia su espalda. Me pongo de pie y veo que el vulgarcito número uno saca una navaja, le doy una patada y le hago "la francotiradora" a la llave de mi luchador favorito. Siempre quise hacer esa llave. ¡Genial!

—¿Verdad que los cuchillos son peligrosos? Una nenita como tú debe de tener más cuidado.— le tipo al vulgarcito, que gime y se arrastra para soltarse, pero afianzó mi agarre y le hago tronar ambas piernas.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltame, imbécil!— vulgarcito número dos insulta al chico.

Veo que se le ha caído la capucha y solo distingo una mata alborotada de pelo cobrizo.

El muchacho le obedece y se da vuelta para mirarme. A la vez, suelto a vulgarcito número uno y veo como el otro cobarde está a punto de atacar por la espalda a mi salvador. Me incorporo con rapidez y tomo la navaja del otro sujeto y se la lanzó, dejando la manga de su cazadora clavada a la pared. Un milímetro más y le hubiera atravesado la mano... Jadeó irritada por mi falla.

—Ayuda a tu amiguito y lárgate, antes de que te clave esa navaja en la cara.— murmuro enojada... Me tomaron desprevenida... A Ray y Ofelia les molestaría mucho mi metida de pata.

Se libera vulgarcito número dos y ayuda a su amigo a levantarse y ambos se van hacia el otro lado del callejón.

El chico de negro se acerca a mi y no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Es como si estuviera frente a una alucinación o un sueño... Es un hombre muy guapo, de no más de treinta años; unos hermosos ojos grises, como el acero, una nariz recta, su cabello cobrizo cae sobre su cara y tiene una incipiente barba que invita a tocarlo. Es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. El mensaje mira con la misma atención hasta que su gesto se hace duro y siento su ira. Está mirando el sitio donde me golpeó el tipo ese. Está cerrando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos están blancos, y mira en dirección hacia donde van los dos vulgarcitos...

—¡Hey! Déjalo ya. Golpea como nena. Solo me tomó desprevenida.— le digo al chico, evitando que vaya y les saque las tripas.

Lo vuelve a concentrarse en mi y me toca donde me golpearon y ambos nos estremecemos... Solo sentí esta sensación una vez, y a ese pobre hombre, nunca le volví a ver... Antes me arrepentía. Ahora, no.

Deja de mirarme y cambia el tema, haciendo que me sienta abandonada por ese simple gesto.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Te puedo llevar al hospital...

—Gracias, de verdad estoy bien. Me llamo Ana... Bueno, me llamo Anastasia, pero me gusta que me llamen Ana.— me presento, después de todo, me ayudó.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Christian.- se presenta el chico.

—Tu nombre, me parece haberlo escuchado en otra ocasión... Ah, son mis nervios, seguramente.— le comento pensativa... ¡Qué chorradas! Christian es un nombre tan común como el mío.

—¿Cómo fue que viniste a dar a este lugar? Es peligroso.— ha cambiado su tono, se le escucha molesto. Y tiene razón.

Me tomo un momento para examinar mi entorno y es un lugar tétrico en el que viene a para. No sé cómo llegó a mí, pero fue como caído del cielo.

—Francamente, no tengo ni idea,— resoplo irritada conmigo misma—, no sé ni en que pensaba... Solo comencé va correr, es más, ni tengo idea de que estaba escuchando, o qué pasaba a mi alrededor. Soy muy distraída.

—Te pusiste en peligro. Debes estar alerta. Aunque son impresionantes tus habilidades de pelea.— me comenta sorprendido. Vaya, es el primer hombre que si se asusta al verme pelear.

—Ah, eso...— siento como el rubor inunda mis mejillas y bajo la mirada.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—Mi padre me enseñó...

—Es un hombre inteligente tu padre. ¿Qué te parece si te invito un café y me cuentas más?— me invita.

—Mejor te invito a mi departamento. Quiero ponerme hielo... Además debo agradecerte tu ayuda. Sola no habría podido contra ellos.

—Acepto.— me responde con una sonrisa...

Tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

Mientras salimos del callejón, ambos guardamos nuestros iPod y vamos conversando sobre nuestras habilidades de combate.

Siento un desasosiego, es raro... Creo que conozco a este hombre, pero no recuerdo de donde. Haz memoria, Anastasia.


	6. UNA IDEA DESCABELLADA

POV CHRISTIAN

Mientras camino con Ana y vamos de vuelta a Pike Market, ella me cuenta algo de su vida. Me limito a escucharla porque ya por experiencias anteriores, no soy tan bueno leyendo a las personas... Ella es muy extraña. Es tranquila, pero sonriente; divertida, pero muy reservada; y en algo si parece cierto: es muy distraída, o eso parece.

No me ha dado a entender nada de la ocasión que coincidimos en el aeropuerto hace tres meses y pienso sacar ventaja de ello. Cada vez que me mira se sonroja y comienza a tartamudear, a menos que hable de libros, de la escuela o de otras personas parece ser segura. Pero, si le hago alguna pregunta personal, balbucea, se sonroja y se muerde ese sensual, carnoso y seguramente delicioso labio.

A ambos nos cautiva el delicioso aroma del pan recién hecho en un negocio que reza "El café de Melly". Se ve sencillo y austero el local, y por la acera recién aseada, te da a entender que apenas está empezando el día. Escucho como protesta mi estómago por el aroma, y tras haber corrido y peleado hace unos minutos, ya tengo hambre.

—Alguien por aquí está hambriento.— comenta mi bella acompañante.

—Eh... Si. Ya es hora de desayunar.— le respondo con seriedad y veo la hora en mi reloj.

Escucho otro rechinido de tripas, y sé que no soy yo. La miró y ella vuelve a morderse el labio y se sonroja muy intensamente. Se ve encantadora así.

—No soy el único hambriento por aquí...

—Pues el café de Melly es el mejor de por aquí. ¿Entramos?— me responde evadiendo mi comentario y mira el local.

—Si la comida es tan buena como el aroma, te creo. Te invito un café.

—¡Eso si que no!, yo te invité primero.

—Vale, pues... Pero será la última vez que tú invites. Mis modales no me permiten ser tan comodino.— admito a regañadientes. No le permitiré que pague, será una descortesía—Después de ti.

Le abro la puerta del pequeño establecimiento y paso tras ella. Aprovecho para volver a mirar ese lindo culito al que aspiro. Aunque sea solo por un rato.

Entramos y ella elige la mesa y saluda a una mujer morena, de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y sonrisa agradable. Inspira confianza esa señora.

—Hola, Melly...

—Hola, Ana. ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?— le responde la señora tras el mostrador, y deduzco es la dueña del local. Tiene un acento extraño, tal vez es latina.

—No este día... Te presento a Christian.

—Buen día, Christian. Bienvenido.— Me saluda cordialmente la señora. —Soy Melly, dueña de este pequeño lugar. Espero sea de su agrado.

—Mucho gusto, señora Melly. Soy Christian Gr...— me detengo antes de terminar de decir mi nombre; carraspeó y cambio de tema. —Lindo sitio...

—Gracias, señor... ¿Qué les sirvo?— me responde con calma y toma de su delantal un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

—¿Qué me recomiendas, Ana?- le pregunto a mi acompañante.

La veo reclinarse sobre el respaldo de la silla y pensativa muerde su labio mientras mira hacia el mostrador. Verla así hace que me excite sobremanera. Ana... Por favor, deja de hacer eso; suplico mentalmente. Ella parece escucharme porque suelta su labio de entre sus dientes y sonríe.

—Pues para empezar bien el día, yo tomo té negro; pero tal vez no te guste. En ese caso un café con leche desnatada, y unas tostadas... Eh, no recuerdo el nombre. Pero se preparan con mantequilla y un huevo frito. Son deliciosas...

—Es el huevito en la canasta, Ana.— le interrumpe Melly.

—Ah, si... Ése. Gracias, Melly.— le responde amable, —como te iba diciendo... también te recomiendo la avena con manzana y canela; o si te interesa un desayuno más fuerte, la tortilla española y jugo de naranja también son ricos...

—Suena delicioso, pues pediré todo eso que nombraste, excepto la avena. Por ahora no me apetece. ¿Y tú, Ana?

—Yo, en lugar de la tortilla y la avena, quiero un plato de frutas con granola y miel, sin coco rallado. Y mi té negro, con la bolsa a parte. Por favor, Melly.

—No tardaré. Y de nuevo, bienvenido, Christian.— dicho esto, vuelve tras el mostrador y de ahí, a la cocina la muy amable, señora Melly.

Mientras esperamos a que nos sirvan el desayuno, seguimos conversando y hablamos sobre nuestras familias, yo intento ser lo más escueto posible, sería contraproducente para mi plan que sepa quién soy realmente. Escucho como habla sobre su padrastro y su abuela y puedo darme cuenta de que son su adoración. Ella sonríe y se inclina hacia el frente en la mesa al escucharme hablar sobre mi familia, en especial de la tuercas flojas de mi hermanita menor. Amo a esa chiflada.

-Y, cambiando abruptamente de tema, ¿a qué te dedicas?- vaya que cambió de tema...

-Por ahora estoy desempleado...- murmuro avergonzado. No soy una persona que miente.

-Ah... Lo lamento. Yo estoy trabajando en una editorial pequeña de aquí, y voy a entrar a hacer mi máster en literatura inglesa.

Si... Te encanta leer...- murmuro recordando como me ignoró hace tres meses por un libro, mientras hago un origami con una servilleta de papel.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunta sorprendida.

-Eh... Lo supuse al escuchar que estás trabajando en una editorial y que te vas a especializar en literatura inglesa. No es necesario ser adivino.- justifico mi respuesta y termino de hacer una linda grulla de papel.

-Si, ¿verdad? A mi madre le choca que lea... Aunque ha sacado ventaja de eso.

-¿Porque lo dices? A mi madre le encanta que lea en voz alta.

-No lo dudo, tienes una voz hermosa.- se interrumpe.

Levanto la mirada y la veo sonrojada. Se muerde de nuevo el labio inferior y no me puedo reprimir a tocarlo con la punta de mis dedos.

-Me encantaría morder ese labio...- murmuro sin dejar de mirarla.

-Me encantaría que lo hicieras...- me responde en el mismo tono, se escucha segura.

Me acerco y ella hace lo mismo, cuando ya estamos a centímetros de tocarnos escuchamos pasos y Ana se aparta para ver a la señora Melly acercarse con un carrito con nuestra orden.

Sirve rápidamente el agua para té y el café, el plato con fruta y la tortilla, y nos pone al centro de la mesa una cesta con pan recién hecho.

-Que lo disfruten.- nos dice la señora Melly y se retira.

Ana sumerge el saquito de té brevemente en el agua caliente y se lo bebe. Yo comienzo a tomar mi café con leche y cuando estoy por darle un bocado a mi tortilla, suena mi teléfono. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y veo que es Elena, me envía un mensaje:

*Encanto, te veo en un momento... La reunión será esta tarde.*

*Está bien, estoy desayunando en Pike Market place, tengo algo que contarte.*

*¿Te alcazo en 30?*

Levanto la mirada y veo que Ana se pone pálida al ver la hora en el reloj que está sobre la ventana del local. Estaba a punto de responderle a Elena que se quedará a almorzar después de la reunión...

-¡Mierda! ¡Es tardísimo!- masculla y bebe el resto de su té.

-Hey... ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto y ella toma tres bocados de fruta.

-Tengo treinta minutos para arreglarme e irme a trabajar... ¡Melly! Son treinta dólares del desayuno, ¿verdad?- le grita a la señora que sale corriendo de la cocina.

-Si, niña. No se te va una.- le responde la señora Melly y le recibe a Ana el dinero por el desayuno.

-Lo siento... De verdad... Espero volver a verte... Provecho...- se excusa entre balbuceos y bocados apresurados.

Me sorprende al acercarse a mi y darme un beso en la mejilla. Siento de nuevo esa sensación de estática que me recorre el cuerpo y ambos nos miramos asombrados. De pronto recobra la compostura y se incorpora.

-¿Te veo mañana al correr?- se me ocurre preguntarle.

-¡Claro! Nos vemos a las 6:30 aquí mismo...

-Perfecto.

-¡Nos vemos, bebé!- grita alegre y sale corriendo.

La veo pasar frente a la vidriera del local y vuelvo en sí al escuchar resoplar a Melly mientras levanta el desayuno de Ana.

-Esta niña... Siempre a la tarde.

-¿Va a tirar eso?- le pregunto casi histérico. No me gusta tirar la comida.

-¡Qué va! Ana va a llamar en la tarde y va a pedirme que se lo lleve para comer, junto con un sándwich y más té.- me explica y lleva la comida de Ana a un mostrador cercano. La cubre con una servilleta.

-¿Siempre es así?- le pregunto mientras termino mi tortilla.

-Si, siempre... La conozco desde que llegó a Seattle, es raro que vaya temprano.

La veo sacar de el mismo mostrador un letrero con letras grandes y fosforescentes:

"SE SOLICITA EMPLEADO. REQUISITOS: NECESARIO SABER MANEJAR MOTO"

Mientras coloca el letrero entra Elena al local.

-También conoces este local... Me encanta el pan con nata de aquí.- comenta Elena mientras toma asiento donde estaba antes Ana.

-Si no te conociera, preguntaría como diste conmigo. Pero, te conozco...

-Nada que ver. Este lugar es muy conocido por las delicias que sirven durante el desayuno y el almuerzo. Por la tarde sirven comida venezolana. Muy rica también.- me responde Elena.

-Eso no explica cómo supiste que estaría aquí.

-Fácil: Ésta es la única cafetería decente en Pike Market place.

-Ah... Ya.

-Bien, ahora dime que es eso que me tenías que contar, no es tu estilo contarme cosas así, nada más.

-Bien... Espera un momento y te cuento todo.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco al mostrador donde esta Melly del otro lado empacando en envases de poliestireno la fruta que dejó Ana y metiéndolo en un frigorífico en el que exhibe postres fríos.

-¿Cómo es el empleo que necesita exactamente, Melly?

-Ah, eso... Pues sería un mesero y repartidor. Aquí tengo la moto, y será de lunes a sábado que es cuando es más urgente la entrega a domicilio de comidas, nos piden mucho para cuando se trata de llevar comida a oficinas o negocios así...- me responde Melly.

-Christian... ¿de qué va esto? ¿quién está sin empleo?- se acerca Elena al mostrador y Melly se va a la cocina.

-Ah... No es gran cosa, será mi coartada.

-¿De qué?- me pregunta confundida.

-Vamos a sentarnos y te cuento. Tengo que terminar mi desayuno, y supongo que tú también tienes hambre...

-Solo tomaré un café y comeré ese pan con nata del que te hablé. Te escucho.

Comienzo a contarle a Elena sobre mi plan con la rara Ana, y sobre que ella es la chica del aeropuerto de hace tres meses. Me doy cuenta de que la grulla de papel sigue ahí y se me ocurre más para conquistar a esta chica. Elena solo asiente ocasionalmente y muerde su pan con nata. Cuando termino de contarle todo mi relato, ella ha tomado dos tazas de café y ha comido cuatro bollos con nata. Se limpia la boca con una servilleta y suspira.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto impaciente por su ecuanimidad.

-Exactamente, ¿qué quieres que te responda?

-Tu opinión.

-Vaaaaale.- Me responde burlona y limpia con un trozo de pan la nata que quedó en el recipiente.

-Estas a punto de meter la pata. Y no lo digo por la chica, sino por la red de mentiras que estás comenzando a tejer.

-¡Pero tú me dijiste que si alguien se va a fijar sinceramente en mi...!

-Si, pero no recuerdo que te sugiriera algo así... Con nadie.- me interrumpe y me mira con severidad.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? Igual, harás lo que te da la gana, ¿o me equivoco? Igual, ahí estaré para ayudarte a limpiar. Aunque tal vez me ayude a tantear el terreno el conocer a la chica...- me responde y hace un ademán para pedir la cuenta.

-Pues ¡adelante!- me doy ánimo mientras Elena niega en silencio.

Para darle realismo a mi nueva situación, está ocasión no le invitaré el desayuno a Elena. Sale Melly de la cocina y le recibe el dinero a Elena y me preparo mentalmente para lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-Melly, ¿qué necesitas para contratar a tu nuevo empleado?

-Pues la documentación requerida en cualquier lugar, y la licencia de manejo como repartidor, además de experiencia en atención a clientes, y mucha habilidad para hacer cuentas mentalmente. ¿Porque?

-Yo estoy interesado en el empleo. Y si es posible, quiero comenzar hoy mismo.

-Muy bien. Te veo a las doce. Presentate con unos jeans negros y camisa blanca. Aquí te daré el casco, un mandil y una chamarra. No olvides tu documentación.

-Gracias, Melly. Hasta más tarde.

Salimos Elena y yo del local y ella se ofrece a llevarme a casa. Al estar frente al edificio me bajo del auto muy animado.

-Gracias, Elena. Nos mantenemos en contacto.

-Si, ya sabes...

-Elena, no me ayuda nada tu actitud...

-Mi actitud será el menor de tus problemas, encanto.- me responde al cerrar la puerta.

Eso ya no lo entendí, pero me vale madre... Resolveré rápidamente mis pendientes en Grey Enterprises Holdings y me presentaré puntúal a mi nuevo empleo. Francamente, me entusiasma mucho ver de nuevo a la señorita Ana...


	7. sensaciones nuevas

CAPÍTULO 7

SENSACIONES NUEVAS

POV ANASTASIA

Durante el desayuno con Christian me sentía muy rara. No sé... Solo me sentí así una vez, con el hombre del aeropuerto, pero no recuerdo nada de ese día. Solo recuerdo las sensaciones que tuve cuando me miraba ese sujeto y me dió mi libro. Maldición...

Kate tiene razón, si sigo inmersa en mi molécula, en la que sólo existen mis libros, mi madre me va a aparejar con un pendejo, -para un buen ejemplo: Paul Clayton,- o no veré el amor. Pero es que me ponen tan buenas historias frente a mí. No me sé resistir a un buen libro. Mierda... ¡Enfócate, Steele!

Llego rompiéndome la cara a SIP y lo primero que veo hace que me dé cuenta de lo aburrida que es mi vida. En la recepción de la editorial me encuentro a Luz, la ingeniera en sistemas de SIP, dándose tremendos besotes con Jack Hyde, uno de los editores, me resulta interesante el verlos juntos. Jack se ve demasiado rudo, y Luz da la apariencia de ser tan inocente como yo.

Luziana Grant, es una chica interesante. Bastante. Supe que trabajó en Grey House, para el tan famoso Christian Grey. Pero fue despedida después de que se descubrió que traficaba información en la Deep web además de que estuvo a punto de infiltrarse para robar información clasificada del Pentágono y de la CIA. Ahora dice que es una buena chica y que solo vigila los sistemas de información de SIP. Pero en los bajos fondos de Internet se le conoce como la nada inofensiva LazuliG, incluso tengo entendido que está vigilada constantemente por el FBI.

En cuanto a Jack Hyde... El si es un tipo fuera de lugar. Es un hombre alto, cabello rubio cobrizo, ojos azules y muy fornido. Su apariencia contrasta por completo con su personalidad. Es un tipo divertido, agradable, bromista y muy amante de su trabajo. Y ya vi que de algo más.

—¡Cosita! ¿No te enamoran?— pregunta Claire, la recepcionista; no deja de mirar a Jack haciéndole mimos y cariños a Luz.

—No, de hecho me dan envidia...— respondo cortante y tomo el correo de mi jefa.

—¡Se ven tan lindos!— murmura Claire al sacar el libro de registro y tomar nota de mi hora de entrada.

—Se veran divinos si van a sus puestos... ¡A trabajar!— masculla tras de mi Jerry Roach, el presidente de SIP.

—¡A trabajar, a trabajar!— Jack imita a Roach con una voz graciosa que inevitablemente nos saca una carcajada a su chica y a mi.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos de trabajo y veo que Rossana tiene reunión con una nueva escritora, promete mucho su propuesta. Me encargo de preparar la oficina para que reciba a su visitante. Rossana Roa suele ser muy organizada, pero esta ocasión, dejó su oficina hecha un desastre.

Me dedico a acomodar los manuscritos tal y como los tenía antes, separados por los que está por leer, los que están en revisión y los que están por ser publicados se quedan en el mueble tras su escritorio. Es una editora muy tenaz. Siempre buscando nuevos talentos. Se niega a dejar que la editorial se estanque con escritores establecidos y busca siempre la versatilidad. Me encanta trabajar con ella; pues me ha enseñado mucho sobre la industria editorial, y me ha compartido excelentes historias; además de que sabe escuchar propuestas y es sumamente sencilla.

Ross, como me permite que la llame; es una mujer italiana, de curvas pronunciadas, pero bastante atractiva, cabello teñido de rubio, y alta. Sumamente encantadora y sensible. Fuera del trabajo parece ser una muy buena esposa y madre de familia, de hecho, ha querido que salga con su hijo, pero quedó en nada... Como siempre.

Mientras acomodo los manuscritos de la escritora que está por venir sobre el escritorio de mi jefa, escucho sus tan conocidos pasos en sus carísimos zapatos de tacón. El ambiente se llena de un delicioso aroma a té de limón y escucho como vibra su celular.

—Buenos días, Ross. ¿Todo bien?— la saludo sin voltear a mirarla.

—Buenos días, Anastasia— me responde en español, pero se excusa en italiano,—Mi dispiace, so che ho lasciato tutto in disordine.

— No te preocupes, para eso estoy, además de leer...

—Però bisognava trovare quel manoscritto...— continua excusándose.

Al no saber hablar italiano, aunque mi comprensión es bastante buena, le respondo en español.

—De verdad que no hay problema, Ross. Además hacía falta ordenar los manuscritos recién llegados, por cierto, en un momento me los llevo para revisarlos y comenzar a trabajar sobre ellos.

—Gracias, Anastasia, eres un sol. Pero te invito a pranzo cosi posso compensare, non mi piace approfittare degli altri.— me sugiere alegre mientras me tiende un vaso de té.

—Gracias a tí. Encantada.— le respondo con una sonrisa y le recibo el vaso de té.

—Vale, entonces a trabajar, el día de hoy será muy complicado.

Revisa su agenda que está sobre su escritorio, y comienza de inmediato a hacer llamadas, mientras yo tomo del estante los manuscritos que nos acaban de llegar y los llevo a mi escritorio que está fuera de su oficina. Mientras trabajo recibo un WhatsApp de Melly:

*Niña, ¿vas a querer que te lleve tu fruta y tu sándwich?*

*¡Claro que sí! No desayuné bien y tengo hambre.*

*¿A qué hora te lo envío?*

*¿Estará en treinta minutos?*

*Ahí lo tendrás, buen día ;-)*

Después de esa breve conversación con Melly sale Ross refunfuñando con su iPad y su celular en la mano.

—Ana, lo de la comida se pospone. Tengo que ver a Roach. ¿Te aviso?

—Cuando gustes, Ross. Yo me encargo de tus llamadas.

—Vale, te veo en un rato.— se va al elevador a pasos acelerados.

Sin querer me ajusté al plan de mi jefa. Seguramente y por el semblante que tenía, encontró un compromiso de último minuto y odia que otros organicen su agenda. De hecho, ni yo la llevo, solo le recuerdo sus compromisos, pero ella sola se organiza. Si hay algo que frustra a mi jefa, es que dispongan de su tiempo.

Ya pasaron los treinta minutos y veo con gusto que no soy la única que tiene hambre. Mara, otra de las editoras, sale de su oficina con su asistente, y ambos se dirigen al ascensor.

—Hola, Ana. Vamos a almorzar, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer?— me pregunta Boyce, su asistente al pasar frente a mi escritorio.

—Gracias, pero ya me pedí mi comida. No tarda en llegar...

Suena el teléfono y veo que es una llamada de recepción.

—¡Ana! ¡Tienes que bajar rápido!— jadea Claire al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Ya llegó mi almuerzo?— pregunto impaciente y veo retirarse a Boyce tras su jefa.

—¡Qué le den a tu almuerzo! Tienes que ver esto.— me responde y cuelga Claire.

Me levanto de mi escritorio y alcanzo a Mara y a Boyce en el ascensor. El recorrido es breve, y espero ansiosa a que esté fuera Mark, José o cualquier otro repartidor del café y que traigan mi comida, estoy famélica y ya irritada con Claire por su impaciencia. No me interesa que quiera que vea, ¡Tengo hambre!

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No ya habías pedido tu almuerzo?— me pregunta Mara.

—Si, y se supone ya tiene que haber llegado, pero la loca de Claire me llamó y quería que bajara a recepción...— le respondo malhumorada.

—Esa mujer... Nada más ve a un hombre guapo y se deshace.— comenta con disgusto Boyce.

—¿Qué te quejas? Te encantaba tenerla idiotizada por tí.— le reclama Mara a su asistente.

—Igual, sirve que veo si ya llegó mi pedido, tengo hambre.— respondo finalmente hasta que llegó a la recepción.

Al atravesar la puerta de cristal de SIP me topo con una visión completamente inesperada.

—Buenos días, señorita... Steele. Aquí le tengo su pedido.

—Gr... Gracias... ¿Qué haces aquí, Christian?

POV CHRISTIAN

Nada más atravieso las puertas del vestíbulo de mi ático, me encuentro a mi siempre eficiente chófer, guardaespaldas y mano derecha: Jason B. Taylor.

—Buenos días, señor Grey.

—Hola, Taylor. Ponme con Welch en cinco.— le ordeno mientras me dirijo corriendo a mi habitación.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me dedico a pensar en cómo voy a organizar mis tiempos para poder cumplir con el asunto de mi nuevo empleo. Al salir de inmediato me pongo la ropa que me pido mi nueva jefa y me hago a la idea de que seré el subordinado de alguien, —algo que hace mucho, o nunca he sido, no lo recuerdo— aunque no me haga gracia, tendré que seguir órdenes.

Salgo a mi estudio y atiendo la llamada de Welch.

—Buen día, Welch. Necesito que estés en alerta. Te voy a solicitar un informe sobre alguien. Tú y Taylor se harán cargo. También quiero que me hagas un juego de documentos falsos.

—En seguida, señor, ¿para quien son los documentos? Y, ¿A qué hora los necesita?— me pregunta mi asesor de seguridad.

—Los documentos, los necesito a las once en Grey House. Y son para mí.

—¿¿¿Queeeee???— preguntan a la vez mi asesor de seguridad y mi guardaespaldas.

—Ponlos a nombre de Christian James. Los demás datos, eligelos a tu gusto. Eso sí, nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—Como diga, señor. Hasta las once.— responde Welch, obviamente consternado y corta la llamada.

—Señor, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Se me escapó algo?— me pregunta mi guardaespaldas.

—Para nada, Jason. En la tarde, te pongo al tanto. Vamos a Grey House.

Ya en la oficina, resuelto mis pendientes mientras escucho las propuestas de Elena para expandir la cadena de salones de belleza que ella administra, pero yo financio. Al ver que los resultados son prometedores, no me cuesta nada admitir que será una buena idea.

Ross se ve rara, y sé que no le hará ninguna gracia lo que le diré que voy a hacer, pero lo superará... Bastará aumentarle otros dos ceros a su cheque mensual.

—¡Christian! Espera...— me llama Elena al salir de la sala de juntas.

—¿Qué pasa, Elena?— me detengo, iba camino a la oficina de Ross.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?

—Si, por supuesto.— le respondo caso de inmediato.

—Ajá...

—¿Qué?

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas... Suerte. La vas a necesitar.— me dice abatida y se va hacia los ascensores.

Mierda. Sabe que no estoy seguro. Pero es que tengo que saber también si soy capaz de enamorar a una mujer sin que se entere que soy un multimillonario, —aunque mi encanto físico tampoco ayuda mucho— y pueden verme como un ser humano. Además de que no lo voy a negar, Ana me encanta.

Tampoco es que pretenda una relación seria, y sé que esto es descabellado, pero no me voy a lugar a un hija de papi para botarla después de un polvo. Me voy a divertir con esta chica, y ya cuando me aburra de ella, adiós.

Tomo aire y entro tocó la puerta de la oficina de mi vicepresidenta.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No voy a poder dirigir la empresa yo sola!— me reclama Ros.

—No es para tanto. Además no será de tiempo completo. Sólo serás tú sola en las tardes. En cuanto los viajes... Ya sabes, tienes a tu disposición el helicóptero y el jet. Pero en los asuntos que exijan mi presencia, los atenderé en las mañanas. Y no olvides que yo recompenso bien el esfuerzo de cada uno de mis empleados.

—Pues más te vale que así sea, o te cortaré las bolas con mi abrecartas.— me amenaza Ros con el abrecartas que tiene en la mano.

Me pongo de pie y me voy a mi oficina, veo que ya son las once, Welch es preciso y ya estará ahí con el encargo del que le hablé.

—Buenos días, señor Grey.— me saluda mi asesor.

—Buenos días, Welch.

—Aqui le tengo lo que me ha solicitado: un certificado de nacimiento, certificados de estudios, licencia de conducir, y una identificación.

Me acerca Welch los documentos y están perfectos. Me fascina como trabaja este tipo, es la eficiencia personificada. Le llamo a Andrea para que les saque un juego de copias y lo acomode todo en un folder sencillo. Hecho esto, le doy la tarde libre a Taylor y me retiro a mi nuevo empleo.

Llego cinco minutos antes de las doce y entro por el acceso trasero de la cafetería. Jason no se ve tan convencido de lo que le dije que planeaba hacer, pero no le queda más que cerrar la boca y obedecer.

La señora Melly me recibe con una sonrisa y manda a otro de sus empleados que se llama José a retirar el letrero que colocó ésta mañana. Revisa mis documentos y al confirmar que todo esté en orden y que me adelante con un juego de copias, me explica sobre los horarios y deberes que tendré en su local y me da gusto saber, que seré solamente un repartidor. Después de firmar el contrato, pone de pie y se dirige a un armario. Me entrega una remera blanca con el nombre del negocio bordado, y un gafete con mi nombre en el. Me entrega también una chaqueta de motociclista con el rotulo de su negocio. Me da un breve pero muy interesante tour por su negocio y me lleva al área de empleados. Me muestra mi casillero y me entrega un sobre con la clave.

Al salir del área de empleados, me lleva de nuevo a su oficina y veo que están ahí todos los empleados del local. Después de hacer las presentaciones, me voy al área dónde debo de esperar para comenzar mi jornada.

—Christian, aquí tienes tu primer pedido. Es para la editorial SIP.— me informa Mark, uno de los repartidores. Tengo que acostumbrarme a que se dirijan a mi de forma menos formal.

—¿Es para SIP? Esa es mi ruta.— objeta el otro repartidor, creo que se llama José.

—José, son instrucciones de Melly.— le dice Mark con seriedad.

—¡A la mierda!— responde José y se va al callejón.

—No le hagas caso, así es de posesivo. Aquí tienes,— me dice Mark entregándome una hoja con los datos de cada orden y para quien son.

Después de recibirla me entrega una bandeja con las bolsas de los pedidos y me pide que vea si coinciden con los especificados en la hoja. Hecho esto, me entrega un casco, las llaves de una moto y me desea suerte en este primer día.

Reviso si me parecen conocidos los nombres de los pedidos, pero no ubico a ninguno. Veo que no haya olvidado guardar en mi cartera muy bien la grulla de papel que le quiero entregar a Ana si es que la veo. Ella me mencionó que trabaja en una editorial, y aunque sería demasiada coincidencia que yo le entregue su pedido, espero poder verla hoy mismo.

Salgo rumbo a la zona centro de Seattle y llego en muy poco tiempo a la editorial. Hace mucho que no manejaba moto, pero me da gusto saber que no lo he olvidado. Bajó de la moto y entro a la recepción de SIP. Me acerco al mostrador y me encuentro con una chica que no deja de hablar por teléfono, a la vez de masticar chicle y de teclear rápidamente en la computadora. ¿Yo podré hacer eso? Algún día lo voy a intentar...

—SIP, buenos días...— me saluda la chica colgando el teléfono sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la computadora.

—Buenos días. Soy Christian, repartidor del café de Melly, tengo seis pedidos...— comienzo a explicarle a la chica de recepción.

Me interrumpo cuando le iba a decir para quien son los pedidos cuando siento su mirada de cordero degollada sobre mi. Carraspeo y de inmediato recupera la compostura.

—Eh... Perdón, sí... Tiene seis pedidos. Deme los nombres... ¡Muñeco!— dice la chica entre balbuceos y me incomoda su inesperado piropo.

Le dictó los apellidos que vienen en mi lista y ella va llamando, cuando me detengo en el último, que es "Steele" veo que se toma más tiempo y hace una llamada y le susurra a su interlocutor que tiene que venir a ver algo. Me retiro un instante y voy a la moto para sacar la bandeja con las órdenes de la caja de carga y vuelvo a la recepción.

Comienzo a dejarle los pedidos a la chica de recepción, y de pronto me interrumpe.

—Steele ya viene por su pedido.— me dicen una jadeó, y tragando saliva, creo que se pasó el chicle.

Me distraigo buscando el pedido en la bandeja y me vuelvo concentrado en leer la lista.

—Buenos días, señorita... Steele. Aquí le tengo su pedido.— menciono sin apartar la vista del papel.

—Gr... Gracias... ¿Qué haces aquí, Christian?— levanto la vista al escuchar que me preguntan y hablan por mi nombre.

¡Ajá! Su nombre es Anastasia Steele.

Ahora tengo que saber más de tí.


	8. Capítulo 8

POV ANASTASIA

Me quedé muda al ver a Christian venir a mi empleo a entregar los almuerzos, pero no se comparó con lo que sucedió después...

—¿Te llamas Anastasia Steele? Me gusta tu nombre. — me comenta Christian en la recepción de SIP mientras me entrega mi pedido.

—Eh... Si. En cuanto a ti, no sé más que tu nombre. — le respondo incómoda.

—Me llamo... Christian Gr... James.— carraspea y tira del cuello de su camisa. Se nota nervioso,— Christian James, perdón.

—Ok...— respondo contrariada por su reacción. Cambio de tema. —Supongo que nos veremos con frecuencia...

—Eso creo, Le pedí a Melly el empleo después de que te fueras.

—¡Que buena suerte! Melly no contrata a nadie así, le caíste bien.

—¿Crees?— me pregunta inseguro.

—Si. Melly estudia a las personas, es muy observadora. Pero me da gusto...

—¿En serio?

—Si.

—Vale, me tengo que ir. Pero nos vemos mañana.— Me dice y tiende su mano.

Le devuelvo el gesto y me sujeta de la mano con fuerza, haciendo más intenso el escalofrío que siento cuando lo tengo cerca. Se acerca a mi con cuidado y me da un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.

—Nos vemos, nena.— susurra en mi oido y se aparta de mi.

Sale con paso airado de la recepción de SIP y yo me acerco a las puertas de cristal. Lo veo ensimismada subir a su moto y caigo en cuenta de que tan atractivo es... ¡Tiene un trasero divino!

Lo veo irse y me doy cuenta de que en mi mano tengo un papel doblado. ¿En qué momento me lo dieron? Lo desplegó con cuidado y veo una figurita de origami. ¡Una grulla! Es la grulla de papel que Christian hizo mientras conversábamos en el café.

La miro emocionada y vuelvo a la recepción a tomar la bolsa de mi almuerzo.

—¡¿Ves?! Te dije que tenías que bajar.— me dice una muy alterada Claire.

—Si... Me va a encantar la hora del almuerzo.— le respondo y subo con mi bolsa y mi grulla a mi escritorio.

Claire se quedó confundida al verme ir hacia el elevador sosteniendo mi bolsa de papel y con cuidado llevar en la otra mano la grulla de papel.

Ross volvió casi al final de la jornada de las oficinas de presidencia y se veía muy preocupada. Prefiero darle su espacio y le dejo a su lado en el escritorio una taza de té y tomo los manuscritos que dejó sobre la mesa para revisarlos y trabajar con ellos.

A los treinta minutos me pide entrar a la oficina y veo que cierra la puerta. Se ve molesta o no sé, pero deseo no haberla cagado.

—-Ana, se io non lo dicevo a qualcuno diventava pazza...— me dice Ross en italiano. Está furiosa.

—Dime, Ross. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Quel bastardo de Roach! L'odio!- Vocifera Ross agitando las manos.

—Ross, ¿qué pasa?— Definitivamemte, Ross está furiosa.

—Succede che la maledetta editoria sta in fallimento y por come vanno le cose, non arriva al prossimo mese!

—¡¿Que?!— me siento en el sillón de su oficina.

—No lo sé... No sé nada ahora sobre que va a pasar... Proprio cosi! L'imbecille me cancello tutte le riunioni con li scrittori perché non c'è né sono soldi per investire... Non mi ha detto niente ed tutto questo sono passate tre settimane... È un cretino! Che non sa fare il suo lavoro?

—Supongo que nos vamos a quedar sin un empleo... — murmuro preocupada.

—No! Sopra mio cadavere! Vado ad investigare che merda ha fatto quel idiota di Roach, insieme agli altri aborigeni della amministrazione. Pero ti giuro Anastasia che la editoria non fallirà! Come che mi chiamo Rossana Tagliaferri!— continúa vociferando y golpea con la uña pintada de carmín el escritorio.

—Si te puedo ayudar, por favor, dime.

—Grazie, Ana. Vai a casa e riposa. Domani pensare qualcosa da fare. Voglio dimenticare che ho perduto la mia giornata per quel imbecille, sé no, lo ammazzo!—me dice Ross intentando serenarse, aunque no lo logra.

—Vale. Hasta mañana...

Me pongo de pie y salgo de la oficina. Mecánicamente tomo mi bolso y mi abrigo, con cuidado tomo la grulla de Christian y me voy a casa intentando pensar en como podría ayudar... ¡Ahí estoy de tonta, ofreciendo ayuda y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer!

Al llegar a mi departamento veo a Kate sentada frente al mesón de la cocina y tomando una enorme botella de agua. Yo sigo mi camino a mi habitación y dejo con cuidado sobre mi mesa de noche la grulla de Christian.

Termino mi día agotada mentalmente por el asunto de la editorial, me doy una ducha y sin meditarlo mucho mas, y sin leer nada esta noche me voy a dormir.

Salgo a correr por la mañana con una mentalidad positiva, bien dicen que al mal tiempo buena cara, además según las babosadas esotéricas en las que cree Kate y que lee en revistas, la ley de la atracción y el poder de las palabras... Cosas así. Pensaré que SIP se repondrá de esta crisis y volveremos al ruedo.

Me agacho un momento a atarme el cordón de mi zapatilla y al volver a incorporarme me encuentro con el chico que me está inquietando desde ayer.

—Hola, Ana. Buenos días.— me saluda.

—¡Hola! ¿Acostumbras correr por aquí?

—Eh... Sí...— me responde y se rasca la cabeza.

—Genial. Pues vamos a correr.

—Después de ti...— me cede el paso con cortesía.

Comienzo a trotar y cinco segundos después el va tras de mi. Tras seguir la ruta que Christian me aconsejo por ser más segura y no distraerme como ayer en la mañana, volvemos al café de Melly, y recuerdo en ese momento que hoy entro una hora más tarde.

—Hola, Melly. Buen día...

—Hola, tesoro. ¿Té negro?— me saluda aun sin verme y sin dejar de limpiar la vitrina.

—Por favor, y un sándwich de queso.

—¿Que te sirvo, Christian?

—Un café y dos muffin, un omelette y jugo de naranja.

—En unos minutos lo traigo.— se acerca Melly a la mesa y nos deja una cesta con tostadas y mermelada casera.

Christian toma una tostada y tiende una servilleta para no dejar migas, yo tomo otra servilleta y con ella hago una rana de origami.

—Ana...

—Dime.— le respondo sin dejar de atender mi origami.

—Sé que no te conozco mucho... Pero me parece que estás preocupada.

—Ah... No es nada...

—Ajá... Así le dijo mi madre a papá antes de informarle que adoptó a mi hermanita.— me comenta con burla.

Dejo de doblar mi servilleta y mi rana está terminada. Se la acerco deslizandola por la mesa. El la mira y sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

—Un regalo por otro. Me encantó que me dejaras la grulla ayer durante el almuerzo.

—No es nada.— me replica con una sonrisa tímida,— ¿y bien?

—Problemas en mi trabajo...

—¿Eh? ¿De qué clase de problemas? Digo... Como para que te preocupes.

—Me acabo de enterar que la editorial está en banca rota. Aparentemente lo saben pocos, pero no tardan en rodar cabezas bajo la excusa de "recorte de personal".

—Me apena escucharlo.— me responde sincero.

—Apenas entré a trabajar ahí, o sea... Tengo tres meses trabajando, pero me gusta mucho mi trabajo, y les he tomado cariño a mis compañeros y eso... No me hagas caso.— intento zanjar el tema y decido cambiar de conversación.— ¿Que me cuentas tú? ¿Como estuvo tu primer día?

—Fue bien,— se acerca a mi sobre la mesa y murmura— pero creo que no le simpatizo a uno de mis compañeros repartidores.

—¿Como? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada de importancia... Mi compañero se molestó porque me dieron "su ruta".

—¿Su ruta? Melly por eso contrató a otro repartidor. Nunca se daba abasto y muchas veces tardaban en dejar los pedidos... Eso es raro. Además no siempre manda al mismo repartidor a hacer las entregas. Así como va Mark, también va José... Aunque José es quien va mas seguido a SIP y la zona de Bravern Center.

Me escucha atento y juega con su rana y parece abstraído. Hasta que toma otra tostada, pero contrario a lo que me esperaba, después de prepararla corta un trozo y me lo ofrece. Sin comprender por qué, abro la boca y me da el bocado.

—Me da igual, sigo órdenes. Por mi, que brinque... — dice Christian al terminar de darme el bocado de tostada.

—Tienes razón. Además, no le veo problema. — coincido con él.

—Irrelevante. Me pregunto si te gustaría...

Yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero Christian se interrumpe y ve con incomodidad a alguien que está tras de mi. Me giro sobre la silla y veo a José, el empleado incómodo.

José miraba con suficiencia a Christian, hasta que me presta atención, mira de nuevo a mi acompañante y ahora, lo ve con furia.

—James, no se permiten las visitas en horas de trabajo. Y deberías estar en el callejón y traer el uniforme. — le masculla a Christian.

—Las órdenes las doy yo. Y Christian aún no inicia su jornada...— interviene Melly que trae nuestro pedido.

—Si aún no inicia su turno, que se largue...— vuelve a reñir.

—José, ¿De quién es el negocio?—Melly reta a José, que no disimula su aversión hacia Christian.

—Señora Bolívar, yo...— se pone nervioso José al escuchar a su jefa enojada.

—José, por favor, retirate a la oficina.

José se va y le dirige otra mirada furibunda a Christian, Melly resopla mientras termina de servirnos y solo suspira irritada.

—Pierdan cuidado. Yo me haré cargo de él. — es lo último que nos dice Melly antes de retirarse a la cocina.

Christian me ofrece otro pan con mermelada y actúa como si nada hubiese sucedido, yo al contrario, estoy tensa.

—Tranquila, a mi me es indiferente.

—Pues me pareció incomodo...

—Y lo fue, pero Mark me advirtió que es así de pesado.

—Yo nunca lo había visto portarse así. ¿Que le pasa?

—No lo sé, pero no me importa.

Ya quisiera yo ser tan ecuánime como Christian... Resoplo y me concentro en mi desayuno. Se ve delicioso mi sándwich. Ambos terminamos nuestro desayuno y salimos del café caminando a la par.

—Ahora recuerdo que nos interrumpieron... Pero te estaba preguntando si me podrías ayudar, necesito un lugar donde vivir y pues por lo mismo, quiero ayuda para instalarme. Si no te molesta, claro. — me dice Christian.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Tu dime cuando y a qué horas, con gusto.

—Pues ya tengo tres opciones, que iré a ver antes de ir a trabajar, pero aún no estoy convencido...

—Bueno, mañana es sábado. Si gustas, nos vemos para correr, me dices que decidiste, y en caso de que no tengas aún nada que te agrade, te ayudo en algo.

—Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi edificio y mira con interés. Yo al vivir ahí, pues no me parece fuera de lo ordinario.

—Gracias por el desayuno, Christian...

—No me agradezcas. Ayer fue tu turno. Entonces, ¿te veo mañana?

—A las 6:30.

Me doy vuelta para entrar a mi edificio y de pronto siento que tira de mi brazo y me recarga a un lado de la puerta principal. Siento la misma estática de siempre cuando Christian me toca y al levantar la mirada veo como sus ojos se nublan. De pronto, mi mundo se detiene por un segundo y gira de nuevo, pero sobre otro eje.

Christian me está besando.


	9. Capítulo 9

POV CHRISTIAN

Me encuentro algo confundido por las emociones o sentimientos que me provoca la cercanía de Anastasia. Ayer, cuando fui a dejarle su almuerzo hice algo poco propio de mi: le coquetee.

Aunque me encantó verla sorprendida y ruborizada. Me encanta ver como sus mejillas pálidas se tiñen de rosa cada vez que la miro. Se ve preciosa y proyecta cierta inocencia, que en definitiva, se me hace atractiva y enloquecedora. ¿Será...?

¡No! Para nada... Esa mujer parece una auténtica diosa. Exhala un erotismo muy particular por cada uno de sus poros. Es mayor de edad, y muy bonita... ¿Virgen, Anastasia? No lo creo.

Hojeo el informe impreso sobre de ella que me ha mandado Welch, y no noto nada fuera de lo ordinario. Aunque me parece que algo esconde... O tal vez eso me parezca. Debo de recordar que mi habilidad para leer a las personas, se reduce a mi trabajo. No por nada, tengo una muy larga y vergonzosa lista de fracasos amorosos.

Anastasia Rose Steele

Fecha de nacimiento:

10 de septiembre de 1989, Montesano, Washington.

Dirección:

1114 SW Green Street, Apartamento 7, Pike Place Market, Seattle, Washington 98888

Teléfono móvil:

360 959 4352

N.º de la Seguridad Social:

987-65-4320

Datos bancarios:

Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle, Washington 98888

Número de cuenta:

309361

Saldo:

683,16 dólares

Profesión:

Estudiante de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, facultad de letras, campus de Vancouver.

\- Especialidad: literatura inglesa.

\- Máster: letras modernas (por cursar).

Nota media:

4 sobre 5

Formación anterior:

Instituto de Montesano

Nota en examen de acceso a la universidad:

2150

Actividad laboral:

Asistente de edición en Seattle Independent Publishing.

Jefe Inmediato (a): Rossana Taggliaferri.

RELACIONES FAMILIARES Y/O PERSONALES:

Padre:

Franklin A. Lambert

\- Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de septiembre de 1969

\- Fallecido el 11 de septiembre de 1989

Madre:

Carla MayWilks Adams

Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de julio de 1970

\- Casada con Franklin Lambert: 1/03/1989-11/09/1989.

\- Casada con Raymond Steele: 6/06/1990-12/07/2006.

\- Casada con Stephen M. Morton: 16/08/2006-31/01/2007.

\- Casada con Robbin (Bob) Adams: 6/04/2009.

Afiliaciones Políticas:

D E S C O N O C I D A S .

Afiliaciones Religiosas:

D E S C O N O C I D A S .

Orientación Sexual:

D E S C O N O C I D A .

Relaciones Sentimentales:

Ninguna en la actualidad.

No niego lo sorprendido que estoy por los escasos datos sobre Anastasia. En la bitácora no menciona nada sobre si sale con amigos, si ha tenido relaciones previas, actividades físicas, nada. Por lo visto solo trabaja y seguirá estudiando...

Releo el informe. Lambert.

Ese apellido... Lo recuerdo, pero no recuerdo de donde...

Ya estoy como Anastasia: despistado.

Sonrío al recordar a Ana, y no entiendo por qué. Me concentro en mi jornada mañanera y me llega un mensaje de Andrea, recordando que tengo una Reunión con la representante de la senadora Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert a las 9:35...

¡Ahora recuerdo! Lambert. El apellido del padre biológico de Anastasia. Me parece familiar porque es el apellido de la Senadora. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, es un apellido común. No creo que estén emparentadas.

Salgo a correr, y me dirijo a Pike Market Place, esperando volver a ver a Ana. Al poco tiempo de llegar, la veo. Esta agachada en el suelo, atando el cordón de sus zapatillas. Se ve tan hermosa como ayer.

Me acerco a saludarla, y aunque se porta amable, y me saluda con una sonrisa y su ya habitual rubor en las mejillas, parece preocupada. Lo paso por alto en este instante y la animo a correr para deleitarme de nuevo con la deliciosa vista de su culo contoneándose mientras corre.

Estamos exhaustos y hambrientos y al igual que ayer, nos vamos a la cafetería de Melly para desayunar. Durante el tiempo que esperamos a que sirvan nuestro pedido, Ana me regala una rana de papel. Esas figuras nunca me salieron...

—Un regalo por otro. Me encantó que me dejaras la grulla ayer durante el almuerzo.— me dice sonriendo.

—No es nada.¿Y bien?— le insisto. Recuerdo su semblante preocupado.

—Problemas en mi trabajo...

—¿Eh? ¿De qué clase de problemas? Digo... Como para que te preocupes.

—Me acabo de enterar que la editorial está en banca rota. Aparentemente lo saben pocos, pero no tardan en rodar cabezas bajo la excusa de "recorte de personal".

—Me apena escucharlo.— ... Pero no es nada que no se pueda resolver, menos si yo estoy enterado.

—Apenas entré a trabajar ahí, o sea... Tengo tres meses trabajando, pero me gusta mucho mi trabajo, y les he tomado cariño a mis compañeros y eso... No me hagas caso.— intenta cambiar de conversación.— ¿Que me cuentas tú? ¿Como estuvo tu primer día?

—Fue bien,— deposito mi confianza en ella, le comento lo que sucedió antes de ir a SIP, — pero creo que no le simpatizo a uno de mis compañeros repartidores.

—¿Como? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada de importancia... Mi compañero se molestó porque me dieron "su ruta".

—¿Su ruta? Melly por eso contrató a otro repartidor. Nunca se daba abasto y muchas veces tardaban en dejar los pedidos... Eso es raro. Además no siempre manda al mismo repartidor a hacer las entregas. Así como va Mark, también va José... Aunque José es quien va mas seguido a SIP y la zona de Bravern Center.— me explica Ana.

Tal vez por eso el tontito ese cree que es su ruta, porque casi siempre el hace las reparticiones ahí.

Luego sucedió algo más y me saco de mis reflexiones.

Preparé unas tostadas con mermelada y una de ellas se la estuve dando a Ana en la boca. Eso me excitó mucho, y por la mirada que tenía, deduzco que ella sintió lo mismo. Y todo iba bien... Ah, también se da un incomodo encuentro con José, otro de los repartidores.

No comprendo que le sucede, pero desde ya, no le agrado al tipo. Cuando mira a Anastasia y se da cuenta de que esta conmigo, cambia de desagrado a hostilidad abierta en mi contra.

¿Le gusta Anastasia?

No lo culpo, pero ya se jodió. Ella está conmigo... Digo... Viene conmigo... Bueno...

Ya mejor me concentro en mi desayuno y dejo que Melly lo ponga en su sitio. Para mi, no tiene importancia... Siempre y cuando no se entrometa en mis asuntos.

Ana me manifiesta su abierta incomodidad por lo sucedido.

—Tranquila, a mi me es indiferente.

—Pues me pareció incomodo...

—Y lo fue, pero Mark me advirtió que es así de pesado.

—Yo nunca lo había visto portarse así. ¿Que le pasa?

—No lo sé, pero no me importa.

Tan no me importa, que continuó con mi desayuno. Al terminar, decido que he de ponerme al tanto sobre SIP, y ver como puedo ayudar a Ana a que no pierda su empleo. Ella tal vez será una mujer más en mi vida, pero, tampoco me ha herido como para que le de la espalda. Y por extraño que parezca, no me gusta verla preocupada.

Llegamos a su departamento y se me ocurre inventarle una tonta excusa sobre un lugar para vivir y que necesito su ayuda. Ella de inmediato acepta y se compromete a ayudarme en lo que pueda. Me hace sentirme auténticamente apreciado.

—Pues ya tengo tres opciones, que iré a ver antes de ir a trabajar, pero aún no estoy convencido...

—Bueno, mañana es sábado. Si gustas, nos vemos para correr, me dices que decidiste, y en caso de que no tengas aún nada que te agrade, te ayudo en algo.

—Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho.

Se da cuenta de que reaccionó con efusividad. Intenta contenerse y entrelaza sus dedos y los retuerce con nerviosismo, a la vez de que se muerde el labio y vuelve a excitarme al igual que ayer.

Sin poder ni querer contenerme más me acerco a ella que ya va rumbo a la puerta de su edificio.

—¡A la mierda...!— susurro y la tomo de su brazo llevándola a un costado de la puerta.

Ella me mira sorprendida y sin más que decir y pensar la beso.

Al principio ella abre más los ojos y me mira incrédula. Poco a poco va cediendo y lo primero que hago es morder y saborear su labio inferior. Ella gime y ese sonido hace que pierda el último ápice de control en mí. La tomo con fuerza de la cintura y la acerco a mi erección. Vuelve a gemir y sube sus manos a mi cabeza y tira de mi cabello.

Me aparto un momento de ella para tomar aire y ella lo agradece al suspirar.

—Me encanta tu sabor, Ana... Tan dulce...— le digo en susurros.

—Ah... Christian... — es lo único que sale de su boca en un suspiro.

Vuelvo a besarla y recuerdo que más tarde podré verla de nuevo, y que mañana me "ayudará" a buscar un departamento. Me aparto lentamente de ella y le levanto tras la oreja un mechón rebelde de su pelo.

—Nos vemos, nena...

Me doy vuelta y camino hacia Grey House. Tengo trabajo que hacer.


	10. Capítulo 10

POV ANASTASIA

Veo como Christian se da vuelta y camina hacia el centro de Seattle sin mirar atrás y sin apresurarse.

¿Y yo?

Pues estoy vuelta una idiota por este tipo que apenas y conozco... Pero, ¿cómo no estar idiotizada por él? ¡Es guapísimo!

Suspiro y mejor entro a mi edificio para prepararme para mi trabajo. Por una vez no quiero llegar derrapando.

Entro y veo que también van llegando Luz y Jack a la editorial, y contrario a otras ocasiones, esta vez no están haciéndose cariños. Jack se ve preocupado. Tiene el cabello alborotado y alcanzó a distinguir que se ha estado comiendo las uñas; Luz, ella mueve la cabeza negando mientras mira algo en su celular y teclea sin parar. Ah... Y también se ve preocupada.

Tras registrar mi llegada y pasar a la oficina de Ross para dejar todo en orden, veo sobre mi escritorio mi grulla de papel y automáticamente me vuelvo a sentir en las nubes.

—¡Ana!— escucho que me llaman y al concentrarme veo a Jack y a Mara frente a mi.

—¿Es grave?— pregunta Jack con burla.

—Asi me parece. Luce tal como las conquistas de Boyce.— le responde Mara con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente me doy cuenta de que se están burlando de mí y suspiro para recuperar la compostura.

—¿De qué hablan?

—De tu cara de cordero degollado, preciosa.— me responde Jack.

—No nos mal interpretes, nos encanta verte así. En fin... Luego nos platicas. No dejes que nadie nos interrumpa, y por favor avisa si viene Roach.— me dice Mara y entran a la oficina de Ross.

¿A qué hora llegó Ross? Ni me enteré de estar pensando en el beso de esta mañana.

Me voy a la cocina de la editorial a tomar agua y tras refrescarme un poco, me pongo en modo "trabajador" dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento ajeno a la editorial, -incluido Christian- y en ese instante recuerdo que puedo quedarme sin un empleo, y que la editorial está en bancarrota. Y por fin comprendo porqué Mara me pidió que les avise si Jerry viene y Jack cerró con seguro la oficina de Ross, y también explica porque de pronto se escucha a Pucchini.

Llega la hora de la comida y nos reunimos todos los compañeros de el área de ficción en la sala de reuniones de ese piso para comer. Llega Luz con su portátil en una mano y tomada de la otra por Jack. Ross acomoda los servicios y Jack prepara el cañón y la pantalla. ¿Qué están tramando?

—Ha llegado la entrega del café de Melly. Ana, Luz, vayan por el. — nos dice Mara mientras baja las persianas de la sala y hace sonar el equipo de audio con Coldplay.

Bajamos por el ascensor y de nuevo me pongo nerviosa. Comienzan a sudarme las manos y de nuevo en mi mente solo estoy recordando el beso que me dio Christian después de desayunar.

Saludo a Claire y salgo a la acera. Ahí está él. Esos jeans negros, la chaqueta roja y los lentes oscuros lo hacen ver tan sexy... ¡Casi babeo!

—Hola, nena. Entrega especial para SIP. — me saluda y sonríe de lado.

—Hola, Christian... — solo consigo balbucear.

—Saldré temprano de trabajar. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?— me dice al acomodar la orden.

—Eh... eh... yo...

—¿Te ayudo en algo, Ana? — me saca de mi mutismo Luz al acercarse a nosotros.

De pronto veo como su actitud pasiva y relajada se desvanece y se tensa de inmediato al ver al repartidor. Yo no puedo pasar por alto su actitud. Y peor aún cuando Christian también se tensa. Aunque también veo a Luz confundida. ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Señorita Grant. — saluda Christian a mi acompañante. ¿De dónde se conocen?

—Señor Gr...— le responde pero él la interrumpe.

—James... — le dice ligeramente inquieto y cambia de tema,—¿Que tal le ha ido?

—Como si no lo supiera... — le responde irritada.

Sin más le recibe las bolsas con la comida y entra de nuevo al edificio.

—¿Si quieres que pase por ti?— me insiste Christian mientras miro a Luz entrar a SIP.

—Ah... Si. ¿Te queda bien a las 17:30?

—Me parece bien. Quiero visitar un departamento en el que solicitan un compañero. Y como es en tu edificio, pensé que podrías ayudarme.

—Claro.

—Nos vemos, nena.— me susurra y se despide de mi.

Me alcanza Luz de nuevo y no puedo evitar pensar en la reacción de ambos al verse.

—¿De donde conoces a Christian, Luz?— le pregunto intentando disimular mi desconfianza.

—Eh... No puedo hablar mucho de eso, pero si te puedo decir que tenemos una historia un tanto interesante. — me responde.

¿Que mierda quiso decir con eso de que no me puede decir mucho pero que tienen una historia interesante? ¿Ha salido con ella?

Nos centramos de nuevo en lo que tenemos entre manos. Al entrar a la sala de juntas veo a Ross con su inseparable iPad en la mano. Jack y Mara hojean unas listas y Boyce, Luz y yo solo estamos mirando a que no venga ni Jerry ni Elizabeth.

—Supongo que ya les han contado a sus asistentes sobre la situación actual de la editorial. — comienza Ross.

—Si, yo me enteré ayer en la noche cuando estaba por confirmar una reunión con Ruth Carussi. — dice Jack.

—A mi, me dijo Jerry al cancelar y borrar todas mis reuniones.— Añade Mara de mal humor.

—Ayer perdí toda mi jornada hablando con ese imbécil para que al final solo baje los brazos y "deje que las cosas sigan su curso" — interviene Ross con sarcasmo.

—Marica. — dice Luz sin dejar de mirar la portátil y de teclear, todo mientras bebe su café.

Nos quedamos mirando a Luz sorprendidos. Ella nunca se había expresado de nadie con ese vocabulario. Jack se pasa una mano por el cabello y resopla. Conoce a su chica y sabe que ha encontrado algo.

—¿Que? Tengo razón. Y después de que les muestre lo que encontré, pensarán lo mismo.— reniega y con el mando a distancia enciende el cañón.

Al momento aparecen estados de cuenta, y todos muestran unas cantidades exageradas de gastos. Elizabeth Morgan parece estar al tanto de esta situación y parece que no le importa.

Mara jadea asombrada mientras Jack cambia de imagen y muestra las listas de escritores. Abraham Jackson, el dueño de SIP ha tenido la libertad de conservar a escritores que no venden nada, y por la galería de diapositivas que comienza a avanzar, lo hace por que son conocidos suyos. Incluso reconozco a una de ellas. Es su hija. Una niña mimada.

—Todos estos pseudo escritores escriben para SIP usando seudónimos. Él es el responsable de que a la editorial se la esté llevando el demonio.

—¡Claro! Nosotros somos los que nos jodemos.— reclama Boyce.

—Ya se me hacía raro que a esos escritores de la lista los entreviste Elizabeth, o el mismo Abraham.— añade Mara cada vez más furiosa.

—Yo había escuchado algo. Cuando le pregunté a Jerry lo negó. ¡Estúpido! Él también tiene la culpa.— Dice Ross más que furiosa.

Yo en ese momento recibo un whatsapp de mi abuela Ofelia, en él me pregunta si estoy bien y que le gustaría que la orientara en un negocio que pretende hacer. Yo le escribo rápidamente que le llamaré en cuanto pueda y atiendo de nuevo la reunión.

—Eso no es todo... Esta mañana encontré algo, y no creo que sea muy bueno para nosotros.— interviene Luz mientras le pone vodka a su café.

La miramos intrigados por su actitud y por lo que nos está diciendo. Yo no puedo evitar preguntar de nuevo.

—¿Que no se supone que tu ya eras una buena chica? ¿Pues que estabas buscando?

—No se supone. Soy una buena chica. Y de hecho estaba buscando un empleo nuevo. Mientras buscaba encontré que una senadora local a lado de un empresario muy poderoso en favor de el fomento a la lectura y esas cosas iban a adquirir en sociedad varias editoriales.

—¿Ah, si? Y, ¿se puede saber quienes son esa senadora y ese empresario?— pregunta Mara con los brazos cruzados.

—Esperen a que encuentre el respaldo...— se acomoda Luz sus lentes y vuelve a teclear en su portátil. —¡Lo tengo!

De inmediato aparecen en la pantalla de proyección dos nombres. Uno me parece familiar, el otro, en definitiva lo conozco:

... Se sabe que se han reunido la senadora

Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert y el magnate y empresario

Christian Grey.

Todo ello con el proyecto de fomento a la lectura y alfabetización de regiones del tercer mundo que en conjunto están impulsando...

Ahora entiendo porque mi abuela me escribió hace unos minutos.

Ya son las 17:30.

La sensación de que hay un enorme detalle que se me escapa no me ha abandonado desde que Luz nos dijo que es probable que compren la editorial.

Intento distraerme mientras salgo de la editorial con Hannah, Boyce y Luz. De pronto me encuentro con Christian de nuevo y sin mediar palabra alguna, se acerca a mi y me besa con actitud posesiva frente a mis compañeros.

—¿Que tal, nena?— me pregunta en un susurro.

—Bien. ¿Y tú? — le respondo.

No puedo pasar por alto que de nuevo Luz se tensa ante su presencia y él la ignora.

—Muy bien. Vamos. Hay que ver un apartamento.

Me toma de la mano y tira de mi. Me despido rápidamente de mis compañeros de trabajo y me dejo llevar por este adonis que hace que su solo contacto me estremezca y reduzca mis estándares.

POV LUZ G

En menos de veinticuatro horas me encuentro dos veces a este cabrón pretencioso. ¿Christian James? ¿Qué mierda está haciendo?

Ahora que también... ¿Porqué demonios está trabajando de repartidor de comida si tiene dinero como para comprase la muralla china? Y sobre todo: ¿Que hace Anastasia con él? ¿Que no sabe quién es?

¡La curiosidad me está comiendo viva!

Pero, si me atrevo a indagar sobre él, lo más seguro es que de nuevo tenga problemas...

¿Que hago?


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

POV LUZ GRANT

Casi caí de culo al ver al señor Grey besar a Anastasia como la besó. Lo único que me detuvo fue Jack, al salir de la oficina me abrazó.

-¿Te pasa algo, Luz? Te vez pálida...

-Eh... Vamos a casa y te explico. - le digo para que no me pregunte más. Este no es lugar para decirle.

Nada más llegamos al departamento, arrojo por un lado mi abrigo y mi bolso. Voy directa a mi cocina y saco de la alacena una botella de tequila y le doy un muy buen trago. Jack me mira asombrado y me arrebata la botella de la mano.

-¿Tu estás loca? Nunca habías tomado así... Vodka con café ésta mañana, cerveza en la comida y ahora tequila. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Pues que todo este desmadre me está volviendo loca. Y mi peor pesadilla parece perseguirme... ¡Cómo lo odio!

-¿De qué estás hablando?- me pregunta sorprendido.

¡Ups! Creo que no le conté a mi novio esa parte de mi historia... Pero no es como si se lo fuera a ocultar, solamente no creí oportuno llegar a esa parte. Ahora, creo que tengo algo que contarle.

Jack sabe bien que yo era una hacker muy peligrosa. De hecho, fue así como nos conocimos... ¡Cierto! Es él quien me vigila.

Suspiro y me concentró para decirle a mi adorado gigante que tengo de enemigo al equivalente de una plaga bíblica.

-Jack, ¿recuerdas que estoy en libertad condicional?

-Como olvidarlo... Soy tu oficial de libertad condicional. ¿Y?

-¿Si sabes entonces porque fue que me condenaron?- indagó antes de pecar de indiscreta.

-No sé mucho. Solo supe que te infiltraste en una empresa muy grande y revelaste información confidencial de la NSA y el FBI. ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto?- me pregunta exasperado.

-No me infiltré, trabajaba ahí, y la empresa le pertenece a Christian Grey... Y... y... y lo vi esta tarde haciéndose pasar por un repartidor de comida, y está con Anastasia. - consigo balbucear.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Tienes tendencias suicidas?- me riñe furioso -¡Nadie se mete con Christian Grey! ¿Como coño sabes que está haciendo eso? ¡Luziana Grant, más te vale que no estés hackeando de nuevo a ese tipo!

Mierda.

Todavía no hago nada y ya me están regañando...

POV KATHERINE

Estoy que me lleva el demonio. Ethan no tarda en llegar por fin de su viaje y aún con la promesa de que ya tiene trabajo, no creo que alcance para pagar los gastos del departamento. Ana por mucho que nos apoye, también tiene que solventar sus necesidades... Y yo, me voy a volver loca.

Mi padre se enojó con Ethan y conmigo porque no quisimos hacernos cargo de la empresa familiar y elegimos labrar nuestro propio camino. Si, ok... Me gustan los retos, pero, ¡mi padre esta vez se pasó de la raya!

Ana está tan metida en su trabajo y que está por iniciar su máster que no he podido avisarle que tendremos que alquilar la habitación restante... Cortesía de Eamon Kavanagh. Aunque pensándolo bien, si es una cortesía que nos haya dejado el departamento, tomando en cuenta que nos quitó tarjetas de crédito y apoyo económico.

Recuerdo que esta tarde un chico llamado Christian James vendría a ver la habitación y de ser posible, instalarse esta misma semana. Solo espero que ni Ana ni Ethan se molesten por no haberles avisado.

Veo el reloj y ya es la hora en la que vuelve Anastasia de trabajar. Me parece que tengo que conversar largo y tendido con ella. Ya me arreglaré con el chulito de Ethan...

Suena el timbre y me distraigo del discurso que le daré a Ana sobre el o la roomie que estamos buacando. Me acerco a la mirilla y ¡oh por Dios!

POV CHRISTIAN

Llegamos al edificio de Ana después de caminar desde SIP hasta aquí. Noto que Anastasia Steele es muy sencilla. Puede prescindir de muchas cosas y se adapta a las circunstancias. Eso me gusta.

Me parece que está rara desde que salió de la editorial y ella me responde con evasivas y sutiles indirectas que no consigo comprender. Tal vez sea por el encuentro breve que tuve con mi ex empleada Luziana Grant, o mejor dicho, LazuliG.

Esa chica era genial en su campo, tan buena como Barney. Demasiado buena para su propio bien.

Flashback

-Señor, yo no entiendo que pudo haber sucedido... Yo me aseguré de que todo el personal firmara los acuerdos de confidencialidad. Por ende, no me explico como es que ésa información salió del área de informática. - me explica la jefa de recursos humanos.

Se ha divulgado dentro del edificio que estoy por adquirir una enorme empresa de telecomunicaciones que está por quebrar. Si no hago una contención de daños y detengo al bocazas que está por arruinar el trato, podré perder mucho dinero. Odio perder.

Mucho depende de la discreción lo que se hace en mi empresa. Es esencial y requisito básico para que todo salga bien. Nos mantiene en el presente.

Irrumpe en la sala de juntas Welch, está furioso.

Mi personal de confianza, ya sean Andrea, Gail, Taylor, Barney y él son los únicos que tienen autorizado interrumpirme, con la clara advertencia de que sea solo en emergencias.

Veo que entra con una carpeta y me imagino lo peor (Dawn, mi novia en turno me está vaciando el departamento para irse a vivir sola, o me ha engañado, o esta follando con un giggoló en nuestra cama... ¿qué sé yo?) al mirar la carpeta, siento como mis mejillas se decoloran instantáneamente y la abro con un dedo. Miro y para mi relativa calma, descubro que tiene que ver con fugas de información.

Me abalanzo sobre la mesa por la carpeta y leo el informe. Descubro que se ha ha rastreado la dirección IP de la persona que está filtrando información sobre propuestas de trabajo y proyectos en asociación con la DEA, CIA y FBI para mejorar sus redes y sistemas de comunicación. Viene la señal de un domicilio cercano a Grey House.

Cada palabra, cada línea, hace que me llene de ira al descubrir que hay un sapo entre mi plantilla. Sin mediar palabra, salgo de la sala de juntas y corro al nivel donde está el servidor de mi empresa. Ahí veo a la causante de todos mis problemas.

Está absorta, mirando al monitor de su portátil y no repara en mi presencia. La descubro hackeando una plataforma de lectura y borrando archivos.

No puedo permitir esta barbaridad en mi empresa. Podría dañar a mi empresa, y a mi si Solapo a esta delincuente. Sin hacer ruido, abandono la sala del servidor y llamo al agente Clark del FBI y denuncio a mi empleada.

Luziana Grant supuso una enorme esperanza para el crecimiento de Grey Enterprises Holdings, y casi logra destruir el fruto de mi esfuerzo.

A los pocos minutos llega el agente Clark a mi edificio, acompañado de 10 personas más. Sin mediar palabras entra, para cinco minutos después salir con ella.

Han pasado dos años, y bien sé que ella no ha reincidido, y mucho menos, quiere perjudicarme. Y ahora, espero que no abra la boca y le diga a Anastasia que me pudro en dinero, y me hago pasar por un repartidor de comida.

Vuelvo al ahora cuando atravesamos la puerta de su edificio y vamos a su piso por la escalera. Dice que detesta usar los elevadores.

-¿En dónde dices que está el departamento que verás? - me pregunta Ana al subir al segundo piso.

Saco la hoja impresa del anuncio que vi sobre que rentaban una habitación en un departamento de este edificio. Repaso la dirección y veo que es en este piso. El departamento 7. Le muestro el recorte y se sorprende. Mientras camina hacia el departamento y toca el timbre.

-Olvidaste tus llaves... - le dice la chica que abre la puerta.

Me cago en mi mismo.

Anastasia vive con Katherine Kavanagh.

POV LUZ GRANT

Casi caí de culo al ver al señor Grey besar a Anastasia como la besó. Lo único que me detuvo fue Jack, al salir de la oficina me abrazó.

-¿Te pasa algo, Luz? Te vez pálida...

-Eh... Vamos a casa y te explico. - le digo para que no me pregunte más. Este no es lugar para decirle.

Nada más llegamos al departamento, arrojo por un lado mi abrigo y mi bolso. Voy directa a mi cocina y saco de la alacena una botella de tequila y le doy un muy buen trago. Jack me mira asombrado y me arrebata la botella de la mano.

-¿Tu estás loca? Nunca habías tomado así... Vodka con café ésta mañana, cerveza en la comida y ahora tequila. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Pues que todo este desmadre me está volviendo loca. Y mi peor pesadilla parece perseguirme... ¡Cómo lo odio!

-¿De qué estás hablando?- me pregunta sorprendido.

¡Ups! Creo que no le conté a mi novio esa parte de mi historia... Pero no es como si se lo fuera a ocultar, solamente no creí oportuno llegar a esa parte. Ahora, creo que tengo algo que contarle.

Jack sabe bien que yo era una hacker muy peligrosa. De hecho, fue así como nos conocimos... ¡Cierto! Es él quien me vigila.

Suspiro y me concentró para decirle a mi adorado gigante que tengo de enemigo al equivalente de una plaga bíblica.

-Jack, ¿recuerdas que estoy en libertad condicional?

-Como olvidarlo... Soy tu oficial de libertad condicional. ¿Y?

-¿Si sabes entonces porque fue que me condenaron?- indagó antes de pecar de indiscreta.

-No sé mucho. Solo supe que te infiltraste en una empresa muy grande y revelaste información confidencial de la NSA y el FBI. ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto?- me pregunta exasperado.

-No me infiltré, trabajaba ahí, y la empresa le pertenece a Christian Grey... Y... y... y lo vi esta tarde haciéndose pasar por un repartidor de comida, y está con Anastasia. - consigo balbucear.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Tienes tendencias suicidas?- me riñe furioso -¡Nadie se mete con Christian Grey! ¿Como coño sabes que está haciendo eso? ¡Luziana Grant, más te vale que no estés hackeando de nuevo a ese tipo!

Mierda.

Todavía no hago nada y ya me están regañando...

POV KATHERINE

Estoy que me lleva el demonio. Ethan no tarda en llegar por fin de su viaje y aún con la promesa de que ya tiene trabajo, no creo que alcance para pagar los gastos del departamento. Ana por mucho que nos apoye, también tiene que solventar sus necesidades... Y yo, me voy a volver loca.

Mi padre se enojó con Ethan y conmigo porque no quisimos hacernos cargo de la empresa familiar y elegimos labrar nuestro propio camino. Si, ok... Me gustan los retos, pero, ¡mi padre esta vez se pasó de la raya!

Ana está tan metida en su trabajo y que está por iniciar su máster que no he podido avisarle que tendremos que alquilar la habitación restante... Cortesía de Eamon Kavanagh. Aunque pensándolo bien, si es una cortesía que nos haya dejado el departamento, tomando en cuenta que nos quitó tarjetas de crédito y apoyo económico.

Recuerdo que esta tarde un chico llamado Christian James vendría a ver la habitación y de ser posible, instalarse esta misma semana. Solo espero que ni Ana ni Ethan se molesten por no haberles avisado.

Veo el reloj y ya es la hora en la que vuelve Anastasia de trabajar. Me parece que tengo que conversar largo y tendido con ella. Ya me arreglaré con el chulito de Ethan...

Suena el timbre y me distraigo del discurso que le daré a Ana sobre el o la roomie que estamos buacando. Me acerco a la mirilla y ¡oh por Dios!

POV CHRISTIAN

Llegamos al edificio de Ana después de caminar desde SIP hasta aquí. Noto que Anastasia Steele es muy sencilla. Puede prescindir de muchas cosas y se adapta a las circunstancias. Eso me gusta.

Me parece que está rara desde que salió de la editorial y ella me responde con evasivas y sutiles indirectas que no consigo comprender. Tal vez sea por el encuentro breve que tuve con mi ex empleada Luziana Grant, o mejor dicho, LazuliG.

Esa chica era genial en su campo, tan buena como Barney. Demasiado buena para su propio bien.

Flashback

-Señor, yo no entiendo que pudo haber sucedido... Yo me aseguré de que todo el personal firmara los acuerdos de confidencialidad. Por ende, no me explico como es que ésa información salió del área de informática. - me explica la jefa de recursos humanos.

Se ha divulgado dentro del edificio que estoy por adquirir una enorme empresa de telecomunicaciones que está por quebrar. Si no hago una contención de daños y detengo al bocazas que está por arruinar el trato, podré perder mucho dinero. Odio perder.

Mucho depende de la discreción lo que se hace en mi empresa. Es esencial y requisito básico para que todo salga bien. Nos mantiene en el presente.

Irrumpe en la sala de juntas Welch, está furioso.

Mi personal de confianza, ya sean Andrea, Gail, Taylor, Barney y él son los únicos que tienen autorizado interrumpirme, con la clara advertencia de que sea solo en emergencias.

Veo que entra con una carpeta y me imagino lo peor (Dawn, mi novia en turno me está vaciando el departamento para irse a vivir sola, o me ha engañado, o esta follando con un giggoló en nuestra cama... ¿qué sé yo?) al mirar la carpeta, siento como mis mejillas se decoloran instantáneamente y la abro con un dedo. Miro y para mi relativa calma, descubro que tiene que ver con fugas de información.

Me abalanzo sobre la mesa por la carpeta y leo el informe. Descubro que se ha ha rastreado la dirección IP de la persona que está filtrando información sobre propuestas de trabajo y proyectos en asociación con la DEA, CIA y FBI para mejorar sus redes y sistemas de comunicación. Viene la señal de un domicilio cercano a Grey House.

Cada palabra, cada línea, hace que me llene de ira al descubrir que hay un sapo entre mi plantilla. Sin mediar palabra, salgo de la sala de juntas y corro al nivel donde está el servidor de mi empresa. Ahí veo a la causante de todos mis problemas.

Está absorta, mirando al monitor de su portátil y no repara en mi presencia. La descubro hackeando una plataforma de lectura y borrando archivos.

No puedo permitir esta barbaridad en mi empresa. Podría dañar a mi empresa, y a mi si Solapo a esta delincuente. Sin hacer ruido, abandono la sala del servidor y llamo al agente Clark del FBI y denuncio a mi empleada.

Luziana Grant supuso una enorme esperanza para el crecimiento de Grey Enterprises Holdings, y casi logra destruir el fruto de mi esfuerzo.

A los pocos minutos llega el agente Clark a mi edificio, acompañado de 10 personas más. Sin mediar palabras entra, para cinco minutos después salir con ella.

Han pasado dos años, y bien sé que ella no ha reincidido, y mucho menos, quiere perjudicarme. Y ahora, espero que no abra la boca y le diga a Anastasia que me pudro en dinero, y me hago pasar por un repartidor de comida.

Vuelvo al ahora cuando atravesamos la puerta de su edificio y vamos a su piso por la escalera. Dice que detesta usar los elevadores.

-¿En dónde dices que está el departamento que verás? - me pregunta Ana al subir al segundo piso.

Saco la hoja impresa del anuncio que vi sobre que rentaban una habitación en un departamento de este edificio. Repaso la dirección y veo que es en este piso. El departamento 7. Le muestro el recorte y se sorprende. Mientras camina hacia el departamento y toca el timbre.

-Olvidaste tus llaves... - le dice la chica que abre la puerta.

Me cago en mi mismo.

Anastasia vive con Katherine Kavanagh.


	12. 12

POV ANASTASIA

Llego cansada a la casa, necesito un buen baño, he tenido días difíciles en el trabajo y no ayuda a mi buen humor ver a mi compañera de piso idiotizada por mi chico... digo, a mi... ¡A Christian!

-Buenas tardes, ¿aquí están alquilando una habitación?- saluda Christian y pregunta.

Ah... si. Ana, que bueno que te veo, me dice mi amiga y compañera de piso, ni siquiera un "hola Ana, ¿Como te ha ido?"

Hola Kate, ¿Sucede algo? creo que me perdí de algo.

Si... Pondré en alquiler el cuarto que sobra, dice es solo para reducir los gastos tuyos y los míos. Con Ethan no tengo nada seguro y sabes que el muy adorado señor Kavanagh nos puso a prueba.- me medio explica Kate olvidando que no vengo sola y que no me ha dejado entrar al departamento.

La empujo con relativa delicadeza y le invito a Christian a pasar al departamento. Kate lo mira asombrada y boqueando como pez fuera del agua. ¿qué le pasa?

-¿Usted está interesado en alquilar? ¡No me joda...! ¡Tiene...!- Kate arremete contra Christian en la sala.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede?- le riño a mi amiga, - Se llama Christian James, Christian, te presento a Katherine Kavanagh, y mi invitado está interesado en alquilar la habitación que no sabía que estabas rentando. - agrego molesta por su actitud.

-Creo que es un mal momento, volveré otro día. - dice Christian mirando hacia la puerta.

-No, no te vas... - le digo a Christian y de inmediato me dirijo a Kate, -Tu. Mejor te comportas, Katherine. Él va a rentar la habitación, y después tu y yo tendremos una conversación.

Me dirijo a la cocina y sirvo un vaso con jugo de naranja. Se lo tiendo a Christian y lo invito a sentarse en un taburete frente a la barra de la cocina. Le sirvo una tabla con quesos y jamón para picar un poco.

-Me voy a dar un baño, ¡me urge! Te quedas es tu casa, Christian. No tardo.

Me doy vuelta y salgo hacia mi habitación. Pero noto la hostilidad con la que Kate mira a Christian.

Dejo de pensar en eso y busco relajarme un poco. Ha sido un día raro y necesito despejarme.

POV KATHERINE

Veo a mi mejor amiga muy mal. No tengo idea de que le suceda, hace días que no hablamos por que entre mis salidas con Elliot y el trabajo en el periódico, tengo poco tiempo libre. Casi no hemos conversado, desde la ocasión que la invité a salir de copas y prefirió darse un largo baño de tina y leer no sé que saga.

Me quedo en la cocina a solas con "Christian James".

-Señorita Kavanagh. - me habla con seriedad.

-Señor James...- le respondo mencionando con sarcasmo su nombre falso.

-Necesito que por favor... -me interrumpe.

-Me importa un pito lo que usted necesite, cabrón embustero. ¿Que mierda pretende?- le interrumpo yo y hago muestra de mi pintoresco vocabulario cuando me cabreo.

-Quiero salir con su amiga. Solo eso. - me responde escueto. - No voy a darle explicaciones.

-Ok. En un momento le aviso a mi amiga que está saliendo con Christian Grey, el magnate más deseado de Seattle... - amenazo.

-¡No se atreva...!

-¿O qué? A mi no me espantas, mentiroso de porquería.

-Le daré lo que quiera. Solo cierre la boca. - intenta negociar conmigo.

Este gilipollas... Con que quiere salir con mi amiga.

Ya lo veremos.

Se recuesta sobre el respaldo del taburete y cruza los brazos en una actitud defensiva. Yo entorno los ojos, lo imito y me apoyo en la barra, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Me va a dar lo que yo quiera... Será el doble del alquiler, más la despensa llena para los cuatro y ayudará a la limpieza del departamento. Le tocará lavar la loza y cocinará los fines de semana.

Le doy donde le duele al cabrón. Sé de buena fuente que este principito es un inútil. Lo haré que se arrepienta de venir aquí.

Me mira asombrado. Yo arqueo la ceja. Mueve la cabeza negando.

-¡Vayase a la mierda, Kavanagh! Yo no voy a cocinar ni lavar platos.- resultó macho el tío.

Me incorporo y me dirijo a la habitación de Anastasia.

-¡Espere!- me detiene en la entrada del corredor.

-¿Qué?

-Le haré instalar un lava vajillas...- trata de convencerme.

-O lava la loza de la cena y cocina para cuatro, o Anastasia sabrá quien es usted.- me impongo.

-¡No! Ella no debe de saber quién soy.

-¿Por qué?

-No es asunto suyo.

-Como diga...

Reemprendo mi camino a la habitación de Ana.

-¡Acepto! Pero por favor, no le diga nada a Anastasia.

-No le prometo nada, "señor James".- le respondo con sarcasmo.

-Es una perra, no entiendo como la soporta mi hermano. - masculla.

Sé bien que me detesta, pero si se mete con mi amiga, que se atenga a las consecuencias.

-No es asunto suyo, señor Grey. Hágale algo a mi amiga, rómpale el corazón, y a parte de que ella le rompa los huevos, yo le haré tragar lo que quede de ellos. - le advierto.

-¡Chupamela, Kavanagh!- me réplica furioso.

Aprieta sus puños hasta que se ponen blancos y su cara se ha puesto roja. Esta furioso. Muy furioso, pero el que terminará chupando otra cosa será él si hiere a mi amiga.

POV CHRISTIAN

Esto no está saliendo como yo pensé... ¿Que mierda hace Anastasia viviendo con la novia de mi hermano? Ahora que también, ¿cómo es tan distraída Anastasia que no me recuerda?

Yo me creí más agraciado como para causar una impresión más permanente sobre las mujeres, pero con esta chica no hay nada de eso. No tiene ni idea de quien soy. ¡Por dios! Podría salir con un asesino en serie y ella no se daría cuenta porque estaba entretenida leyendo. No tiene cuidado y no presta atención. Eso va a cambiar.

Me vuelvo a concentrar al escuchar como se abre una puerta. Sale Anastasia con una toalla estampada con lomos de libros clásicos y se retira el exceso de agua del cabello. Kate me mira arqueando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y bien...? ¿Aceptas el trato, "James"?- me pregunta mientras se acerca Anastasia a nosotros.

-Acepto. - le tiendo la mano. Responde al gesto y me aprieta con demasiada fuerza para ser mujer.

-¿Ya se te pasó el mal humor, Kate?- pregunta Ana y arroja la toalla húmeda sobre el sofá.

-Si, por supuesto... - le responde a Ana y suelta mi mano Kate, - Ya podremos completar los gastos.

-Aun tenemos una charla pendiente. Sabes que puedo permitirmelo, ¿por qué no me dijiste?- le recrimina Ana.

¿Puede permitirse ese gasto? Creo que a Welch se le escapó algo y tiene que revisar el informe.

-No te preocupes, Ana. Aquí, nuestro nuevo amigo, el señor James nos ayudará con eso... ¿Verdad, James?- le dice y después se dirige a mi.

Esta bruja me quiere provocar.

-Por supuesto que voy a ayudar. ¿Te parece bien, Ana?- me Contengo de caer en las provocaciones de Kavanagh.

-¡Genial!- pega un gritito Ana y después se contiene, -Perdón, me parecé muy bien.

-Estupendo. Con los presentes conformes, hay que mostrarle el departamento. - concede Kate.

-Yo me encargo, Kate. - se ofrece Ana.

Se retira hacia el corredor, tomando en el camino su toalla y se detiene en la entrada.

-En seguida te alcanza, Ana.- le dice Kate.

-Ni se te ocurra...- le intento advertir.

-Te tengo en mi lista negra, Grey. Que a ti no se te ocurra.

Me advierte por última vez y se da la vuelta hacia el comedor.

Todavía no me instalo aquí y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.


	13. 13

POV CHRISTIAN

Ayer, casi me descubre Anastasia por culpa de la bocazas de Katherine Kavanagh. ¿Cómo diablos olvidé que era su amiga? Si así fue como la conocí, porque Elliot coincidió con su ligue de turno en la sala de embarque de primera clase del aeropuerto en Savannah.

Dejo de lado la desagradable discusión que tuve con la ahora novia de mi hermano y recuerdo la mirada emocionada de Anastasia mientras me mostraba el departamento y la habitación por la que voy a pagar una fortuna, solo para fingir que soy un asalariado igual que ellas dos...

Recuerdo también el llamar a Welch para que verifique bien los datos de Anastasia, eso de "sabes que me lo puedo permitir"; me pareció bastante fuera de lugar viniendo de una chica que es pasante en una editorial, que está por cursar un máster en letras modernas en una universidad pública; y que ahora que recuerdo, también viaja en primera clase a Savannah y está por perder su empleo.

Miro por las ventanas de mi ático por última vez el paisaje; mañana por apariencia tengo que instalarme en el departamento de Ana, y ahora, también recuerdo que tengo que llamar a Elliot y ponerle sobre aviso sobre lo que estoy por hacer, para que no abra la boca de más.

—Señor Grey... — escucho tras de mi a Gail.

—Digame, señora Jones.

—Jason me informó sobre que es probable que pase una temporada fuera de casa. También me pidió que le hiciera maletas y ordenara unas cuantas cosas en cajas. Ya está hecho — me informa mesurada mi ama de llaves.

—Gracias, Gail. No sé cuanto tarde en volver, pero igual, tendrás tu cheque mensual y tal vez requiera otra cosa...

—Pierda cuidado, señor Grey, estoy para servirle.

Menciona esto y se retira. Algo se me está olvidando, pero no sé que es. Mejor me preparo para ir a dormir. Mañana será un día largo y lo más conveniente es que esté descansado.

Jason contrató un camión de mudanzas y compró unos muebles sencillos pero bonitos para adaptarme a mi "yo austero"; como escuché que me llamaba con el resto de mi personal. Todo, como siempre, muy bien hecho, aún cuando le parece un disparate.

Llegamos a la parte trasera del edificio donde vive Ana y la peste esa de su amiguita. Me toma por sorpresa el verla ahí mirando con disgusto un Audi A3 color rojo que está estacionado. Se da cuenta de que ya no está sola y siento como la sangre abandona mi cara cuando ve a Jason a mi lado. ¡Vamos! No es difícil darse cuenta de que es un guardaespaldas.

—¿Anastasia?— pregunto con un hilo de voz.

—Hola, Christian... —me responde, —¿amigo tuyo?

Miro a Jason y el me mira con la ceja levantada. Sin querer, ella me ha salvado de cagarla.

—¡Si! Es un buen amigo mío... De hecho, es mi mejor amigo.

Mi guardaespaldas me mira como si hubiera dicho que soy la reina de Saba y yo cruzo los dedos para que hable lo mínimo y me siga la corriente.

—Jason Taylor, es un gusto — se presenta y le tiende la mano a Ana.

—Igualmente, Jason — le responde Anastasia con una sonrisa.

—Vino a echar una mano con la mudanza — intervengo.

—Eh, si... ya sabes... cuentas conmigo, colega — responde confundido Jason.

Esto es muy incómodo, y no sé si es por Anastasia que me mira con curiosidad; o por Jason que me está tuteando por primera vez en cuatro años que tiene de trabajar para mi.

—Lo sé, gracias —agrego, —Bonito lugar, ¿no es así?

—Eh, si... ya lo reviso... perdón, ya hay que darnos prisa. Tu tienes más cosas qué hacer — responde Jason y casi mete la pata.

—¿Revisar? ¿De qué? — pregunta Anastasia.

—Jason es...

—Soy guardaespaldas y jefe de seguridad. Perdón, fue un "blah". La costumbre. — intenta justificar Jason y se dirige a la parte trasera del camión.

—¡Wow! Guardaespaldas... Ha de ser un trabajo muy divertido — comenta Anastasia y sigue a mi guardia.

—Ni se imagina...

Miro a Jason sorprendido por lo que le responde a Anastasia. Él se da cuenta de mi reacción y carraspea.

—Si, es muy divertido. Digo, siempre nos mantiene el jefe ocupados. Ya sabe... Vigila aquí... Protégeme de aquel... Investiga aquello... Y luego sus extravagancias de los jefes...

—¿Extravagancias?— intervengo de nuevo. ¿Le parezco extravagante?

—Si, extravagancias.

—¿Cómo cuáles? — de nuevo pregunta Anastasia. Es muy curiosa.

—Eh... Eso es confidencial. — responde Jason.

Sin duda se ha dado cuenta de que habló de más. Anastasia parece sorprendida.

—¿Confidencial? ¿Trabajas para la CIA o algo así?

—No, pero se parece.

Me vuelve a sorprender Jason con su respuesta. Me parece gracioso, trabajar para mi es parecido a trabajar en la CIA. De ser así, habría notado que mi última novia era una estafadora antes de meterla a mi casa y que entre mis empleados tenía a una hacker muy peligrosa.

—¡Manos a la obra!

Anastasia sonríe al ver al conductor del camión abrir la caja y nos disponemos a bajar mis pertenencias.

Subimos por el ascensor de servicio las cajas grandes y los muebles. Jason se aseguró de que tuviera aquí solo lo necesario y que no fuera bastante llamativo. Ana mira con suspicacia las cajas y se alcanza a ver que tengo mis libros favoritos ahí. Después de unos segundos, salimos del ascensor y vamos directo al departamento para comenzar a instalarme.

Noto que el departamento esta solo. O sea que Katherine no está. Estupendo.

Nos apresuramos a comenzar y de pronto se cae la caja de mis libros. Anastasia la levanta y acomoda su contenido. Mientras, Jason y yo acomodamos la cama, el escritorio y un librero.

Al terminar de acomodar los muebles, Anastasia sostiene unos libros en sus manos. Veo que limpia el polvo del librero y comienza a acomodarlos.

—Me tengo que ir, pero te llamo luego — me dice Jason al meter a la habitación la última caja.

—Te acompaño a la puerta — me ofrezco mientras Anastasia parece distraída.

Salimos de nuevo a la parte trasera del edificio y le doy las indicaciones sobre investigar bien a Anastasia y cualquier asunto relacionado con Grey House. El se disculpa por las indiscreciones de hace un momento.

—Déjalo, Taylor. Es mi culpa. Ni te previne de esto, ni es tu trabajo. Para no incomodarte, cualquier asunto lo manejamos por celular o mensaje.

—Gracias, señor. Suerte.

¿Suerte? Si. Creo que la voy a necesitar. Aprovecho que Anastasia no está aquí y le llamo a Elliot.

Llamada telefónica a Elliot Grey.

—¿Qué sucede, pez gordo?— me responde Elliot al tomar la llamada.

—Pueeeees... Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Estas desocupado?— No quiero ser inoportuno.

—No, acabas de interrumpir el mejor polvo de mi vida con mi fiera. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito dos cositas: Una, que me ayudes con tu fiera si no quieres que termine odiándola. Y dos, primero escuchame, así entenderás de que va el asunto...

Resumí y maticé el asunto lo mejor que pude, el al terminar de escucharme se partió de risa durante un minuto.

—¿Te volviste loco? Aunque ahora comprendo porque ayer Kate estaba molesta. Ella protege mucho a Ana...

¿Ana? ¿Que licencias le da mi chica a este descerebrado para qué la llame "Ana"...? ¿Mi chica?

—Protectora o no, tu novia me quiere sacar hasta la risa y romperme los huevos si le rompo el corazón a su amiga.

—Pues seremos dos si lo haces. Ana es muy dulce y hasta inocente. Es una muy buena chica, Christian. Te lo digo en serio, y lo que estás haciendo es una locura, ergo, está mal.

—¿Quién lo dice?— le reprocho. Se bien quien es mi hermano, así que no le va.

—Como veas, pero Ana no se lo merece. Y tu eres un capullo.

—Bueno, si no me vas a ayudar no te metas.

—Sera tu funeral. Ahora, si no te importa, volveré a mi cama, con mi novia... De donde no debí salir.

Corta la llamada sin más. ¿Qué tanto conoce Elliot a Anastasia como para protegerla? ¿Como sabe que Anastasia es inocente?

Dejo de divagar sobre las virtudes de mi prospecto de ligue y me concentro en lo que tengo por hacer.

Veo que Anastasia dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina una nota garabateada, pero tiene una letra muy bonita:

" Fui por algo de almorzar, no tardo. Bienvenido. Ana x."

Es muy amable, pero no debo de perder mi objetivo. Anastasia es parte de mi investigación, sólo me interesa para averiguar si alguien podría fijarse en mi por mí mismo o por la pequeña gran fortuna y algún que otro secreto que tengo a cuestas. Tal vez sí, Elliot tiene razón y estoy haciéndole daño a alguien que ni la debe, ni la teme, pero yo si antes dudaba que el amor fuera para mí, tras lo que sucedió con mi última novia, lo puedo asegurar: el amor no es lo mío.

Entro a mi habitación y veo sobre el librero muchas figuritas de origami y mis libros ordenados. La cama ya está hecha y me prestó unas cortinas.

Salgo de mi habitación y voy a la cocina. Reviso las alacenas y el frigorífico y veo que está casi vacío. Necesitan surtirse. Le envió un mensaje a Taylor para que vaya con la señora Jones de compras y traigan todo al departamento el lunes en la mañana.

POV JASON TAYLOR

¿Su mejor amigo? ¿Cosas más sencillas del jefe en una caja? ¿De rummie con dos jóvencitas y un chulito de playa? ¿Papeles falsos? ¿Empleo de repartidor por las tardes?

No tengo idea de que tenga en la cabeza el señor Grey, pero ahora tengo que vigilarlo y de paso, limpiar su desorden.

Me dispongo con Welch a investigar con más detalles a Anastasia Steele. Nos encontramos en la oficina del ático. Contacto con Barney para que intervenga las cámaras de vigilancia de todos los lugares a los que acuda de forma regular la señorita Steele y a través de su agenda indago sobre sus relaciones personales.

Dos horas después...

Welch no ha notado aún nada destacable en el informe de la señorita Steele, mientras reviso las imágenes del edificio donde vive y parece ser rutina, nada fuera de lo normal. Tenía razón, comparada con ella, mi vida y mi trabajo son divertidos.

Llega una alerta de llamada entrante al celular de la señorita Steele. Welch y yo de inmediato nos ponemos los audífonos y escuchamos:

Llamada intervenida a Anastasia

—Hola, querida. Supe que la editorial en la que trabajas tiene problemas...— escucho una voz femenina, se me hace conocida.

—No es nada, abuela. Se solucionará, eso creo— ahora escucho a la señorita Steele.

—Sabes que sí. Además ya no me devolviste la llamada de ayer.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver tu llamada con mi empleo?

—Hija, estoy por asociarme con un empresario para impulsar la lectura en el país, pero, por asuntos de agenda no podré dedicarle el tiempo qué merece. Quiero que tú te hagas cargo del proyecto.

—Abuela, estoy por comenzar el máster, no sé si pueda...

—¡Claro qué podrás! Confío en ti, querida.

—Vale, abuela... Perdón, senadora Mitchell- Lambert...

Me cago en mi madre.

Anastasia Steele es nieta de la senadora Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert.

Welch y yo cortamos de inmediato la llamada para reportarle al jefe. Creo que esto le hará plantearse si seguir o no sobre lo que sea que esté haciendo.

POV CHRISTIAN

Ayer, casi me descubre Anastasia por culpa de la bocazas de Katherine Kavanagh. ¿Cómo diablos olvidé que era su amiga? Si así fue como la conocí, porque Elliot coincidió con su ligue de turno en la sala de embarque de primera clase del aeropuerto en Savannah.

Dejo de lado la desagradable discusión que tuve con la ahora novia de mi hermano y recuerdo la mirada emocionada de Anastasia mientras me mostraba el departamento y la habitación por la que voy a pagar una fortuna, solo para fingir que soy un asalariado igual que ellas dos...

Recuerdo también el llamar a Welch para que verifique bien los datos de Anastasia, eso de "sabes que me lo puedo permitir"; me pareció bastante fuera de lugar viniendo de una chica que es pasante en una editorial, que está por cursar un máster en letras modernas en una universidad pública; y que ahora que recuerdo, también viaja en primera clase a Savannah y está por perder su empleo.

Miro por las ventanas de mi ático por última vez el paisaje; mañana por apariencia tengo que instalarme en el departamento de Ana, y ahora, también recuerdo que tengo que llamar a Elliot y ponerle sobre aviso sobre lo que estoy por hacer, para que no abra la boca de más.

—Señor Grey... — escucho tras de mi a Gail.

—Digame, señora Jones.

—Jason me informó sobre que es probable que pase una temporada fuera de casa. También me pidió que le hiciera maletas y ordenara unas cuantas cosas en cajas. Ya está hecho — me informa mesurada mi ama de llaves.

—Gracias, Gail. No sé cuanto tarde en volver, pero igual, tendrás tu cheque mensual y tal vez requiera otra cosa...

—Pierda cuidado, señor Grey, estoy para servirle.

Menciona esto y se retira. Algo se me está olvidando, pero no sé que es. Mejor me preparo para ir a dormir. Mañana será un día largo y lo más conveniente es que esté descansado.

Jason contrató un camión de mudanzas y compró unos muebles sencillos pero bonitos para adaptarme a mi "yo austero"; como escuché que me llamaba con el resto de mi personal. Todo, como siempre, muy bien hecho, aún cuando le parece un disparate.

Llegamos a la parte trasera del edificio donde vive Ana y la peste esa de su amiguita. Me toma por sorpresa el verla ahí mirando con disgusto un Audi A3 color rojo que está estacionado. Se da cuenta de que ya no está sola y siento como la sangre abandona mi cara cuando ve a Jason a mi lado. ¡Vamos! No es difícil darse cuenta de que es un guardaespaldas.

—¿Anastasia?— pregunto con un hilo de voz.

—Hola, Christian... —me responde, —¿amigo tuyo?

Miro a Jason y el me mira con la ceja levantada. Sin querer, ella me ha salvado de cagarla.

—¡Si! Es un buen amigo mío... De hecho, es mi mejor amigo.

Mi guardaespaldas me mira como si hubiera dicho que soy la reina de Saba y yo cruzo los dedos para que hable lo mínimo y me siga la corriente.

—Jason Taylor, es un gusto — se presenta y le tiende la mano a Ana.

—Igualmente, Jason — le responde Anastasia con una sonrisa.

—Vino a echar una mano con la mudanza — intervengo.

—Eh, si... ya sabes... cuentas conmigo, colega — responde confundido Jason.

Esto es muy incómodo, y no sé si es por Anastasia que me mira con curiosidad; o por Jason que me está tuteando por primera vez en cuatro años que tiene de trabajar para mi.

—Lo sé, gracias —agrego, —Bonito lugar, ¿no es así?

—Eh, si... ya lo reviso... perdón, ya hay que darnos prisa. Tu tienes más cosas qué hacer — responde Jason y casi mete la pata.

—¿Revisar? ¿De qué? — pregunta Anastasia.

—Jason es...

—Soy guardaespaldas y jefe de seguridad. Perdón, fue un "blah". La costumbre. — intenta justificar Jason y se dirige a la parte trasera del camión.

—¡Wow! Guardaespaldas... Ha de ser un trabajo muy divertido — comenta Anastasia y sigue a mi guardia.

—Ni se imagina...

Miro a Jason sorprendido por lo que le responde a Anastasia. Él se da cuenta de mi reacción y carraspea.

—Si, es muy divertido. Digo, siempre nos mantiene el jefe ocupados. Ya sabe... Vigila aquí... Protégeme de aquel... Investiga aquello... Y luego sus extravagancias de los jefes...

—¿Extravagancias?— intervengo de nuevo. ¿Le parezco extravagante?

—Si, extravagancias.

—¿Cómo cuáles? — de nuevo pregunta Anastasia. Es muy curiosa.

—Eh... Eso es confidencial. — responde Jason.

Sin duda se ha dado cuenta de que habló de más. Anastasia parece sorprendida.

—¿Confidencial? ¿Trabajas para la CIA o algo así?

—No, pero se parece.

Me vuelve a sorprender Jason con su respuesta. Me parece gracioso, trabajar para mi es parecido a trabajar en la CIA. De ser así, habría notado que mi última novia era una estafadora antes de meterla a mi casa y que entre mis empleados tenía a una hacker muy peligrosa.

—¡Manos a la obra!

Anastasia sonríe al ver al conductor del camión abrir la caja y nos disponemos a bajar mis pertenencias.

Subimos por el ascensor de servicio las cajas grandes y los muebles. Jason se aseguró de que tuviera aquí solo lo necesario y que no fuera bastante llamativo. Ana mira con suspicacia las cajas y se alcanza a ver que tengo mis libros favoritos ahí. Después de unos segundos, salimos del ascensor y vamos directo al departamento para comenzar a instalarme.

Noto que el departamento esta solo. O sea que Katherine no está. Estupendo.

Nos apresuramos a comenzar y de pronto se cae la caja de mis libros. Anastasia la levanta y acomoda su contenido. Mientras, Jason y yo acomodamos la cama, el escritorio y un librero.

Al terminar de acomodar los muebles, Anastasia sostiene unos libros en sus manos. Veo que limpia el polvo del librero y comienza a acomodarlos.

—Me tengo que ir, pero te llamo luego — me dice Jason al meter a la habitación la última caja.

—Te acompaño a la puerta — me ofrezco mientras Anastasia parece distraída.

Salimos de nuevo a la parte trasera del edificio y le doy las indicaciones sobre investigar bien a Anastasia y cualquier asunto relacionado con Grey House. El se disculpa por las indiscreciones de hace un momento.

—Déjalo, Taylor. Es mi culpa. Ni te previne de esto, ni es tu trabajo. Para no incomodarte, cualquier asunto lo manejamos por celular o mensaje.

—Gracias, señor. Suerte.

¿Suerte? Si. Creo que la voy a necesitar. Aprovecho que Anastasia no está aquí y le llamo a Elliot.

Llamada telefónica a Elliot Grey.

—¿Qué sucede, pez gordo?— me responde Elliot al tomar la llamada.

—Pueeeees... Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Estas desocupado?— No quiero ser inoportuno.

—No, acabas de interrumpir el mejor polvo de mi vida con mi fiera. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito dos cositas: Una, que me ayudes con tu fiera si no quieres que termine odiándola. Y dos, primero escuchame, así entenderás de que va el asunto...

Resumí y maticé el asunto lo mejor que pude, el al terminar de escucharme se partió de risa durante un minuto.

—¿Te volviste loco? Aunque ahora comprendo porque ayer Kate estaba molesta. Ella protege mucho a Ana...

¿Ana? ¿Que licencias le da mi chica a este descerebrado para qué la llame "Ana"...? ¿Mi chica?

—Protectora o no, tu novia me quiere sacar hasta la risa y romperme los huevos si le rompo el corazón a su amiga.

—Pues seremos dos si lo haces. Ana es muy dulce y hasta inocente. Es una muy buena chica, Christian. Te lo digo en serio, y lo que estás haciendo es una locura, ergo, está mal.

—¿Quién lo dice?— le reprocho. Se bien quien es mi hermano, así que no le va.

—Como veas, pero Ana no se lo merece. Y tu eres un capullo.

—Bueno, si no me vas a ayudar no te metas.

—Sera tu funeral. Ahora, si no te importa, volveré a mi cama, con mi novia... De donde no debí salir.

Corta la llamada sin más. ¿Qué tanto conoce Elliot a Anastasia como para protegerla? ¿Como sabe que Anastasia es inocente?

Dejo de divagar sobre las virtudes de mi prospecto de ligue y me concentro en lo que tengo por hacer.

Veo que Anastasia dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina una nota garabateada, pero tiene una letra muy bonita:

" Fui por algo de almorzar, no tardo. Bienvenido. Ana x."

Es muy amable, pero no debo de perder mi objetivo. Anastasia es parte de mi investigación, sólo me interesa para averiguar si alguien podría fijarse en mi por mí mismo o por la pequeña gran fortuna y algún que otro secreto que tengo a cuestas. Tal vez sí, Elliot tiene razón y estoy haciéndole daño a alguien que ni la debe, ni la teme, pero yo si antes dudaba que el amor fuera para mí, tras lo que sucedió con mi última novia, lo puedo asegurar: el amor no es lo mío.

Entro a mi habitación y veo sobre el librero muchas figuritas de origami y mis libros ordenados. La cama ya está hecha y me prestó unas cortinas.

Salgo de mi habitación y voy a la cocina. Reviso las alacenas y el frigorífico y veo que está casi vacío. Necesitan surtirse. Le envió un mensaje a Taylor para que vaya con la señora Jones de compras y traigan todo al departamento el lunes en la mañana.

POV JASON TAYLOR

¿Su mejor amigo? ¿Cosas más sencillas del jefe en una caja? ¿De rummie con dos jóvencitas y un chulito de playa? ¿Papeles falsos? ¿Empleo de repartidor por las tardes?

No tengo idea de que tenga en la cabeza el señor Grey, pero ahora tengo que vigilarlo y de paso, limpiar su desorden.

Me dispongo con Welch a investigar con más detalles a Anastasia Steele. Nos encontramos en la oficina del ático. Contacto con Barney para que intervenga las cámaras de vigilancia de todos los lugares a los que acuda de forma regular la señorita Steele y a través de su agenda indago sobre sus relaciones personales.

Dos horas después...

Welch no ha notado aún nada destacable en el informe de la señorita Steele, mientras reviso las imágenes del edificio donde vive y parece ser rutina, nada fuera de lo normal. Tenía razón, comparada con ella, mi vida y mi trabajo son divertidos.

Llega una alerta de llamada entrante al celular de la señorita Steele. Welch y yo de inmediato nos ponemos los audífonos y escuchamos:

Llamada intervenida a Anastasia

—Hola, querida. Supe que la editorial en la que trabajas tiene problemas...— escucho una voz femenina, se me hace conocida.

—No es nada, abuela. Se solucionará, eso creo— ahora escucho a la señorita Steele.

—Sabes que sí. Además ya no me devolviste la llamada de ayer.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver tu llamada con mi empleo?

—Hija, estoy por asociarme con un empresario para impulsar la lectura en el país, pero, por asuntos de agenda no podré dedicarle el tiempo qué merece. Quiero que tú te hagas cargo del proyecto.

—Abuela, estoy por comenzar el máster, no sé si pueda...

—¡Claro qué podrás! Confío en ti, querida.

—Vale, abuela... Perdón, senadora Mitchell- Lambert...

Me cago en mi madre.

Anastasia Steele es nieta de la senadora Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert.

Welch y yo cortamos de inmediato la llamada para reportarle al jefe. Creo que esto le hará plantearse si seguir o no sobre lo que sea que esté haciendo.


	14. 14

CAPÍTULO 14: SI LO SOY, ¿Y?

POV ANASTASIA

Una semana después...

Ethan llegó el domingo pasado de su viaje a Barbados. Y a Kate le sorprendió que Ethan al siguiente día comenzaría a trabajar; a mi, no. Lo que a Ethan le sorprendió fue encontrar a Christian aquí. Pero después de hablar con Kate y conmigo y que le recordamos el castigo que les puso su padre, comprendió y fue muy amable con él.

La que no ha sido nada amable es Kate. No entiendo porque desde que lo vio le tiene ojeriza, pero no disimula su aversión a Christian. Me preocupa eso, aun cuando Christian parece estar un paso adelante, y asumir el control, por ejemplo, lo que sucedió el lunes en la noche:

Flash back

Fue un día muy difícil en el trabajo. Ross ahora no para de tirarle tierra a Jerry y a Elizabeth. Yo le comenté en secreto lo que me pidió mi abuela con respecto a la compra de SIP y que quiere que me haga cargo de la editorial junto con su socio. Que por cierto no tengo ni idea de él. Nada mas de pensar en liderar un proyecto escolar me daba náuseas, esto es más grande y la migraña me ha durado desde el sábado que me dijo.

Les contamos a Jack y Mara y están de acuerdo con mi abuela y dicen que yo aún con mi juventud y mi falta de experiencia puedo hacer mil veces mejor las cosas que los actuales superiores de la editorial y que junto con Ross, me apoyarán en todo lo que necesite para sacar a flote el barco. Eso me da tranquilidad, son grandes amigos.

Al llegar a casa veo a Kate discutiendo con Christian por la despensa de la casa. Ethan esta intentando conciliar entre los dos, pero sin éxito. Decido ignorarlos y voy a la cocina por algo para relajarme. Lo necesito.

-Aquí tienes, nena... -me ofrece Christian una copa de vino mientras sigue discutiendo con Kate.

-¡Perfecto! Además de tirano, regalón. Esa despensa es una porquería. Yo no comeré eso.

-Kate, creo que nos hará bien cambiar la dieta. Christian lo hizo con buena intención - interviene Ethan.

-¡Cierra el pico, traidor!- le dice Kate furiosa a Ethan, - no soy un animal de granja para tragar plantas y semillas.

-No son plantas y semillas, Kate. Eso es comida, no los picos de fritangas que tenías almacenados en la alacena y el frigorífico - responde Christian sin levantar la voz.

¿Plantas y semillas? Me asomo en el frigorífico y la alacena y por fin comprendo el porqué de la discusión. Christian surtió la cocina comprando muchas legumbres, verduras, fruta, carnes, cereales... ¡Compró comida!

Si como algo medianamente sano, es por que como la comida de la cafetería de Melly, pero no como a mis horas, ni lo suficiente. Además me encanta cocinar.

-¡Es genial! Es más, yo cocino esta noche - por fin intervengo con entusiasmo.

-¡No Ana, no comeremos eso! Quiero pizza...

-¡Que novedad!- comentamos con ironía Ethan y yo. Kate adora la comida rápida.

-No, yo quiero cualquier cosa que sea comida decente - opina Christian.

Me vuelvo a asomar al frigorífico y Ethan se acerca a ayudarme. Sacamos lechuga, rúgula, espinacas y de inmediato imaginamos lo que promete ser una cena estupenda. Christian se acerca a nosotros y saca unos filetes de la nevera. De inmediato va a la alacena y saca varios frascos con especias y una bolsa con nueces.

-¡Yo no sé como le harás, James, pero no me tragaré eso!

Entre Christian y yo preparamos la carne para meterla al horno, Ethan se afana con la ensalada y también decido hacer una salsa y acompañar con un Shiraz que Christian saca de una alacena bajo la encimera.

-No tenía idea de que tuvieras dinero para comprar un vino de estos, James...- ataca Kate

-Si, así como yo no tenía idea de que tienes una dieta pésima, Kavanagh - Christian no es de los que se callan y le responde.

Treinta minutos después tenemos lista la cena, Ethan y Christian preparan la mesa. Kate se acerca a mi en la cocina mientras termino la salsa.

-No entiendo porque defiendes tanto a Christian, Ana. No deberías confiar tanto en él. No me agrada - murmura Kate.

-Lo que yo no entiendo, es la tirria que le tienes, es un buen tipo...

-Ana, ¿no lo ves? Christian te quiere solo para cog...

-¡Te haz vuelto loca! Apenas nos conocemos - le interrumpo.

-¡Eso no le impide el quererte solo para bajarse la calentura! Ana, eres muy inocente, tanto que no lo notas, él no se merece ni que lo mires, por no decir que no te merece.

-Si, soy inocente, y tal vez eso te falta a ti, dulzura,- le

recrimino, -¿cenarás con nosotros o no?

-¡Ni creas que te dejaré sola con ese cabrón!- es lo último que me dice antes de sacar los filetes del horno.

De imaginar que Kate estará pegada a mí como una garrapata, me duele hasta el pelo. Christian y yo hemos estado a punto de besarnos varias veces y Kate siempre interrumpe y se inventa excusas estúpidas. ¿Que ya cortó con Elliot? Solo así justifico que me quiera hacer miserable la existencia, no le basta su propia miseria.

Llego al departamento y Christian está en su habitación, lo sé porque ya me acostumbré a ver su chaqueta de trabajo colgada tras la puerta.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- grito al cerrar la puerta.

Treinta segundos después va a la sala y me saluda con un beso en la comisura del labio. No puedo ni reaccionar por verlo. Trae puestos unos jeans deslavados y no tiene camisa. Veo que tiene un cuerpo muy ejercitado. ¡Madre mía!

-Kate no ha llegado, Ethan me avisó por mensaje que se iría al cine con unos amigos. Estamos solos tu y yo.

¡Dios si existe!

Por fin estoy sola con él. Sin querer pensar y quebrarme la cabeza, tiro de su brazo y lo acerco a mí. Lo beso y él más que complacido me corresponde. Puedo saborear su aliento mentolado. El enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y me devora. Dios. Comienzo a sentir como mi sangre se calienta y Christian baja la bragueta de mi vestido.

-Anastasia... te deseo... - gime.

-Yo también, Christian... no pares...

Dejamos caer mi vestido y da un paso atrás para contemplarme. Yo en un un arranque de timidez cubro mis pechos y el se sorprende.

-¿Por qué te cubres, Anastasia?

-Yo... eh... No hago esto. O sea, nunca me he desnudado frente a un hombre - murmuro.

Veo como el color abandona su cara. Se pasa las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Estas jugándome una broma? No puede ser...

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? Si, soy virgen, ¿y? - me hace sentir rechazada.

Levanto mi vestido del suelo y me doy vuelta para ir a mi habitación. Christian me detiene y me besa muy despacio. Comienza a acariciarme y termina de desnudarme. Se sienta en el sofá sin dejar de mirarme y yo solo siento como me derrito ante él.

-Eres muy hermosa, Anastasia... - murmura y besa mi monte de venus.

Mete uno de sus dedos entre mis pliegues y comienza a explorar territorio virgen -literal- y de pronto toma mi pierna y la levanta para apoyarla sobre el sillón. Con su boca recorre el mismo camino que su mano. Continúa así hasta que siento un intenso cosquilleo ahí abajo y gimo con fuerza.

-Dámelo, Ana... Dámelo - ordena y me dejo llevar.

Me dejo caer y él me detiene para tumbarme sobre el sofá. Se cierne sobre mí y me besa. Se acomoda entre mis piernas y poco a poco se introduce en mi ya húmeda vagina. Siento como si algo reventara y él no deja de besarme. Yo me aferro a sus besos y él me acaricia hasta lograr que me relaje.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunta.

-Si, sigue... - murmuro y lo animo a continuar.

Comienza a moverse lentamente y yo siento de nuevo ese cosquilleo. Él parece notarlo y se mueve más a prisa hasta que percibo como se eriza el vello de sus brazos. Vuelve a besarme y sofocamos nuestros jadeos en nuestras bocas hasta que de nuevo me dejó llevar por las sensaciones, y él también estalla.

Sale de mi interior y continua besándome. Se aparta un momento y nos cubre con una manta que está sobre este mismo sofá.

-Eso fue de otro mundo - comento.

-Eres increíble, Anastasia - responde aún jadeando.

Cuando nos reímos y estamos por hacerlo de nuevo, se abre la puerta y de inmediato todo se vuelve un desmadre.

POV CHRISTIAN

Lo que acabo de sentir con Anastasia, no lo había sentido antes. Pero de momento solo quiero disfrutar de ella y cuando estamos a punto de iniciar el segundo round, se abre la puerta y después me encuentro en el suelo, desnudo, y con un imbécil no identificado golpeándome.

POV ANASTASIA

Una semana después...

Ethan llegó el domingo pasado de su viaje a Barbados. Y a Kate le sorprendió que Ethan al siguiente día comenzaría a trabajar; a mi, no. Lo que a Ethan le sorprendió fue encontrar a Christian aquí. Pero después de hablar con Kate y conmigo y que le recordamos el castigo que les puso su padre, comprendió y fue muy amable con él.

La que no ha sido nada amable es Kate. No entiendo porque desde que lo vio le tiene ojeriza, pero no disimula su aversión a Christian. Me preocupa eso, aun cuando Christian parece estar un paso adelante, y asumir el control, por ejemplo, lo que sucedió el lunes en la noche:

Flash back

Fue un día muy difícil en el trabajo. Ross ahora no para de tirarle tierra a Jerry y a Elizabeth. Yo le comenté en secreto lo que me pidió mi abuela con respecto a la compra de SIP y que quiere que me haga cargo de la editorial junto con su socio. Que por cierto no tengo ni idea de él. Nada mas de pensar en liderar un proyecto escolar me daba náuseas, esto es más grande y la migraña me ha durado desde el sábado que me dijo.

Les contamos a Jack y Mara y están de acuerdo con mi abuela y dicen que yo aún con mi juventud y mi falta de experiencia puedo hacer mil veces mejor las cosas que los actuales superiores de la editorial y que junto con Ross, me apoyarán en todo lo que necesite para sacar a flote el barco. Eso me da tranquilidad, son grandes amigos.

Al llegar a casa veo a Kate discutiendo con Christian por la despensa de la casa. Ethan esta intentando conciliar entre los dos, pero sin éxito. Decido ignorarlos y voy a la cocina por algo para relajarme. Lo necesito.

-Aquí tienes, nena... -me ofrece Christian una copa de vino mientras sigue discutiendo con Kate.

-¡Perfecto! Además de tirano, regalón. Esa despensa es una porquería. Yo no comeré eso.

-Kate, creo que nos hará bien cambiar la dieta. Christian lo hizo con buena intención - interviene Ethan.

-¡Cierra el pico, traidor!- le dice Kate furiosa a Ethan, - no soy un animal de granja para tragar plantas y semillas.

-No son plantas y semillas, Kate. Eso es comida, no los picos de fritangas que tenías almacenados en la alacena y el frigorífico - responde Christian sin levantar la voz.

¿Plantas y semillas? Me asomo en el frigorífico y la alacena y por fin comprendo el porqué de la discusión. Christian surtió la cocina comprando muchas legumbres, verduras, fruta, carnes, cereales... ¡Compró comida!

Si como algo medianamente sano, es por que como la comida de la cafetería de Melly, pero no como a mis horas, ni lo suficiente. Además me encanta cocinar.

-¡Es genial! Es más, yo cocino esta noche - por fin intervengo con entusiasmo.

-¡No Ana, no comeremos eso! Quiero pizza...

-¡Que novedad!- comentamos con ironía Ethan y yo. Kate adora la comida rápida.

-No, yo quiero cualquier cosa que sea comida decente - opina Christian.

Me vuelvo a asomar al frigorífico y Ethan se acerca a ayudarme. Sacamos lechuga, rúgula, espinacas y de inmediato imaginamos lo que promete ser una cena estupenda. Christian se acerca a nosotros y saca unos filetes de la nevera. De inmediato va a la alacena y saca varios frascos con especias y una bolsa con nueces.

-¡Yo no sé como le harás, James, pero no me tragaré eso!

Entre Christian y yo preparamos la carne para meterla al horno, Ethan se afana con la ensalada y también decido hacer una salsa y acompañar con un Shiraz que Christian saca de una alacena bajo la encimera.

-No tenía idea de que tuvieras dinero para comprar un vino de estos, James...- ataca Kate

-Si, así como yo no tenía idea de que tienes una dieta pésima, Kavanagh - Christian no es de los que se callan y le responde.

Treinta minutos después tenemos lista la cena, Ethan y Christian preparan la mesa. Kate se acerca a mi en la cocina mientras termino la salsa.

-No entiendo porque defiendes tanto a Christian, Ana. No deberías confiar tanto en él. No me agrada - murmura Kate.

-Lo que yo no entiendo, es la tirria que le tienes, es un buen tipo...

-Ana, ¿no lo ves? Christian te quiere solo para cog...

-¡Te haz vuelto loca! Apenas nos conocemos - le interrumpo.

-¡Eso no le impide el quererte solo para bajarse la calentura! Ana, eres muy inocente, tanto que no lo notas, él no se merece ni que lo mires, por no decir que no te merece.

-Si, soy inocente, y tal vez eso te falta a ti, dulzura,- le

recrimino, -¿cenarás con nosotros o no?

-¡Ni creas que te dejaré sola con ese cabrón!- es lo último que me dice antes de sacar los filetes del horno.

De imaginar que Kate estará pegada a mí como una garrapata, me duele hasta el pelo. Christian y yo hemos estado a punto de besarnos varias veces y Kate siempre interrumpe y se inventa excusas estúpidas. ¿Que ya cortó con Elliot? Solo así justifico que me quiera hacer miserable la existencia, no le basta su propia miseria.

Llego al departamento y Christian está en su habitación, lo sé porque ya me acostumbré a ver su chaqueta de trabajo colgada tras la puerta.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- grito al cerrar la puerta.

Treinta segundos después va a la sala y me saluda con un beso en la comisura del labio. No puedo ni reaccionar por verlo. Trae puestos unos jeans deslavados y no tiene camisa. Veo que tiene un cuerpo muy ejercitado. ¡Madre mía!

-Kate no ha llegado, Ethan me avisó por mensaje que se iría al cine con unos amigos. Estamos solos tu y yo.

¡Dios si existe!

Por fin estoy sola con él. Sin querer pensar y quebrarme la cabeza, tiro de su brazo y lo acerco a mí. Lo beso y él más que complacido me corresponde. Puedo saborear su aliento mentolado. El enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y me devora. Dios. Comienzo a sentir como mi sangre se calienta y Christian baja la bragueta de mi vestido.

-Anastasia... te deseo... - gime.

-Yo también, Christian... no pares...

Dejamos caer mi vestido y da un paso atrás para contemplarme. Yo en un un arranque de timidez cubro mis pechos y el se sorprende.

-¿Por qué te cubres, Anastasia?

-Yo... eh... No hago esto. O sea, nunca me he desnudado frente a un hombre - murmuro.

Veo como el color abandona su cara. Se pasa las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Estas jugándome una broma? No puede ser...

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? Si, soy virgen, ¿y? - me hace sentir rechazada.

Levanto mi vestido del suelo y me doy vuelta para ir a mi habitación. Christian me detiene y me besa muy despacio. Comienza a acariciarme y termina de desnudarme. Se sienta en el sofá sin dejar de mirarme y yo solo siento como me derrito ante él.

-Eres muy hermosa, Anastasia... - murmura y besa mi monte de venus.

Mete uno de sus dedos entre mis pliegues y comienza a explorar territorio virgen -literal- y de pronto toma mi pierna y la levanta para apoyarla sobre el sillón. Con su boca recorre el mismo camino que su mano. Continúa así hasta que siento un intenso cosquilleo ahí abajo y gimo con fuerza.

-Dámelo, Ana... Dámelo - ordena y me dejo llevar.

Me dejo caer y él me detiene para tumbarme sobre el sofá. Se cierne sobre mí y me besa. Se acomoda entre mis piernas y poco a poco se introduce en mi ya húmeda vagina. Siento como si algo reventara y él no deja de besarme. Yo me aferro a sus besos y él me acaricia hasta lograr que me relaje.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunta.

-Si, sigue... - murmuro y lo animo a continuar.

Comienza a moverse lentamente y yo siento de nuevo ese cosquilleo. Él parece notarlo y se mueve más a prisa hasta que percibo como se eriza el vello de sus brazos. Vuelve a besarme y sofocamos nuestros jadeos en nuestras bocas hasta que de nuevo me dejó llevar por las sensaciones, y él también estalla.

Sale de mi interior y continua besándome. Se aparta un momento y nos cubre con una manta que está sobre este mismo sofá.

-Eso fue de otro mundo - comento.

-Eres increíble, Anastasia - responde aún jadeando.

Cuando nos reímos y estamos por hacerlo de nuevo, se abre la puerta y de inmediato todo se vuelve un desmadre.

POV CHRISTIAN

Lo que acabo de sentir con Anastasia, no lo había sentido antes. Pero de momento solo quiero disfrutar de ella y cuando estamos a punto de iniciar el segundo round, se abre la puerta y después me encuentro en el suelo, desnudo, y con un imbécil no identificado golpeándome.


	15. 15

CAPÍTULO 17: INTERVENCIÓN ¿DIVINA?

POV NARRADORA

SEATTLE

Taylor, desesperado insiste en llamar a su jefe para informarle sobre la investigación de Anastasia Steele y los últimos hallazgos. De inmediato sospecha que algo no está bien, Christian Grey no es del tipo de personas que no responden las llamadas.

-Welch, hay que localizar a Christian. Desde que tenemos toda la información le he llamado y no responde.

-Solo hay un modo de saber qué sucede. Hay que ir al piso en Pike Market.

-¡Ana! Ya he vuelto. Traje palomitas de maíz y ya encontré la última temporada de Scandal. ¡Sal ya!- Anuncia Katherine al entrar al departamento y arrojando su bolso, mientras se quita los zapatos.

Al avanzar al salón encuentra un jarrón roto, la mesa ratona desplazada y arrumbada, el bolso de Anastasia, su ropa interior en el suelo y el celular de Christian entre una manta. No le cuesta trabajo echar a volar su imaginación y solo recorre furiosa el departamento.

-¡Eres hombre muerto, Christian Grey!

A la mañana siguiente...

-Kate, tranquila... Ya volverán y todo esto se va a solucionar. - Le anima Mia y le tiende una taza grande de té.

-Si, la vamos a encontrar envuelta en mi alfombra persa, violada, estrangulada y...

-¡Ya basta! Tal vez Christian la esté cagando, pero no lo vas a difamar. No es ni un asesino ni un depravado. Y te recuerdo que la alfombra persa la llevaste a tu habitación. - Elliot le replica a Kate.

Taylor y Welch miran incómodos como Kate, Ethan, Mia y Elliot especulan sobre que ha sucedido entre su jefe y la señorita Steele. Y casi con un claro gesto de "no me jodas" están a nada de justificar a su jefe, y es un "casi" porque ni ellos entienden que pretende hacer el señor Grey, además de que desde su humilde punto de vista, si puede ser un depravado su jefe...

-Señorita Kavanagh, ¿a qué hora llegó anoche?- interviene Taylor.

-Si es tan amable de explicarnos qué fue lo que vio. Eso podría ayudar a localizar a su amiga y al señor Grey - añade Welch.

Kate frunce el ceño intentando memorizar cada detalle de la noche anterior, pero decide no andarse por las ramas.

-Llegué a las nueve. Y no vi nada más que un desorden en nuestra sala... Y dudo mucho que Christian no sea un depravado. ¡Mira que jugar con los sentimientos de mi amiga!

-Justifica tu respuesta, Kate. Y mide tus palabras - le advierte con seriedad su hermano.

-¿Que justifique mi respuesta? Pues es simple: Anastasia Steele es la persona más desinteresada e inocente que cualquier ser humano se encuentre en la tierra. Además de ser la persona más distraída. O sea, ¡¿yo soy la única aquí que se ha dado cuenta de que Christian Grey está viviendo en esta casa?!

-Kate, tranquila... - le pide mesura su hermano.

-¡No estoy tranquila! Estoy que me lleva el demonio... ¡Y no me voy a calmar hasta que esa lombriz de agua puerca se largue de aquí!

-¡Le bajas de una vez! Estás hablando de mi hermano - le espeta Mia irritada.

-No le voy a bajar. Ese cabrón abusó de mi amiga.

-Mutuo consentimiento entre dos adultos no es abuso. Ana tal vez es inocente, pero no es ninguna ignorante - le explica Ethan tratando contener a su hermana.

-Pues ignorante no es, pero sí que es distraída... ¿Cuanto hace que nos conocemos y no se acuerda de mi hermano? - comenta Elliot levemente sorprendido.

-Tres meses y una semana - responde Kate mientras bebe su té.

-Bastante distraída es entonces... Nunca se acuerda de mi nombre -comenta Mia.

-¡Ya basta de divagar! Aquí el asunto es que Christian abusó de mi amiga y además están desaparecidos.

-Que no abusó de ella, Kate - le riñe de nuevo Ethan.

-Aqui la pregunta correcta es: ¿por qué engañar a Anastasia?- Comenta Mia.

-No lo sé. Pero por eso te conté, -le dice Elliot, - por eso hay que sacar a Christian de aquí y evitar que esto se salga de madre.

Taylor y Welch miran el entorno y comprenden más que bien que lo que Christian Grey está haciendo no solo es malo, sino que podría meterse en problemas muy serios si no se detiene de una vez. Deciden dejar a los hermanos de Christian y a sus amigos a que sigan discutiendo mientras ellos van a hacer su trabajo.

Welch comienza a revisar cada parte del edificio, Taylor va a revisar las cámaras de seguridad y el conserje al verlos les comenta y muestra lo que se vio la noche anterior.

Después de estudiar con detenimiento las imágenes de vigilancia, deciden poner manos a la obra.

POV LUZIANA

Llegamos Jack y yo a la editorial y en recepción nos encontramos a una muy contrariada Ross.

-Hola, Ross - le saluda mi novio, - ¿más problemas?

-Hola, chicos. ¿Que pasa? - llega Mara a nuestro lado.

-Es Anastasia. No ha llegado... - murmura Ross

-Tal vez se entretuvo esta mañana con su chico. Le llamaré. - sugiere Claire.

Veo a la recepcionista tomar el teléfono y a la vez suena el mío. Leo en la pantalla un nombre inesperado: Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert.

¡Oh, Dios!

Respiro profundo y me aparto del grupo.

Llamada telefónica:

-Buenos días, Señora.

-Buenos días, Luziana. Necesito tu ayuda.

-La escucho - Respondo comedida.

-Mi nieta ha sido secuestrada, junto con su novio.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? - pregunto sorprendida.

-Me parece que fue ayer en la noche. Sabes que esto no se debe filtrar a la prensa... - me dice la señora Ofelia, ¿sabrá algo sobre el "novio" de su nieta? - Ana siempre ha querido preservar su anonimato, tener una vida tranquila...

Por como habla la señora Ofelia, parece que no lo sabe. Para no cometer una indiscreción, mejor pregunto.

-¿Que puedo hacer, señora?

-Haz tu magia. Yo respondo por ti. Localiza a mi nieta y que sea confidencial.

-¿Quiere que Jack lo sepa? - Considero preguntarle.

-Que quede entre nosotras. - ¡Uff! Eso no creo que sea buena idea, pero obedezco. Ella dijo que me iba a respaldar.

-Te veo en 40 minutos, en mi oficina.

-Ahi estaré.

Mierda.

Tomo mi maletín y discretamente salgo de la editorial. Conozco a unas personitas que sé de sobra que les interesará esto, y sabiendo que esas tres personas, una me odia con el alma, decido elegirlo para que me ayude en esto.

Llamada telefónica.

-Marcus Welch.

-¡Hola, amigo! Ya no saludas...- le saludo con sarcasmo a una de mis cinco pesadillas.

-¿Todavía no te haz muerto, Luziana?- ¡Vaya! Todavía me odia.

-¿Comiste dragón en el desayuno?- le toco las glándulas. Me encanta fastidiarlo, además de a Barney y a Jason.

-¿Si nada más llamas para joder, vete a la mierda. Estoy ocupado.

-Lo sé, y también sé como encontrar a tu jefe. Te veo fuera del palacio de justicia del estado en treinta minutos.

Palacio de Justicia, treinta minutos después...

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- me espeta al verme llegar.

-¡Hola, Marcus! Yo también te extrañé - le saludo con sarcasmo y él pone los ojos en blanco.

-Al grano.

-Vale. Pero por favor, mantente en tu línea.

-No me digas como comportarme, mocosa insolente...

-Si lo haré, ¿y sabes porque? Tu jefazo se está metiendo en camisa de once varas, así que si no quieres encontrar su cadáver flotando en el muelle, junto a su hermoso catamarán; vas a ver, oír y callar.

Vale. Tal vez exagere un poquito, o bueno, ¿quién sabe? Pero dudo mucho que la senadora se ponga feliz cuando se entere de que su socio se tira a la niña de sus ojos.


	16. 16

CAPÍTULO 16: NO ME AMENACES

POV ANASTASIA

Parque Olympia

-...Bien hecho, Paul.

Veo entrar a la habitación en la que estamos encerrados Christian y yo a una mujer madura, cabello negro, ojos oscuros. Madura, muy madura.

-¿Me recuerdas, Anastasia?

¿Que si la recuerdo? ¡No recuerdo ni qué desayuné ayer! Pero admito que se me hace conocida. Sé que la he visto.

¡Madre mía! Es la madre de Stephen. El marido número tres de mi mamá. Esa mujer se me figura a una bruja de cuento de hadas con final deprimente, o mejor dicho, de esos cuentos oscuros que leí en la facultad. Las versiones originales. Siempre me ha dado miedo esa señora.

-Aurora Morton.

-Tienes buena memoria, niña.

¿Qué? ¿Yo con buena memoria? Como se nota que esta señora no me conoce. Miro a Christian que observa a esta mujer como si hubiera dicho que la tierra es plana. No entiendo porqué.

La vieja toma el auricular de teléfono que le tiende Paul y marca un número. ¿Si le va a llamar a mi abuela? ¿Qué quiere de ella? Pone el altavoz y mientras esperamos a que mi abuela responda, someten a Christian con una pistola y unas tijeras de podar. A mi me mira la tal Susannah y también me está apuntando con una pistola.

Por favor, que no conteste mi abuela.

Llamada telefónica

-Senadora Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert.

-Ofelia, querida. Hace mucho que no conversamos. ¿Cómo has estado?- Saluda burlona la anciana Morton.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Aurora - responde mi abuela irritada.

-Yo creo que si, querida.

-Deja de joder. Adiós...

-Si cuelgas, tu nieta y su novio se mueren - interrumpe y sentencia la anciana.

-¿Que dices? ¿Mi nieta? ¡Anastasia no tiene novio!- le discute mi abuela.

¿Es en serio? En lugar de preocuparse porque estamos secuestrados y encerrados en Dios sabe donde; ¡mi abuela le discute porque tengo novio!

-De hecho, si lo tiene. Es un chico muy guapo. Y ésta es una reunión muy entretenida. También está aquí Paul Clayton. Además, mi muchacho está deseoso de cortarle los dedos y volarle la cabeza a este chico. Así que dame un motivo, solo uno; y le daré gusto...

-Anastasia, tesoro, ¿estas ahí?- pregunta mi abuela con tranquilidad.

-Si, abuela - le dejo oír que estoy nerviosa.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice esa vieja? ¿Hay un chico ahí contigo? - me pregunta pícara.

-Si, abuela. Además de Paul.

-¡Dime que no es solo una cara bonita, por favor!- casi me suplica.

-No, abuela.

-Entonces, ¿que esperan para patearles el culo?

Mierda.

Veo que a Christian le brillan los ojos al escuchar a mi abuela decir eso. Cierra el puño y me indica con la mirada que yo me encargue de Susannah. En ese instante, tiro de su brazo y le doblo la mano para que suelte la pistola. A la vez, Christian le da un codazo en el abdomen a Paul y le quita las tijeras. De ahí, se abalanza sobre él y comienza a golpearlo con furia.

-¡Te vuelves a acercar a mi mujer y te corto la verga con tus tijeritas!- ¿dijo "mi mujer"?

No me da tiempo de estallar de alegría. Susannah trata de recuperar la pistola y le tuerzo el brazo, después le practico una llave china y poco a poco va perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Paul, Susannah! ¡Mátenlos!- grita desesperada la anciana Morton.

-No pueden. Es más, usted es la que la va a pasar mal. Y no se atreva a molestar a mi abuela, ¡vieja bruja descerebrada!- le grito a la anciana y hago más fuerte mi agarre.

Ella tiene los ojos muy abiertos, ahora ¿quién somete a quién?

Dejo a Susannah caer al suelo como un bulto, a la vez que Christian se aparta de Paul, que está inconsciente en el suelo -con el " rostro de ángel" que se carga- cubierto de sangre.

Sale de la habitación Christian y vuelve a los pocos minutos con un rollo enorme de cinta americana.

Sin dejar de apuntarle a la anciana, Christian sujeta con destreza a Susannah y a Paul. ¿Como lo hace? En ese instante, recuerdo que mi abuela está al teléfono. Me acerco a Aurora y le arrebato el auricular.

-Abuela, ¿sigues ahí?

-Si, tesoro. ¿Que tal?- ahora la escucho casi feliz. Nunca he entendido a mi abuela.

-Abatidos, los compinches. Sometida la anciana - respondo escueta.

-Perfecto - me responde igual.

-¿Que quiere de ti la bruja? - le pregunto.

-Joder. Solo eso sabe hacer la estúpida. Te contaré otro día, tesoro. - me responde fastidiada, y añade, -¿Quién es el muchacho que está contigo?

-Se llama Christian. Nos atacaron en mi departamento. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto...

Recuerdo como nos sacaron del departamento, como nos interrumpieron y como nos amenazaron para chantajear a mi abuela. ¿Cómo se atreven?

-Ni tu, mi cielo. - me consuela mi adorada Ofelia, - Y dime, ¿es guapo?

Siento como mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo intenso y Christian en ese instante me mira y sonríe travieso.

-¡Abuela!

-¡Ja ja ja! Lo tomaré como un "sí"- responde mi abuela risueña.

-Luego te cuento. Quiero irme a casa, pero no tengo idea de donde estamos. - me vuelvo a concentrar al ver en donde estamos.

-Pronto terminará. Deja llamo a una amiga y te ayudaré a volver a volver a casa.

Se corta la llamada y Christian sale de la habitación. Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Trato de hacer un recuento de hechos del último mes, y me doy cuenta de que en la última semana y media he vivido más intensamente que otros meses, y que Christian tiene mucho que ver con eso.

Desde que lo conocí, me siento diferente. Me siento realmente viva...

Mierda.

Tuve sexo con él, y ¡no usamos protección!

POV ANASTASIA

Parque Olympia

-...Bien hecho, Paul.

Veo entrar a la habitación en la que estamos encerrados Christian y yo a una mujer madura, cabello negro, ojos oscuros. Madura, muy madura.

-¿Me recuerdas, Anastasia?

¿Que si la recuerdo? ¡No recuerdo ni qué desayuné ayer! Pero admito que se me hace conocida. Sé que la he visto.

¡Madre mía! Es la madre de Stephen. El marido número tres de mi mamá. Esa mujer se me figura a una bruja de cuento de hadas con final deprimente, o mejor dicho, de esos cuentos oscuros que leí en la facultad. Las versiones originales. Siempre me ha dado miedo esa señora.

-Aurora Morton.

-Tienes buena memoria, niña.

¿Qué? ¿Yo con buena memoria? Como se nota que esta señora no me conoce. Miro a Christian que observa a esta mujer como si hubiera dicho que la tierra es plana. No entiendo porque...

La vieja toma el auricular de teléfono que le tiende Paul y marca un número. ¿Si le va a llamar a mi abuela? ¿Qué quiere de ella? Pone el altavoz y mientras esperamos a que mi abuela responda, someten a Christian con una pistola y unas tijeras de podar. A mi me mira la tal Susannah y también me está apuntando con una pistola.

Por favor, que no conteste mi abuela.

Llamada telefónica

-Senadora Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert.

-Ofelia, querida. Hace mucho que no conversamos. ¿Cómo has estado?- Saluda burlona la anciana Morton.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Aurora - responde mi abuela irritada.

-Yo creo que si, querida.

-Deja de joder. Adiós...

-Si cuelgas, tu nieta y su novio se mueren - interrumpe y sentencia la anciana.

-¿Que dices? ¿Mi nieta? ¡Anastasia no tiene novio!- le discute mi abuela.

¿Es en serio? En lugar de preocuparse porque estamos secuestrados y encerrados en Dios sabe donde; ¡mi abuela le discute porque tengo novio!

-De hecho, si lo tiene. Es un chico muy guapo. Y ésta es una reunión muy entretenida. También está aquí Paul Clayton. Además, mi muchacho está deseoso de cortarle los dedos y volarle la cabeza a este chico. Así que dame un motivo, solo uno; y le daré gusto...

-Anastasia, tesoro, ¿estas ahí?- pregunta mi abuela con tranquilidad.

-Si, abuela - le dejo oír que estoy nerviosa.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice esa vieja? ¿Hay un chico ahí contigo? - me pregunta pícara.

-Si, abuela. Además de Paul.

-¡Dime que no es solo una cara bonita, por favor!- casi me suplica.

-No, abuela.

-Entonces, ¿que esperan para patearles el culo?

Mierda.

Veo que a Christian le brillan los ojos al escuchar a mi abuela decir eso. Cierra el puño y me indica con la mirada que yo me encargue de Susannah. En ese instante, tiro de su brazo y le doblo la mano para que suelte la pistola. A la vez, Christian le da un codazo en el abdomen a Paul y le quita las tijeras. De ahí, se abalanza sobre él y comienza a golpearlo con furia.

-¡Te vuelves a acercar a mi mujer y te corto la verga con tus tijeritas!- ¿dijo "mi mujer"?

No me da tiempo de estallar de alegría. Susannah trata de recuperar la pistola y le tuerzo el brazo, después le practico una llave china y poco a poco va perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Paul, Susannah! ¡Mátenlos!- grita desesperada la anciana Morton.

-No pueden. Es más, usted es la que la va a pasar mal. Y no se atreva a molestar a mi abuela, ¡vieja bruja descerebrada!- le grito a la anciana y hago más fuerte mi agarre.

Ella tiene los ojos muy abiertos, ahora ¿quién somete a quién?

Dejo a Susannah caer al suelo como un bulto, a la vez que Christian se aparta de Paul, que está inconsciente en el suelo -con el " rostro de ángel" que se carga- cubierto de sangre.

Sale de la habitación Christian y vuelve a los pocos minutos con un rollo enorme de cinta americana.

Sin dejar de apuntarle a la anciana, Christian sujeta con destreza a Susannah y a Paul. ¿Como lo hace? En ese instante, recuerdo que mi abuela está al teléfono. Me acerco a Aurora y le arrebato el auricular.

-Abuela, ¿sigues ahí?

-Si, tesoro. ¿Que tal?- ahora la escucho casi feliz. Nunca he entendido a mi abuela.

-Abatidos, los compinches. Sometida la anciana - respondo escueta.

-Perfecto - me responde igual.

-¿Que quiere de ti la bruja? - le pregunto.

-Joder. Solo eso sabe hacer la estúpida. Te contaré otro día, tesoro. - me responde fastidiada, y añade, -¿Quién es el muchacho que está contigo?

-Se llama Christian. Nos atacaron en mi departamento. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto...

Recuerdo como nos sacaron del departamento, como nos interrumpieron y como nos amenazaron para chantajear a mi abuela. ¿Cómo se atreven?

-Ni tu, mi cielo. - me consuela mi adorada Ofelia, - Y dime, ¿es guapo?

Siento como mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo intenso y Christian en ese instante me mira y sonríe travieso.

-¡Abuela!

-¡Ja ja ja! Lo tomaré como un "sí"- responde mi abuela risueña.

-Luego te cuento. Quiero irme a casa, pero no tengo idea de donde estamos. - me vuelvo a concentrar al ver en donde estamos.

-Pronto terminará. Deja llamo a una amiga y te ayudaré a volver a volver a casa.

Se corta la llamada y Christian sale de la habitación. Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Trato de hacer un recuento de hechos del último mes, y me doy cuenta de que en la última semana y media he vivido más intensamente que otros meses, y que Christian tiene mucho que ver con eso.

Desde que lo conocí, me siento diferente. Me siento realmente viva...

Mierda.

Tuve sexo con él, y ¡no usamos protección!


	17. Intervención ¿Divina?

INTERVENCIÓN ¿DIVINA?

POV NARRADORA

SEATTLE

Taylor, desesperado insiste en llamar a su jefe para informarle sobre la investigación de Anastasia Steele y los últimos hallazgos. De inmediato sospecha que algo no está bien, Christian Grey no es del tipo de personas que no responden las llamadas.

-Welch, hay que localizar a Christian. Desde que tenemos toda la información le he llamado y no responde.

-Solo hay un modo de saber qué sucede. Hay que ir al piso en Pike Market.

-¡Ana! Ya he vuelto. Traje palomitas de maíz y ya encontré la última temporada de Scandal. ¡Sal ya!- Anuncia Katherine al entrar al departamento y arrojando su bolso, mientras se quita los zapatos.

Al avanzar al salón encuentra un jarrón roto, la mesa ratona desplazada y arrumbada, el bolso de Anastasia, su ropa interior en el suelo y el celular de Christian entre una manta. No le cuesta trabajo echar a volar su imaginación y solo recorre furiosa el departamento.

-¡Eres hombre muerto, Christian Grey!

A la mañana siguiente...

-Kate, tranquila... Ya volverán y todo esto se va a solucionar. - Le anima Mia y le tiende una taza grande de té.

-Si, la vamos a encontrar envuelta en mi alfombra persa, violada, estrangulada y...

-¡Ya basta! Tal vez Christian la esté cagando, pero no lo vas a difamar. No es ni un asesino ni un depravado. Y te recuerdo que la alfombra persa la llevaste a tu habitación. - Elliot le replica a Kate.

Taylor y Welch miran incómodos como Kate, Ethan, Mia y Elliot especulan sobre que ha sucedido entre su jefe y la señorita Steele. Y casi con un claro gesto de "no me jodas" están a nada de justificar a su jefe, y es un "casi" porque ni ellos entienden que pretende hacer el señor Grey, además de que desde su humilde punto de vista, si puede ser un depravado su jefe...

-Señorita Kavanagh, ¿a qué hora llegó anoche?- interviene Taylor.

-Si es tan amable de explicarnos qué fue lo que vio. Eso podría ayudar a localizar a su amiga y al señor Grey - añade Welch.

Kate frunce el ceño intentando memorizar cada detalle de la noche anterior, pero decide no andarse por las ramas.

-Llegué a las nueve. Y no vi nada más que un desorden en nuestra sala... Y dudo mucho que Christian no sea un depravado. ¡Mira que jugar con los sentimientos de mi amiga!

-Justifica tu respuesta, Kate. Y mide tus palabras - le advierte con seriedad su hermano.

-¿Que justifique mi respuesta? Pues es simple: Anastasia Steele es la persona más desinteresada e inocente que cualquier ser humano se encuentre en la tierra. Además de ser la persona más distraída. O sea, ¡¿yo soy la única aquí que se ha dado cuenta de que Christian Grey está viviendo en esta casa?!

-Kate, tranquila... - le pide mesura su hermano.

-¡No estoy tranquila! Estoy que me lleva el demonio... ¡Y no me voy a calmar hasta que esa lombriz de agua puerca se largue de aquí!

-¡Le bajas de una vez! Estás hablando de mi hermano - le espeta Mia irritada.

-No le voy a bajar. Ese cabrón abusó de mi amiga.

-Mutuo consentimiento entre dos adultos no es abuso. Ana tal vez es inocente, pero no es ninguna ignorante - le explica Ethan tratando contener a su hermana.

-Pues ignorante no es, pero sí que es distraída... ¿Cuanto hace que nos conocemos y no se acuerda de mi hermano? - comenta Elliot levemente sorprendido.

-Tres meses y una semana - responde Kate mientras bebe su té.

-Bastante distraída es entonces... Nunca se acuerda de mi nombre -comenta Mia.

-¡Ya basta de divagar! Aquí el asunto es que Christian abusó de mi amiga y además están desaparecidos.

-Que no abusó de ella, Kate - le riñe de nuevo Ethan.

-Aqui la pregunta correcta es: ¿por qué engañar a Anastasia?- Comenta Mia.

-No lo sé. Pero por eso te conté, -le dice Elliot, - por eso hay que sacar a Christian de aquí y evitar que esto se salga de madre.

Taylor y Welch miran el entorno y comprenden más que bien que lo que Christian Grey está haciendo no solo es malo, sino que podría meterse en problemas muy serios si no se detiene de una vez. Deciden dejar a los hermanos de Christian y a sus amigos a que sigan discutiendo mientras ellos van a hacer su trabajo.

Welch comienza a revisar cada parte del edificio, Taylor va a revisar las cámaras de seguridad y el conserje al verlos les comenta y muestra lo que se vio la noche anterior.

Después de estudiar con detenimiento las imágenes de vigilancia, deciden poner manos a la obra.

POV LUZIANA

Llegamos Jack y yo a la editorial y en recepción nos encontramos a una muy contrariada Ross.

-Hola, Ross - le saluda mi novio, - ¿más problemas?

-Hola, chicos. ¿Que pasa? - llega Mara a nuestro lado.

-Es Anastasia. No ha llegado... - murmura Ross

-Tal vez se entretuvo esta mañana con su chico. Le llamaré. - sugiere Claire.

Veo a la recepcionista tomar el teléfono y a la vez suena el mío. Leo en la pantalla un nombre inesperado: Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert.

¡Oh, Dios!

Respiro profundo y me aparto del grupo.

Llamada telefónica:

-Buenos días, Señora.

-Buenos días, Luziana. Necesito tu ayuda.

-La escucho - Respondo comedida.

-Mi nieta ha sido secuestrada, junto con su novio.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? - pregunto sorprendida.

-Me parece que fue ayer en la noche. Sabes que esto no se debe filtrar a la prensa... - me dice la señora Ofelia, ¿sabrá algo sobre el "novio" de su nieta? - Ana siempre ha querido preservar su anonimato, tener una vida tranquila...

Por como habla la señora Ofelia, parece que no lo sabe. Para no cometer una indiscreción, mejor pregunto.

-¿Que puedo hacer, señora?

-Haz tu magia. Yo respondo por ti. Localiza a mi nieta y que sea confidencial.

-¿Quiere que Jack lo sepa? - Considero preguntarle.

-Que quede entre nosotras. - ¡Uff! Eso no creo que sea buena idea, pero obedezco. Ella dijo que me iba a respaldar.

-Te veo en 40 minutos, en mi oficina.

-Ahi estaré.

Mierda.

Tomo mi maletín y discretamente salgo de la editorial. Conozco a unas personitas que sé de sobra que les interesará esto, y sabiendo que esas tres personas, una me odia con el alma, decido elegirlo para que me ayude en esto.

Llamada telefónica.

-Marcus Welch.

-¡Hola, amigo! Ya no saludas...- le saludo con sarcasmo a una de mis cinco pesadillas.

-¿Todavía no te haz muerto, Luziana?- ¡Vaya! Todavía me odia.

-¿Comiste dragón en el desayuno?- le toco las glándulas. Me encanta fastidiarlo, además de a Barney y a Jason.

-¿Si nada más llamas para joder, vete a la mierda. Estoy ocupado.

-Lo sé, y también sé como encontrar a tu jefe. Te veo fuera del palacio de justicia del estado en treinta minutos.

Palacio de Justicia, treinta minutos después...

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- me espeta al verme llegar.

-¡Hola, Marcus! Yo también te extrañé - le saludo con sarcasmo y él pone los ojos en blanco.

-Al grano.

-Vale. Pero por favor, mantente en tu línea.

-No me digas como comportarme, mocosa insolente...

-Si lo haré, ¿y sabes porque? Tu jefazo se está metiendo en camisa de once varas, así que si no quieres encontrar su cadáver flotando en el muelle, junto a su hermoso catamarán; vas a ver, oír y callar.

Vale. Tal vez exagere un poquito, o bueno, ¿quién sabe? Pero dudo mucho que la senadora se ponga feliz cuando se entere de que su socio se tira a la niña de sus ojos.


	18. ¡Déjenme en paz!

¡DEJENME EN PAZ!

POV CHRISTIAN

-Christian, eres muy hábil para sujetar con cinta... - me comenta vacilante Anastasia.

Estoy de cuclillas en el suelo, sujetando con las manos en la espalda a la señora Aurora Morton.

-Eh... No es para tanto - respondo con falsa modestia. Esta chica no se imagina ni la mitad de lo que son mis "habilidades" (por llamarlas de alguna forma).

Estamos pendientes del teléfono, la senadora Mitchell-Lambert está organizando nuestro regreso a casa. Solo quiero llegar al departamento y encerrarme con esta mujer para ponerle una inyección y después follarla hasta que ella pierda el sentido o yo quede saciado de ella, lo que ocurra primero.

Pienso en lo despistada que es Anastasia. ¿De verdad no es muy buena recordando rostros? Es increíble... Esta mujer se codea con la elite de Estados Unidos y no se entera de nada.

Suena el teléfono y Ana chilla al oírlo. Está bastante alterada.

Llamada telefónica

-¡Abuela!

-Tranquila, tesoro - tranquiliza a Anastasia, -tengo gente trabajando en rastrear la llamada.

-¿Qué haremos Christian y yo mientras?

-¿Christian?- mierda. Ojala no la relacione con el apellido Grey -Hm... Es un lindo nombre.

-Si, y no es mi novio... Es un roomie, y un amigo -le explica a su abuela y tiene las mejillas teñidas de un rojo furioso.

-Buenos días, señora...- por fin intervengo y la saco de apuros.

-Llamame Ofelia, cariño. Ya habrá tiempo para presentarnos adecuadamente. ¿Han inmovilizado a esa chusma?- cambia de tema. Lo agradezco, no quiero pensar en conocer de nuevo a la senadora.

-Si, abuela - responde Anastasia.

-¿Cuantas personas eran? No los voy a exponer si son demasiados - pregunta con cautela.

-Tres. La vieja Morton, Paul y una mujer llamada Susannah.

-Aurora es una estúpida. Ni para extorsionar sirve - reflexiona en voz alta la senadora. Estoy muy de acuerdo.

-Ofelia, esperamos sus instrucciones - ya quiero salir de aquí.

Escuchamos que se aparta del teléfono y alcanzamos a escuchar voces. Reconozco la voz de Welch. ¿Qué hace ahí? También escucho la voz de una mujer, joven, me parece...

-¿Cómo vas, Luziana?

-¡Los encontré!

-Señor Welch, confirme localización y ruta.

-La tengo, senadora. Están en el parque Nacional Olympia.

¿El parque nacional Olympia? Estuvieron conduciendo por lo que parecieron días. Si lo hicieron para confundirnos, les funcionó...

-Perfecto- escuchamos a la senadora.

Escuchamos que de nuevo se pone al teléfono la senadora, y admito que estoy confundido. ¿Que hace Welch asociándose con Luziana Grant. La odia. Le hizo la vida imposible con lo de las fugas de información.

-Ana, Christian. Han sido localizados. Están en el parque nacional Olympia. No es necesario movilizar a un equipo - pareciera que a ella le interesa más que a mi el que esto no se sepa, -¿Tienen como volver?

-Si, vi una vagoneta hace un momento, abuela.

-Vean si está en condiciones de salir a carretera y de ser posible salgan de ahí una vez - me agrada esta mujer, también es precavida.

-¿Que hay de la anciana?- Anastasia se pregunta que pasará con nuestros captores.

-Yo me haré cargo de los tres. Encierrenlos en donde sea fiable que no escapen y mandaré por ellos en cuanto ustedes salgan de ahí.

Acatando las instrucciones de la senadora, Anastasia le pide que espere en la línea y salimos a revisar la camioneta. Veo que tiene el tanque de gasolina a la mitad. Con eso alcanzará. Ana revisa que las llantas tengan aire y a falta de anticongelante le pone agua a la camioneta.

-¡Ya esta, abuela!

-Muy bien, muchachos. Salgan de ahí.

-Iré pronto a verte, abuela.

-Cuando gustes, mi niña. Tengan mucho cuidado.

-Descuide, Ofelia. Y muchas gracias.

Cortan la llamada y Anastasia comienza a arrancar de las maltratadas paredes el cable. Les quiere quitar cualquier probabilidad de escape, pero por como golpeamos a Sussanah y a Paul, dudo mucho que puedan huir. Atranca la puerta de la habitación donde los encerramos con un armario y las cosas que encuentra a su paso. La saco a rastras de la cabaña y subimos a la vagoneta. Veo que Anastasia se apodera del volante, y para nuestra buena suerte, las llaves estaban dentro. Nada más enciende la camioneta Anastasia y acelera como si fuéramos perseguidos por los canes del infierno.

-¡Tranquila, Anastasia! - le pido y me aferro al asiento. Esta mierda no tiene cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Ya deja de decirme que me calme! No estoy tranquila - gruñe sin dejar de mirar la carretera y acelerar.

-Pero ya salimos, ya pasó...

-Ni creas que esto se quedará así. Ray lo va a saber - me interrumpe y advierte.

¿Ray? ¿Se referirá a su padrastro? Recuerdo el informe personal de su padre. Es un marine, de baja con honores. Muy condecorado, un hombre de recursos. Es más, puede que sea igual o mejor que Taylor; pero en lugar de continuar en las fuerzas armadas, decidió ser un tranquilo carpintero y vivir en Montesano.

-¡Carla me va a escuchar...! Y el imbécil de Stephen también. Todo mundo sabrá la clase de arpía que es Aurora. ¡¿Como se atreve a molestar a mi abuela?! ¡A mi viejita que ni me la toquen!

¡Wow! Anastasia está muy cabreada. No baja la velocidad y un recorrido de dos horas y media lo hacemos en una hora con diez minutos.

Al llegar a casa, Ana entra por el callejón y baja dando un portazo.

-Ahora fíjate si abre - le comento mientras salgo del vehículo.

En cuanto tengo ambas piernas en el suelo, remite la adrenalina y comienzo a temblar. Anastasia se da cuenta y me ofrece ayuda, aún cuando está furiosa y también tiembla, aunque en su caso, es por la rabia contenida.

-Recuérdame nunca dejarte conducir mientras tu ira se derrama. Conduces de un modo aterrador - le comento al entrar al cubículo del ascensor.

-¡Bah!

Me apoyo en una de las paredes y me doy el tiempo de observar a mi acompañante. Se ve arrebatadora y muy sexy con ese vestido ya desaliñado, el cabello algo alborotado y con sus ojos azules brillando de intensidad.

No quiero pensar en nada, más que en poseer a esta mujer de todas las formas posibles. La beso arrinconándola en el cubículo y ella me responde con intensidad. Así iniciamos una sensual lucha por la supremacía, y con gran placer le cedo el control.

Salimos a trompicones del ascensor y sin dejar de besarnos vamos al departamento por el pasillo. No recuerdo ni como entramos al departamento, ni me importa. De pronto, siento deseos de que nos hayamos hecho mierda contra un árbol en la vagoneta.

-¡Christian, Ana!

Al unísono gritan Ethan y la bruja Kavanagh; acompañados nada menos que de Mia y Elliot.

Es oficial:

Estoy JODIDO


	19. La inevitable charla

LA INEVITABLE CHARLA

POV ANASTASIA

Entramos al departamento a trompicones. Christian parece ahora ansioso, y la verdad es que yo también. Después de todo el desmadre del secuestro, creo que necesito desahogarme. Es eso, o terminaré golpeando a alguien.

Christian me besa con un hambre, con una posesión... Me hace sentir diferente. Que por fin me corre sangre por las venas.

-¡Christian, Anastasia!

Gritan a la vez Kate, Ethan, Elliot y una chica que me parece haber visto, pero que no recuerdo en donde... ¡Ah, si! Es Mia, la novia de Ethan, y me parece que es la hermana adoptiva de Elliot. A la vez que nos giramos a ver de donde provenían los gritos, veo que Christian va poniéndose muy pálido.

-¡Tranquila, Kate! Ya están aquí... ¿Los dos?- murmura Ethan.

-¡Ana! ¡Bendito sea que estás aquí! ¿Adónde...? - comienza con su interrogatorio Kate y se interrumpe al vernos de arriba para abajo, ahora parece sorprendida, -¿Qué le pasó a sus zapatos? Y, ¿porqué están tan sucios?

Me aparta de Christian y tira de mi para llevarnos a mi habitación. Ahora está frenética. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A caso es bipolar?

-¡Dime que no te hizo nada! Es más... ¡Te exijo que me lo expliques todo! ¿Porqué estaba tu ropa interior en el suelo? ¿En dónde estaban...?

Me marea con su maremoto de preguntas, además de sus cambios de humor, en un momento está preocupada, y al otro, furiosa, al otro ansiosa... Pongo los ojos en blanco y la dejo que siga con su diatriba hasta que haya terminado o se quede sin aire. Lo que ocurra primero.

Por fin guarda silencio mientras yo miraba el reloj. Aproximadamente tardó dos minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos, y para ser honesta, no la escuché, mas que las primeras tres preguntas.

-¿Ya?- le replico irritada por su actitud.

-Si, ahora, quiero detalles.

-Vale -tomo aire y recuerdo el orden de esas tres preguntas, me urge mandarla a volar y bañarme, ya que no me dejó tener sexo. -No me hizo nada que yo no haya querido. Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que con ropa no se puede follar y la dejé en el suelo porque no me dio la gana detenerme a guardarla. Nos secuestró una rival de mi abuela y nos llevó al parque nacional Olympia...

-¡¿Que los qué...?!- me interrumpe Kate, pero la ignoro.

Tiro de ella, le abro la puerta y la saco de mi cuarto.

-Ahora, si no te molesta, me voy a dar una merecida ducha y tumbarme a dormir, que mañana vuelvo a trabajar. ¡Adios Kate!

Cierro la puerta y me tumbo en la cama. Miro el techo como si no lo hubiera visto nunca y pienso...

Tengo que conversar seriamente con Christian. No me molesta, al contrario, me encanta. Y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros me fascinó, lo estuve deseando desde mi adolescencia, y aunque no fue la escena romántica que imaginaba y las circunstancias tampoco fueron las ideales; quiero volver a hacerlo. Pero, tampoco va a ser como que me va a coger cuando le venga en gana, ni cuando no sé ni que vamos a ser de ahora en adelante.

Después de la decepción de Paul, me es difícil confiar en la gente. Más difícil de lo que era antes. En cuanto me dé una ducha, iré a la farmacia. Necesito la famosa píldora del día después, y luego; Christian y yo hablaremos largo y tendido.

POV CHRISTIAN

Mientras veo que una histérica Kate tira de Ana para apartarla de mi, mis hermanos hacen lo mismo y dejan a Ethan solo en la sala.

-¡¿Que mierda paso?!- pregunta Elliot.

-Cuando Anastasia llegaba del trabajo, estábamos solos ella y yo. Me la tiré y después de eso un imbécil entró al departamento y nos secuestró...

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- preguntan a la vez.

-Fue Aurora Morton. Y eso no es todo... Fuimos rescatados por una delincuente reformada y la senadora Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert...

-¡Por Dios!- musita Elliot.

-Entonces, explícate. ¿Que carajo pretendes hacer viviendo aquí? No sé si notas que mi cuñadita te ha declarado la guerra por estar engañando a su mejor amiga - me reclama mi hermana.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y resoplo. Ni Kate ni nadie me van a amilanar con su "ira". Antes fui juguete, ahora el que juega soy yo. Y esa bruja no me va a disuadir. Todo esto es por fines "científicos" (por decirlo de alguna manera) y a última; no es asunto suyo.

Me voy al armario a sacar ropa limpia. Me tengo que dar un baño y después hacer una contención de daños por mis arranques de lujuria de ayer y hoy. Noto que Mia no piensa detener su perorata y va tras de mi.

-¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, Christian! ¿Que no te das cuenta? Esa chica no sabe quien eres, y tampoco tiene la culpa de tus traumas... Por favor hermano, vamos de vuelta a tu ático.

-Pez gordo; en condiciones normales yo te apoyaría, o no me metería. Pero éstas no son condiciones normales: Le estás mintiendo a esta mujer, que no es nada menos que pariente de la mujer más poderosa del estado.

-No es cualquier pariente. Es su nieta... - les respondo con fingida indiferencia.

-¡No jodas!

-Sip. Es la niña de los ojos de la implacable Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert

-¡¿Y ni así comprendes que estás mal?! - Me riñe Mia ahora más furiosa.

La verdad, estos dos ya me tienen hasta el moño.

-¡Tu no tienes motivos para meterte donde no te llaman!- le riño a mi hermana.

-Si no me llamaran, pero me hablaron...

-Pero no fui yo, así que a la mierda contigo -y a continuación, le reclamo también a Elliot: - y tú, si mi memoria no me falla, me dijiste fuerte y claro que no busque a quien me lo hizo, sino quién me lo pague...

-¿Pero por que Ana?- me replica el aludido.

-Excelente pregunta. ¿Porque de todas las mujeres de Seattle tenias que elegir a una virgen?

-Porque es perfecta para lo que tengo en mente.

-¿Te haz vuelto loco?

-No. Es la única que no es una golfa holgazana. Y porque es la única a la que no se ha tirado Elliot.

-Eso tiene sentido - murmura Elliot y Mia le da un zape.

-¡Par de pendejos!

-Si lo piensas con la mente fría. Aunque, ¿porque de todos los consejos que te he dado, elegiste escuchar el peor?

-Ya larguense los dos!- les grito furioso a ambos.

-¡No me iré sin ti!- gruñe Mia.

-¡Que se larguen! ¡Yaaaaaaa!

-Sabes qué: tú haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a proteger a esa chica.

-Bro, será tu funeral.

Salen de mi habitación y en lugar de sentirme aliviado, estoy muy tenso. Tomo mi ropa y decido tomar esa ducha...

Bajo el chorro de de agua caliente me ahogan los últimos acontecimientos:

Entré a trabajar como repartidor de comida.

Me ligue y me tiré a la única virgen del estado de Washington.

Estoy dejando de lado mi empresa por perseguir a la virgen.

Y para remate:

Me tiré a la virgen sin condón.

Creo que la bruja Kavanagh y mis hermanos tienen razón.

La estoy cagando, en GRANDE.


	20. Jaque mate

CAPÍTULO 20: JAQUE MATE

POV ANASTASIA

Volví de la farmacia y nada más llegué a casa, me tomé las dos pastillas que venían en la cajita en seco. No me quise demorar mas buscando jugo o agua. Kate estaba sentada en el sofá, tratando de jugar ajedrez con Elliot. Aunque él le está dando una paliza. ¿Qué le sucede? Ella es una perra cuando juega ajedrez y ahorita está en su molécula.

Me acerco y veo que esta a nada de perder, está usando una estrategia que desde mi punto de vista es muy machista y poco favorable. Raro en ella. Me acerco al tablero y la retiro de un empujón la hago moverse. Retiro a todos los peones que tiene al rededor de su reina y después comienzo a ponerme agresiva. Elliot solo sonríe de lado y juega. Pero me parece predecible. Yo para sorprenderlo, decido hacerle un gambito y muevo mi caballo negro. De pronto comienza a frotar su frente y veo que arruga el ceño...

-Elliot, hazte a un lado - escucho una voz suave y veo que Elliot se recorre.

Frente a mi, con el tablero de por medio, se sienta Christian. Solo me mira con la ceja arqueada y sonríe también de lado. Vuelve a ordenar el tablero y al terminar, con un ademán me indica que yo comience. Esas jaladas de "las damas primero" no me van. Tomo dos peones, uno de cada color y los envuelvo entre mis puños.

-Elige.

Señala mi mano izquierda y se queda con las blancas. Me vuelve a sonreír y bebe un sorbo de una copa de vino.

-Será suicidio, Ana - comenta Elliot. ¿Qué le sabe a Christian? Apenas y se conocen, me parece.

Christian bebe de su vino de nuevo y mira a Elliot. Carraspeo y Christian se concentra en el juego.

-No es nada con lo que no puedas vivir, ¿o si, James? - comenta con sarcasmo Kate.

-No lo sé, depende de que tan rápido venza a la señorita Steele...- murmura Christian sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Se vale soñar... No tienes ni idea de con quien te estás metiendo - le contraataca Kate y parece que su advertencia va más allá de un juego de ajedrez.

Sin más, comenzamos a jugar. Es entretenido Christian, nada predecible. Es más, parece sorprendido, pero no deja de poner atención al juego de ajedrez. Veo que comienza a sudar y frunce el ceño, pero después de tomar otro sorbo de vino, hace una muy buena contra jugada.

Entre copa y copa, es de que ninguno baja la guardia, hasta que tomamos nuestras copas y notamos que ya nos terminamos el vino, que dejamos de jugar.

-¿Qué hora se supone que es? - pregunta sorprendido al ver que en la calle ya está oscuro y no hay nadie más que nosotros en la sala.

-Son las veintiuna con diecisiete... - le respondo al mirar mi reloj de pulsera, -¡Wow! Tenemos tres horas con esta partida.

-Pues ya hubiéramos terminado, de haberte vencido ya - me reclama con fingida irritación.

-¿Qué? ¿Creias que por ser mujer me vencerías fácilmente?

-No, pero en definitiva, no creí que fueras tan buena. Juegas muy bien.

-Mi abuela me enseñó a jugar - le respondo orgullosa.

-¿La señora Ofelia?

-Si, mi viejita.

-Pues me imagino que es muy buena...

-Tengo entendido que fue campeona nacional en sus años de universitaria.

Christian se queda pensativo mientras mira el tablero. De pronto, me mira y veo como sale a la superficie algo que no sé como definir...

¿Ansiedad?

¿Temor?

¿Tristeza?

¿Soledad?

Me levanto de mi sitio y me siento a su lado, no le digo nada, solo lo observo. De pronto me mira de nuevo. Gris contra azúl. Y ese sentimiento, cualquiera que sea, me traspasa, me ahoga. Quisiera preguntarle mil cosas, saber más de él. Conocerlo, pero me contengo.

En el momento más inesperado, su mirada se vuelve fría, distante, incluso furiosa.

Pareciera que le molesta mi presencia. Me hace sentir incómoda, muy nerviosa, tal vez rechazada. Para no hacerle ver que ese cambio me dolió, me pongo de píe y levanto las cosas de la mesa. El me mira hacer esto, sin cambiar de semblante y cuando termino de lavar los trastos, tiro la botella vacía de vino y guardo diligente el tablero con sus piezas, le doy la espalda y sin mediar palabra me voy directa a mi habitación.

Me recargo en la puerta y me suelto a llorar. Es obvio que se arrepiente de lo que sucedió. Y no lo culpo.

Decido hacerle ver que no me afecta y me seco con rabia las lágrimas. Sin más, me voy a dormir.

POV CHRISTIAN

No comprendo. Anastasia me confunde. No me agrada. Lo que siento cuando la tengo cerca es muy abrumador y desconcertante. Nunca lo había sentido. Por nadie. Ni con las otras.

Puedo definir lo que siento cuando las recuerdo, a cada una de esas mujeres que son parte de mi patético pasado. Lo describiría como lujuria, capricho, estima en algunas de ellas. Aún cuando todas parecían ser unas sanguijuelas que se robaban poco a poco lo mejor de mi, admito que les tuve aprecio, pero cariño, no; afecto, tampoco. Y amor, son palabras mayores. Y aún así, me esforcé por que cada una de esas relaciones funcionara. Siempre que necesitaban algo, se los daba a ojos cerrados, y ninguna de ellas lo valoró.

Aún recuerdo como algunas de ellas, nada más se daban cuenta de quien era yo, y durante un tiempo se mostraron lindas y detallistas, y después sacaban el cobre.

"¡Christian, vi un auto divino!"

"Oye, ¿cuando salimos de compras?"

"Mira, ese vestido se me verá increíble, solo cuesta tres mil dólares"

Pero con Anastasia, ha pasado menos tiempo, y nunca me ha pedido nada. Y aunque comprendo que no lo necesite, porque tiene una historia familiar interesante al ser nieta de una mujer poderosa e influyente, muchas de ellas solo me buscaron para lucirse en eventos de gala o sacarme dinero; y tal vez una o dos que follaban conmigo solo en lo que conseguían algo mejor.

Con Anastasia todo es tan diferente... Recuerdo como me ignoró en el ascensor del hotel en Savannah, como después de que Elliot y Kate nos presentaron en el aeropuerto y después me volvió a ignorar.

Desde que la vi ensimismada en su libro me gustó...

Cuando la volví a ver después de tres meses en ese horrible callejón y peleaba contra ese par de cerdos me cautivó...

Cuando se despidió de mi esa misma mañana con tanta espontaneidad y me besó...

Y todo lo que vino después, me han hecho que haga cosas poco propias de mi. Incluso, el sexo vainilla, me aburría. Y con ella las dos veces que lo hemos hecho, ha sido de otro mundo. Anastasia es de otro mundo.

Viene a mi mente su mirada triste en la sala, después de la partida de ajedrez y me vienen a la cabeza las palabras que Mia me dijo en la mañana:

"Esa chica no sabe quien eres,

y tampoco tiene la culpa de tus traumas..."

¿Que mierda estoy pensando...? Soy un ser repulsivo. Eso o algo peor... Pero lo cierto es que nunca he actuado como lo estoy haciendo, es ella. Es por ella.

Me duele profundamente saber que a ella le importo. Aunque no comprendo porque.

Decido dejar de pensar en Anastasia por un momento y me pongo a revisar mis e-mails. Veo varios de Ros, y de parte de la senadora Mitchell-Lambert con respecto a la editorial. Veo que hay uno que en el asunto escribe: URGENTE-CAMBIO DE PLANES.

El título de inmediato me llama la atención y es el primero que abro. Con forme lo leo, siento como mi presión arterial sube de manera progresiva y alarmante.

Estimado señor Christian Grey:

Le saludo amablemente y le escribo este correo a su cuenta personal por un cambio en las propuestas sobre la nueva plantilla de recursos humanos que implementaremos para la editorial Seattle Independent Pablishing. El asunto es el siguiente:

Usted mejor que nadie sabe que una persona en mi posición; sin importar que sea un hombre o mujer, para llegar a dónde está necesita elegir bien las batallas, a sus soldados y aprovechar los recursos que tiene a mano. Tengo muy claro que para lo que le voy a proponer supone un gran inconveniente de conflicto de intereses por involucrar en este proyecto a miembros de mi familia...

Mierda. Ya me estoy imaginando hacia donde va...

Pero descuide, esta decisión está basada en el conocimiento a nivel profesional de esta persona. Deseo que tome en cuenta a mi querida y muy amada nieta, Anastasia Rose Steele como mi representante y presidenta ejecutiva de SIP. Sé que sin importar las circunstancias será profesional, que está mas que capacitada para el empleo, y que por el gran amor que le tiene a su trabajo, estará a la altura de el desafío que es nuestra propuesta.

Sabe bien, además, que yo no tomo decisiones a la lijera. Y para que usted mismo compruebe que es una opción viable (por no decir la más adecuada) para que desempeñe el cargo; le adjunto el Currículo de mi candidata y le dejo tomar una decisión.

Me despido agradeciendo su atención y espero se comunique conmigo para hablar con más detalle sobre el tema.

Atentamente,

Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert

Senadora del Estado de Washington.

Me paso las manos de la cara a la cabeza. Resoplo ahora preocupado y pienso que nada más me falta que me orine un perro para que la situación termine de empeorar.

Estoy tenso, desde que leí el correo de la senadora no he parado de dar vueltas en el dormitorio. Estoy a nada de hacer un agujero en el suelo. Cuando esto me sucedía, iba a mi gimnasio y pasaba horas en ese sitio hasta sentirme renovado; en otros casos, llamaba a Claude, mi entrenador, y nos pateábamos el trasero hasta ya no poder más. O cuando tenía novia, follabamos hasta el amanecer...

Rebusco entre mis cosas intentando encontrar una distracción, pero como si el destino tuviera otros planes, aparece en el cajón de mi mesa de noche una novela erótica que dejó olvidada Mia y una caja con cuatro preservativos.

Aparece mi álter ego y toma el control de la situación y nada más toma la caja de preservativos y sale de la habitación, con rumbo al otro lado del departamento.

No pregunto, no toco la puerta. Entro a su habitación como el AMO que soy y me abalanzo sobre ella.

-¡Christian!- suspira impresionada en cuanto me tiene frente a ella.

-Tu serás mía, solo mía... De nadie más... - le susurro y la beso con intensidad para dejar claro lo que acabo de decir. Me sorprende apartándome de un empujón.

-Ah, si... ¿Y qué más? - me responde con altanería. Mal hecho, mi niña rebelde.

-No me discutas...

-Si yo voy a ser solo tuya, tu vas a ser solo mío y de nadie más - sentencia y me mira con la ceja arqueada.

No me molesta, todo lo contrario. Me encanta que no se someta ante mi. Me excita como me mira y muerde su labio. Si me quiere provocar, lo ha logrado.

-Hagamos un pacto. Tu y yo. Completamente nuestros...

-De acuerdo. Es un pacto - accede y se pone de pie, -Ahora, sellemos ese pacto.

En ese momento se desnuda dejando caer su bata de dormir y como el depredador a su presa, la tomo. La poseo una y otra vez. Si así lo quiere, que así sea.

POV ANASTASIA

Volví de la farmacia y nada más llegué a casa, me tomé las dos pastillas que venían en la cajita en seco. No me quise demorar mas buscando jugo o agua. Kate estaba sentada en el sofá, tratando de jugar ajedrez con Elliot. Aunque él le está dando una paliza. ¿Qué le sucede? Ella es una perra cuando juega ajedrez y ahorita está en su molécula.

Me acerco y veo que esta a nada de perder, está usando una estrategia que desde mi punto de vista es muy machista y poco favorable. Raro en ella. Me acerco al tablero y la retiro de un empujón la hago moverse. Retiro a todos los peones que tiene al rededor de su reina y después comienzo a ponerme agresiva. Elliot solo sonríe de lado y juega. Pero me parece predecible. Yo para sorprenderlo, decido hacerle un gambito y muevo mi caballo negro. De pronto comienza a frotar su frente y veo que arruga el ceño...

-Elliot, hazte a un lado - escucho una voz suave y veo que Elliot se recorre.

Frente a mi, con el tablero de por medio, se sienta Christian. Solo me mira con la ceja arqueada y sonríe también de lado. Vuelve a ordenar el tablero y al terminar, con un ademán me indica que yo comience. Esas jaladas de "las damas primero" no me van. Tomo dos peones, uno de cada color y los envuelvo entre mis puños.

-Elige.

Señala mi mano izquierda y se queda con las blancas. Me vuelve a sonreír y bebe un sorbo de una copa de vino.

-Será suicidio, Ana - comenta Elliot. ¿Qué le sabe a Christian? Apenas y se conocen, me parece.

Christian bebe de su vino de nuevo y mira a Elliot. Carraspeo y Christian se concentra en el juego.

-No es nada con lo que no puedas vivir, ¿o si, James? - comenta con sarcasmo Kate.

-No lo sé, depende de que tan rápido venza a la señorita Steele...- murmura Christian sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Se vale soñar... No tienes ni idea de con quien te estás metiendo - le contraataca Kate y parece que su advertencia va más allá de un juego de ajedrez.

Sin más, comenzamos a jugar. Es entretenido Christian, nada predecible. Es más, parece sorprendido, pero no deja de poner atención al juego de ajedrez. Veo que comienza a sudar y frunce el ceño, pero después de tomar otro sorbo de vino, hace una muy buena contra jugada.

Entre copa y copa, es de que ninguno baja la guardia, hasta que tomamos nuestras copas y notamos que ya nos terminamos el vino, que dejamos de jugar.

-¿Qué hora se supone que es? - pregunta sorprendido al ver que en la calle ya está oscuro y no hay nadie más que nosotros en la sala.

-Son las veintiuna con diecisiete... - le respondo al mirar mi reloj de pulsera, -¡Wow! Tenemos tres horas con esta partida.

-Pues ya hubiéramos terminado, de haberte vencido ya - me reclama con fingida irritación.

-¿Qué? ¿Creias que por ser mujer me vencerías fácilmente?

-No, pero en definitiva, no creí que fueras tan buena. Juegas muy bien.

-Mi abuela me enseñó a jugar - le respondo orgullosa.

-¿La señora Ofelia?

-Si, mi viejita.

-Pues me imagino que es muy buena...

-Tengo entendido que fue campeona nacional en sus años de universitaria.

Christian se queda pensativo mientras mira el tablero. De pronto, me mira y veo como sale a la superficie algo que no sé como definir...

¿Ansiedad?

¿Temor?

¿Tristeza?

¿Soledad?

Me levanto de mi sitio y me siento a su lado, no le digo nada, solo lo observo. De pronto me mira de nuevo. Gris contra azúl. Y ese sentimiento, cualquiera que sea, me traspasa, me ahoga. Quisiera preguntarle mil cosas, saber más de él. Conocerlo, pero me contengo.

En el momento más inesperado, su mirada se vuelve fría, distante, incluso furiosa.

Pareciera que le molesta mi presencia. Me hace sentir incómoda, muy nerviosa, tal vez rechazada. Para no hacerle ver que ese cambio me dolió, me pongo de píe y levanto las cosas de la mesa. El me mira hacer esto, sin cambiar de semblante y cuando termino de lavar los trastos, tiro la botella vacía de vino y guardo diligente el tablero con sus piezas, le doy la espalda y sin mediar palabra me voy directa a mi habitación.

Me recargo en la puerta y me suelto a llorar. Es obvio que se arrepiente de lo que sucedió. Y no lo culpo.

Decido hacerle ver que no me afecta y me seco con rabia las lágrimas. Sin más, me voy a dormir.

POV CHRISTIAN

No comprendo. Anastasia me confunde. No me agrada. Lo que siento cuando la tengo cerca es muy abrumador y desconcertante. Nunca lo había sentido. Por nadie. Ni con las otras.

Puedo definir lo que siento cuando las recuerdo, a cada una de esas mujeres que son parte de mi patético pasado. Lo describiría como lujuria, capricho, estima en algunas de ellas. Aún cuando todas parecían ser unas sanguijuelas que se robaban poco a poco lo mejor de mi, admito que les tuve aprecio, pero cariño, no; afecto, tampoco. Y amor, son palabras mayores. Y aún así, me esforcé por que cada una de esas relaciones funcionara. Siempre que necesitaban algo, se los daba a ojos cerrados, y ninguna de ellas lo valoró.

Aún recuerdo como algunas de ellas, nada más se daban cuenta de quien era yo, y durante un tiempo se mostraron lindas y detallistas, y después sacaban el cobre.

"¡Christian, vi un auto divino!"

"Oye, ¿cuando salimos de compras?"

"Mira, ese vestido se me verá increíble, solo cuesta tres mil dólares"

Pero con Anastasia, ha pasado menos tiempo, y nunca me ha pedido nada. Y aunque comprendo que no lo necesite, porque tiene una historia familiar interesante al ser nieta de una mujer poderosa e influyente, muchas de ellas solo me buscaron para lucirse en eventos de gala o sacarme dinero; y tal vez una o dos que follaban conmigo solo en lo que conseguían algo mejor.

Con Anastasia todo es tan diferente... Recuerdo como me ignoró en el ascensor del hotel en Savannah, como después de que Elliot y Kate nos presentaron en el aeropuerto y después me volvió a ignorar.

Desde que la vi ensimismada en su libro me gustó...

Cuando la volví a ver después de tres meses en ese horrible callejón y peleaba contra ese par de cerdos me cautivó...

Cuando se despidió de mi esa misma mañana con tanta espontaneidad y me besó...

Y todo lo que vino después, me han hecho que haga cosas poco propias de mi. Incluso, el sexo vainilla, me aburría. Y con ella las dos veces que lo hemos hecho, ha sido de otro mundo. Anastasia es de otro mundo.

Viene a mi mente su mirada triste en la sala, después de la partida de ajedrez y me vienen a la cabeza las palabras que Mia me dijo en la mañana:

"Esa chica no sabe quien eres,

y tampoco tiene la culpa de tus traumas..."

¿Que mierda estoy pensando...? Soy un ser repulsivo. Eso o algo peor... Pero lo cierto es que nunca he actuado como lo estoy haciendo, es ella. Es por ella.

Me duele profundamente saber que a ella le importo. Aunque no comprendo porque.

Decido dejar de pensar en Anastasia por un momento y me pongo a revisar mis e-mails. Veo varios de Ros, y de parte de la senadora Mitchell-Lambert con respecto a la editorial. Veo que hay uno que en el asunto escribe: URGENTE-CAMBIO DE PLANES.

El título de inmediato me llama la atención y es el primero que abro. Con forme lo leo, siento como mi presión arterial sube de manera progresiva y alarmante.

Estimado señor Christian Grey:

Le saludo amablemente y le escribo este correo a su cuenta personal por un cambio en las propuestas sobre la nueva plantilla de recursos humanos que implementaremos para la editorial Seattle Independent Pablishing. El asunto es el siguiente:

Usted mejor que nadie sabe que una persona en mi posición; sin importar que sea un hombre o mujer, para llegar a dónde está necesita elegir bien las batallas, a sus soldados y aprovechar los recursos que tiene a mano. Tengo muy claro que para lo que le voy a proponer supone un gran inconveniente de conflicto de intereses por involucrar en este proyecto a miembros de mi familia...

Mierda. Ya me estoy imaginando hacia donde va...

Pero descuide, esta decisión está basada en el conocimiento a nivel profesional de esta persona. Deseo que tome en cuenta a mi querida y muy amada nieta, Anastasia Rose Steele como mi representante y presidenta ejecutiva de SIP. Sé que sin importar las circunstancias será profesional, que está mas que capacitada para el empleo, y que por el gran amor que le tiene a su trabajo, estará a la altura de el desafío que es nuestra propuesta.

Sabe bien, además, que yo no tomo decisiones a la lijera. Y para que usted mismo compruebe que es una opción viable (por no decir la más adecuada) para que desempeñe el cargo; le adjunto el Currículo de mi candidata y le dejo tomar una decisión.

Me despido agradeciendo su atención y espero se comunique conmigo para hablar con más detalle sobre el tema.

Atentamente,

Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert

Senadora del Estado de Washington.

Me paso las manos de la cara a la cabeza. Resoplo ahora preocupado y pienso que nada más me falta que me orine un perro para que la situación termine de empeorar.

Estoy tenso, desde que leí el correo de la senadora no he parado de dar vueltas en el dormitorio. Estoy a nada de hacer un agujero en el suelo. Cuando esto me sucedía, iba a mi gimnasio y pasaba horas en ese sitio hasta sentirme renovado; en otros casos, llamaba a Claude, mi entrenador, y nos pateábamos el trasero hasta ya no poder más. O cuando tenía novia, follabamos hasta el amanecer...

Rebusco entre mis cosas intentando encontrar una distracción, pero como si el destino tuviera otros planes, aparece en el cajón de mi mesa de noche una novela erótica que dejó olvidada Mia y una caja con cuatro preservativos.

Aparece mi álter ego y toma el control de la situación y nada más toma la caja de preservativos y sale de la habitación, con rumbo al otro lado del departamento.

No pregunto, no toco la puerta. Entro a su habitación como el AMO que soy y me abalanzo sobre ella.

-¡Christian!- suspira impresionada en cuanto me tiene frente a ella.

-Tu serás mía, solo mía... De nadie más... - le susurro y la beso con intensidad para dejar claro lo que acabo de decir. Me sorprende apartándome de un empujón.

-Ah, si... ¿Y qué más? - me responde con altanería. Mal hecho, mi niña rebelde.

-No me discutas...

-Si yo voy a ser solo tuya, tu vas a ser solo mío y de nadie más - sentencia y me mira con la ceja arqueada.

No me molesta, todo lo contrario. Me encanta que no se someta ante mi. Me excita como me mira y muerde su labio. Si me quiere provocar, lo ha logrado.

-Hagamos un pacto. Tu y yo. Completamente nuestros...

-De acuerdo. Es un pacto - accede y se pone de pie, -Ahora, sellemos ese pacto.

En ese momento se desnuda dejando caer su bata de dormir y como el depredador a su presa, la tomo. La poseo una y otra vez. Si así lo quiere, que así sea.

POV ANASTASIA

Volví de la farmacia y nada más llegué a casa, me tomé las dos pastillas que venían en la cajita en seco. No me quise demorar mas buscando jugo o agua. Kate estaba sentada en el sofá, tratando de jugar ajedrez con Elliot. Aunque él le está dando una paliza. ¿Qué le sucede? Ella es una perra cuando juega ajedrez y ahorita está en su molécula.

Me acerco y veo que esta a nada de perder, está usando una estrategia que desde mi punto de vista es muy machista y poco favorable. Raro en ella. Me acerco al tablero y la retiro de un empujón la hago moverse. Retiro a todos los peones que tiene al rededor de su reina y después comienzo a ponerme agresiva. Elliot solo sonríe de lado y juega. Pero me parece predecible. Yo para sorprenderlo, decido hacerle un gambito y muevo mi caballo negro. De pronto comienza a frotar su frente y veo que arruga el ceño...

-Elliot, hazte a un lado - escucho una voz suave y veo que Elliot se recorre.

Frente a mi, con el tablero de por medio, se sienta Christian. Solo me mira con la ceja arqueada y sonríe también de lado. Vuelve a ordenar el tablero y al terminar, con un ademán me indica que yo comience. Esas jaladas de "las damas primero" no me van. Tomo dos peones, uno de cada color y los envuelvo entre mis puños.

-Elige.

Señala mi mano izquierda y se queda con las blancas. Me vuelve a sonreír y bebe un sorbo de una copa de vino.

-Será suicidio, Ana - comenta Elliot. ¿Qué le sabe a Christian? Apenas y se conocen, me parece.

Christian bebe de su vino de nuevo y mira a Elliot. Carraspeo y Christian se concentra en el juego.

-No es nada con lo que no puedas vivir, ¿o si, James? - comenta con sarcasmo Kate.

-No lo sé, depende de que tan rápido venza a la señorita Steele...- murmura Christian sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Se vale soñar... No tienes ni idea de con quien te estás metiendo - le contraataca Kate y parece que su advertencia va más allá de un juego de ajedrez.

Sin más, comenzamos a jugar. Es entretenido Christian, nada predecible. Es más, parece sorprendido, pero no deja de poner atención al juego de ajedrez. Veo que comienza a sudar y frunce el ceño, pero después de tomar otro sorbo de vino, hace una muy buena contra jugada.

Entre copa y copa, es de que ninguno baja la guardia, hasta que tomamos nuestras copas y notamos que ya nos terminamos el vino, que dejamos de jugar.

-¿Qué hora se supone que es? - pregunta sorprendido al ver que en la calle ya está oscuro y no hay nadie más que nosotros en la sala.

-Son las veintiuna con diecisiete... - le respondo al mirar mi reloj de pulsera, -¡Wow! Tenemos tres horas con esta partida.

-Pues ya hubiéramos terminado, de haberte vencido ya - me reclama con fingida irritación.

-¿Qué? ¿Creias que por ser mujer me vencerías fácilmente?

-No, pero en definitiva, no creí que fueras tan buena. Juegas muy bien.

-Mi abuela me enseñó a jugar - le respondo orgullosa.

-¿La señora Ofelia?

-Si, mi viejita.

-Pues me imagino que es muy buena...

-Tengo entendido que fue campeona nacional en sus años de universitaria.

Christian se queda pensativo mientras mira el tablero. De pronto, me mira y veo como sale a la superficie algo que no sé como definir...

¿Ansiedad?

¿Temor?

¿Tristeza?

¿Soledad?

Me levanto de mi sitio y me siento a su lado, no le digo nada, solo lo observo. De pronto me mira de nuevo. Gris contra azúl. Y ese sentimiento, cualquiera que sea, me traspasa, me ahoga. Quisiera preguntarle mil cosas, saber más de él. Conocerlo, pero me contengo.

En el momento más inesperado, su mirada se vuelve fría, distante, incluso furiosa.

Pareciera que le molesta mi presencia. Me hace sentir incómoda, muy nerviosa, tal vez rechazada. Para no hacerle ver que ese cambio me dolió, me pongo de píe y levanto las cosas de la mesa. El me mira hacer esto, sin cambiar de semblante y cuando termino de lavar los trastos, tiro la botella vacía de vino y guardo diligente el tablero con sus piezas, le doy la espalda y sin mediar palabra me voy directa a mi habitación.

Me recargo en la puerta y me suelto a llorar. Es obvio que se arrepiente de lo que sucedió. Y no lo culpo.

Decido hacerle ver que no me afecta y me seco con rabia las lágrimas. Sin más, me voy a dormir.

POV CHRISTIAN

No comprendo. Anastasia me confunde. No me agrada. Lo que siento cuando la tengo cerca es muy abrumador y desconcertante. Nunca lo había sentido. Por nadie. Ni con las otras.

Puedo definir lo que siento cuando las recuerdo, a cada una de esas mujeres que son parte de mi patético pasado. Lo describiría como lujuria, capricho, estima en algunas de ellas. Aún cuando todas parecían ser unas sanguijuelas que se robaban poco a poco lo mejor de mi, admito que les tuve aprecio, pero cariño, no; afecto, tampoco. Y amor, son palabras mayores. Y aún así, me esforcé por que cada una de esas relaciones funcionara. Siempre que necesitaban algo, se los daba a ojos cerrados, y ninguna de ellas lo valoró.

Aún recuerdo como algunas de ellas, nada más se daban cuenta de quien era yo, y durante un tiempo se mostraron lindas y detallistas, y después sacaban el cobre.

"¡Christian, vi un auto divino!"

"Oye, ¿cuando salimos de compras?"

"Mira, ese vestido se me verá increíble, solo cuesta tres mil dólares"

Pero con Anastasia, ha pasado menos tiempo, y nunca me ha pedido nada. Y aunque comprendo que no lo necesite, porque tiene una historia familiar interesante al ser nieta de una mujer poderosa e influyente, muchas de ellas solo me buscaron para lucirse en eventos de gala o sacarme dinero; y tal vez una o dos que follaban conmigo solo en lo que conseguían algo mejor.

Con Anastasia todo es tan diferente... Recuerdo como me ignoró en el ascensor del hotel en Savannah, como después de que Elliot y Kate nos presentaron en el aeropuerto y después me volvió a ignorar.

Desde que la vi ensimismada en su libro me gustó...

Cuando la volví a ver después de tres meses en ese horrible callejón y peleaba contra ese par de cerdos me cautivó...

Cuando se despidió de mi esa misma mañana con tanta espontaneidad y me besó...

Y todo lo que vino después, me han hecho que haga cosas poco propias de mi. Incluso, el sexo vainilla, me aburría. Y con ella las dos veces que lo hemos hecho, ha sido de otro mundo. Anastasia es de otro mundo.

Viene a mi mente su mirada triste en la sala, después de la partida de ajedrez y me vienen a la cabeza las palabras que Mia me dijo en la mañana:

"Esa chica no sabe quien eres,

y tampoco tiene la culpa de tus traumas..."

¿Que mierda estoy pensando...? Soy un ser repulsivo. Eso o algo peor... Pero lo cierto es que nunca he actuado como lo estoy haciendo, es ella. Es por ella.

Me duele profundamente saber que a ella le importo. Aunque no comprendo porque.

Decido dejar de pensar en Anastasia por un momento y me pongo a revisar mis e-mails. Veo varios de Ros, y de parte de la senadora Mitchell-Lambert con respecto a la editorial. Veo que hay uno que en el asunto escribe: URGENTE-CAMBIO DE PLANES.

El título de inmediato me llama la atención y es el primero que abro. Con forme lo leo, siento como mi presión arterial sube de manera progresiva y alarmante.

Estimado señor Christian Grey:

Le saludo amablemente y le escribo este correo a su cuenta personal por un cambio en las propuestas sobre la nueva plantilla de recursos humanos que implementaremos para la editorial Seattle Independent Pablishing. El asunto es el siguiente:

Usted mejor que nadie sabe que una persona en mi posición; sin importar que sea un hombre o mujer, para llegar a dónde está necesita elegir bien las batallas, a sus soldados y aprovechar los recursos que tiene a mano. Tengo muy claro que para lo que le voy a proponer supone un gran inconveniente de conflicto de intereses por involucrar en este proyecto a miembros de mi familia...

Mierda. Ya me estoy imaginando hacia donde va...

Pero descuide, esta decisión está basada en el conocimiento a nivel profesional de esta persona. Deseo que tome en cuenta a mi querida y muy amada nieta, Anastasia Rose Steele como mi representante y presidenta ejecutiva de SIP. Sé que sin importar las circunstancias será profesional, que está mas que capacitada para el empleo, y que por el gran amor que le tiene a su trabajo, estará a la altura de el desafío que es nuestra propuesta.

Sabe bien, además, que yo no tomo decisiones a la lijera. Y para que usted mismo compruebe que es una opción viable (por no decir la más adecuada) para que desempeñe el cargo; le adjunto el Currículo de mi candidata y le dejo tomar una decisión.

Me despido agradeciendo su atención y espero se comunique conmigo para hablar con más detalle sobre el tema.

Atentamente,

Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert

Senadora del Estado de Washington.

Me paso las manos de la cara a la cabeza. Resoplo ahora preocupado y pienso que nada más me falta que me orine un perro para que la situación termine de empeorar.

Estoy tenso, desde que leí el correo de la senadora no he parado de dar vueltas en el dormitorio. Estoy a nada de hacer un agujero en el suelo. Cuando esto me sucedía, iba a mi gimnasio y pasaba horas en ese sitio hasta sentirme renovado; en otros casos, llamaba a Claude, mi entrenador, y nos pateábamos el trasero hasta ya no poder más. O cuando tenía novia, follabamos hasta el amanecer...

Rebusco entre mis cosas intentando encontrar una distracción, pero como si el destino tuviera otros planes, aparece en el cajón de mi mesa de noche una novela erótica que dejó olvidada Mia y una caja con cuatro preservativos.

Aparece mi álter ego y toma el control de la situación y nada más toma la caja de preservativos y sale de la habitación, con rumbo al otro lado del departamento.

No pregunto, no toco la puerta. Entro a su habitación como el AMO que soy y me abalanzo sobre ella.

-¡Christian!- suspira impresionada en cuanto me tiene frente a ella.

-Tu serás mía, solo mía... De nadie más... - le susurro y la beso con intensidad para dejar claro lo que acabo de decir. Me sorprende apartándome de un empujón.

-Ah, si... ¿Y qué más? - me responde con altanería. Mal hecho, mi niña rebelde.

-No me discutas...

-Si yo voy a ser solo tuya, tu vas a ser solo mío y de nadie más - sentencia y me mira con la ceja arqueada.

No me molesta, todo lo contrario. Me encanta que no se someta ante mi. Me excita como me mira y muerde su labio. Si me quiere provocar, lo ha logrado.

-Hagamos un pacto. Tu y yo. Completamente nuestros...

-De acuerdo. Es un pacto - accede y se pone de pie, -Ahora, sellemos ese pacto.

En ese momento se desnuda dejando caer su bata de dormir y como el depredador a su presa, la tomo. La poseo una y otra vez. Si así lo quiere, que así sea.


	21. Mi chica mala

CAPITULO 21: MI CHICA MALA

POV ANASTASIA

Tras un largo rato mirando al techo, veo entrar como un huracán a Christian a mi habitación y después de un inesperado, y salvaje beso, ambos acordamos que él sería mío y yo sería suya. Por completo.

Hicimos un pacto y lo sellamos teniendo sexo. Esta vez, estuvo prevenido y me mostró unos preservativos. Se puso uno y fue cuando todo empezó. Lo hicimos durante toda la noche.

Contra la pared, en el suelo, en la silla que está en mi dormitorio, y dos veces en la cama... Me dejó exhausta y aún así, deseaba más de él.

Recuerdo como me desnudé frente a él, y mi yo tímida desea que la tierra se la trague, pero mi yo lujuriosa, me dice que debí traer puesta lencería de encaje. ¡Fue una noche increíble!

Durante la mañana, cuando desperté, estaba sola en mi habitación. Encontré en mi mesa de noche un par de pastillas de ibuprofeno, y un gran vaso de jugo de arándanos. Los tomé y al ver la hora, salgo de un salto de la cama y me voy rauda a darme una merecida ducha y de ahí, salgo del edificio poniéndome los botines y desenredando mi cabello.

Al llegar al trabajo, Claire me mira como si hubiera visto entrar a Madonna, salta de tras de su mostrador y me abraza. Tras de ella, vienen Jack, Mara, Boyce, Hannah y Ross. Alcanzo a ver a Luziana que se ha quedado atrás. De nuevo surge la inseguridad por las reacciones que tuvieron Christian y ella al verse el otro día.

Les explico a todos durante el desayuno lo sucedido el miércoles, excepto por lo de que Christian y yo tuvimos relaciones. Pero mientras me miraban sorprendidos, Luziana se mantenía pensativa, y evitaba mi mirada. Más de una ocasión traté de conversar con ella, pero no podía, si no es porque tiene que revisar el archivo, yo tengo que asistir a Ross en alguna reunión.

Horas más tarde, me llaman para ir a la sala de juntas. Ross me sonríe para darme seguridad y me dirijo a la sala.

En ella encuentro a una mujer de mi estatura, ya en los treinta, cabello largo, rizado y castaño con destellos rojizos, viste de rojo y proyecta una gran personalidad y elegancia. Está acompañada de una mujer alta, afroamericana, vestida de traje, inspira respeto y hasta cierto punto me intimida. A su vez están acompañadas de un hombre guapo; maduro tal vez ya cerca de los sesenta, pero aun así, se ve atractivo. También están aquí mi Abuela y los superiores de SIP.

-¡Mi cariño! Me da gusto que estés sana y salva...- me abraza con efusividad mi abuelita.

-Estoy bien, Abuela. Pero antes de todo, la cortesía - le respondo tímida por las personas presentes.

-Si, cariño. Bien- se acomoda el saco y cambia su semblante, aquí viene la senadora. -Te presentó a Ros Bailey, es vicepresidenta de Grey Enterprises Holdings y representante de Christian Grey.

Saludo a la vicepresidenta y se hace a un lado. Se acercan a mi la mujer de rojo y el sugar daddy. La vicepresidenta del imperio Grey me sonríe para relajar el ambiente.

-Buen Día, señorita Steele, -me tiende su mano y la estrecha con la mía, después señala a sus acompañantes -Le presento a Cristina Sandoval y su esposo, Javier Torres. Son dueños del emporio Grupo ST. Asociados nuestros.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Steele - me saluda el señor Torres. -Nosotros le ayudaremos a expandir la editorial y nos haremos cargo de la logística para la alfabetización en los países del tercer mundo...

Me pongo pálida de inmediato y trago saliva. ¿En qué me ha metido mi abuelita? Esto es demasiado, más para mi.

-Tranquila, tesoro. Estarás más que a la altura. -Interviene mi abuela al notar mi nerviosismo, -Grupo ST vienen más que recomendados por el mismo Christian Grey. Y han venido para ayudarte en cada paso del camino. Además de que tienen negocios directos con Grey.

-Abuela, es mucho...- musitó cada vez mas nerviosa.

-Si, lo comprendemos, pero no estarás sola. Te apoyaré en lo que necesites - me responde la Señora Sandoval.

-Gracias, señora Sandoval...

Me sonríe y se mira con Ros Bailey. Yo miro a Jerry, Elizabeth y Abraham Jackson. Jerry se ve más que aliviado, incluso, feliz. pero Elizabeth y Abraham no comparten su entusiasmo. El señor Torres se acerca a nosotras y nos pide sentarnos para comenzar a planear una estrategia de trabajo y comenzar el proyecto. Todos acordamos que para cuando se consolide la compra de SIP, tendríamos que presentar propuestas que garanticen resultados casi instantáneos.

-Christian estará más que de acuerdo...- menciona la señora Bailey.

-Pues eso ya lo veremos. -interviene mi abuelita. -Será muy importante que esté presente.

-Seguro que aquí estará. Si se hará copropietario de la editorial, lo mejor es que esté aquí -Menciona la señora Sandoval.

-Dejenme ver si entendí. El señor Grey será copropietario de la editorial. Y, ¿quién o quiénes serán los otros dueños?

De pronto, todos me miran. Y mi abuela me toma de la mano.

-Tu, Anastasia...- por fin habla Abraham y no parece contento.

-Anastasia, te buscan en recepción - interrumpe Claire en la sala de juntas justo antes de que me de el tinflo.

Sin pensar en los buenos modales, me levanto de mi silla y salgo con Claire tras de mi. Aprovecho que saldré a recepción y así tomo aire. Me encuentro ahí a Christian, que me está esperando con la bolsa de mi almuerzo para hacer las entregas del día.

-¿Todo bien, nena?- me pregunta al verme contrariada.

-No, nada está bien... ¡Mi abuela se ha vuelto loca!- le grito y por fin siento que me empiezo a desahogar.

-Ana, la señora Sandoval tiene que hablar contigo - me llama Claire desde la puerta.

-En seguida vuelvo - musitó de nuevo y Christian baja de la moto. -Christian, yo... no me siento bien...

-Sube - me ordena con voz autoritaria.

-¡¿Que?!

-Sube a la moto.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, no te jode, - resopla exasperado. -Sube.

Me subo a la moto y me da lo mismo lo que piensen en la editorial, si no salía de ahí, devolvería loca yo también.

POV CHRISTIAN

Dejé a Ana exhausta por todo el sexo que tuvimos anoche. Fue grandioso. Ella es insaciable. Muy raro en una chica recién estrenada, pero me encanta. Es toda mía.

Me pongo de acuerdo con Ros para que se encargue de las juntas del día y voy a mi ático a ver a mi personal y hacerme cargo de unas llamadas que hicieron Welch y Taylor durante mis horas de cautiverio.

Al llegar al escala veo a Gail en la cocina. Le está preparando su desayuno al equipo de seguridad. Al mirarme, sonríe y me ofrece una taza grande de café y una cesta con pan casero. Se las recibo por lo hambriento que estoy tras toda la actividad que tuve anoche.

-Señor. Nos da gusto saber que está bien - me dice Taylor y me tiende un dossier sobre la barra de la cocina.

-¿Tiene idea de porque fue el secuestro?

-Querian secuestrar a Anastasia. No sé porque, pero tiene que ver con Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert.

-Lo sabemos, señor. Sabemos que la senadora es abuela de la señorita Steele...

Me hace recordar que hay que proteger a Anastasia y les explicó sobre montar un operativo de seguridad para ella y que yo me haré cargo de averiguar sobre su familia y entorno inmediato para que el equipo sea más eficiente.

Después de ponerme al día con Welch, que me mencionó que Luziana fue quien realmente nos localizó y que parece más que reformada. Decido pedirle ayuda, prometiéndole amnistía y de ahí, me voy a la cafetería de Melly.

Melly al verme, se ve confundida. Pensó que no volvería, pero le pido un momento para que conversemos y le explico lo que sucedió. Trato de ser discreto y no mencionar que me secuestraron junto a Anastasia y que nos liberamos gracias a la ayuda de la senadora Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert. Ella de inmediato me ofrece que descanse lo que resta de la semana, pero declino la oferta y me voy a comenzar mis labores.

José casi podría escupir veneno al verme, pero lo mando a la mierda con una sonrisa y recibo de una de las meseras las órdenes y mi ruta.

-¿Anastasia Steele, de SIP ordenó algo?- pregunto al no ver una bolsa especial. La bolsa de pedido de Ana siempre va marcada.

-No, no llamó - me responde Mark.

-Pon su orden, lo de siempre. Yo pago - le digo a José para molestarlo más y le tiendo los diez dólares que traigo sueltos en el bolsillo de los jeans.

Cinco minutos después, está lista la orden y Melly me la preparó.

-Aquí tiene, joven James... No olvides unas flores. Le darán un toque romántico al almuerzo - me guiña un ojo y vuelve a su oficina.

¿Romántico? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!

Ana no se quedará más de tres meses... Nada más obtengo mis respuestas y me voy por donde vine. ¡Ja! Repite eso hasta que te lo creas. Escucho una insidiosa voz en mi cabeza. Y tiene razón. La verdad: Anastasia me está importando más de lo debido.

Dejo de pensar chorradas y me subo a la moto para iniciar mi primer ronda. Voy a SIP y cuando estoy aparcando la moto veo salir a Anastasia y se ve muy pálida. La saludo y le tiendo la bolsa con su almuerzo. Ella me la recibe y tras ella sale la chica de recepción.

-Ana, la señora Sandoval tiene que hablar contigo - le dice y se queda en la puerta a esperarla.

¿Sandoval? ¿Que mierda está pasando en la editorial?

-Christian yo... no me siento bien.

Distingo que esta aparcado un auto color vino a un lado de la moto y junto a a este, un BMW descapotable, Ros está aquí. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que se descubran mis planes y le ordeno a Ana que se suba a la moto para irnos de aquí. Nos meteremos en líos, pero al final acepta. Le recibo su bolsa del almuerzo y sube a la moto, tras de mi.

Acelero y rápidamente voy a entregar las otras órdenes. Ana me ayuda con las órdenes, se queda en la moto y me va pasando las órdenes. Al terminar, dejo mi corte, la moto y sin despedirme, me voy con Ana al gimnasio de Claude.

-Pasa. Al fondo están unos aparatos, y a la derecha están unas colchonetas y un saco de arena. Hay un casillero gris. Ahí busca ropa, ponte cómoda y desquitate con el saco.

La dejo en la estancia y llamo a Ros. Me avisa que hay que hablar con respecto a la editorial, y me dice que mi socia de proyecto desapareció con un chico rebelde de una moto.

-Descuida, Ros. Ya aparecerá... - le aseguro con suficiencia.

-Su abuela está furiosa. Y ni te digo de Cristina. ¡Seran tres ceros más en mi cheque, Grey!

-Si, pero no abuses. Te llamo después y me explicas con detalles.

Corto la llamada y busco a Anastasia. La encuentro usando un chándal y top. Se recogió el cabello en un moño y golpea una y otra vez el saco.

Me remango la camisa y me pongo unas vendas en las manos. Me emociona estar aquí a solas con Anastasia. Claude me dio un juego de llaves para entrar a mis anchas. Termino de ponerme las vendas en ambas manos y me acerco a ella.

-¡Se volvió loca Ofelia! ¿Yo dirigiendo una editorial? ¡Yo no puedo...!

Mierda. Ya llegó a su límite.

-¿Anastasia? - le hablo con voz suave.

-¡¿Que quieres?! - me grita la loca esta. Para alguien como yo, es inadmisible. Primer strike

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? -le pregunto para pasar por alto su falta.

-No quiero hablar... - gruñe y continua golpeando el saco. -Quiero golpear este costal, o si no, termino golpeando a alguien.

-Intentalo - me aparto del saco y tiro de su mano. Que se desahogue conmigo.

-No inventes... - se suelta y pone sus ojos en blanco. Segundo strike.

-Si. Golpeame. Desde que te vi en el callejón quise saber que tan buena eres en verdad.

-No, Christian.

-¿Te da miedo? - la provoco.

-No estoy jugando.

-Ni yo. ¡Vamos! - le invito dandome un golpe en el pecho. -Golpeame.

-No lo haré.

-Que cobarde. Te creí mucho más valiente - le respondo y le doy la espalda.

-No me retes, Christian...

-Vale - me dirijo a la puerta. -Vamos a la editorial y dile a tu abuela lo que quiere oír. Trágate tu coraje y tu miedo para que al final te atragantes con ello y fracases.

-No voy a fracasar - me grita.

-Si lo harás, y no me sorprende, y, ¿sabes porque? - me acerco y le doy un empujón.

-No.

-Porque eres una cría. Porque estás muy por fuera de tu zona de confort. Porque huyes de cualquier cosa que haga que te observen. Que vean que tu vales tanto como cualquier. Huyes de la atención... - voy subiendo la voz hasta que le grito: -Y huyes de ti misma.

-¡Yo no huyo! - me grita histérica.

-Pues demuéstralo.

Vuelve a pasos acelerados a la colchoneta y comienza a tirarme golpes. Se ve furiosa. Creo que me excedí. Pero si terminaré trabajando con ella, debo de asegurarme de que mi inversión valga la pena. Yo me rodeo de los mejores en sus áreas y hoy, con ella, no será la excepción. Por muy bonita que esté y por muy rico que folle, los negocios son negocios.

Me tira al suelo con una patada. Alcancé a cubrirme la cara, de no haberlo hecho, me hubiera noqueado.

-¡No vuelvas a decir que soy una cría!- se aparta de mi al verme en el suelo.

-¡Cría!- quiero que se desahogue. La vuelvo a provocar.

Vuelve a atacarme y no le hago ver que me está sorprendiendo. Tenía mucha rabia contenida.

Golpes...

Patadas...

Agresiones van de un lado nada más.

Sé bien que le haría daño. Además de que estos días de no ver a Claude me están pasando factura. Mi macho interior me impide devolverle los golpes. Sabe que quedaría como una nena.

Logro esquivar un golpe y me tira una patada, al bloquearla, la arrojo tres metros por encima de la colchoneta. Se incorpora haciendo una maroma de tornillo y vuelve a tomar posición. Me llama a que la golpee. Con una mano me tienta golpeándose en las mejillas que ahora tiene teñidas de rojo furioso.

-Ahora te toca... - me provoca ahora.

-Preciosa, no lo hagas... - no creo poder contenerme si comienzo.

-¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?- tercer strike. Yo no soy un cobarde.

Me acerco a ella y de pronto ella me golpea la cara con la mano abierta.

Mal hecho, niña. ¿Un cuarto strike?

Comienzo a tirarle golpes y con cada uno de ellos que damos y recibimos, noto que Ana se va calmando. Siento correr algo por mi barbilla y al limpiarme, veo sangre y siento dolor en la comisura del labio.

Con mi rostro no. ¿Quinto strike?

Me abalanzo sobre de ella y consigo devolverle el golpe, y ella en lugar de molestarse, o llorar -como cualquier otra mujer - sonríe y vuelve a atacarme. Me tiene fascinado.

Ahora sus ataques no son impulsivos, es más metódica, ya está concentrada, y yo estoy ahora a cien. Esta chica tan única me está mostrando que vale la pena, y no nada más en negocios estoy corriendo un gran riesgo con ella.

De pronto se acerca a mi y me indica que ya se siente mejor. Su sonrisa es más auténtica y está perdiendo ese rojo furioso que teñía sus mejillas.

-¿Ya te cansaste?- le pregunto entre resuellos.

-¿Ya te aburriste?- me pregunta divertida.

-No, pero tengo muchas ganas de darte unos azotes en ese lindo culo y después si todavía aguantas, follarte sobre esa colchoneta.

-Eso es lo más lindo que me haz dicho en el día - me comenta con sarcasmo.

-Si, así soy de «lindo»- le respondo.

-No me consta.

-A las pruebas me remito.

Tiro de su brazo y la acerco a mi. De inmediato me besa y yo me doy permiso de introducir mi lengua en su boca.

Se aparta un momento y desabotonar mi camisa para bajarla muy despacio por mis hombros a la vez que besa mi pecho y se entretiene con uno de mis pezones. Se aparta de mi y le quito el top. Ella se queda de pié mirándome y yo me maravillo de su belleza.

Acaricio su suave piel y huelo cada parte de ella. Su cabello huele a manzanas. Su piel huele a frutas y sudor. Nunca me pareció más excitante. Descienden mis dedos hasta la cintura de su chándal y lo bajo lentamente. Me arrodillo frente a ella y beso el vértice de sus muslos. Ella tira de mi cabello al sentir mi respiración y en ese instante le doy un azote.

-¡Ah! - gime excitada.

-Me has hecho enfurecer...

-¿Ah, si? - gime y tira de nuevo de mi cabello.

-Si, nena - le doy otro azote y mordisqueo su clítoris. -Me haz gritado - le doy otro azote y ahora lamo su botoncito. -Me pusiste los ojos en blanco - le doy otro azote y vuelvo a mordisquear su ya hinchado botoncito. -Me dijiste cobarde - le doy otro azote. -Me has golpeado y me reventaste el labio... - le pellizco ambas nalgas y las azoto. -Haz sido muy mala.

-Me gusta ser mala - gime excitada.

-Lo sé. Y me encanta que seas mala conmigo... - le respondo y le meto un dedo en su ya húmeda vagina.

Continuó con mi asalto y ella solo gime y suspira. Me pongo de pie y ella me desabrocha y me quita el pantalón y los bóxer. Toma mi ya estremecida polla y después me mira con fingida inocencia.

-Lo sé. Ahora te mostraré que tan mala puedo ser...

Y vaya que me mostró que es mi chica mala.


	22. ¿Dónde está Christian?

CAPÍTULO 22: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CHRISTIAN?

POV ANASTASIA

Sé de sobra que mi abuela me va a desollar viva en cuanto me vea, pero la ocasión que hablamos solo me dijo que sería su representante legal y líder del proyecto. Jamás me mencionó que yo sería copropietaria de una editorial y que tenía que hacer que ascendiera para lograr llevar un nivel adecuado de educación a las regiones tercermundistas.

Ahora que ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si también tengo que cursar el máster? Quiero viajar a Londres para cursar el doctorado en Letras modernas. Se pasó mi abuela y se vio muy «Carla» al tomar decisiones por mí. Así que «la mansa Ana y la dulce Ofelia» tienen que hablar muy seriamente.

Miro el techo del gimnasio al que me trajo Christian. Ambos estamos tumbados en unas colchonetas en el almacén. No sé de quien es este sitio, pero si a Christian se le permite entrar y usar sus instalaciones, es porque o se le tiene mucha confianza o no me está contando algo.

-Christian, ¿de quién es este sitio?- le pregunto tratando de no ser una metomentodo.

-Ah, es de un amigo. Se llama Claude - me responde mientras me rasca el cabello con las uñas. Se siente divino. -Nena, ¿no tenías que contarme algo?- añade y me levanta la cara para que lo mire.

Busco las palabras idóneas para explicarle y me quedo en silencio un buen rato. Tampoco le voy a contar con santo y seña, pero si no se lo cuento a alguien, de verdad me volveré loca. Tal vez, incluso me aconseje.

-Ah. Pueeees... Mi abuela se asoció con un tal Christian Grey para hacer un gran proyecto. Compró una editorial junto con él y la van a reestructurar para así poner en marcha una reforma educativa. Y resulta que yo voy a dirigir la editorial y el proyecto. No sé como lo voy a lograr si también tengo que hacer otras cosas.

-Nena, sé que suena aterrador. Pero si te lo propones, vas a lograr que funcione. Además tendrás un equipo de trabajo, así que no lo harás todo tu sola.

Sin dejar de rascarme la cabeza comenzamos a hablar. Nunca tuvimos una conversación así. Es la primera vez que conversamos sin interrupciones, ni interferencias de ninguna clase. Es relajante. Me escucha y me tomo la libertad de hablarle de mis inquietudes y complejos. De vez en cuando me interrumpe, pero me escucha y no me hace sentir boba.

En un instante se desvía la conversación a temas más personales, y de pronto, sin comprender qué me hizo hablar de eso, solo pregunté:

-¿De dónde conoces a Luziana Grant?

-¿De dónde la conozco? - repite la pregunta y se sienta. - Trabajé con ella hace años. Y ella puso en riesgo mi trabajo y el de muchas personas. Fue despedida y desde entonces no la volví a ver, hasta ese día en SIP cuando te dejé el almuerzo.

-Ah... Yo creí por un instante que habían tenido una relación...

-¿Celosa, señorita Steele?- me pregunta y me mira con una ceja arqueada.

¿Celosa? ¿En verdad siento celos de Luz? La verdad es que no lo sé. Nunca me había cuestionado tanto sobre alguien. Ni siquiera con Paul.

-No lo sé. Tal vez...

-¿Cómo?- me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

-Si. Es que me sorprendió la reacción que ambos tuvieron al mirarse ese día. Y luego ella me dijo que no podía hablar de eso. Se portó rara.

-¿Rara? ¿Es aceptable usar ése término en el mundo editorial?- me pregunta burlón.

-No juegues. El lenguaje evoluciona continuamente. Y sabes bien a qué me refiero.

-Si, pero también piensa en que si no te lo dijo, podría ser por vergüenza o por algo más serio. Como ya te expliqué, ella en su momento no procedió bien, y tiene que asumir las consecuencias.

-Vale - creo en su palabra. Y me aventuro a preguntar algo un poco más personal -¿Cómo defines lo que hay entre nosotros?

Digo... Estamos sosteniendo relaciones sexuales, y nos hemos confiado muchas cosas, pero te seré sincera: me parece que te he visto en otro lado, solo que no sé en dónde. A la vez te me haces un desconocido...

-Eh... No lo creo. De habernos visto en otro lado, te lo haría saber. Y creo que me estás conociendo bastante para el poco tiempo que tenemos de tratarnos.

-Pero creo que vamos muy rápido...

-No lo sé. Tal vez tengas razón. Pero creo que por ahora vamos bien.

-Es que no sé nada de ti.

-Vale. Dispara.

-Se que te llamas Christian James. Sé donde trabajas. Sé que te gusta mucho tener sexo...

-¡Ahí está! Ya sabes casi todo sobre mí.

-No. No sé nada de tu familia. No sé que estudiaste, es más, no sé si te gusta el té, o tu color preferido, o que música te gusta, tus pasatiempos, no sé nada. Y por mucho que tengamos relaciones sexuales estupendas, eso no lo voy a saber con una follada.

-¿Y eso es importante?

-Yo creo que sí. Si tomo como ejemplo a Kate y Ethan en cuanto a sus relaciones. Sé que ellos conocen de Elliot y Mia lo que te acabo de mencionar.

-Esta bien. Mi madre es pediatra. Mi padre es abogado. Tengo dos hermanos. Uno mayor, y una hermana que tiene tu edad. Estudié ciencias políticas y economía, pero no terminé la universidad. No soy de tomar té, me gusta más el café. Me gustan los colores oscuros. En cuanto a música, sé tocar el piano y soy ecléctico. Y mis pasatiempos son...

Se interrumpe al escuchar sonar su celular. Tira de su pantalón para sacarlo del bolsillo y responde:

-Si... No, estoy con mi chica... ¿Que dices?... ¿El abuelo Theodore?... ¿Dónde?... Está bien. Iré para allá... Espero llegar esta noche... Descuida, eso puede esperar... Nos vemos ahí... Vale. Hasta entonces.

Corta Christian la llamada y se ve preocupado. No me gusta verlo así...

-Nena, lo siento. Te llevo a casa...

-¿Sucede algo?

-Si. Un asunto familiar. Tendré que salir. Ya te explicaré al volver. ¿Ok?

-Vale. Vamos a casa.

Se acabó este buen momento. Nos vestimos rápidamente y llamo del celular de Christian a un mensajero de SIP para que me lleve mis cosas a casa. Pasamos casi toda la tarde aquí y cuando salí de la editorial no me traje el bolso.

Nos vamos a casa caminando, y Christian cada vez parece más preocupado. ¿Que sucedió? ¿Podría ayudarlo? ¿Me permitiría que lo haga?

Al llegar al departamento, veo que Christian se encierra en su habitación, yo me voy a la mía para buscar ropa limpia y darme una ducha. Al salir de mi habitación, ya aseada, escucho que Christian sale de su dormitorio y trae una maleta en la mano.

-Mi abuelo está hospitalizado y tengo que viajar de emergencia. Te llamaré mas tarde. Come, no comiste en la tarde. Y por favor no te preocupes, - me dice y acaricia mi entrecejo - voy a estar bien.

Dicho esto me besa con ansiedad y al apartarse huele mi cabello. Después se va.

Me quedo estática en mi sitio y al salir Christian de casa sale Kate de su habitación y me mira extraña.

-Se supone que a estas horas tu deberías estar en el trabajo. Apenas son las dieciséis...

-Estuve ocupada... - respondo mirando la puerta.

-¿Y ahora sigues ocupada? - me pregunta y me mira raro.

-No, estoy libre.

-Vale - sonríe y pone su mirada de «cachorrito» -¿Vemos una serie?

-Esta bien. Yo hago las palomitas.

Sonreímos las dos y pasamos el resto del día viendo SCANDAL.

POV NARRADORA

CUATRO DÍAS DESPUÉS...

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Christian se fue de viaje. Anastasia se estaba volviendo loca esperando su llamada, pero tampoco quería acosarlo. Quería que cualquier cosa que Christian hiciera para o por ella, naciera de él. Así que no lo llamaba, ni le escribía y se consumía en su propia paranoia.

El trabajo le supuso ser una distracción, mientras tuviera algo que hacer. Si no, a su mente venían las ultimas palabras que le dijo Christian antes de partir.

Cuando volvió al trabajo, después de haberse escapado, el cabreo de su abuela era palpable, pero a Ana tampoco le faltaron reclamos hacia su abuela. Fue una discusión larga, acalorada y difícil. Tardaron casi toda la mañana encerradas en la sala de juntas con Ros Bailey y Cristina Sandoval como espectadoras de primera fila.

Al llegar a casa, tenia la esperanza de que Christian estuviera ahí. Pero no fue así. Kate estaba desesperada de ver a su amiga triste e irritada a todas horas.

-Ana... ¿ya me vas a decir qué te sucede? Desde hace días estas muy alicaída. Tu no eres así...

-No tengo nada, Kate. Voy a dormir - responde apática Anastasia.

-Elliot no ha venido... y estoy aburrida - comenta críptica la rubia.

-Lástima, no estoy de humor - Anastasia se levanta del sofá sin soltar el celular.

-¿Estas así por Christian?

-Ya me voy, Kate - responde Anastasia sin frenar.

-No, Ana - Kate va tras ella y la detiene, -¿Es por ese guaperas pretencioso que estás triste?

-Ya dejalo.

-Ese cabrón no te conviene. Y no me fió de él. Y como plus, te está apartando de mí - le reclama Kate a Ana.

-No es cierto. Yo me estoy alejando de ti porque te portas muy infantil cuando él está aquí... - comienza a reprochar Ana, y continua siendo directa: -Es más, quiero que me digas que tienes en su contra.

-No es trigo limpio - vuelve a responder a medias tintas Kate.

-¿Que tratas de decirme, Kate?

-¿Quieres saber donde está? Llámalo, y entenderás porque lo detesto.

-No, Kate. No voy a estar de pesada sobre él - manotea Anastasia deseando que la deje tranquila.

-Si no quiere hablar contigo, por éste celular verás que te responde si o sí.

Kate le tiende su celular a Anastasia con un número en la pantalla, esperando para hacer ésa llamada.

-Ese no es el número de Christian...

-Ya lo sé. Pero marca y escucha.

Ana resopla fastidiada con su amiga y presiona el botón...

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

-Gr... - se alcanza a escuchar y se corta la llamada.

Montesano, Washington.

(Paralelo al tiempo en Seattle)

-Christian, no debiste venir así nada más...

-No hay otro lado donde desee estar, abuela.

Christian está sentado a un lado de la cama donde yace en reposo su delicado y enfermo abuelo Theodore Trevelyan. Adele, su abuela le acaricia su pelo cobrizo y mira con tristeza a su esposo, que está descansando.

-Carrick me ha dicho que te les desapareciste mucho tiempo. ¿Sucede algo, mi muchacho?

-No, abuela. Solo tengo mucho trabajo.

-También debes descansar... ¿No hay nada más que hagas? Salir con tus hermanos, una chica, no sé... Algo para que te relajes.

Relajarse. Un verbo extraño para Christian. Lo cierto es que sí. Estaba pasándolo bien, tenía a su lado a una chica que es enteramente suya; extremadamente hermosa y tan insaciable como él. Al pensar en Anastasia solo cerró los ojos y recordó cada beso que se han dado...

-Seré vieja, pero conozco esa mirada...- le comenta Adele a su nieto, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

-Aun lo estamos intentando. Apenas nos estamos conociendo - le explica Christian con calma a su abuela.

-Ella te va a valorar como mereces, corazón - le responde con ternura la anciana y le da una cariñosa palmada en la mano.

-Eso espero, abuela.

Un rato después sale de la habitación y se encuentra con sus hermanos en el pasillo del hospital.

-¿Como lo viste?- murmura Mia con tristeza.

-Frágil, y muy agotado.

-¿Y la abuela?

-Ella es fuerte. Si la situación fuera al revés, el abuelo Theodore estaría hecho pedazos.

-Te creo - comenta Elliot cabizbajo. -El abuelo siempre ha dicho que es un inútil sin su cabecita de algodón.

-Yo espero a tener con Ethan un amor tan bello como el de los abuelos...- murmura Mia con aire soñador.

-¡Yo con terminar el año con Kate ya la hice!- responde Elliot burlón.

Ambos me miran esperando a que les diga algo y a punto estoy de hacerlo pero vibra en mi bolsillo del pantalón mi BlackBerry y veo en el identificador de llamadas un número desconocido.

-Gr...- me interrumpo después de contestar al ver que se ha apagado el cacharro.


	23. ¿Mariposas en el estómago?

CAPÍTULO 23: ¿MARIPOSAS EN EL ESTÓMAGO?

POV CHRISTIAN

Volvemos del hospital y nos vamos cada quien a nuestra habitación. Enchufo mi BlackBerry al cargador y lo enciendo para tratar de ver quien me llamó. A la vez reviso el celular que ocupo como "Christian James" y veo que Anastasia no me ha llamado. Por un lado me alivia, y por el otro me molesta su indiferencia. Estoy tentado de llamarla pero desisto. Me distrae oportunamente mi BlackBerry y noto que ya tomó carga. Veo el último número y devuelvo la llamada.

-Hablas al teléfono de Kate Kavanagh. Ahora no te puedo contestar...

Corto la llamada y salgo de la habitación hecho una furia. Busco a Elliot y lo encuentro en la biblioteca de casa de mi abuelo.

-Elliot, sé que no están de acuerdo con mis acciones, pero así como no me meto en sus asuntos, espero que no se metan en los míos...- entro gritando a la biblioteca

-¿Christian, que te pasa?- me pregunta mi hermano interrumpiéndome, sorprendido por mi arranque.

-Pasa que tu noviecita me llamó al BlackBerry, o intentó ponerme una trampa. ¡O tú le pones un hasta aquí, o se lo pongo yo!- advierto.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Kate!

-¡Pues tú dile que no se meta entre Anastasia y yo!

-Anastasia debe saber quien eres y estoy de lado de Kate en esto...

-¡Pues dejense de mamadas y ya díganle de una vez!

-Eso te corresponde a ti...

-Yo no le diré nada. Y si ustedes tampoco van a abrir su enorme bocaza, más les vale que no interfieran.

-La estas cagando, Christian.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Pues no lo hagas mi asunto y no te metas con Kate.

-Pues dile a ella que no se meta conmigo. Si me carga la mierda, me la llevaré por delante por "no abrir la boca", así que si Kate tanto quiere a su amiga, o que hable de una vez o mejor se calle. Estoy hasta las narices de esa bruja; te lo advierto, Elliot. ¡Apártala de mi y de Anastasia!

Salgo de la biblioteca dando un portazo y vuelvo a mi habitación. Llamo a Taylor y le pido me busque un departamento sencillo y pequeño. Si es necesario que saque a Anastasia de ese lugar, lo haré.

Al siguiente día, mi madre decidió trasladar a mi abuelo al hospital en Seattle Northwest, donde trabaja. El traslado se pospuso porque consideraban que primero tenían que mantenerlo en observación y de ser necesario, habría que operar.

Me dedique a ponerme al día en mi empresa a través de videoconferencias con Ros, con la senadora Mitchell-Lambert, con el gobernador del estado y también vi las probabilidades de emprender un nuevo negocio en oriente. Aún lo estoy contemplando.

Así pasaban los días. Ni cuenta me di cuando por fin operaron al abuelo y se había programado su traslado a Seattle. Pero aún cuando me di por satisfecho por avanzar tanto en mi mi trabajo, me sentí mal por olvidarme de mi abuelo durante las últimas tres semanas. Según yo, fui a Montesano a ayudar a cuidar a mi abuelo y nada más toqué la BlackBerry y mi MacBook y me olvidé del resto del mundo...

Si, entre ése resto va incluida Anastasia Steele. Mierda.

Si así fui en mis otras relaciones, ahora puedo comprender porque la mayoría de ellas me ponían la cornamenta tan grande como la de un alce.

Decido compensar a mi abuelo y a mis padres encargándome de todo el traslado y de inmediato Taylor alquila un avión sanitario para que el viaje de vuelta a casa sea cómodo y podamos sobrellevar cualquier eventualidad. Aún así, me llevé una buena colleja por parte de mi abuela. Me dijo lo mismo que pensé hace un momento.

Y con mis ultimas reflexiones en mente me decido a llamar a Anastasia. Mientras entra la llamada, intento inventar una excusa que no insulte su inteligencia y espero.

-Hola, Estás llamando al inútil celular de Ana Steele. Si no puedo responder, te jodes hasta que me desocupe o tenga ganas. No aplica para Ray, Bob, Ofelia y Carla. ¡Besos!

Me río por su ocurrente mensaje. Deseo darle una sorpresa y vuelvo a Seattle con el firme propósito de ver a Anastasia y follarla hasta el próximo mes.

Nada más tocamos tierra, llamo a Welch. Me informa que Ana ha pasado esos días entre la editorial y su máster. Mierda. De nuevo.

Mejor que mi excusa sea muy buena, aunque no se me ocurrió nada. Decido mejor ir de una vez y plantar la cara. Me despido de mis padres y mis abuelos. Elliot y Mia me declararon la ley del plátano. Prometo ir a casa en cuanto pueda y derrapando voy a la editorial.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, le pido a Taylor que me deje ahí, Camino para despistar hasta la editorial y al llegar a la entrada de la misma me encuentro con una escena nada bonita. Ahí está mi chica, y frente a ella está el imbécil de José. Le recoge tras la oreja un rebelde mechón de pelo y le sonríe. Además de que le llevó el almuerzo, le ofrece un sencillo ramo de margaritas.

Capullo.

Me acerco con sigilo y escucho lo que le dice:

-¿Tienes novio?

-Si... Digo, no... Es complicado...- ¿qué?

-Bueeeeno... Pero digamos que estás disponible - no, idiota. Está conmigo.

-José, no es mal plan, pero ahora no puedo...

-Vamos, cariño. Solo será una copa.

-De verdad que no puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo y además estoy empezando el curso.

Ana parece incómoda ante la insistencia de ese cretino, y yo no sé cuanto más me pueda controlar.

Veo que se está acercando demasiado y la toma de la cintura. Suéltala, cabrón. Está tratando de besarla y es obvio que ella no quiere.

-José, basta...

-Ana, desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste. Por favor...

-José, no...- Ana continua resistiéndose.

-Ana... Solo un beso... No te vas a arrepentir...- él imbécil insiste.

-Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no - finalmente intervengo.

Ana me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto a Madonna en pijama y José me mira con hastío.

-Le cayó mierda al pastel - musita.

-Pues largo.

-Te veo luego, Ana.

\- No cuentes con ello.

El imbécil sube a su moto y se va. Anastasia me mira y ahora parece molesta.

-Ana...

-Estoy ocupada. Luego hablamos.

Se da la vuelta y entra al edificio. ¡Me dejó con la palabra en la boca!

A punto estoy de ir tras ella y darle una zurra, pero recuerdo que yo no le llamé ni le escribí en casi un mes que estuve fuera. Tal vez me está aplicando el «te jodes hasta que me desocupe o tenga ganas»; y yo me lo he buscado. Resignado, me voy a pie al café de Melly para disculparme, darle las gracias y buscar otro empleo falso.

Con mi maleta al hombro llego a casa. Le llamo a Gail al escala y le pido me haga una lasagna, ensalada César y envíe una botella de Sancerre con Taylor. Le pido a Welch que me informe sobre a qué hora llega Anastasia y tras confirmar que llega a las veintiún, comienzo a preparar una velada de "perdón y reconciliación".

Mierda. Yo no sé hacer esto. Ahora soy yo el que no está en su zona de confort. Le llamo a un buen amigo. Él tiene años de vivir en pareja. Seguro que sabe cómo aconsejarme.

Llamada telefónica

-Mandilón, ¿Qué tal te va? - saludo a mi buen amigo. Así nos mostramos aprecio.

-¡¿Que pedo, cabrón mocoso?!- nunca me ha negado nada.

-Amigo, luego tomamos unas cervezas, ahora necesito ayuda.

-Tu dime a quien matamos y donde quieres el cadáver...-bromea, tiene un sentido del humor retorcido.

-Es en serio.

-Vale, te escucho.

-Tengo novia...

-¿De nuevo?- me interrumpe, no parece sorprendido.

-Déjame hablar, gilipollas. -le riño por la interrupción, espero que guarde silencio y le comienzo a explicar. -Tengo novia, pero por razones personales salí de viaje y estuve fuera casi un mes. No le llamé ni le escribí y esta tarde la fui a buscar al trabajo. La escuché decir que no tenía compromiso y casi me mata con la mirada. Quiero reconciliarme con ella, pero no sé cómo.

-¡Que pendejo! Considerate muerto en cuanto te vea tu chica.

-Mira, viejo idiota, quiero consejo.

-Pues a buen árbol te arrimas... Ése no es mi estilo- ¿Que? ¿A caso no pelea con su mujer?

-¿Cómo haces con Cristina?

-No hago ninguna de esas babosadas. Si la cago, la cago. Pero si la mujer de la que hablas es tan cabrona como parece, busca ayuda de un experto. Llama a Nicholas. Él te sabrá decir que hacer. Ve como trae a Elena...

-Tienes razón. Tu no sirves para el romance, ruco inútil.

-Chupamela, Grey.

Corto la llamada con el loco de mi amigo, Javier Torres y me comunico de inmediato con Nicholas Lincoln. Ese viejo tiene a Elena comiendo de su mano porque es un romántico. Nada que ver conmigo. Me sugirió poner música suave. Poner una mesa con velas, tener a la mano un buen vino y sorprenderla con un regalo despampanante y único.

Vale.

La música... Puedo poner... Mierda... No tengo idea. Pasemos a los vinos. Pedí un Sancerre. Es un vino excelente. Aunque no va con la lasagna. Otro error. Detalles despampanantes... Un anillo de platino... Tal vez de plata para no verme muy patético... ¡Stop, Grey! Recuerda que solo te estás disculpando por ausentarte, no por una infidelidad, y que eres un jodido asalariado.

Miro en su habitación para ver como que cosas le gustan y así darme una idea.

Libros.

Libros.

Más libros.

Estoy JODIDO...

Veo sobre su mesa de noche la grulla de papel que le regalé cuando nos conocimos y eso me da una idea. Llamo a mi equipo de seguridad y les prometo unas vacaciones pagadas a Bali si me hacen mil grullas de papel para esta misma noche. Recorro sus Discos y veo que le encanta Snow Patroll. Eso no me sirve. Encuentro hasta abajo de la pila de discos un álbum de música romántica. Lo saco para verlo mejor y no es malo. De hecho es muy bueno. Es un recopilatorio casero. Reviso la lista y me doy una idea de como llegarle al corazón.

A las veinte treinta llega Taylor, acompañado de Swayer y Prescott. Traen la comida que les pedí, mi botella de Sancerre y también un Calafia tinto del 99. Esa fue Gail. En unas cajas traen las grullas de papel en muchos colores, incluso hay unas hechas con periódico, envolturas de dulces, cartoncillo y se ven muy bonitas, -debo admitir-, y comenzamos a preparar rápidamente el lugar de la velada.

Swayer y Taylor van sacando los muebles de mi habitación. Prescott mete la lasagna al horno y me ayuda a poner una mesa plegable y unas sillas en la estancia. Voy acomodando las grullas por todo el lugar, sobre la mesa, el marco de la ventana, el suelo... Dejé solamente el soporte de mi iPod y ya tengo lista una selección de las mejores canciones románticas que encontré.

Se van mis trabajadores y me informan que el departamento en el que me voy a instalar está a dos manzanas de aquí. Llevo a la mesa las botellas de vino, los platos, cubiertos y copas para la cena y cuando salgo para sacar la lasagna del horno se abre la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Christian- me saluda Anastasia al cerrar la puerta. Aún está molesta.

-Buenas noches, Anastasia -la saludo alegre. -La cena está lista.

-No tengo hambre.

-Ven. Te sirvo una copa de vino y te doy de comer. Has sido un día largo.

-No quiero, Christian...

-Vamos. A. Cenar. -repito lentamente.

Evidentemente esta cabreada, pero no me interesa. Le tiendo la botella de Sancerre, tomo la fuente de la lasagna y con la otra mano libre tomo la mano de Anastasia y la llevo a la que era mi habitación.

Al entrar, ve emocionada la habitación y se contiene al mirarme. Aún así, me di cuenta de que le gustó. Le retiro la silla y la invito a sentarse. Ella acepta con reticencia y le destapo la botella de Calafia con una floritura y en todo momento evita mi mirada.

-Christian, creo que tu tienes algo que decirme, ¿o no?

-¿Como que?

-No sé. Aunque sería bueno iniciar con que me expliques como es que montaste todo este númerito.

-Mejor Iniciemos con la cena. Como ves, tengo lasagna, ensalada César y dos excelentes vinos. Olvidé el postre, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo- le comento.

Ella no para de mostrar seriedad, y me reafirma lo que me dijo Javier. Estoy jodido. Pero no soy una persona que se rinda con facilidad.

Le sirvo la lasagna y para mi satisfacción se termina la porción que le serví. Desplaza el plato al frente, con los cubiertos juntos y me mira.

-¿Y bien? - me mira y se cruza de brazos.

-Te mencioné que mi abuelo enfermó. No me voy a justificar por no llamar. Lo siento - le digo. A falta de excusas, mejor la verdad, o la mitad de la verdad.

-Vale - se pone de pie y acomoda la silla. -Muchas gracias por la cena. No sabía que cocinaras tan bien. Buenas noches.

Se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

-Ana... -Trato de detenerla.

-Tengo que dormir.

-Me voy a mudar de aquí - Le digo sin pensar.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué? - ahora está sorprendida.

-Creo que a tu amiga, Katherine no termino de caerle bien. Y sinceramente, ella tampoco me agrada. Tu y Ethan no pueden estar de referís nuestros.

-Yo hablaré con ella...

-No te preocupes. Ya déjalo. Encontré un piso cerca de aquí. Cuando gustes...- le comento y le invito.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ya inicié la mudanza.

-Entonces, esto es una despedida...- ahora se ve triste.

-¡No! Te acabo de decir que cuando quieras puedes ir. Te voy a dar una copia de la llave.

-¿Bromeas?

-Nunca he sido bueno para las bromas. Eso se lo dejo a mi hermano mayor.

-Vale. Si así lo quieres...

-No, Anastasia. No lo quiero así. Te quiero en mi vida.

Me sorprende la vehemencia con lo que se lo digo, porque es verdad. Me bastó volverla a ver para darme cuenta de que la quiero a mi lado.

Me acerco a ella y la beso.

-Yo también te quiero en mi vida, Christian...

Cierro la puerta y nos encerramos para desnudar nuestros cuerpos, y su alma. La mía, tal vez... También.

POV CHRISTIAN

Volvemos del hospital y nos vamos cada quien a nuestra habitación. Enchufo mi BlackBerry al cargador y lo enciendo para tratar de ver quien me llamó. A la vez reviso el celular que ocupo como "Christian James" y veo que Anastasia no me ha llamado. Por un lado me alivia, y por el otro me molesta su indiferencia. Estoy tentado de llamarla pero desisto. Me distrae oportunamente mi BlackBerry y noto que ya tomó carga. Veo el último número y devuelvo la llamada.

-Hablas al teléfono de Kate Kavanagh. Ahora no te puedo contestar...

Corto la llamada y salgo de la habitación hecho una furia. Busco a Elliot y lo encuentro en la biblioteca de casa de mi abuelo.

-Elliot, sé que no están de acuerdo con mis acciones, pero así como no me meto en sus asuntos, espero que no se metan en los míos...- entro gritando a la biblioteca

-¿Christian, que te pasa?- me pregunta mi hermano interrumpiéndome, sorprendido por mi arranque.

-Pasa que tu noviecita me llamó al BlackBerry, o intentó ponerme una trampa. ¡O tú le pones un hasta aquí, o se lo pongo yo!- advierto.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Kate!

-¡Pues tú dile que no se meta entre Anastasia y yo!

-Anastasia debe saber quien eres y estoy de lado de Kate en esto...

-¡Pues dejense de mamadas y ya díganle de una vez!

-Eso te corresponde a ti...

-Yo no le diré nada. Y si ustedes tampoco van a abrir su enorme bocaza, más les vale que no interfieran.

-La estas cagando, Christian.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Pues no lo hagas mi asunto y no te metas con Kate.

-Pues dile a ella que no se meta conmigo. Si me carga la mierda, me la llevaré por delante por "no abrir la boca", así que si Kate tanto quiere a su amiga, o que hable de una vez o mejor se calle. Estoy hasta las narices de esa bruja; te lo advierto, Elliot. ¡Apártala de mi y de Anastasia!

Salgo de la biblioteca dando un portazo y vuelvo a mi habitación. Llamo a Taylor y le pido me busque un departamento sencillo y pequeño. Si es necesario que saque a Anastasia de ese lugar, lo haré.

Al siguiente día, mi madre decidió trasladar a mi abuelo al hospital en Seattle Northwest, donde trabaja. El traslado se pospuso porque consideraban que primero tenían que mantenerlo en observación y de ser necesario, habría que operar.

Me dedique a ponerme al día en mi empresa a través de videoconferencias con Ros, con la senadora Mitchell-Lambert, con el gobernador del estado y también vi las probabilidades de emprender un nuevo negocio en oriente. Aún lo estoy contemplando.

Así pasaban los días. Ni cuenta me di cuando por fin operaron al abuelo y se había programado su traslado a Seattle. Pero aún cuando me di por satisfecho por avanzar tanto en mi mi trabajo, me sentí mal por olvidarme de mi abuelo durante las últimas tres semanas. Según yo, fui a Montesano a ayudar a cuidar a mi abuelo y nada más toqué la BlackBerry y mi MacBook y me olvidé del resto del mundo...

Si, entre ése resto va incluida Anastasia Steele. Mierda.

Si así fui en mis otras relaciones, ahora puedo comprender porque la mayoría de ellas me ponían la cornamenta tan grande como la de un alce.

Decido compensar a mi abuelo y a mis padres encargándome de todo el traslado y de inmediato Taylor alquila un avión sanitario para que el viaje de vuelta a casa sea cómodo y podamos sobrellevar cualquier eventualidad. Aún así, me llevé una buena colleja por parte de mi abuela. Me dijo lo mismo que pensé hace un momento.

Y con mis ultimas reflexiones en mente me decido a llamar a Anastasia. Mientras entra la llamada, intento inventar una excusa que no insulte su inteligencia y espero.

-Hola, Estás llamando al inútil celular de Ana Steele. Si no puedo responder, te jodes hasta que me desocupe o tenga ganas. No aplica para Ray, Bob, Ofelia y Carla. ¡Besos!

Me río por su ocurrente mensaje. Deseo darle una sorpresa y vuelvo a Seattle con el firme propósito de ver a Anastasia y follarla hasta el próximo mes.

Nada más tocamos tierra, llamo a Welch. Me informa que Ana ha pasado esos días entre la editorial y su máster. Mierda. De nuevo.

Mejor que mi excusa sea muy buena, aunque no se me ocurrió nada. Decido mejor ir de una vez y plantar la cara. Me despido de mis padres y mis abuelos. Elliot y Mia me declararon la ley del plátano. Prometo ir a casa en cuanto pueda y derrapando voy a la editorial.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, le pido a Taylor que me deje ahí, Camino para despistar hasta la editorial y al llegar a la entrada de la misma me encuentro con una escena nada bonita. Ahí está mi chica, y frente a ella está el imbécil de José. Le recoge tras la oreja un rebelde mechón de pelo y le sonríe. Además de que le llevó el almuerzo, le ofrece un sencillo ramo de margaritas.

Capullo.

Me acerco con sigilo y escucho lo que le dice:

-¿Tienes novio?

-Si... Digo, no... Es complicado...- ¿qué?

-Bueeeeno... Pero digamos que estás disponible - no, idiota. Está conmigo.

-José, no es mal plan, pero ahora no puedo...

-Vamos, cariño. Solo será una copa.

-De verdad que no puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo y además estoy empezando el curso.

Ana parece incómoda ante la insistencia de ese cretino, y yo no sé cuanto más me pueda controlar.

Veo que se está acercando demasiado y la toma de la cintura. Suéltala, cabrón. Está tratando de besarla y es obvio que ella no quiere.

-José, basta...

-Ana, desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste. Por favor...

-José, no...- Ana continua resistiéndose.

-Ana... Solo un beso... No te vas a arrepentir...- él imbécil insiste.

-Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no - finalmente intervengo.

Ana me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto a Madonna en pijama y José me mira con hastío.

-Le cayó mierda al pastel - musita.

-Pues largo.

-Te veo luego, Ana.

\- No cuentes con ello.

El imbécil sube a su moto y se va. Anastasia me mira y ahora parece molesta.

-Ana...

-Estoy ocupada. Luego hablamos.

Se da la vuelta y entra al edificio. ¡Me dejó con la palabra en la boca!

A punto estoy de ir tras ella y darle una zurra, pero recuerdo que yo no le llamé ni le escribí en casi un mes que estuve fuera. Tal vez me está aplicando el «te jodes hasta que me desocupe o tenga ganas»; y yo me lo he buscado. Resignado, me voy a pie al café de Melly para disculparme, darle las gracias y buscar otro empleo falso.

Con mi maleta al hombro llego a casa. Le llamo a Gail al escala y le pido me haga una lasagna, ensalada César y envíe una botella de Sancerre con Taylor. Le pido a Welch que me informe sobre a qué hora llega Anastasia y tras confirmar que llega a las veintiún, comienzo a preparar una velada de "perdón y reconciliación".

Mierda. Yo no sé hacer esto. Ahora soy yo el que no está en su zona de confort. Le llamo a un buen amigo. Él tiene años de vivir en pareja. Seguro que sabe cómo aconsejarme.

Llamada telefónica

-Mandilón, ¿Qué tal te va? - saludo a mi buen amigo. Así nos mostramos aprecio.

-¡¿Que pedo, cabrón mocoso?!- nunca me ha negado nada.

-Amigo, luego tomamos unas cervezas, ahora necesito ayuda.

-Tu dime a quien matamos y donde quieres el cadáver...-bromea, tiene un sentido del humor retorcido.

-Es en serio.

-Vale, te escucho.

-Tengo novia...

-¿De nuevo?- me interrumpe, no parece sorprendido.

-Déjame hablar, gilipollas. -le riño por la interrupción, espero que guarde silencio y le comienzo a explicar. -Tengo novia, pero por razones personales salí de viaje y estuve fuera casi un mes. No le llamé ni le escribí y esta tarde la fui a buscar al trabajo. La escuché decir que no tenía compromiso y casi me mata con la mirada. Quiero reconciliarme con ella, pero no sé cómo.

-¡Que pendejo! Considerate muerto en cuanto te vea tu chica.

-Mira, viejo idiota, quiero consejo.

-Pues a buen árbol te arrimas... Ése no es mi estilo- ¿Que? ¿A caso no pelea con su mujer?

-¿Cómo haces con Cristina?

-No hago ninguna de esas babosadas. Si la cago, la cago. Pero si la mujer de la que hablas es tan cabrona como parece, busca ayuda de un experto. Llama a Nicholas. Él te sabrá decir que hacer. Ve como trae a Elena...

-Tienes razón. Tu no sirves para el romance, ruco inútil.

-Chupamela, Grey.

Corto la llamada con el loco de mi amigo, Javier Torres y me comunico de inmediato con Nicholas Lincoln. Ese viejo tiene a Elena comiendo de su mano porque es un romántico. Nada que ver conmigo. Me sugirió poner música suave. Poner una mesa con velas, tener a la mano un buen vino y sorprenderla con un regalo despampanante y único.

Vale.

La música... Puedo poner... Mierda... No tengo idea. Pasemos a los vinos. Pedí un Sancerre. Es un vino excelente. Aunque no va con la lasagna. Otro error. Detalles despampanantes... Un anillo de platino... Tal vez de plata para no verme muy patético... ¡Stop, Grey! Recuerda que solo te estás disculpando por ausentarte, no por una infidelidad, y que eres un jodido asalariado.

Miro en su habitación para ver como que cosas le gustan y así darme una idea.

Libros.

Libros.

Más libros.

Estoy JODIDO...

Veo sobre su mesa de noche la grulla de papel que le regalé cuando nos conocimos y eso me da una idea. Llamo a mi equipo de seguridad y les prometo unas vacaciones pagadas a Bali si me hacen mil grullas de papel para esta misma noche. Recorro sus Discos y veo que le encanta Snow Patroll. Eso no me sirve. Encuentro hasta abajo de la pila de discos un álbum de música romántica. Lo saco para verlo mejor y no es malo. De hecho es muy bueno. Es un recopilatorio casero. Reviso la lista y me doy una idea de como llegarle al corazón.

A las veinte treinta llega Taylor, acompañado de Swayer y Prescott. Traen la comida que les pedí, mi botella de Sancerre y también un Calafia tinto del 99. Esa fue Gail. En unas cajas traen las grullas de papel en muchos colores, incluso hay unas hechas con periódico, envolturas de dulces, cartoncillo y se ven muy bonitas, -debo admitir-, y comenzamos a preparar rápidamente el lugar de la velada.

Swayer y Taylor van sacando los muebles de mi habitación. Prescott mete la lasagna al horno y me ayuda a poner una mesa plegable y unas sillas en la estancia. Voy acomodando las grullas por todo el lugar, sobre la mesa, el marco de la ventana, el suelo... Dejé solamente el soporte de mi iPod y ya tengo lista una selección de las mejores canciones románticas que encontré.

Se van mis trabajadores y me informan que el departamento en el que me voy a instalar está a dos manzanas de aquí. Llevo a la mesa las botellas de vino, los platos, cubiertos y copas para la cena y cuando salgo para sacar la lasagna del horno se abre la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Christian- me saluda Anastasia al cerrar la puerta. Aún está molesta.

-Buenas noches, Anastasia -la saludo alegre. -La cena está lista.

-No tengo hambre.

-Ven. Te sirvo una copa de vino y te doy de comer. Has sido un día largo.

-No quiero, Christian...

-Vamos. A. Cenar. -repito lentamente.

Evidentemente esta cabreada, pero no me interesa. Le tiendo la botella de Sancerre, tomo la fuente de la lasagna y con la otra mano libre tomo la mano de Anastasia y la llevo a la que era mi habitación.

Al entrar, ve emocionada la habitación y se contiene al mirarme. Aún así, me di cuenta de que le gustó. Le retiro la silla y la invito a sentarse. Ella acepta con reticencia y le destapo la botella de Calafia con una floritura y en todo momento evita mi mirada.

-Christian, creo que tu tienes algo que decirme, ¿o no?

-¿Como que?

-No sé. Aunque sería bueno iniciar con que me expliques como es que montaste todo este númerito.

-Mejor Iniciemos con la cena. Como ves, tengo lasagna, ensalada César y dos excelentes vinos. Olvidé el postre, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo- le comento.

Ella no para de mostrar seriedad, y me reafirma lo que me dijo Javier. Estoy jodido. Pero no soy una persona que se rinda con facilidad.

Le sirvo la lasagna y para mi satisfacción se termina la porción que le serví. Desplaza el plato al frente, con los cubiertos juntos y me mira.

-¿Y bien? - me mira y se cruza de brazos.

-Te mencioné que mi abuelo enfermó. No me voy a justificar por no llamar. Lo siento - le digo. A falta de excusas, mejor la verdad, o la mitad de la verdad.

-Vale - se pone de pie y acomoda la silla. -Muchas gracias por la cena. No sabía que cocinaras tan bien. Buenas noches.

Se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

-Ana... -Trato de detenerla.

-Tengo que dormir.

-Me voy a mudar de aquí - Le digo sin pensar.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué? - ahora está sorprendida.

-Creo que a tu amiga, Katherine no termino de caerle bien. Y sinceramente, ella tampoco me agrada. Tu y Ethan no pueden estar de referís nuestros.

-Yo hablaré con ella...

-No te preocupes. Ya déjalo. Encontré un piso cerca de aquí. Cuando gustes...- le comento y le invito.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ya inicié la mudanza.

-Entonces, esto es una despedida...- ahora se ve triste.

-¡No! Te acabo de decir que cuando quieras puedes ir. Te voy a dar una copia de la llave.

-¿Bromeas?

-Nunca he sido bueno para las bromas. Eso se lo dejo a mi hermano mayor.

-Vale. Si así lo quieres...

-No, Anastasia. No lo quiero así. Te quiero en mi vida.

Me sorprende la vehemencia con lo que se lo digo, porque es verdad. Me bastó volverla a ver para darme cuenta de que la quiero a mi lado.

Me acerco a ella y la beso.

-Yo también te quiero en mi vida, Christian...

Cierro la puerta y nos encerramos para desnudar nuestros cuerpos, y su alma. La mía, tal vez... También.


	24. Daño colateral

CAPÍTULO 24: DAÑO COLATERAL

POV ELLIOT

Veo que Christian está cometiendo un error terrible. Ya intentamos razonar con él y no entiende razones. Desde que me contó que planeaba hacer me pareció un disparate. Pero al acostarse con Anastasia lo complicó más.

Avisé a Kate por un mensaje que había vuelto de Montesano, y que mañana la iría a visitar. Tenía que ayudar a mi abuela a instalarse en casa de mis padres y descansar. El viaje fue breve, pero complicado.

Vuelvo a pensar en el descerebrado de Christian, y en la distraída Anastasia. Yo en el tiempo que tengo de salir con Kate pude darme cuenta de que Anastasia es una buena chica. Es muy tranquila, muy noble, inocente y se ve que hasta romántica cuando toma confianza. Lo digo por la ocasión que conversé con ella...

Flashback

-¿Porqué cuando las abordé en el bar tu te fuiste? Estaba por presentarte a mi hermano...- le pregunto después de darle un buen trago a mi Corona.

-No quiero conocer a nadie por ahora. Un día antes de ese viaje acababa de terminar con un novio- me confiesa en voz muy baja.

-¿En serio?- ¡Uff! -Lo siento, entonces. Hubiera sido algo inoportuno.

-Descuida. Tú no lo sabías.

-Y si no es indiscreción, ¿porqué terminaron? - me acomodo mejor en su sofá.

-Kate y yo lo vimos besándose con otra chica en la calle. Recién nos estábamos instalando aquí...- toma un puño de palomitas del bowl y también se acomoda en el sofá. -Kate lo vio primero...

-¡Qué imbécil! Eres muy hermosa como para que cualquier hombre te deje ir.

-¿Hermosa, yo?- me pregunta incrédula, y muy sonrojada.

-¡Si!- ¿porque le iba a mentir? Es una chica muy linda. -Y si te iba a presentar con mi hermano es porque eres muy de su tipo, pero más bonita.

-¡Que te tomas...!- baja la mirada hacia sus manos llenas de palomitas -Eres muy amable, pero no fue por eso que me dejó.

-¿Y como porque hizo tamaña estupidez?

-Yo me rehusaba a acostarme con él. No me sentía lista. En su favor, alego que mi mamá fue quien me convenció de aceptar ser su novia. Pero la verdad es que nunca acabó de convencerme. No sé... Siempre me sentía incomoda y que tal vez le gustaba solo para tener relaciones.

-Me imagino. A veces somos unos completos imbéciles. Pensamos más con la polla que con el cerebro- admito y le doy otro trago a mi cerveza.

-Tu no te ves así- me dice con convicción.

-Las apariencias engañan, preciosa. Yo he sido de todo, menos un santo. Pero estoy con Kate y la verdad es que ella me da todo lo que quiero y más.

-Vale. Intimidades conmigo, cero- me bromea.

-No es solo eso...- me río y le cuento más: -Ella me hace sentir especial. Es como una muy mejor amiga. Puedo conversar con ella de muchas cosas, tenemos gustos parecidos, puedo tomarme unas birras con unos amigos y no se va a comportar como una novia celosa y posesiva. -es genial mi Kate, pero hay cosas que aún me avergüenzan, pero, le sigo platicando. -Nos damos nuestro espacio, y cuando estamos juntos nunca hacemos las mismas cosas... Ver televisión, una película, salir a caminar nada más. Con ella cada uno de esos momentos se me hace algo preciado.

-Hablas como un hombre enamorado...- dice pensativa y da un trago a su cerveza.

-Supongo que sí- ¿porque no? Desde que conozco a Kate, no ha habido nadie más. -Y con Kate, no me aburro nunca. ¿Tu nunca te haz enamorado?

-Si cuentas con los personajes de los libros que leo, si. Me he enamorado muuuuchas veces- se ríe y vuelve a sonrojarse.

-¡¿De verdad?!- ¡no lo puedo creer! Ella podría tener en el bolsillo a cualquier hombre, y no uno de "mentiritas".

-Si, no he encontrado a nadie que me haga sentir como tú con Kate.

-Pues ojalá y encuentres a alguien que te robe el corazón.

-Mientras no me quiera solo para divertirse un rato...- vale, eso es muy cierto.

-A mi hermano también lo han traicionado, pero a veces creo que también es su culpa- en este arrebato continuo de confianza le hablo de mi hermano.

-¿Porqué? - he notado que es curiosa, aunque a veces se malinterpreta.

-Él acostumbra dar regalos extravagantes. Se pasa de espléndido con sus chicas. Ellas abusan de su generosidad, además de que les da esos regalos para "compensarlas" cuando tiene que ausentarse por su trabajo. Es un adicto a su trabajo.

-Tal vez tampoco lo han cautivado lo suficiente.

-Si, también creo eso...

Fin del Flashback

Yo se lo advertí a Christian. Ana es muy buena y noble. No se merece lo que Christian le esté haciendo. Ahora, también está cometiendo los mismos errores que con las otras: se ausenta sin previo aviso, tarda días en llamar y no se acuerda de nada hasta que termina su compromiso y se aburre de hacer nada.

Con mi mente en ello, tomo un taxi para ir a hablar con Kate. Creo que está interfiriendo en algo que, -por mucho que le preocupe-, no es asunto suyo. Además de que quiero que me confirme si ella sacó de mi celular el número de la BlackBerry de Christian. Eso si que no estuvo bien.

Llego al departamento de mi novia y al entrar con la copia de la llave que me dio Kate, y me doy cuenta de que esto está peor de lo que imaginé. En la sala están mi novia, mi cuñado y mi hermanita. Kate va de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada. Ethan está tomando vino de la botella y Mia le arrebata la misma para darle un trago muy considerable.

-¿Quién se murió?- preguntó en broma para relajar el ambiente.

Me miran los tres pares de ojos con una clara expresión que dice: ¡NO JODAS!. Trago saliva y miro alternando a cada uno esperando una explicación.

-¿Si estás escuchando a los scorpions del otro lado?- me pregunta Ethan.

Guardo silencio y escucho. Muy bajito, pero escucho send me an angel. Una de las favoritas de mis padres. Voy hacia la habitación de donde viene la música, entre abro la puerta sin hacer ruido y lo que veo me hace querer entrar y matar yo mismo a Christian.

La estancia está repleta de grullas de papel, luces blancas, el soporte de iPod en el suelo y se escucha como terminan de cantar los scorpions y comienza a cantar Madonna; pidiendo que el payaso haga una reverencia.

... Hazlos reír, es tan fácil

Cuando te actúas la parte

Donde rompes mi corazón (rompes mi corazón)

Esconde atrás tu sonrisa, todo el mundo ama a un payaso

(Sólo hazlos reír todo el mundo ama a un payaso)

Deseaste bien, no me puedo quedar

Mereces un premio por el papel que hiciste

(El papel que interpretaste)

No más disfraces, eres una estrella solitaria

(Una estrella solitaria que no sabe quién es)...

Y ahí esta... Él está desnudo, sobre un sillón individual. Entre sus piernas está Anastasia, -que también está desnuda-, y se están besando.

Estoy a nada de entrar a la habitación, pero Ethan y Mia tiran de mi y me llevan de nuevo a la sala. Mia me tiende la botella de vino, es un Sancerre... Otra evidencia de que Christian está aquí.

Le doy un trago y lo veo salir de la habitación por el rabillo del ojo. Ya está vestido, y Anastasia viene con él, también ya vestida. Nos saludan y pasan de corrido hacia la habitación de Anastasia. Cierran la puerta tras de sí y a los treinta minutos, salen con una mochila. Christian vuelve a la habitación y saca una maleta grande. Se despiden de nosotros y se van.

Mia y yo estamos muy impresionados. Ethan solo balbucea, pero no dice más, y Kate está definitivamente haciendo una pataleta. Sin importarnos una una mierda el respeto, entramos Mia yo a la habitación de Christian y vemos que solo están las grullas de papel en todas partes. Está el sillón individual, el soporte de iPod, las lucecitas navideñas, y en un rincón están una mesa plegable, unas sillas, dos fuentes pequeñas con restos de comida y copas con un trago de vino.

¿Christian preparó una velada romántica?

¡Qué coño!

-¿Que estás haciendo, hermano?- me pregunto en voz alta.

-¡Esto es demasiado!- Mia dice con voz entrecortada.

Ethan se acerca a nosotros y mira el entorno.

-Tu hermano se ha enamorado de Anastasia. Lo que sea que planeaba hacer, se ha salido de control...- comienza a decir Ethan.

-¿Christian, enamorado?— musitó incrédulo.

-No lo sé...— Mia es más cercana a él.

-Lo está. O ¿le preparaba cenas románticas a sus novias?

-Noooo... A ninguna— nos consta.

-Pues más vale que él le diga la verdad a Anastasia...

-No lo hará. No tiene los huevos para reconocer que está haciendo mal. Le va a romper el corazón a mi amiga. ¡Y yo lo voy a matar!- por fin interviene Kate.

-Kate, no interfieras— le dice su hermano.

-¡No me voy a quedar callada mientras ese capullo juega con los sentimientos de mi amiga!

-Lo mejor, es que nos mantengamos ya al margen— le continua persuadiendo.

-Tienes razón, Ethan— le admite Mia.

-¿Es que se han vuelto locos?— grita Kate, ahora histérica.

-Kate, tu hermano tiene razón— le intento convencer.

-Mientras más personas sepamos sobre quien es Christian, y no le digamos y comprobemos a Ana; seremos más los que la traicionamos— Ethan le expone los motivos, y vaya que es cierto.

-¿Y qué? ¿Vamos a dejar que ese imbécil se entretenga con Ana hasta que la haga pedazos y él siga con su vida solo por ser quien es? ¡Yo le mostraré a mi amiga...!

-¡No te metas, Kate!— esta vez le grito yo.

-¡A huevo! ¡Como eres su hermano, lo tienes que defender!— me riñe.

-Kate, se racional. En éste momento ya no servirá de nada...— le explica mi hermana.

—Ya estamos en un punto en el que ya no servirá. Ana lo tiene que descubrir por si misma— le dice Ethan insistiendo.

—Eso, o que Christian se delate...

—¡No pasará! Es muy listo ese cabrón— Kate gruñe y bebe de la botella de Sancerre.

—Si, es listo. Pero no perfecto— Aclara Mia, como si supiera algo que nosotros no.

—Y eso pasara hasta que Ana este completamente loca por él— vuelve a gruñir Kate.

—Kate, Ana ya se ha prendado de Christian...

—Y Christian, de ella. Él nunca se ha comportado de esa forma.

—Y eso lo complica todo. Porque de ser así nunca le dirá la verdad para no perderla— dice Ethan. Mas que un psicólogo, parece adivino.

—Pues Dios quiera que Christian le confiese todo...

—¡Si él no lo hace, lo haré yo!— grita de nuevo Kate.

—Kate, de haber querido decirle la verdad ya lo habrías hecho— le riño.

—Le he dado pistas— musita como si eso fuera mejor.

—No jodas, ¿o le dices o no?— ahora le riñe su hermano.

—Es que... yo... yo...— balbucea nerviosa Kate.

—Estas tan implicada en esto como nosotros. Así que vas a cerrar la boca y no vas a meter las narices donde no te llaman— le gruño cabreado.

—¿Que? ¡Tu a mi no me hables así!— me da un empujón y grita.

—Pues ya te dije. No te metas.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Elliot! Yo voy a desenmascarar a tu hermano.

—¡Pues dejate de chorradas y hazlo ya! Pero te lo advierto. Lo harás sola.

—Pues júralo que lo haré.

—Lo que tienes en las manos es dinamita marca ACME, y ni tu hermano ni yo estaremos ahí cuando te explote en la cara. Porque eres tan traidora como nosotros y Christian.

—¡Callate, Elliot!— me grita de nuevo.

—Has tenido muchas oportunidades de delatar a Christian y no lo haz hecho...

—Elliot...— Mia tira de mi brazo.

—Eres tan patética como las zorras con las que se revolcaba, y como el imbécil de mi hermano...

—Elliot, ya...— Ethan aparta a su hermana.

—Tu y él perderán a lo único que los hace menos patéticos...

—Elliot, cierra la boca...— gruñe Kate completamente roja de ira.

—Tambien eres una zorra interesada...

Mierda.


	25. 25

CAPÍTULO 25: LA CALMA QUE PRECEDE A LA TEMPESTAD parte 1

POV ANASTASIA

Christian me sorprendió, y aún lo hace. Me encantó como decoró su habitación con miles de grullas de papel. La cena, estaba estupenda. Nunca había probado una lasagna tan deliciosa, y aún cuando con culpabilidad me confesó que él no la preparó, se me hizo un detalle muy lindo de su parte.

Lo que sucedió a continuación... ¡Uf! Fue de otro mundo. Me encantó lo que hicimos en esa habitación. Como en ese pequeño sillón me hizo el amor. Fue tan cariñoso, tierno, fue maravilloso. Recuerdo cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada y me muero porque vuelva a ocurrir.

Ahora, mirando el entorno, descubro una parte de él muy privada. Estamos dentro de un pequeño departamento. La decoración es fría y minimalista. Parece muy de su estilo. Todo está decorado en tonos grises, blancos, y azúl cobalto. Aún así, se ve elegante. Me ha dejado en una habitación sencilla. Ahora solo tiene una cama y una mesa de noche con una lámpara.

-¿Te gusta?- escucho que me habla.

-Es muy bonito, Christian- admito y me giro para mirarlo.

-Te dije que te quiero en mi vida... Dime que piensas.

Me quedo callada un momento. Hago memoria sobre cada parte de este lugar y pienso en como pudo decorar este lugar.

-Mi amigo, Jason, fue quien me ayudo... Le comenté la situación y se hizo cargo de todo mientras estuve fuera- me explica como si pudiera leer mi mente.

-Vale. ¿Quieres ayuda en algo más?

-Tanto como necesitar ayuda, no. Pero es algo así- me responde y me mira pensativo.

-¿Cómo?- me ha confundido su respuesta.

-¿Te gustaría venir a vivir aquí, conmigo? O si lo prefieres, podríamos pasar aquí algunas noches y otras tantas en tu departamento, solo cuando Kate esté ocupada... La verdad, mientras más lejos de ella esté, mejor- me explica. Me duele que él y Kate no se lleven bien, los dos son muy importantes para mi.

-Lo comprendo- no me queda de otra.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues... Me gustaría que pasáramos tiempo entre aquí y mi departamento- me agrada su idea. No sé si sea buena idea mudarnos juntos tan pronto.

-Si, sería un buen comienzo- me responde con una sonrisa de lado.

-Tengo hambre...- musito y cambio así de tema.

-¿En serio?- me mira con picardía.

-De comida...

-Lo sé- me responde y mira su reloj, -Ya es tarde, y no desayunamos. ¿Qué te apetece?

-No lo sé... ¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones? ¿Comida china, tal vez?

-No. Vamos al café de Melly. Yo invito.

Hemos vuelto del café y ahora está acomodando sus libros. Yo le ayudo hojeando algunos y noto que tiene un estuche antiguo con unos libros. Lo tomo de la caja y con asombro veo que son unas primeras ediciones de Tess de los D'Urberville. ¡Estos son libros muy costosos! Me impresiona.

El se gira y ve mi cara, sonríe y toma el estuche de mis manos.

-Mi abuelo materno es inglés. A él le debo mi afición a los escritores ingleses y a la lectura.

-Son impresionantes. Nunca me imaginé que te gustara leer...

-Hardy no es precisamente mi autor favorito. Me agrada más Dante Alighieri. Aunque no tengan nada que ver.

-Me inclino más por Hardy.

-Te los regalo- me dice con una sonrisa.

-No inventes...- ¿se ha vuelto loco?

-Son tuyos.

-¡Christian, no...! Es demasiado- le respondo conmocionada.

-Nada es demasiado para mi chica.

-¡¿Tu chica?!- repito por el apelativo. ¡Soy su chica!

-Si. Mi. Chica. Tu- me responde pronunciando cada palabra lentamente.

-Christian... me encanta como suena, - intento recobrar la compostura y me centro en lo que tengo en frente, literalmente - pero no puedo recibirlos... Son hermosos, pero valen mucho.

-No pienses en eso. Son tuyos. - insiste y me pone el estuche con los incunables en las manos.

-Los dejaré en la caja...- le susurro nerviosa hago lo que dije

-Igual, son tuyos. Serán tus primeras pertenencias usando mi espacio.

-Christian... Gracias- le respondo agradecida, no por los libros, sino, por tomarme en cuenta.

-Descuida, nena. Me dará gusto saber que están en manos de alguien que los va a a apreciar mejor que yo.

Me abraza y le doy un beso en la comisura del labio. Siento como inhala el aroma de mi cabello. Yo me aferro a su cuerpo y después de este breve instante, volvemos a nuestra tarea, acomodar algunas de sus cosas en el pequeño departamento y después traer el resto.

Fue un día muy agradable y tranquilo. No existió nadie para Christian, y para mí, también. Solo nos dedicamos a pasar tiempo juntos y mientras desembalamos cajas y guardábamos la ropa en su armario, comimos hamburguesas y patatas fritas, pizza y tomamos Sancerre y Pinot Grigio frío. Conversamos mucho. Me habló de su familia y sus amigos. Estábamos tumbados sobre una alfombra mullida y muchos almohadones. Completamente relajados.

Me contó sobre su madre, se llama Grace. Dice que es una gran pediatra y la define como "una mina inagotable de amor y alegría". Su padre, se llama Carrick, es abogado. Lo describe a él como "la encarnación de la hombría" y que si volviera a nacer, le gustaría ser como él. También me habló sobre sus hermanos, uno mayor y una joven de mi edad. No me dijo sus nombres, pero los describe como "todo lo opuesto de él".

-¿Como dices eso?

-Si. Verás, entre otras cosas, somos muy diferentes por que somos adoptados. Los tres.

-¡Wow!- eso si es una revelación inesperada. -Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Dios... - se cubre la cara y suspira.

-¿Qué? - no comprendo nada.

-¿Sabes que le dijo un Gerber a otro Gerber?- me dice sin más.

-No... ¿Christian?- le replico confundida.

-¡Pop!

Me mira impasible y yo me quedé mas confundida de lo que estaba con lo que me dijo de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué se supone que tiene que ver lo de los Gerber con tus hermanos?

-Ellos te hubieran hecho que orines encima de la risa. Yo no.

-¿Se supone que es un chiste?

-Si. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Sin evitarlo me carcajeó y el también se ríe conmigo. Es de no creer. Me río mas de su cara que de el chiste. Nunca me había sucedido.

-¡Es increíble! No sabes contar chistes...

-Ya viste que los cuento fatal- me responde casi con orgullo.

-Ay Dios... Y yo que creí que era la única.

-¿Tampoco sabes contar chistes?- me pregunta ligeramente sorprendido.

-Así sea algo muy gracioso, yo lo voy a echar a perder...

-Genial. Tenemos tanto en común- me comenta con sarcasmo.

-Si, casi como si fuéramos almas gemelas.

-No... Pero tal vez podríamos estar hechos el uno para el otro...

Me quita la copa de la mano y se acerca a mi. Me mira como si fuera la primera vez y acaricia mi mejilla.

-Tienes una sonrisa y una risa hermosa.

-Tu también.

-Me tienes hechizado, Anastasia...

Me besa y me abraza. Tiro de su cabello y lo beso con la misma pasión. Poco a poco nos tumbamos sobre los almohadones y nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentimos.

POV CHRISTIAN

Estoy tumbado en la alfombra de mi nuevo departamento. Anastasia reposa sobre mi pecho. Hemos hecho el amor por horas.

Si. Hacer el amor. Algo raro en mi.

Yo no acostumbraba esto. Desde la adolescencia practicaba BDSM y no es para nada mi estilo, pero con Anastasia, he salido de muchas formas de mi zona de confort. Y mientras la miro respirar pausadamente sobre mi pecho mientras duerme.

No solo dejé de necesitar el follar solo como una descarga y satisfacción de una necesidad biológica. Con ella, estos momentos son más gratificantes y una experiencia nueva e inesperada. Con Anastasia no siento necesidad de follar. Quiero complacerla, y quiero compartir con ella más de mi.

Mierda.

Esto no se supone que tenía que ser así. Se suponía que esto es una clase de experimento. Y las cosas han cambiado.

De antes desear a Anastasia solo para follarla y averiguar si nada más era atracción física e interés; ahora la siento tan dentro de mi. Casi como si dependiera de ella.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Me interrumpo al verla desperezarse y en cuanto abre los ojos, me mira y sonríe. ¡Dios! Es tan hermosa.

-Hola- me saluda.

-Hola.

-¿Dormí mucho?

-No.

-¿Hace mucho despertaste?

-Podría pasar horas mirándote dormir, pero solo han sido unos minutos.

-Ya- se levanta del suelo, ruborizada y va hacia la cocina -¿Te preparo algo de comer? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, nena... Pero aún queda mucho por ordenar- le comento mirando el aún desordenado salón. -Y también tengo que ir por el resto de mis cosas al departamento.

-Te propongo algo. El lunes al volver de trabajar, yo empaco tus cosas. Así cuando vayas por ellas, solo tienes que recoger las cajas.

-Suena como si no quisieras que estuviera ahí realmente- extrañamente me siento incómodo al imaginarlo.

-Lo sé. Pero recuerda, tu dijiste que mientras menos convivas con Kate, mejor.

-Cierto. Pero no nos preocupemos por eso, no ahora - le respondo y ella se acerca a mi con una copa de Sancerre en la mano.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? Ya es tarde.

-Ven aquí, Ana...

Tiro de ella y la subo a mis piernas, ella ríe y le he tirado algo de vino en el pecho. Comienzo a chuparlo y siento como se estremece y suspira. La beso y volvemos a hacer el amor.

Al llegar a trabajar a Grey House, me encuentro con que Barney y Marcus estuvieron trabajando durante el fin de semana con Luziana Grant. Lo noté por que al pasar por el departamento de ingeniería veo una nota en la puerta de Barney.

"Fue un placer trabajar juntos.

Para la próxima te llevo café descafeinado,

maldito neurótico.

Besitos :-*

LuzG"

Me río sin poder contenerme y en ese instante sale Barney de su oficina. Quité la nota de la puerta sin dejar de reír y me saluda nervioso.

-Buenos días, señor...- su voz se apaga gradualmente al verme reír.

-Buen día, Barney. Te dejaron esto- le respondo y le entrego la nota.

La lee y gruñe mientras la arruga y la mete en su bolsillo.

-Esa hija de...- carraspea y me tiende un folder y el nuevo prototipo de tableta solar. -Señor, ella vino a armonizar el sistema informático de SIP con Grey Enterprises. La estuvimos vigilando.

-Esta bien, Barney. En la tarde me comunicaré con ella. Y también revisamos como va la tablet y me comentas sobre como va la actualización de los sistemas de SIP.

-Como diga, señor Grey.

Continuo mi recorrido en mi empresa, y pienso que no debo de descuidarla. Me concentro en recordar sobre qué asuntos tenía que atender y delegué en Ros y me dirijo a su oficina para informarle que volveré a asumir mi puesto. Me interrumpo al leer un mensaje en mi BlackBerry.

"Señor, le veo en el sótano de Grey House. Es importante, trata sobre Anastasia Steele. Luziana Grant".

Asumo al leer "le veo en el sótano de Grey House" que ya está ahí esperando. Sin querer, se me ha adelantado, aunque me pregunto que quiere. Le llamo a Taylor para que la vigile y me avisa que él la está escoltando. Bajo por el elevador de servicio y al abrirse la compuerta los encuentro ahí, esperando. Viene vestida con un abrigo color beige, y zapatos Manolo Blanhik en el mismo color que trae un traje completo color azul marino y blusa beige. Usa unas gafas oscuras negras. Nada que ver con la desaliñada chica que trabajó para mí hace tiempo.

-Buenos días, Luziana- le saludo.

-Buen día, señor- me responde.

-Taylor, dejannos solos.

-Estaré cerca- me responde mi siempre leal guardaespaldas.

-Te escucho- le cedo la palabra a Luziana.

-Señor, recibí una alerta en el servidor de SIP. Anastasia está investigando sobre todas las personas involucradas en la renovación de la editorial y la reforma educativa- saca su smartphone y me muestra la señal.

-Me parece sensato...- Yo lo haría.

-¿Que hay con usted?- me interrumpe y se quita las gafas.

-¿Que quieres decir?- le preguntó más que confundido.

-Por lo que noté cuando fueron secuestrados hace unas semanas y desde que se frecuentan; Anastasia no sabe quien es usted realmente- ella lo sabe...

-Mierda.

-Exactamente- me responde y le tiendo de vuelta su celular. -La verdad me tiene sin cuidado qué pretenda, pero no tiene ni idea del desmadre que se le viene encima si Anastasia lo descubre.

-Mierda.

-A parte de "Mierda", ¿qué quiere que haga?- me responde y se mira las uñas.

Ella sabe lo que estoy haciendo... Ahora entiendo como es que se involucró con Welch en nuestro rescate. Aunque si hago memoria, solo era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara. Ella me vio cuando trabajé para Melly... ¿Qué quiero que haga? No sé si sea pedir demasiado, pero...

-Quiero que borres cualquier noticia reciente, imagen y cualquier archivo donde se mencione mi nombre- le respondo después de pensarlo.

-¿Quiere que hackee el planeta?- en palabras simples...

-Si.

-¡Ah, qué señor Christian Grey! Quiere que hackee el planeta...- Pareciera que se esta burlando de mi, no tiene ni idea.

-¿A caso no puedes?- la reto. Ella me mira y niega en silencio.

-No sé si recuerde que usted se aseguró de que no vuelva a usar Thor y no utilice un coin en lo que me resta de vida- me reprocha, y lo merezco.

-¿Si te ofrezco amnistía lo harías?- no se lo puedo pedir a nadie de la empresa...

-No lo sé...- ahora parece dudarlo. Por un lado la comprendo, en su lugar, yo reaccionaria peor ante una petición como ésta.

-Eres la mejor del mundo, la hacker mas respetada en tu "area", me consta que no eres una mala persona, y que ahora tienes una vida estable y feliz a lado de Jack Hyde.

-Deje a Jack fuera de esto- me responde impasible, es obvio que lo ama -Él ha hecho su trabajo y más que eso...

-Lo sé- reconozco. -Y también sé que quieren salir del radar para tener una vida tranquila, tal vez en Bora Bora, o Zanzibar.

-Supongamos que acepto. ¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Ya te lo dije. Elimina lo más que puedas sobre mí, que no haya una sola imagen mía en internet. Te garantizo que serás libre y te irás con Jack a la Antartida si así lo deseas...

-Acepto.

-Gracias, Luziana. Aunque quiero que dejes de dedicarte a eso.

-Señor, le garantizo que terminando este trabajo, no tocaré una computadora en lo que me resta de vida; amen de los celulares y otros dispositivos- comenta y me tiende la mano

-Trato hecho- le estrecho la mano en un apretón firme. -Gracias, Luziana...

-Le daré un consejo, aunque no me lo pidió: debería decirle la verdad a Anastasia antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.

-Le llamaré a Barney para avisar sobre el trabajo.

-Perfecto.

La veo darse vuelta y se retira por la rampa de acceso.

Pienso en lo que me ha dicho y tal vez tenga razón... Pero, ¿como le digo?


	26. 26

CAPÍTULO 26: LA CALMA QUE PRECEDE A LA TEMPESTAD parte 2

POV ANASTASIA

Fue un fin de semana idílico... Divino.

Christian y yo estuvimos desde el sábado hasta hoy juntos; en la mañana me fue a dejar a la editorial. Me encuentro con que Ross, Mara y Jack están más que emocionados porque de nuevo han contactado a sus autores.

En cuanto me dirijo a mi escritorio, me encuentro a Hannah sentada ahí.

-¡Hola, Ana! Tengo órdenes de tu abuela y del "misterioso" señor Grey de mostrarte tu sitio de trabajo- Hannah me saluda eufórica.

-¿Cuándo? Hannah... Más lento- le balbuceo al borde de una crisis de histeria.

-Esta mañana me llamó el señor Grey y me dijo que tu ocuparías una de las oficinas del último piso. Y después me llegó un correo electrónico de la senadora Lambert en la que decía y cito: "Quiero que Anastasia Steele utiliza la oficina que antes era del pelmazo Abraham, de llegar y no verla ahí, rodarán cabezas... Empezando por Abraham" . La verdad, si me dio miedito tu abuela- dice lo último estremeciéndose.

-¡Dios!- solo puedo resoplar.

-Tranquila... Ahora, toma tu bolso y ven conmigo.

Subimos por el ascensor y encontramos dentro a Jack y Luz. Ambos sonríen como si ocultaran algo...

-Hola, chicos...

-Hola, Ana. Hola Hannah- saludan a la vez.

-Huele raro el edificio completo, ¿lo han notado?- pregunta Hannah.

Luz, Jack y yo olfateamos el ambiente y le damos la razón a Hannah. Huele diferente. Al abrirse el ascensor encuentro a un montón de gente trabajando. Todos vestidos con overoles naranjas, usando cascos, guantes y gafas. A un lado me encuentro a la señora Sandoval, -de nuevo vestida de rojo- y a su esposo, el señor Torres y ambos están discutiendo.

-¿Le dijiste a Jonathan que trajera un borrador?- le pregunta el señor Torres a su mujer, que está tomando nota sobre no sé qué en un porta papeles.

-Corazón, de decirle, sí le dije; de que lo haga, no lo sé...- le responde y se le acerca para quitarle el cigarrillo que está fumando y darle una calada. -Y no es que no me importe, sino que me vale madre. Ése es su trabajo.

-¡No jodas, Cristina!- le riñe el señor Torres y arroja un montón de rollos con unos planos.

-Ve a gritarle al haragan ese. No es mi trabajo- revisa unas notas que le entrega un joven con overol y saca su celular.

-Pues tu trabajo pende de un hilo...

-Vete al cuerno. Es más fácil que salgas tú de la constructora que yo.

-Cristina...- le replica alterado su marido y ella lo rechaza con un ademán.

-Viejo, amo estos momentos juntos, pero tengo que pasar por nuestros engendritos al colegio. Te amo- se acerca de nuevo a él y le da un beso en los labios.

-Yo también- le replica a regañadientes y le da la espalda a su mujer.

-Lo sé, viejo. Lo sé.

Antes de irse la señora Sandoval le da un azote en el trasero a su marido. Él al girarse para reñirle la ve correr hacia el ascensor y le sonríe pícara y se despide de nosotras con rapidez.

-Yo quiero a alguien a quien darle un azote en su trasero, así como la señora Sandoval con el señor Torres- me comenta Hannah en un susurro.

-No es por presumir, pero yo también tengo a quien darle un azotito en su trasero...- presumo en un momento de indiscreción mío.

-¿El repartidor sexi?- me pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sip.

-¡Mi vida apesta!- se queja y cubre sus ojos en un gesto bastante dramático.

-Su vida no apesta, la de Abraham si...- comenta Jack y gesticula mirando hacia el área donde se encuentran los trabajadores del señor Torres.

Vemos a Abraham Jackson salir de la que era su oficina y me mira con odio. Jack y el señor Torres se acercan a mi protegiéndome y Luz lo mira con una ceja arqueada, como si lo estuviera retando.

-¿Le parto la madre a este cabrón?- me pregunta en español el señor Torres.

-No lo creo prudente, pero gracias- murmuro y trago en seco.

-Descuida,- Jack le comenta- Ana no estará sola entre estos tiburones.

-¿Tiburones? Mas bien, se parecen a Gigi y Frufrú, los ajolotes de mi mujer- le responde con desprecio. ¿Qué son los ajolotes?

-Tiene razón, señor. Además, Abraham solo está ardido porque una Jovencita sea quien limpie su desorden, haga su trabajo y tenga más respaldo- comenta Luz.

-Se va a sentir peor cuando esta editorial resurja de sus cenizas y cumpla con su misión- añade Hannah.

-Oigan, de verdad me encanta que me apoyen, y se los agradezco mucho, pero una reforma educativa es mucho...- les respondo más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-No para tu abuela, ni para Christian Grey- interviene el señor Torres

-Yo no soy ni Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert, ni Christian Grey.

-Y por eso mismo lo vas a lograr. Además de que como dijo el señor Hyde, no vas a hacerlo todo tu sola- me replica con seguridad el señor Torres.

-Ana, no te preocupes. Además, tenemos que mostrarte algo- interrumpe Hannah.

El señor Torres nos entrega unos cascos y gafas de trabajo; después nos deja pasar. Guiada por Hannah, Jack y Luz vamos hacia la oficina de presidencia y veo que está completamente remodelada. Se ve muy bonita.

Las paredes son de ladrillo visto y las ventanas están cubiertas con unas percianas. Los muebles han sido reemplazados y ahora todo está amueblado con diseños sencillos en blanco. Se ve sofisticado y hace un buen contraste con el resto del lugar. Sobre el escritorio están solamente una computadora de última generación y un teléfono. Hay una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, un par de sofás y una mesa ratona, ambos conjuntos cerca de los ventanales. Al fondo de la estancia está ubicado un gran librero, que ahora está vacío y un archivero.

-Es muy bonito...- murmuro sorprendida.

-Tu abuela fue quien eligió la decoración. Esta tarde llegarán unos cuadros para terminar de decorar el lugar, pero la senadora y el señor Grey insistieron en que trabajaras aquí. - Me dice Hannah mirando su iPad.

-La sala de juntas será reubicada en la planta baja, junto a la cocina- me comenta Luz y también lo hace mientras observa algo en su dispositivo.

-Esta tarde se reúne el equipo para organizar un nuevo plan de trabajo y a fin de mes se hace la entrega oficial de posesión de la editorial y se requiere que para esa fecha ya tengan listo el plan, para que en cuanto firmes se ponga en marcha- Jack me comenta con seriedad y me entrega unos documentos.

Los hojeo brevemente y leo que es una selección de escritores, -la de europeos y orientales- todos ellos especialistas en áreas de educación básica. Enseguida leo otra lista de escritores y profesores recién egresados de varias universidades de prestigio a nivel mundial y varios nombres están marcados con resaltador.

-Los nombres marcados son de sujetos con trabajos listos para su revisión y publicación. El resto, solo están contemplados como opciones para trabajar en conjunto.

-Tuviste un fin de semana ocupado, Jack...

-Si. Luz estuvo trabajando en Grey House, no sé que tenía que hacer ahí, pero igual, consideré oportuno ponerme a hacer algo.

-Pues en la junta lo revisamos a detalle, ¿vale?

-Me parece bien. ¿Pido la comida para las doce?

-Si, y espero yo mientras pensar en algo...

-Lo harás bien.

-Hasta más tarde.

-Nos vemos...

Salen de la oficina Jack y Luz. Hannah se queda en la oficina conmigo. Me entrega unas identificaciones provisionales y una lista de todo el personal de la editorial.

-El señor Grey insistió en que revises los expedientes de del personal, y que selecciones a quienes vas a conservar.

-Hannah... Yo no sé si pueda hacerlo... ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?

-No lo sé, pero te aconsejo que pidas ayuda...

-Gracias, Hannah.

La miro salir de mi oficina y me concentro en la lista que me trajo Jack. Comienzo a leerla con más detenimiento y veo que al instante me llega un correo electrónico de Jack en el que me ha adjuntado los expedientes y currículo de cada autor de su lista. Eso me hace pensar que conozco muy poco a las personas con las que voy a trabajar y comienzo -antes de aceptar o rechazar gente al azar-, a investigar sus referencias. Comienzo con tres personas: Javier Torres, Cristina Sandoval y Christian Grey.

Tendré una tarde ocupada...

Llego a casa y me encuentro con Kate, está en el salón, arreglada, bastante sofisticada. Me mira y parece triste y molesta a la vez. ¿Hice algo por lo que me deba de disculpar?

-Hola, Kate... ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que bien, amiga. ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde, o salir con tu galán?- cambia en un instante de actitud. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Pues solo le voy a ayudar a empacar unas cuantas de sus cosas, y después acompañaré a Christian a su departamento...- le comento apenada porque casi no nos hemos visto.

-Es que quiero llevarte a un lugar, y mostrarte algo.

-¿Tardará mucho?- le pregunto mirando el reloj.

-Pues no... Aunque no es muy cerca de aquí, te garantizo valdrá la pena- diablos... Está en uno de sus momentos psicópatas.

-Vale. Termina de prepararte y mientras le empaco unas cosas- me aparto esperando se le pase.

Voy a mi habitación y tomo una mochila y le empaco algo de ropa y cosas de aseo personal, para pasar la noche con Christian. Después me voy a la ya casi vacía habitación de Christian y me dispongo a empacar varias cajas y logro terminar de acomodar las cosas y todavía me dio tiempo de retocar mi maquillaje y revisar que esté bien vestida.

Salgo a buscar que Kate ya este lista y la encuentro en el pasillo. Le pido que me ayude a subir las cajas de Christian en mi auto y vamos cada una por separado a donde sea que me lleve. Espero sea rápido. Estoy exhausta.

Me guía hacia un lugar llamado Bellevue. Bajamos frente a la entrada de una hermosa e imponente mansión. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-¿Te perdiste,Kate?- le pregunto bajando de mi Wanda.

-Noooo... Ven conmigo.

Toca el timbre y nos abre una muy sorprendida Mia.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué haces aquí?- es su cuñada, ¿no debería de ir?

-Hola, ¿que tal te va?- le responde Kate con naturalidad.

-Elliot aún no llega del trabajo... Y la gran noche será este viernes...

-¿No te dijo Ethan? Ah... Que caray con mi hermano...

-Kate, te recuerdo que tengo que ir a entregar unas cosas, y estaré trabajando también en casa...- le riño incomoda por su actitud y por que quiero irme a descansar.

-Sera breve. Esperen...

Kate tira de mi y pasa a la casa de lo que creo que son los padres de Elliot y Mia.

-Kate, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó directamente, se está portando como una loca.

-¿Quieres hablar con Elliot?- le pregunta Mia.

-No... Solo quiero que Anastasia conozca a unas personas...

-Kate, basta- le dice Mia, que ahora parece nerviosa, ¿qué saben ellas que yo no?

-¿Qué te sucede, Mia? Pareces nerviosa...- le pregunta Kate, ¿la está provocando?

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - nos interrumpe una voz desde el otro lado del salón.

Veo a una mujer madura, muy guapa. Vestida elegantemente. Es de mi estatura, un poco más corpulenta. Cabello y ojos castaños, y una sonrisa muy amable.

-Mia... ¿Sucede algo?- se acerca la señora.

-Buenas noches, Grace- le saluda Kate con formalidad.

-Me da gusto verte, Katherine.

-A mi también, te presento a Anastasia Steele, mi mejor amiga, y n...

-¡Kate, cariño! Es una hermosa sorpresa encontrarte aquí...- somos interrumpidas por Elliot, que viene llegando.

-Hola, nene. Le quería presentar a Ana a unas personas que sé le encantaría conocer.

-Ya veo. Ven conmigo- le dice Elliot cortante y la saca del salón casi a rastras.

¿Qué sucede aquí?

Mia parece nerviosa y me invita a pasar a la sala.

-Disculpe si vinimos sin avisar. Kate me dijo que quería que la acompañara...- me disculpo ahora más que incómoda.

-Descuida, cariño. ¿Te invito algo para tomar?

-Descuide, ¿señora...?

-Soy la doctora Grace Trevelyan Grey

-Mucho gusto.

-En un momento servirán la cena. ¿Podrías quedarte? También vendrá mi otro hijo.

-Mamá, mi hermano llamó y me dijo que tiene un compromiso, que vendrá otro día- le aclara Mia a su mamá.

-Y yo lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme. Tengo unas cosas de mi novio, que se muda, y le estoy ayudando a llevarlas...

-¿Tienes novio? Es una pena... Mi otro hijo, "el sándwich" es soltero...

-Mama, mi hermano no necesita casamentera - le riñe Mia con cariño a su mamá.

-Si. Aún no tenemos mucho tiempo, solo unos días, en realidad...

-Ana, yo quiero hablar contigo- irrumpe Kate en la sala y se ve muy alterada.

-¿Kate?

-¡Ya basta, Kate! Te llevaré a tu casa- Elliot viene tras ella y la lleva a su auto, me imagino.

-¿Sabes que sucede entre ellos?- pregunta la mamá de Mia intrigada.

-No, mamá... ¿Tu, Ana?

-Menos, he estado ocupada.

-Estos muchachos, cada vez están más locos...- comenta para si misma la doctora Grey y despues se dirige a mi: -Lamento que no te quedes, linda. Me dio gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente, doctora Grey.

-Llamame Grace.

-Muchas gracias, Grace. Mia, me retiro. Nos vemos después.

Me acompañan ambas a la salida y puedo ver a Elliot y Kate discutiendo fuera de su auto.

Llego al departamento de Christian y con la ayuda del conserje del edificio subí las tres cajas que faltaban. Le dejo una propina al señor y me voy a buscar una copa de vino. Elijo destapar la botella de Sancerre que dejamos del fin de semana y mientras bebo escucho abrir la puerta.

Me acerco y siento como se me van los colores al ver a Christian. Está golpeado, trae la camisa rota. Le sale sangre de la nariz, y trae en una mano una americana negra. En la otra, una bolsa de la cafetería de Melly.

-¿Sabes primeros auxilios? Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Le partí la cara a José... Nadie se mete con lo que es mío.


	27. 27

CAPÍTULO 27: LA CALMA QUE PRECEDE A LA TEMPESTAD parte 3

POV CHRISTIAN

Después de hacerme cargo de Luziana Grant, me enfoco en mis negocios. Reviso los planos y el contrato de compra del astillero que voy a adquirir en Taiwan, y también reviso el prototipo de la tableta solar que Barney me había mostrado en la mañana. Ha sido un día bastante satisfactorio.

Mientras como un emparedado de pollo y mayonesa en la oficina, recibo un informe de como es que Luziana Grant está borrando de internet todos mis datos y notas personales, de pronto aparece una alerta de un vídeo entrante. Al revisarlo, veo como aparece en el campo de búsqueda "Christian Grey - Biografía" y automáticamente se borran miles de páginas en las que hablan de mí. Cuando busca fotografías, no hay nada, sale "información no disponible".

Al leer esto, me doy cuenta de que he cometido un gran error, pero no sé como decirle la verdad. Es raro, pero con ella, me siento aterrado de perderla... De que me odie.

Me interrumpo en esas reflexiones al recibir una llamada de mi hermanita.

Llamada telefónica

-Hola, Mia- le saludo con irritación.

-También me da gusto saber de ti, hermano- me conoce tan bien, que sabe que no me agrada su llamada en estos momentos.

-Si...- admito, a ella nunca le mentiría. -Tu dirás.

-Mis padres quieren hacer una cena familiar. Este sábado dan de alta al abuelo Theodore y mamá está feliz de que esté mejor.

-Si esperas un momento, te confirmo. Estaré trabajando hasta tarde...- mi abuelo Theodore es un asunto aparte, tengo que estar ahí.

-¿Y Anastasia?- me pregunta cauta mi hermana.

-Mia...- de una vez la corto si es que va a lanzarme la misma perorata que Elliot.

-Solo quiero saber como está- me interrumpe.

-Esta bien. No quiero que...- de nuevo le trato de advertir.

-Christian, no voy a interferir,- suspira, después continua: -Ya estás grandecito para saber lo que haces y asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, pero Anastasia es amiga de mi novio, y este sábado durante la cena, Ethan pedirá mi mano oficialmente. Él quiere que Ana esté ahí.

-Y así será- sin pensarlo le aseguro.

-¿Le dirás la verdad?- me pregunta esperanzada.

-Mia...

-Christian, sabes que nunca me he metido en tus asuntos, y te quiero. Ana es diferente, se merece saber con quien se está acostando. Solo piénsalo- ahí vamos de nuevo, aunque es más sutil que Elliot.

-Lo haré- le digo.

-Vale. Te dejo trabajar. Espero tu llamada para esta noche.

Me cortó la llamada sin despedirse, ni dejarme despedirme.

Me quedo pensando en lo que últimamente me han dicho:

"Dile la verdad"

Tal vez debería hacerlo... Pero, ¿por dónde comienzo? ¿qué le voy a decir?

"Anastasia, ahora que confió en ti, te diré. Yo soy Christian Grey, un hombre que te mintió para ver cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo. Y no es porque crea que eres una zorra o una cazafortunas, pero si te contará..."

Definitivamente no.

Me va a romper los huevos si le digo algo así. Y ya vi que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Me frotó la cara con ambas manos y mejor le llamo a Andrea para consultar la agenda de hoy.

¡UF! Tengo que quedarme a una junta a las dieciocho para verificar el asunto de la tableta solar. Ana hoy no tiene curso y seguro va a empacar las cosas que se quedaron en su departamento. Creo que no es mucho. Además de que podría pasar la noche conmigo. Será interesante. Llamo a Melly a la cafetería y le pido me prepare alguna de sus delicias para cenar.

Llamada telefónica

17:50 h.

-Hola, Mia- saludo a mi hermana, ahora apenado.

-No vendrás, ¿verdad?- me pregunta triste.

-Lo siento, hermana. Tuve un día muy ocupado y de verdad que estoy cansado.

-Vale,- admite, suspira y continua: -Pero, ¿estarás aquí el sábado?

-Eres mi hermana, te quiero mucho yo también, y no todos los días tu fantástico y perfecto novio se compromete contigo. Claro que estaré ahí- eso lo aseguro.

-Gracias, hermano. Significa mucho para mi-me responde ahora contenta.

-Gracias a ti, por compartir ese momento conmigo- en especial, ahora.

-No lo agradezcas, solo ven y con eso me bastará.

-Cuenta con eso, hermanita.

-O.k. Hasta el sábado.

Vuelve a cortar la llamada como en la tarde, pero admito que esta vez me dio gusto hablar con ella. Desde que mis padres la llevaron a casa y me mostraron esa mota de pelo negro, la adoré. A ella, por mucho que discuta, sé que estará para mi.

Con mi mente en hacerles un hermoso presente a los futuros esposos, le ordeno a Andrea que me informe sobre los mejores y más paradisiacos destinos de luna de miel, y que mañana me entregue lo que encuentre. Me preparo para pasar al café por la cena, y de ahí, ir a casa a esperar a mi chica.

Llego caminando a la cafetería de Melly y es una gozada eso de no sentirme acosado. Tuvo sus ventajas el que Luziana elimine todo lo que es personal -incluyendo fotos- sobre mí. Eso hace ver que mientras no se acuerden de ti, menos te joden.

Llego a la parte trasera de la cafetería, para saludar a Mark y escucho a José en el área de empleados:

-No seas así, José...

-Christian es un capullo pretencioso, y Anastasia aún no sabe lo que es un hombre de verdad.

-Que imbécil si crees eso

-No te quejes, Dawn. En su momento lo comprobaste...

-Vete a la mierda, Rodríguez

-¡Uy! Creo que se ofendió- escuchó hablar al idiota con sarcasmo.

-No seas cabrón, José. Me consta que ella si te quería.

-Pero yo a ella no. Es más, sabes bien que yo soy de los de "si te vi, no me acuerdo", de tirarle a lo que se mueva... Y Dawn se movía muy rico, pero me aburrí. En cuanto a Anastasia, la chica de SIP, es un buen par de tetas y un culo que me falta follar. En cuanto me dé el gusto de mostrarle lo que es una verga con todas sus letras, se la devuelvo al gilipollas de Christian, y que le sepan ricas mis sobras.

¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a expresarse de esa manera de mi chica?

-¡Imbécil!- Grito furioso el idiota se da la vuelta y yo le doy un golpe en su asquerosa cara.

POV ANASTASIA

-¡Por dios, Christian! Mírate.

-Ya lo sé... Pero él quedó peor.

-¿Te volviste loco?

-¿Te molesta que golpeara a tu pretendiente?

-¿De qué hablas? José solo es un conocido.

-Pues se comportó muy familiar el viernes pasado que lo vi contigo fuera de tu trabajo- me replica con voz dura.

-No jodas, Christian. Tu desapareciste tres semanas sin dar señas de vida, y el que yo le guste, no quiere decir que me va a gustar a mí. Metete eso en tu cabeza- y eso es la verdad. Nunca me ha gustado José.

-Pues yo ya me encargué de dejarle claro que no se te acerque- se quita la camisa y va al baño para mirarse al espejo.

Voy tras él para que me explique que diantres pasó. Al verlo bajo la suave luz me doy cuenta de que tiene varios golpes en las costillas y el pecho.

-¿Pero por qué?- balbuceo molesta mientras saco del botiquín un frasco con pomada de árnica.

-Escuché al muy imbécil hablando de ti con los repartidores,- me cuenta mientras lo giro y le froto la espalda con la pomada, -les decía que no era problema para él que estuviéramos saliendo, que en una de esas que yo me descuide se iba a encargar de darte una buena follada y después devolverte a mi, solo para dejar claro que el territorio es suyo y que manda él.

-¿Qué?- me detengo abrptamente.

-Si, nena... Se lo estaba diciendo a los repartidores, y cito: "Anastasia, la chica de SIP, es un buen par de tetas y un culo que me falta follar. En cuanto me dé el gusto de mostrarle lo que es una verga con todas sus letras, se la devuelvo al gilipollas de Christian, y que le sepan ricas mis sobras..."

-¡Qué estúpido!- resoplo y tomó una mota de algodón y empujó con cuidado a Christian para que se siente sobre el inodoro.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque le partí la cara?- me pregunta antes de que le limpie con alcohol la sangre de la nariz y la boca.

-Mira como te dejó...- murmuró al ver lo golpeado que está, pero aún se ve tan guapo como siempre.

-Ya te dije, el quedó peor. Y no sabes cuantas ganas me quedaron de matarlo... ¡ouch!- se queja cuando le limpio la nariz.

\- Olvidémonos de él, ahora dejame terminar de curarte esas heridas.

Limpié y curé las heridas de Christian. Maldito José, pero me va oir. ¡No soy el tipo de mujer que el describe! Y si estoy con Christian es...

\- Un dólar por tus pensamientos- Christian, interrumpe mis pensamientos mientras acaricia mi espalda desnuda.

Después de curar las heridas nos desvestimos y terminamos haciendo el amor.

\- Yo podría decirte lo mismo... estás muy callado- levanto la cabeza para mirarlo-¿En que piensas?

\- En lo bien que me siento contigo, me trasmite una paz que nadie me había echo sentir- me da un beso en la nariz.

¿Conmigo siente paz? ¿De verdad?

Podría ser...

Pienso en lo último que ha sucedido y recuerdo que mientras desembalaba una caja de libros, me encontré con uno bastante peculiar.

-Ana... ¿me escuchaste?- me insiste Christian.

-Perdón...

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunta preocupado.

-Es que mientras acomodada algunas de tus cosas encontré un libro bastante... "llamativo" y lo recordé- le comento.

-¿Llamativo? ¿Cómo de llamativo?- me pregunta y trata de pensar sobre a qué me refiero.

-Digo... No fue mi intención, pero al hojearlo vi que era muy explícito.

-¿No sé...? ¿Cómo se llama?

-No recuerdo el título, pero trata sobre BDSM- le respondo en un susurro.

-Ah... ése libro. Ya hace mucho lo leí. ¿Y qué piensas?- me pregunta incorporándose y no deja de sonreír.

-Pues si omito la parte en la de sentir dolor para darle placer a alguien más, se me hizo interesante- le respondo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Interesante?- me pregunta Christian con una ceja arqueada.

-Eh... si.

-¿Te gustaría probar?- me pregunta mesurado Christian.

-Si quitas los golpes con varas, cinturones, palas y esos instrumentos de tortura de los que hablan ahí si- le puntualizo desde el principio. No me va a golpear... ¿probar? ¿él lo practica?- Christian, tú sabes de que va el sadomasoquismo?

-Algo...- me responde escueto.

-¿Lo haces o te lo hacen?

-He estado en las dos situaciones. He sido sumiso y he sido amo. ¿Te molesta?

-No, pero me sorprende. Pero vale, quiero probarlo- concedo con timidez.

-Veremos qué hacer al respecto...- me responde pensativo mientras sigue acariciando mi espalda

-Ok. Sorprendeme.

-¿Confías en mí?- me pregunta y levanta mi barbilla con sus dedos para que así le mire a los ojos.

-Si, Christian. Con mi vida.

Y si. Confío en Christian.


	28. 28

POV CHRISTIAN

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Anastasia y yo hablamos sobre BDSM y mi chica audaz me ha dicho que quiere probarlo. Mientras miro la pantalla de la computadora me vienen a la mente muchos posibles escenarios y todos prometen para que sea más que divertido. Sólo espero que no se me vaya la mano con Ana y me pase de rudo.

También decidí en llamar a Claude y entrenar un rato con él. Ana tiene un aguante increíble, es una rival muy voraz y me va a dejar hecho una mierda antes de que me corra una sola vez si es que no me ejercito.

Recuerdo la ocasión que le di unos azotes en el gimnasio de Claude y lo húmeda que estaba cuando lo hice... es también perversa. Me encanta...

Ya pensaré en qué le invento para justificar que estemos en el sitio al que la voy a llevar. Por lo pronto, mando a la señora Jones y a Prescott que vayan a asear el sitio y retiren los objetos personales de ahí.

Ya habiendome confirmado Prescott sobre el status del lugar me decido a poner en marcha mi plan para sorprenderla y de paso saciarme de ella... No cuentes con eso, Grey. Y ahí está mi supuestamente extraviada conciencia. La hago callar y me concentro en lo que estoy planeando.

Tomo mi celular y le escribo un whatsapp a Anastasia y para ello recurro a mi yo cabrón:

ANASTASIA.

PASARÉ POR TI AL TRABAJO.

TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO A LAS 17:45.

SÉ PUNTUAL.

SR. JAMES.

Ignoro cual será su reacción, pero ella dijo que lo iba a intentar. Ahora, sólo tengo qué esperar.

Ya son 17:40 y estoy removiéndome en el asiento del taxi mientras miro hacía la puerta de SIP.

Veo salir a Anastasia a las 17:44 y debo de admitir que se ve preciosa al caminar hacia mi. Su cabello resplandeciente por los últimos rayos de sol del día y esos pozos azules que son sus ojos brillando intensamente. Se le nota ansiosa, necesitada y muy sexy.

Esta vestida con un vestido corto calado color arena, unas botas altas en la misma tonalidad y ya me imagino esas botas junto a mis orejas...

Salgo del taxi y ella me mira embelesada, la veo tragar saliva. Esta nerviosa.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Steele. Se ve hermosa esta tarde- le saludo con cortesía cuando se acerca a mi.

-Buenas tardes señor James. Es usted muy amable. Si me permite, también se ve muy guapo- me responde y se sonroja.

Se ve encantadora cuando eso sucede. Le sonrío y me apartó para que suba al auto. Ella se muerde el labio de esa forma que me encanta y tengo que recurrir a mi autocontrol para no follarla en este taxi.

Se mantiene callada y con la cabeza agachada. Mierda. Extrañaba eso.

-Señorita Steele, por su actitud deduzco que se ha informado- le pregunto gratamente complacido.

-Si, señor. Investigué un poco...- me responde en voz baja y sin mirarme a la cara.

Ya no me siento tan seguro de esto...

Me encanta mirar sus ojos. Así es como puedo tratar de adivinar que piensa.

-Ana... mirame- más que una orden es una súplica.

De inmediato levanta la cara y me mira a los ojos. Se ve confundida, o eso creo yo...

-¿Pasa algo?- me responde.

Le recojo tras la oreja un mechón rebelde de pelo y acaricio su mejilla.

-Nena... eh... esto es sólo un juego, ¿vale?- creo que debo aclararle.

-Descuida. Yo fui quien te dijo que lo quería probar. Sólo quiero pedirte algo.

-Lo que quieras, nena- le respondo.

Por esta mujer haré lo que sea.

-Acepto las condiciones, Angel, porque tú sabes mejor cuál tiene que ser mi castigo. Lo

único que te pido es... que no sea más duro de lo que pueda soportar.

Reconozco la frase. Es una cita de Tess. ¡Oh, Ana...!

-Tu tienes el poder, nena. Tu serás quien me guíe en lo estamos por hacer. Jamás te haré daño. Eso te lo juro- le respondo con vehemencia y le sostengo la mano con fuerza.

-Confío en usted, Señor- me responde y veo su sonrisa.

Eso me hace que recupere el balance de nuevo y cuando veo que ya estamos por llegar a el sitio que elegí para esto, me doy cuenta de que realmente nunca lo utilicé.

Compré está casa porque siempre desee una casa con vista al Sound. Este sitio sería demolido y reconstruido pero al no darle prioridad; Elliot fue quien tomó el mando de este sitio y lo restauró. Pero el modelo en esencia se ha respetado. Es la primera vez que uso está casa después de la restauración y justo cuando me comienzo a entusiasmar me viene a la cabeza el hecho de que le estoy mintiendo a Anastasia. Mierda.

Mientras nos acercamos al porche trato de centrarme y al sacar la llave del bolsillo respiró y me preparo para lo que estamos por hacer.

Anastasia pasa tras de mi y se le ve asombrada y complacida con el sitio; es un lugar hermoso. Le reconozco que Elliot tiene un gusto exquisito en cuanto a construcción y diseño.

-¿Le gusta, señorita Steele?

-Es hermosa, Señor- me responde sin disimular su entusiasmo.

-Bien. ¿Le apetece comer algo?- Espero tenga hambre.

-No, muchas gracias.- dice con voz cauta -Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí, Señor?

-Tan curiosa, mi niña. Te traje aquí por que te voy a follar hasta el lunes en la mañana. Por que quiero que sepas que a partir de este momento tu eres mía y por que tu quieres ser mía.

-¿De verdad, Señor?- replica asombrada de mis palabras.

-Si. Anastasia.

Reproducir multimedia

Sin decirle más y dispuesto a cumplir con mi palabra me abalanzó sobre de ella con voracidad y a punto de estallar. Ella mantiene sus manos en sus costados y gime deseosa de más. Le meto las manos bajo su corto vestido y por encima de su ropa interior acaricio su sexo. Siento como sus piernas comienzan a fallar y la llevo a la pared más cercana para apoyarse. Al apartarme de ella, ambos estamos jadeando y sin salir de su roll mirando hacia abajo.

-No te desnudes. Seré yo quien lo haga- le hago saber.

Ella sigue manteniendo la mirada en el piso y resollando.

Tiro de su mano y la tomo después entre los brazos para llevarla a la encimera de la cocina. Siempre tuve esa fantasía -entre tantas otras- y ahora es cuando. La tumbó y tal y como imaginé fuera de SIP, subo sus piernas en mis hombros y sin retirarle el tanga comienzo a chupar su vulva que ya está empapada.

Sin dejar de estimularla levanto mis manos y suelto las cintillas del escote del vestido para abrirlo. Por más que trato de liberar sus pechos no salen y me aparto.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme, Anastasia? No me gusta que me limiten, más aún con lo que es mío.

-Lo siento, señor- musita sonrojada, -Lo que sucede es que la ropa interior que tengo no lo permite.

-¿Ropa interior?

-Si... verá... este día queria llegar a casa con mi pareja, pero usted fue quien se presentó y creo que será quien me de su humilde y sincera opinión con respecto al regalo que tengo para él.

-No me agrada la idea, pero no la pienso desechar, Señorita Steele- le respondo siguiendo su juego.

Se incorpora y baja de la encimera y se termina de retirar el vestido.

Esta mujer me va hacer venir de sólo verla. Me quiere volver loco.

La contemplo fascinado y veo para mi sorpresa y placer que está usando un sexy corsé color nude y un tanga a juego de encaje. Ya estoy babeando...

-¿Le gusta, Señor?- me mira a los ojos con coquetería y mordiendo su labio.

Es Afrodita. Toda una diosa. Y es mía.

-A su pareja tal vez le guste... yo quiero examinarlo más detalladamente- le doy mi opinión y trago saliva.

Se gira hacia la encimera y levanta su delicioso trasero. Me quiere matar.

-Como diga, señor. ¿Estas vistas creen que le desagradan a mi pareja?

-Aún No me convencen...- le respondo para provocarla y a ver con que me sorprende ahora.

La veo subirse a la encimera y se sienta con las piernas abiertas, recargada sobre uno de sus brazos y se está mordiendo una uña.

Definitivamente me quiere matar.

Ya basta.

Me acerco a ella y sin más le reviento el corsé y comienzo a devorar sus pechos que al parecer ya me estaban esperando. Ella tira de mi cabello y me levanta la cara para besarme y tira de mi para que suba con ella a la encimera.

Oh, nena...

Con prisas me desabotona la camisa y los puños para desnudarme y al terminar comienza a besarme y lamer en el cuello, los pectorales, todo. No deja nada de mi.

-Que no se le olvidé, Señor James, usted es tan mío como yo soy suya- me advierte y acerca su pelvis a mi entrepierna para frotarla.

Una deliciosa sensación me recorre la espina dorsal y antes de que yo lo medite más; Anastasia desabotona mi pantalón y mete su mano en mi boxer. Y de ahí confirmó que ésta mujer está hecha a mi medida.

Me masturba y yo hago lo propio sin dejar de atormentar sus pechos con mi boca. Ella gime y jadea pero no grita. Siento como se tenza de nuevo y me dispongo a hacerla gritar. Nadie nos oye. Desciendo a su vagina y vuelvo a atormentarla con mi lengua y mis dedos. Ella tira de mi cabello y me encanta cuando lo hace.

-Ah... Christian... Christian... ¡Aaaaaah!- grita a todo pulmón.

Aún con los espasmos de ese orgasmo la penetro y nada más gime. Me muevo a un ritmo castigador y rápido a la vez que le termino de arrancar la ropa. Me estorba.

Siento como sus paredes tibias aprisionan mi polla y no sé cuanto más voy a aguantar, pero me sorprende Ana cuando se aparta de mi y baja de la encimera para ponerse de rodillas ante mi y sin meter sus manos comienza a hacerme una felación.

-Ana... nena... apartate... No quiero correrme en tu boca- trato de decirle pero ella no me hace caso.

Levanta la mirada en un gesto que de no ser por tener mi verga en la boca, parecería inocente. Sin usar sus manos continúa y cubre con sus labios sus dientes para aprisionerme más hasta que sin más me derrito en su boca.

-Mierda... Ah... Ana...

Ella se retira después de beberse hasta la última gota de mi y se relame los labios sin dejar de mirarme.

-Señorita...Steele... esto... merece un premio...- le digo entre resuellos .

-Lo que usted diga, Señor- vuelve a ser Ana la sumisa cuando me responde.

-Ven conmigo, esto apenas comienza.

Ella se acerca a mi cuando le tiendo la mano y me sigue escaleras arriba.

Veo que entre la ropa que Belinda empacó para el lunes me dejó varias corbatas, pero entre ellas tomó mi corbata plateada de brioni y le voy a dar a Anastasia un premio digno de ella y de lo que me ha entregado.

Al volver con ella le muestro la suite principal y la llevo a la cama. Con mi corbata la ato al cabezal y le pido que conserve la calma en lo que vuelvo.

Bajo rápidamente a la cocina y saco de una alacena una botella de Sancerre.

Vuelvo a la habitación y Ana casi está dormida... la dejé hecha polvo, pero no le voy a dar tregua. Me voy a saciar de ella; y espero poder terminar con esta locura de una vez.

-¿Cansada, señorita Steele?- le hablo fuerte y ella da un salto y despierta.

-Perdone, es que esta cama es muy cómoda- responde desperezandose.

-Lo imagino... pero vamos a jugar un jueguito. Por eso es que te até las manos. ¿Quieres?

-Si, señor.

-Te vas a quedar quieta, como buena chica mientras me bebo mi vino, y si te portas bien tal vez te de un poco.

Ana al escucharme decir que me beberé el vino abre los ojos desmesuradamente; tal vez piense que me voy a sentar frente a ella y beber... jamás.

El sabor de Ana me fascina y creo que combinado con mi vino favorito, será una exquisitez; pero decidido a no sacarla de su error y sorprenderla destapo el vino frente a ella y le doy a entender que me voy a sentar en la silla de la habitación. Como no encontré vasos, beberé de la botella. Eso lo hará más convincente.

-Salud, Anastasia...- le digo antes de darle un trago a la botella y ella no quita su cara que se ve entre asombrada y molesta, pero no me dice nada.

Al terminarme mi trago y saborear el vino, me subo a la cama por los pies y sin soltar la botella beso cada trozo de la piel de Ana.

Al llegar a su vértice le abro más las piernas y derramo sobre su vagina un chorrito de vino... mierda. Esto es de locos, pero me encanta como saben mezclados: Sancerre y la dulce Ana.

Ana hizo caso a mis indicaciones. Es fantástica. No se movió para nada y eso la hizo estallar de forma monumental por cómo le derramaba vino y le succionaba el clítoris. Me encanta verla correrse.

-Señorita, es usted fantástica- le digo al desatarla.

-Mmmmm- recibo de ella un murmullo incoherente. Está cansada.

Le ayudo a sentarse y le tiendo la botella de vino. Al recibirla da un generoso trago y lo saborea emitiendo un gemido que va directamente a mi polla.

De pronto se levanta de la cama y me tumba. Se sienta sobre mi estómago a horcajadas y me mira desafiante.

-Señor, creo que por cortesía olvidó que las damas son primero, pero lo pasaré por alto. Ahora, usted quedese quieto, es mi turno de que me mire beber.

Dicho eso derrama el vino en mi boca y bebe de ahí, después mi cuello, mi torso, mi estómago y cuando ya está por llegar a mi sexo -más que erecto- sonríe y da otro trago de la botella y sin tragar el vino mete mi polla en su boca...

-Oh... nena...

(...)

El suelo, la alberca y los muebles del jardín, la sala, todas y cada una de las habitaciones, los baños y el prado que está en la casa fueron mudos testigos de como dimos tienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Con Ana las reglas son distintas; ella de sumisa tiene lo que yo de virgen, pero no importa, me encanta.


	29. Huracán Anastasia

HURACÁN ANASTASIA

POV ANASTASIA

Christian y yo pasamos un fin de semana idílico... pero debo volver a mis deberes.

Mientras estoy en mi oficina miro las propuestas que me presenta la señora Sandoval para la remodelación del resto de la editorial y me sorprendo de ver que todo es de mi agrado. Aunque si se trata del trabajo, creo que debo de dejar de lado lo estético y tomar más en cuenta que sea práctico y funcional.

-¡Uff! Entonces vamos con los diseños que combiné con Javier- me dice la señora Sandoval.

-Si. Los de su chico, Jonathan, no me convencieron. Son bonitos, pero hay que pensar en que tiene que durar, no en que se vea lindo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Si no te molesta me voy a fumar un cigarro, ya me lo gané...

-Si. Me parece bien. Yo iré a ver si ha llegado mi almuerzo. Desde que mi novio dejó de trabajar en la cafetería tengo que salir yo a ver si llegó el repartidor...

-Pues salimos juntas, si Javier me ve fumando o llega de sorpresa el señor Grey no me la voy a acabar...

-¿Conoce al señor Grey?- le pregunto. Yo no tengo ni idea de quien o como sea.

-Ummm... digamos que lo que quiero es olvidar que existe.

-¿Y eso?

-Es un capullo petulante y pretencioso. Me cae como patada en eso que yo no tengo y él presume.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. La verdad es que comprendo bien por qué Javier y él son amigos. Son tal par cual.

-Yo seré franca: no tengo ni idea de como o quien es el señor Grey.

-Me imagino. Recuerdo que hace semanas pediste un informe sobre cada persona involucrada en el proyecto y no apareció más que su currículum.

-Si. Por eso. Que tal si lo he visto en la empresa y yo ni enterada...

-¿Y qué? No es más que otro cabrón que como único talento convierte el oxigeno en bióxido de carbono- me dice la señora Sandoval.

-Por lo visto no se llevan bien...

-Ni tanto... a veces cuando la caga, me da ternurita- me dice con una sonrisa sarcastica.

-Tienen una relación rara.

-Soy de las personas que te escupen la verdad en la cara. Christian cree que agregandole sacarina se hace llevadero, pero lo mejor es ser directos.

-Mi amiga Kate cree lo mismo- le comento y salimos de SIP para esperar mi almuerzo y que la señora se fume su cigarro.

Mientras esperamos en la puerta de la editorial y vemos que llega el señor Torres veo llegar a Kate.

-Buenas tardes, Hola... Ana, ¿tienes tiempo para ir a comer? Es que quiero hablar contigo.

Miro mi celular y veo que ya va muy retrasado el repartidor de Melly. Le tomo la palabra a Kate y nos vamos a un restaurante cercano.

-Me da gusto verte Kate...

-Ana... yo... mira amiga, se que estos días he sido un grano en el culo, pero de verdad que tengo argumentos para ser una pesada- comienza Kate con su diatriba- si no soporto a tu noviecito es por que es un farsante. Te está engañando.

Me pongo pálida al escuchar esto, no me salen las palabras... ¿Engañando?

-Él no se llama Christian James. Se llama Christian Trevelyan Grey, es el multimillonario que entrevisté antes de graduarnos y es hermano de Elliot y Mia- me dice de carrerilla y yo sigo sin entender.

Se ha vuelto loca.

-¿Me estas diciendo que mi novio es el segundo hombre más rico del país? Estás loca.

-Tengo pruebas...

-Serán falsas - le interrumpo -No hay nada sobre Christian Trevelyan Grey. Y eso de que tu lo entrevistaste por mucho que haya sido así creo que es una confusión.

-Aquí te dejo la revista para que leas el artículo que publiqué de él. Y quiero que un día vayas a Grey House, o a casa de la familia de Elliot, ya te mostré donde viven sus padres y Mia- me reta.

-¿No crees que de ser cierto lo que me dices, me lo habrías dicho desde el principio?

-Yo lo intenté, pero Elliot y Ethan me dijeron que no metiera las narices donde no me corresponde...

-Excusas- la corto.

-¡No, Ana! Estoy diciéndote la verdad, ese cabrón a quien estás tirandote es el bastardo de Christian Trevelyan-Grey- me sorprende su envidia.

¿Por qué le molesta que alguien pueda tener cierto interés en mi?

\- ¡Basta Kate! No insistas por favor.

\- ¿No me crees verdad? Por favor Ana, nos conocemos hace mucho... estoy diciéndote que ese mal nacido de Christian Grey, está burlándose de ti, por muy buen amante que sea debes alejarte de él- su insistencia me ha puesto curiosa de repente.

-Si es verdad lo que dices ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?¿Porque "según tu" le hiciste caso a Elliot y Ethan? - La encaro.

\- Se que hice mal al quedarme callada pero ahora estoy diciéndote la verdad. Eres el juguete de Christian Grey, y lo peor de todo es que tú se lo permitiste- me recrimina- ese bastardo ha hecho lo que ha querido contigo... ¡por dios Ana!, eres una mujer inteligente ¿Cómo fue posible que te enredaras con él?

-¿Sabes qué ? No te creo... a ti te molesta que yo sea felíz- ya me fastidio- ¡Eres envidiosa Katherine Kavanagh! Ahora dejame en paz, no quiero escuchar tus estupideces- le aviento la revista en el pecho.

-¡Genial! La culpa es mía entonces...

-Si lo sabías, si.

-Y entonces respondeme: ¿Quién mierda es la que no sabía a quien se tiraba por estar distraída leyendo?

-Adiós, Kate.

Mala amiga.

POV CHRISTIAN

Llegó temprano a casa y Gail me dejó en la nevera macarrones con queso, ensalada, y rib eye marinado y listo para hornear.

Escucho un portazo y después veo a Ana entrar como un relámpago a la cocina. Mira dentro del frigorífico mientras reviso la carne dentro del horno.

-Buenas noches, Christian- me saluda.

-¿Qué te parece si después de cenar vemos una película y luego te llevo a tu casa?- le sugiero

Noté que cuando dije "Tu casa" se tensó toda.

-Ana... ¿Qué sucede?

-Kate y yo discutimos... No es la amiga que yo creía- me dice mientras le sirvo una copa de jugo de mango.

-¿Qué sucedió?- insisto.

-Ella me fue a buscar a SIP y me dijo un montón de tonterías... todo se resume a que la que creí mi mejor amiga me tiene envidia.

-Oh... nena...- la abrazo y huelo su cabello.

¿Qué sucedió entre la bruja Kavanagh y Ana? ¿Kate envidiosa? Creo que Ana no me está contando todo. Pero no la voy a presionar. Ya está muy tensa por lo de su empleo y lo de Kate.

Sé por lo que me han informado Javier y Luziana que Anastasia siente que el proyecto de SIP con Grey Enterprises Holdings le queda enorme; pero yo sé darme cuenta de cuando alguien está a la altura de un desafío;y Ana si se lo propone puede devorar el mundo a puños.

-Ella... ella me dijo que no me doy cuenta de nada porque siempre estoy leyendo y que me estaban viendo la cara de tonta...

-Nena...- y de cuando acá lo honesta. Periodista tenía que ser.

-Y desde hace tiempo cada que nos vemos deja caer comentarios incómodos o me hace sentir menos...- no me deja hablar y decidí quedarme callado. Ella continua -No sé, pero ya no me siento cómoda en el departamento...

Ya está. Me vale como su hermano y el mío la soportan. Ahora es cuando la alejo de esa bruja y la tengo conmigo.

-Vamos por tus cosas. No tienes por qué seguirla aguantando- le digo apartandome de ella.

-¿Y a donde me voy a ir?- me pregunta preocupada.

-Aquí, conmigo- ¿Donde más?

-¿De verdad?- chilla asombrada.

-Te dije que no soy bueno haciendo bromas, por eso no las hago. Vamos ahora mismo por tus cosas- Hablo muy en serio.

-Christian, yo no quiero invadir tu espacio- no tiene ni idea...

-A mi me encanta cuando lo haces. En cuanto terminemos de cenar nos vamos al departamento y mandas a Kate a la mierda.

-Ella es mi amiga.

-No si te tiene envidia- eso es seguro.

Exhala y tras un largo suspiro asiente.

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué me invitas a cenar?- cambia de tema y me abraza.

-¿Estás lista?- le pregunto al ver que duda.

Estamos fuera del edificio de departamentos en el que compartía piso con Kate y Ethan.

Creí que después de ese magnifico fin de semana que pasamos en el sound podría terminar este disparate; pero definitivamente no puedo. Y todavía no reúno el valor para decirle quien soy realmente. Si algo me detiene es que ella no ha sido tampoco muy franca con respecto a su familia. Eso de ser nieta de la senadora Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert creo que es algo que bien me podría decir en una conversación.

En fin. Trataré de ya no decirle más mentiras y buscaré como decirle la verdad. Por lo demás nunca me ha dado indicios de ser una persona materialista o superficial. Su único defecto es que por tanto leer no se da cuenta de nada; pero por lo demás es perfecta. Además, la bruja Kavanagh estuvo muy cerca de ser quien me descubra. Tal vez la única con pruebas de quien soy es ella. Es lista...

¿Y si trató de descubrirme con Ana ésta tarde? Tal vez sobre eso discutieron.

Bueno.

Entonces hago bien en alejar a Ana de ella.

-Christian... yo... No sé... tengo un presentimiento sobre Kate...- ¡ay no!

No dudes Ana. Ven conmigo.

-Al demonio. Vamos por mis cosas. Kate tiene tiempo portandose como una psicópata y yo no le voy a seguir el juego.

Sale del auto y yo tras ella. Vamos al maletero a sacar los cartones para armar las cajas y llevarnos sus cosas.

-Verás que a mi lado te sentirás como en casa, nena.

-Gracias, Christian...- se acerca a mi y me da un beso.

-No se merecen, nena.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, nena.

Debo terminar con esto.


	30. El Farsante

EL FARSANTE

POV NARRADORA

Es un día... ¡uf!

Ana sale corriendo del departamento que comparte con Christian. Desde que vive con él tienen sexo casi todo el tiempo; sólo descansan el uno del otro mientras trabajan y duermen un poco.

Christian ha tratado de encontrar el momento para terminar con Anastasia; o de decirle la verdad...

Si.

Leen bien.

Este pobre tarado ya no sabe qué quiere en realidad. No se atreve a darle un fin a esta situación; ni se atreve a darle un nombre a lo que tiene con Anastasia. De lo único que tiene certeza es de que la desea; quiere todo lo que ella quiere entregarle.

Ana... Pobre Ana.

No tiene ni idea de lo que le espera.

Ana llega a SIP corriendo y ve con asombro y agrado que toda la recepción fue remodelada y habilitada para trabajar en menos de un semana.

Ve al señor Javier vestido con un mono de trabajo color burdeos y bordado en letras verdes en escudo de su constructora. La señora Cristina viste también un overol rojo y se recoge el cabello en una coleta alta y se trepa a un andamio tras su esposo para juntos soldar un pilar de tridiloza que estará sobresaliendo desde el interior hasta el exterior del edificio.

-¡Wow! Ni idea de que hay junta más tarde como para que ellos dos estén trepados ahí arriba, ¿O si?- le comento a Jack que miraba como trabajan.

-Según dice uno de sus empleados, el señor Javier y su esposa le gusta involucrarse en sus proyectos. Eso hace un verdadero líder- responde Jack sin dejar de mirar las chispas que caen del techo.

-¿Y la junta?- pregunto nerviosa.

-No dudo que lo terminen. Se ve que para su trabajo los señores son muy dedicados. Seguramente estarán listos- le dice Jack con un claro gesto de admiración.

Se van los dos a sus lugares para prepararse. Tienen un día importante por delante.

GREY HOUSE...

-Christian, tendré que cancelar la toma de posesión de SIP...- le avisa Ros por teléfono a Christian.

-¿Qué sucede, Ros?- le responde confundido al otro lado de la línea.

-Tengo que ir a Atlanta con Gwen. Ha fallecido su padre.

-Oh, Dios Lo lamento mucho. ¿Donde estás?

-Aún estoy en SIP...

-Vete ahora, Ros. Ordenaré que tengan listo en Gulfstream para que no demoren más...

-¿Me prestarás el "Grey Force One"? - le pregunta Ros burlona por su jet privado.

-Si, Ros. Será tuyo estos días...- le responde Christian poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Mil gracias.

-Estará en el aeródromo Puget Sound. Tengan cuidado, y envíale mis condolencias a Gwen.

-De nuevo, Gracias, Christian.

-No se merecen.

Llamo a Andrea y es tan eficiente mi empleada que en dos segundos ya está en mi oficina.

-Lo escucho, señor Grey.

-Llama a Stephan y que tengan listo en el Puget Sound en Gulfstream. La señora Bailey parte rumbo a Atlanta. Y también llama a Taylor y dile que prepare el Audi para cuando baje. Iremos a SIP. Vendrá conmigo Barney. También avísale- le ordena el jefe a Andrea mientras se pone la americana y toma su celular y su maletín.

-En seguida, señor.

Nada más llega Christian a la recepción de Grey House, Taylor le abre la puerta del Q7 y aborda.

-¿A SIP, señor?- me pregunta Taylor.

-Por favor- le confirmo y lo miro a través del retrovisor. -Lleva a Ros a su casa, la recoges junto a Gwen y sus hijos y las escoltas al aeródromo.

-Lo se, señor. Gwen es mi amiga y estoy al tanto. Me da gusto poder ayudar- me responde mi guardaespaldas y continúa manejando por la quinta avenida.

-También a mi, Taylor.

Ros se ve tranquila. Está en recepción esperándome, y está bebiendo un botellín de jugo.

-¡Que bien que llegas!, ya te están esperando en la sala de juntas- me dice Ros y me orienta en el sitio.

-¿Detalles?- le pregunto escueto.

-Pues nada digno de mención. La senadora Mitchell-Lambert fue muy contundente con Abraham Jackson cuando le ofreció que le vendiera la editorial. Dejó el edificio hace cinco minutos.

-¿Estrategias?

-Muchas. Aquí hay potencial. Cuando se le cedió el mando a la apoderada y a Grupo CS el personal tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar como debe ser. La auditoría está lista y el capital que han inyectado tu y la senadora ya está generando utilidades.

-Todo en orden- más que una pregunta, es una afirmación.

-Impecable. Será sencillo para ti.

-Perfecto. Ve ahora a tu casa. Taylor te llevará.

-Gracias... No tienes ni idea de cuanto me emociona usar el "Grey Force One", ¡tu juguetito es una pasada!- le vuelve a hacer burla Ros a Christian.

-¿No se supone que debes de estar afectada por la muerte de tu suegro?- arremete Christian al verla tan jovial.

-Perdón, sabes que la hipocresía no es lo mío, pero te prometo que me comportaré con Gwen. A ella si le duele...- sin pelos en la lengua le responde Ros, su suegro nunca fue de su simpatía.

-Eres terrible.

-Sólo un poquito. Y de nuevo gracias.

-No agradezcas.

-Espera- lo detiene Ros antes de que entre a la sala de reuniones.

-Te presentaré ante el equipo de SIP. No te conocen y así sabrán que tu eres el otro al mando.

-Como digas- responde Christian y se acomoda la corbata y el cabello con ayuda del reflejo de un vidrio cercano.

Dentro de la sala de conferencias Claire y Hannah sirven bebidas frías y aperitivos. Tras la pausa que propuso Ros todos decidieron comer algo. Conversan animadamente y comentan sobre todo lo que tienen planeado para hacer de SIP la mejor.

-Disculpen la interrupción- entra Ros a la sala y se disculpa, -Me tengo que ir, pero no se preocupen. Aquí se queda en mi lugar el segundo al mando en este gran proyecto. Para quienes no lo conocen, les presento a mi jefe, cliente y amigo, Christian Trevelyan Grey.

En la sala todos permanecen en silencio. Anastasia estaba terminando de leer un documento y está de espaldas al recién llegado. Su abuela le da un toque en el hombro y con la mirada le recrimina su falta de atención. Anastasia suelta los papeles dejándolos caer en la mesa y se da vuelta para recibir a su socio de trabajo.

Christian se queda de piedra al ver frente a él a su mujer, novia, pareja o lo que sea que fuere Ana para él; olvidó por completo que Anastasia sería la representante se Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert y obviamente estaría en la reunión de sesión de derechos. Lo último que deseaba era que ella supiera así que es lo que sucede en realidad.

Estaba en serios problemas.

Anastasia se queda pálida al mirar de arriba a abajo al que creyó su novio, su amor y compañero, un repartidor y mensajero vestido en un traje Hugo Boss y usando una corbata de brioni que si mal no recuerda, Christian ha usado en varias ocasiones para amarrarla a la cama y jugar.

-Ok... Christian, te dejo en buenas manos.

-Anastasia, tesoro, ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Ofelia a una catatónica Ana.

-Christian... en el informe tienes su número, luego ligas, ahora hay una junta por delante- le riñe Javier al ver que Christian está también pasmado.

-Anastasia, siéntate- le habla más fuerte su abuela.

-Ah... yo... yo... lo lamento... es que... me levanté muy rápido y tuve un mareo... estoy bien- se disculpa Ana entre balbuceos y vuelve a sentarse.

-¿Segura, Ana? Se puede posponer la reunión...- le sugiere Rossana al mirar a Ana casi traslúcida.

-No... para nada...- les dice con una mano extendida y toma de un trago el vaso de agua que estaba frente a ella. -Mucho gusto... señor Grey. Soy Anastasia Steele. Bienvenido a Seattle Independent Publishing.

El corazón de la pobre Ana, se rompía en mil pedazos su respiración empezó agitarse. Sus ojos picaban, quería llorar, pero se resistió. No iba dejar que la vean humillada y lastimada por culpa de un hombre que solo se burló de ella.

-Mu...chas gracias,- balbucea Christian -señorita Steele. ¿Les parece bien que retomamos la reunión a partir de donde paró la señora Bailey?

Si Ana estaba destrozada por dentro, Christian, se sentía al borde del abismo, posiblemente estaba perdiendo a la única mujer que ha amado. No sabía que hacer, y comprendió que debió ser honesto con Ana, ahora ella lo estaba odiando y con justa razón.

-Estupendo, Christian...- concede la senadora y comienza a relatarle: -En la carpeta frente a ti están los contratos de compra-venta del inmueble y de la Editorial. También está el contrato de servicios de Grupo CS en lo que fue la reforma del edificio y la remodelación del mobiliario. Al final está el detalle de la auditoría y las facturas.

-¿Qué hay del contrato?- pregunta aflojando su corbata.

-Sólo falta tu firma- aclara Javier.

-¿Seguiremos en pie con la construcción y expansión de lo que será la nueva editorial?- pregunta Christian mirando fijamente a Anastasia.

-Como si quedará de otra...- interviene Cristina.

-Cristina...- le amonesta su esposo.

-Por supuesto, Christian. Lo que sea por no verte...- le dice con fingida cordialidad y carraspea -digo... por ayudar a los más necesitados.

-Es un gusto ver que no haz perdido tu encanto, Cristina- trata Christian de relajarse con la esposa de su amigo.

-Lástima, no puedo decir lo mismo, Christian- Cristina intuye que algo pasa entre Christian y Anastasia...

-¿Se calman?- vuelve a intervenir Javier.

-Si si si... - le responde con un ademan su esposa y carraspea para enfrentarse de nuevo a su empleador. -Ahora abordemos sobre las propuestas para las otras sucursales y el nombre. El estar esperando a que propongas otro de tus pretenciosos nombres nos está retrasando.

-Será "Steele Grey Publishing"- le responde Christian sin dejar de mirar a Anastasia.

-¡No!- reniega ella con las manos temblorosas y cada vez más pálida.

-¿Ana?- su abuela le pregunta confundida.

Ofelia se siente fuera de sitio y confundida, sin que tenga que ver con los comentarios sarcasticos de Cristina, que sabe bien la clase de relación que la une a Christian. Su confusión se debe a como Anastasia nada más de ver a Christian se puso pálida y nerviosa y en cómo Christian trata de parecer atento a la reunión, pero no deja de mirar a su nieta, como si quisiera analizarla o entenderla.

-Abuela... tu eres quien está con el señor...- niega reiteradamente Ana y señala con manos temblorosas a christian, -Grey en el proyecto...

-Tesoro, tu eres quien está al frente. Eres mi representante y apoderada legal en este proyecto. Es lo justo- le explica Ofelia a Anastasia.

-No... No...- no piensa ceder.

-Es el nombre que me gusta y se queda- sin dar pie a una discusion zanja el tema del nombre Ofelia.

-Suena bien...- conceden Javier y su esposa.

-Tomaré nota para comenzar con el diseño del logo de la Editorial y comenzar cuanto antes a trabajar- interviene hasta ese momento Jack y Luziana que sólo miraban nerviosos lo sucedido.

-Excelente- admite Christian ahora también incómodo.

-Yo... yo...- Ana ni siquiera puede hablar de la rabia. Solo quería hacerse lo meas chiquitita posible y que nadie la viera.

-Linda, te ves mal...- le comenta su abuela preocupada.

-Creo que no me siento muy bien.

-Tienes razón. Te ves pálida y tus ojos están muy rojos... - Me comenta preocupado Jack.

-Debe ser que me estoy resfriando- miente Ana y Christian y Cristina se miran.

Él está preocupado, y ella se ve intrigada.

-Pues yo creo que debes descansar, además ya hemos firmado la documentación y el señor Grey está de acuerdo con todo- interviene Luziana y se acerca a ayudarle.

-Pues nos reuniremos en un mes más para entregar el primer informe financiero- concreta Christian desesperado por acercarse a Ana.

-Estupendo- conceden los presentes.

Anastasia no esperó a que comenzarán a despedirse con todo el protocolo y sin más, salió casi corriendo de la sala de juntas ante la mirada atónita y preocupada de los presentes.

-Christian...- le habla Ofelia al ver que salía también de la sala, -mi nieta es preciosa, y muy entregada a su trabajo. Verás que estamos haciendo lo correcto.

-Confío en tu juicio, Ofelia.

-Por qué no se conocen más?- sugiere pícara la senadora al consternado joven. -Deberían salir a comer y conversar.

-Lo haré. Si me disculpa...

Christian sale casi corriendo de la sala de juntas y trata de alcanzar a Anastasia que está rumbo a la entrada del edificio junto con sus compañeros de trabajo, la señora Cristina y su esposo Javier.

-Anastasia... Anastasia... Espera...

Anastasia se gira y al mirarlo sólo le da un golpe que le cruza la cara, le revienta el labio y lo manda al suelo.

-Anastasia... yo te puedo decir...- balbucea casi llorando Christian al ver a su chica tan furiosa. Era definitivo estaba perdiendo al único amor de su vida.

Cuando él trata de ponerse de pie frente a todos Ana sólo tiembla de rabia contenida y se va. Quería desaparecer. Las palabras de Kate, resonaron mas fuerte que nunca en su cabeza. Ellos, los que decían ser sus amigos habían sido cómplices de que un hombre cruel se ría a su antojo de ella.

-¿Qué mierda pasó?- pregunta Javier

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunta confundido Jack.

Luziana, que ya sabía todo; y Cristina que es muy observadora se miraron y guardaron silencio ante la senadora que los alcanzó en la recepción y Christian que está sentado en el suelo y no tiene fuerzas para levantar la cabeza. Se sentía perdido avergonzado. El era el único responsable de romper el corazón de su chica.


	31. ¿Todavía más mentiras?

¿TODAVÍA MÁS MENTIRAS?

POV ANASTASIA

Después de haberle reventado la boca y desear arrancarle los testículos y la lengua a ese maldito mentiroso salgo corriendo y me trepo en el auto de mi abuela. Sin más me acomodo en el asiento y espero con los ojos cerrados a que venga el chofer para llevarme a su casa.

De pronto siento como encienden el auto y al abrir los ojos veo a una mujer bastante desaliñada conducir y mirar reiteradamente por el retrovisor.

-Señorita Steele... es un gusto volverle a ver- me saluda fingiendo cortesía la mujer.

Mierda. La conozco: es la mujer que nos secuestró hace meses.

-Me llamo Amelia- me responde al ver mi inquietud.

Con sigilo acerco mi mano hacia el seguro de la puerta y ella parece adivinar que estoy a punto de saltar del auto porque activa los seguros. Me tiene a su merced.

-Ah... señorita Steele. Se sorprenderá de saber lo que yo sé, pero para ponernos cómodas la llevaré a un lugarcito muy especial y que le aseguro será de su interés.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?

-Sólo ponerla al tanto. Su novio le ha mentido, y mire que yo sé de esas cosas...

Veo que da vuelta en Boren y de pronto se mete al sótano del edificio Escala. No comprendo. Christian mencionó que esa mujer es una estafadora. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no debo de creerle ni mierda.

Introduce un código en cada área que lo requiere y llegamos a un estacionamiento con varios autos. Todos son Audi. Son los juguetes de alguien.

-Ven aquí- me ordena y la veo entrar a un ascensor.

Subimos hasta el piso treinta y se abren las puertas. Lo primero que se ve es una mesa con un enorme arreglo de peonias rosas y muchos cuadros. Me giro y a un lado está una escalera de Caracol no muy larga y varias puertas. Al otro lado se ve una entrada, una sala con una chimenea y varios sillones con forma de L y U, al otro extremo del salón está un piano negro de cola y una rejilla que separa ese espacio de un comedor para 12 comensales. A la izquierda del comedor está una cocina muy elegante y bien equipada y otra entrada.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunta y se va a la sala a tumbarse en un sofá.

-Es un departamento muy hermoso...

-Si. Yo viví aquí más o menos...- hace memoria -un año. Fueron buenos tiempos. Pero ven. Quiero mostrarte todo este sitio.

Me empuja hacia el corredor de la izquierda y entramos a una enorme y muy elegante suite. Al centro está una cama matrimonial con un fino edredón color azul cobalto, en la cabecera tiene un cuadro de un océano embravecido y un enorme ventanal que da a un balcón. Al salir "Amelia" voy tras ella y veo unos sofás y tumbonas y una chimenea.

-El balcón rodea todo este piso- me dice la mujer que si no fuera por su apariencia desastrosa, creería que se dedica a los bienes raíces.

Vuelve al dormitorio y me muestra un armario enorme, está repleto de trajes y ropa formal en las perchas, en los entrepaños hay mucha ropa Sport y los cajones tras abrirlos tienen mucha ropa de marcas Lacoste, Ralph Laurent, Versace, Dolce and Gabbana y de otras marcas caras. Ni que decir de los zapatos, zapatos deportivos, relojes, y otros accesorios.

Es obvio que este es el hogar de alguien con mucho dinero.

Cierra los cajones y me guía con un dedo hacia un más grande cuarto de baño con ducha y una tina de hidromasaje, el lavamanos y un enorme espejo tienen marcos de granito. Todo es muy bonito.

-¿Qué tal hasta ahora?- se vuelve esta maniática y me pregunta.

-Obviando que es muy bonito, no entiendo qué hacemos aquí.

-Espera... ya viene la mejor parte. Pero ven, voy a mostrarte el resto de las habitaciones y digamos que el "corazón del ático".

Dicho esto me lleva a la planta alta, y me muestra los armarios y las habitaciones de invitados, veo que hay una habitación que ella evita y me guiña un ojo. Me orienta hacia la planta baja y entramos a un acceso que está bajo las escaleras.

Es un estudio. Tiene un escritorio de vidrio y madera oscura, una silla reclinable de piel con dos sillas, al frente. Un sofá a un lado, otro enorme óleo de un océano y varios archiveros.

La mujer abre uno y con un dedo me pide que me acerqué.

-Lee esto. Y dime qué opinas.

Me acerco para leer lo que ella pide y veo ahí muchas carpetas con nombres.

Leila Williams...

Dawn Samson...

Tamara Davies...

Samantha Parker...

Romina Stevens...

Susannah Parker (Amelia White)...

Anastasia Steele...

¡Que cuernos...!

El dueño de esto tiene expedientes de muchas personas, todas mujeres; incluida yo.

¿A dónde mierda me trajo está tipa y por qué tienen una carpeta con mi nombre?

La mujer saca la carpeta con mi nombre y me la entrega. Al abrirla veo que están varias fotos mías de cuando salía a correr, al trabajo, cuando tomaba el autobús de vuelta a casa, de cuando salía con mis amigos del trabajo, los cursos para mi Master y al terminar de ver las fotos veo fotocopias de todos mis documentos. Al final de la carpeta están bitácoras detalladas de mi rutina diaria.

-¡Joder!- digo como un suspiro.

-Y eso no es todo, guapa...

Sale del estudio sin pedirme de vuelta la carpeta y salimos atravesando una biblioteca con una enorme mesa de billar al centro.

-Esa mesa me trae tan buenos recuerdos...- murmura con fingida añoranza y continua su camino -Volvamos a arriba. Ya casi termino.

Subimos de nuevo las escaleras y esa puerta que hace rato no abrió la abre con una llave. Entra primero y veo que enciende unas luces tenues.

-¡Ven, Anastasia!- grita.

Al entrar casi caigo de culo. Miro asombrada está clase de mazmorra que está en este Penth House.

Tiene un enorme cama con cuatro postes y un colchón de cuero rojo.

Las paredes están tapizadas en color rojo y cubiertas con perchas de las que cuelgan palas, varas, cinturones y diversos artefactos que son sacados de un libro de historia de oscurantismo.

-Esa cómoda de ahí tiene un montón de curiosidades. Dale un vistazo.

Y mi yo obediente va al mueble.

Tras abrir todos los cajones veo una mini sex-shop en este lugar. Vibradores, esposas, pinzas raras y más artefactos.

-Este es un cuarto de juegos de un amo sadomasoquista...

-Ya lo veo...

-Del amo Christian Grey.

-¿Perdón?

-Fui su novia y pareja de juegos durante el año que viví aquí. Y no me molestó la parte sado de la relación. El verdadero problema fue entre otras cosas que yo no soy monogama. Además de que sus empleados son una horda de metiches.

-¿Esto es de Christian?

-Mmm... No nada más esto. También tiene un hermoso chalet en Aspen, un ático igual de bonito en Tribeca, un helicóptero al que ridículamente le llamó "Charlie Tango", un Gulfstream al que de manera unánime le llaman "Grey Force One, un catamarán llamado Grace y una hermosa mansión con vista al Sound... ¡Ah! Olvidé también los Audi que viste cuando llegamos, todos, son de él.

-Él... él... él me estuvo mintiendo... y me espiaba... él me dijo que era un repartidor y que acababa de llegar a Seattle.

-Ese hombre conoce Seattle como la palma de su mano.

-¿Por qué me muestras esto?- pregunto en susurros.

-Por que el imbécil de Christian me mandó espiar y descubrió cuáles son mis aficiones y mi pasado. Amenazó mi proyecto de vida y después de que nos contrataron para secuestrarte y sin querer también lo levantamos, todo... de ahí se vino abajo. Su honradez me caga los ovarios. En pocas palabras: él me jodió, yo lo jodo a él.

-Quiero irme de aquí...

-No seas tan sensible. No eres mi la primera ni la última a la que se folla Christian, y no te quiero herir... o bueno, si quiero, pero la verdad es que Christian no sabe querer, ni dar. Para élsólo importa su maldito dinero, una buena cogida y unos azotes en el culo, de preferencia con una vara.

-Quiero irme de aquí- insisto.

Al decir esto nos interrumpen unas alarmas y vemos que salen del elevador y una puerta muchos hombres y mujeres vestidos de traje.

-La señorita Steele está segura y está aquí la lagartija Parker, o White... ¡como se llame la zorra!- dice el tipo que entró primero.

Es el hombre que ayudó a Christian a instalarse en el departamento...

-¿Taylor?- le pregunto su nombre con un hilo de voz.

El asiente y mientras los demás corren por el departamento y dos mujeres se acercan a Amelia para someterla, me mira con compasión.

-Señorita Steele, está a salvo- me responde el sujeto y me tiende la mano. -Venga conmigo. La llevaré con el señor...

-No. No quiero ver al embustero de Christian. Dile que más le vale que no se vuelva a acercar mi y que no me dirija la palabra. Lo odio.

-Señorita...

-Gracias por detener a esa loca... pero a tu amigo o lo que sea de ti lo quiero bien lejos de mi.

-El es un buen hombre- me dice seguro de sus palabras.

-No lo creo.

Le arrojó a los pies la carpeta con mis datos y salgo corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a recepción me doy cuenta de que olvidé en SIP mi bolso con mis pertenencias y sin poder tomar un taxi camino hasta el departamento que compartía con Kate. Creo es la única persona en quien puedo confiar... creo.

Entro al edificio por que un señor que salía con su perro dejó la puerta abierta y subo al piso por las escaleras. Veo que la puerta está abierta y sin tocar entro. Me acerco y escucho gritos que provienen de la habitación de Kate.

-¿Te volviste loca? ¡Mira que ir a decirle a Anastasia que Christian no es ningún jodido proletario y que la estaba usando fue el colmo!- ¿Elliot?

Veo que por la puerta sale volando una revista y cae al pasillo. La levanto del suelo y miro con desagrado que en la portada está una foto de Christian en una habitación muy decorada.

-¡No dije mentiras!- Responde Kate furiosa.

-Pero si dijiste verdades a medias- le replica Ethan.

-¿Ah si, Ethan? Segun tú, ¿que omití?- le reta.

-Yo te diré, Katherine.- le dice Elliot -Christian me contó que para que tu no le digas nada a Anastasia sobre quien es él le exigiste surtir la despensa del departamento, lavar la loza de las cenas y a parte el maldito alquiler.

-Además chivato...- reniega kate como si eso no hubiera estado mal.

¿Como fue posible? Ella se decía mi amiga...

No era envidia, sino conveniencia. Al Christian dejar de vivir en el departamento con nosotros tres Kate no tenía por qué quesarse callada. Fue un teatro eso de que se detestaban. Estaban de acuerdo en verme la cara de estúpida.

-Eso es pasarse de listo. ¿Por qué no le dijiste también eso a Anastasia si se supone que estabas en contra de Christian?- Le discute Elliot a su novia.

-Eres una abusiva, Katherine. Nos alcanzaba perfectamente a Ana, a ti y a mi con lo que aportabamos para vivir cómodamente... ah... ¡pero la señorita quería vivir en un puto lecho de rosas como en casa de papi!- le reclama ahora Ethan.

-Es que...- balbucea Kate ahora avergonzada.

-Es que nada, Kate. Ahora haz de estar contenta. Anastasia desapareció de SIP después de verse las caras con "Christian Grey" y como Ana sepa que nosotros, especialmente tú sabías y por tener vida de reina te quedaste callada olvídate de tu amiga...- le advierte Ethan cabreado.

Me llevo la revista y veo que en el cuenco de la encimera estan las llaves de mi Wanda. Mi escarabajo. Las tomo y salgo corriendo hacia la calle por la parte trasera.

Sé quien me puede ayudar. Pero necesito mi cartera.

Vuelvo a SIP en la noche. Estuve dando vueltas en mi escarabajo hasta que me asegure de que no haya nadie en SIP, excepto el vigilante.

Le toco el vidrio del cancel y no parece sorprendido de verme.

-Señorita Steele. Como no mandó llamar a que le alcanzarán sus cosas las tuve a la mano por si usted misma venía por ellas- me dice el señor Mathur al abrir la puerta y darme mi bolso.

-Gracias, señor Mathur. Tengo que irme. Gracias.

-Por nada, señorita Steele. Buenas noches.

Me despido del vigilante y corro hacía mi Wanda. Tengo que ir a Montesano.


	32. No me justifico

NO ME JUSTIFICO

POV CHRISTIAN

Me siento la peor mierda que pisa este planeta. No creo que haya alguien que se sienta peor.

Fui un maldito hijo de puta; no merezco nada, ni siquiera el golpe que me dio ella.

Llevo mi mano a mi boca, y lo retiro de inmediato; siempre supe que ella es fuerte, lo supe desde que la vi enfrentándose a esos dos delincuentes en el callejón. Sonrío sin ganas mientras miro mis dedos con sangre.

Buen golpe, nena, pero merecía más, merecía mucho por haberte engañado.

¿Porqué no me detuve a tiempo?

Sabía que iba ser difícil cuando mi nena me descubra, pero nunca imaginé que me sentiría tan mierda.

Nuevamente te han abandonado Grey: la primera, fue la puta adicta al crack y ahora lo hizo la chica de quien te enamoraste perdidamente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Me increpa Ofelia- ¿Por que mi nieta te golpeo?- Ay Ofelia si supieras la verdad...

Si supieras que tu nieta fue la única mujer en derribar mis muros y se metió en mi vida y en mi corazón como ninguna otra pudo hacerlo y yo por estúpido hijo de puta la hice huir.

Te abandonó, Grey, te ha dejado como te dejó la puta adicta del crack, pero la diferencia es que yo no podía hacer nada para salvar la puta; en cambio, con Anastasia, pudo ser diferente, pude ser honesto.

¡Que imbécil soy!

No merezco respirar el mismo aire que mi nena, pero la amo y debo buscarla. Quiero perdirle perdón, quiero que me diga de sus labios que todo estará bien, que me ama como yo la amo a ella.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste?- me pregunta Javier al ayudarme a levantarme.

-La cagó, la embarró y se batió todito... eso pasó- Cristina le responde a su esposo.

-Cris, no seas cabrona- le riñe Javier.

-Mira, corazón, no tengo que ser adivina para darme cuenta de que el mundo es un pañuelo y que Christian y Anastasia ya se conocían.

Ay Crista... tu franqueza es imposible de ignorar. Miro a mi "hermana postiza" deseando que se calle; ya es pésimo esto.

-¿Y Anastasia? ¿Ya no volvió? Es que dejó sus cosas en la oficina y su celular no deja de sonar- interviene Hannah y veo que Ofelia está de pie en la acera.

-¿Sucede algo, senadora?- le pregunto a Ofelia.

-Suceden muchas cosas, Christian... pero lo que me preocupa es mi nieta. Mi chofer ha desaparecido y Ana no está. Se subió al auto según Claire y al poco tiempo arrancó. No entiendo.

Mierda.

Llamo a Taylor y le pido que con el equipo de seguridad rastreen el automóvil de la senadora. Es una Cadillac Escalade color marfil y en cuanto les menciono que Ana está a bordo comienzan a buscarla.

-Yo puedo ayudar, senadora- escuchamos la voz mesurada de Luziana que está a lado de su novio.

-Hazlo, Luziana. Necesito encontar a mi nieta- le pide Ofelia preocupada.

Entran de nuevo a SIP y Taylor sin decir palabra me empuja al Q7 para llevarme junto con Ofelia y por celular se comunica con Luziana.

-Niña, ¿hacia donde fueron?

-Muñeco sexy, no me creerás a donde llegaron...- le dice Luziana por el altavoz.

-¡No me digas muñeco sexy!- le gruñe Taylor y Ofelia se sonríe.

A pesar de que me divierte la temporal guasa entre mi personal y su enemiga estoy preocupado.

-Ok, papi rico, Anastasia ha parado en el sótano del escala según el GPS del auto de la señora Mitchell.

-¿El sótano del escala?

-¿Qué hace mi nieta en tu casa, Christian?

-Eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo- le respondo cada vez más angustiado.

Llegamos derrapando y sin cortesia alguna me bajo de la suv para ver qué sucede. Taylor me ordena quedarme en la recepción por que el portero le ha avisado que mi novia la señorita Susannah Parker vino con una amiga solicitando la nueva contraseña del elevador.

¡Esa maldita tiene a Ana!

Taylor le mete una buena bronca por que ya se le había avisado que Susannah no tenía que subir al edificio; además de que después de nuestro secuestro ella debería estar presa.

-¿Qué sucede?- se acerca Ofelia que estaba en el auto esperando.

-Una tipa llamada Amelia White, que tengo entendido secuestro a tu nieta hace tiempo está en mi ático con Anastasia.

-¡¿Supiste del secuestro de Anastasia?!- me pregunta preocupada su abuela.

-Es una larga historia... ahora hay que protegerla de Susannah... o Amelia... ¡como se llame esa perra!

-Espera.- me dice y toma el celular de Taylor del tablero del auto y se vuelve a comunicar con Luziana. -Luz, averiguaque ha sido de Paul Clayton y Amelia White. Ella tiene retenida a mi niña en el departamento de Christian Grey.

-En seguida, señora- Le responde Luziana y permanece en la línea.

Suena mi celular y veo que es Ethan. Mierda. Olvidé el compromiso de mi hermana...

-¿Christian?- Pregunta mi cuñado.

-¿Qué sucede, Ethan?- Por favor, paciencia...

-Mia está furiosa contigo por que no fuiste hace dos semanas a la cena de compromiso...- Me cago... pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No estoy para eso, Ethan- Le advierto de un vez por Qué definitivamente no estoy de humor.

-¿Qué? ¡Tu eres el padrino!

-No puedo...

-¿Más trabajo?- me recrimina, creo que está cabreado -¡No jodas! Por un día que no trabajes no creo que la economía americana se vaya a pique...

-Anastasia ya sabe que soy Christian Grey- le suelto sin rodeos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuando?- replica sorprendido y preocupado, tras suspirar vuelve a hablar -Oye... también quería hablar contigo de Anastasia ¿Por qué se fue del departamento?

-De que Anastasia me descubrió, fue ésta tarde... y de por qué se fue del departamento fue por que discutieron ella y Kate. Sobre que Ana era una tonta fácil de engañar y que Kate le tiene envidia... No sé.

-¡Maldición!- ahora reniega furioso -Se le dijo... le dijimos que no se meta... Mierda con Kate... sabía que esto pasaría. ¿Donde estáAna?

-Estoy en eso. Tengo que hablar con ella... de que nos encontramos en SIP y me partió el labio por mentiroso no he podido hablar con ella... debo explicarle... ¡Yo la amo!- le respondo desesperado.

-Suerte con eso...- Vuelve a suspirar y murmura -Anastasia detesta las mentiras.- tras otro suspiro exasperado continua -Le avisaré a Elliot y Mia para que nos ayuden a buscar a Ana, nosotros también tenemos que hablar con ella.

-Lo que sea que sepan, llama.

-Descuida, lo haré.

Corto la conversación con mi cuñado y espero nervioso hasta que me giro y veo a Ofelia tras de mi, está furiosa.

-¿Christian James? Tu eres el jovencito repartidor con el que fue secuestrada mi nieta?- Me pregunta livida y es notorio que sabe de lo mío con Anastasia ahora.

-Ofelia... creo que te debo también una disculpa- Sé bien que Ofelia se tomará personal el que me enredara con Ana. -Déjame te explico y si después de escucharme crees que me merezco todo tu odio y que acabes con lo poco que queda de mi, te aseguro que no meteré las manos... No tengo nada que me importe ya perder...

-Esperemos a que Anastasia baje de tu departamento y tú, ella y yo tendremos una muy larga charla- Me dice señalando con un dedo.

Esperamos hasta que se abren las puertas del ascensor y sin pensarlo más subimos Ofelia y yo.

En el camino ella me mira con la clara intención de arrancarme las pelotas, pero que me crea cuando la miro resignado a que si lo va a hacer no me interesa. Sólo quiero explicarle a Anastasia y que me perdone. No quiero perderla.

Al entrar miramos Ofelia y yo por todos lados y tropiezo con algo en el suelo. Al mirar, veo que están regadas todas las fotos que Welch tomó infraganti de Anastasia... la bitácora; todo el informe que había de Anastasia Steele estaba a la vista y Ofelia ahora más que furiosa, ahora está asustada.

A la vez miramos a Amelia-Susannah forcejeando con Belinda y Gail hasta que la última le da una bofetada que resuena en el salón.

-¡Esta es mi última palabra...! ¡¡POR TU CULPA PAUL FUE ASESINADO!!- me grita furiosa Susannah.

-Paul Clayton murió en prisión tras una agresión de los otros reos- murmura Ofelia en mi oído.

-¡Tu novio obtuvo lo que se merecía por todos los delitos que cometió...! Y tu no tienes un futuro mejor tras haber entrado a mi casa, se le llama allanamiento, Y si le hiciste daño a Anastasia No te va a alcanzar la vida para pagarlo...- amenazó.

-¡Tu estúpida noviecita se largó...! Le quedas grande, o tal vez no... ¡¡¡pero no te mereces nada!!! Tu al joderme cavaste tu tumba.

-¿Que le hiciste a Anastasia?- le insisto cada vez más furioso.

-Le mostré quien eres en realidad. Nada más- me responde bufando furiosa también.

Belinda ayudada por Sawyer se llevan a la estafadora de vuelta a prisión, pero ésta vez la transportan por el elevador de servicio y no por el balcón como cuando Gail sacó sus baratijas de aquí.

Se acerca Taylor y nos muestra un IPad en la que se ven las imágenes del CCTV de recepción del edificio. En ellas se ve Anastasia que sale por el sótano y se va con dirección a Stuart y la quinta avenida. No la alcancé.

Les ordenó a mis hombres que la busquen y les dejo claro que a menos que vengan con Anastasia los quiero ver, si no, que no aparezcan.

Ofelia me mira de nuevo y está esperando que me pronuncie.

-Tengo una explicación. Lo juro- digo tratando de justificarme.

Ella está retrocediendo cuando de pronto escuchamos el timbre del ascensor y veo que salen de él Mia, Cristina, y Elena.

-Christian, Ethan me llamó a venir aquí. Traje a las únicas personas que eres capaz de escuchar.

-Te lo dije - me dice Elena con seriedad.

-Entonces si la cagaste, la embarraste y te batiste todito- añade Cristina al ver las fotos de Ana tiradas en el suelo.

-Si. Exactamente pasó- no me pienso justificar como las veces anteriores.

-¡Ya se dejan de chorradas! ¿Qué mierda sucede entre tu y Anastasia y por que tienes un informe de ella?

Ok... será un día difícil.

Le pido a mi personal que se retire a su área y nos deje solos. Llevo a mi hermana, hermana postiza, a mi amiga y a la senadora al comedor y ellas toman asiento y tratan de ponerse cómodas.

-¿Les sirvo de tomar algo?- pregunto.

-Whisky- Dice Mia.

-Tequila- pide Cristina.

-Brandy- Responde Ofelia.

-Una copa de vino- murmura Elena.

Llevo las botellas de las bebidas que me han pedido mis visitantes y Cristina se mueve de su sitio y retira una botella de Sancerre que dejé para mi. Va a la cocina a guardarla y la sustituye con una jarra de agua helada.

-Buena idea- masculla Elena al verla.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo tres años?- riño.

-Como si los tuvieras- se burla Mia.

A veces si, ella es másmadura que Elliot y yo juntos.

-Sería una pésima idea que te dejemos embriagarte estando como estás- interviene Elena.

-Leí en un libro que el agua aclara las ideas- Comenta Cristina y me sirve un caso, después le comienza a servir a las demás. -Tranquilo, sólo tomaremos un trago, ¿Verdad, señoras?

-Si- responden a la vez.

-Vale, te escuchamos- Por fin de pronuncia Ofelia.

-Todo empezó justo después de descubrir a Susannah...


	33. ¡¡¡Ayuda!

¡¡¡AYUDA!!!

POV RAYMOND

Me terminó de un sorbo mi cerveza y celebro que los Mariners volvieron a perder... ¡¡¡Hubiera perdido quinientos dólares si ganaban!!!

Si, lo sé, soy pésimo aficionado. Es mi equipo, pero conozco sus capacidades, no soy estúpido. Sabía que iban a perder.

Me interrumpo en mi festejo al escuchar que tocan el timbre histéricamente. ¿Que les pasa?

Llegó a la puerta y al abrir me topo con una imagen inesperada: Wanda, el escarabajo, estacionado junto a mi Pick Up; y frente a mi: mi hija con el maquillaje hecho un desastre, hipando y sin parar de llorar.

-¡Papá... me engañaron... como a una estúpida... y creo que es mi culpa...!

-Mi niña...- le tiendo los brazos.

Se abalanza sobre mi y me aferra con fuerza.

Sabía que al casarme con Carla y aceptar a su hija como si fuera mía haría que con el tiempo fuera yo quien le diera consuelo cuando le rompan el corazón; también sabía que inevitablemente esto sucedería, y sabiendo como es su madre desde siempre, Ana me buscaría más a mi que a ella; pero, el estar aquí, así, y ahora me hace darme cuenta de que no estaba listo para este momento. No creí que a mi niña, mi fría y distraída Ana le romperían el corazón.

-Hija, mira... yo... la verdad no sé como llevar esto...- le digo al llevarla al sofá.

Se acomoda en posición fetal en el mismo y sobre por la nariz. Yo estoy rascándome la cabeza y a nada de ponerme a rezar pidiendo ayuda divina.

-Lo siento... yo...- se disculpa mi niña al verme tan confundido.

-¡Hey!- no tiene por qué disculparse, para eso soy su padre. Continuo: -No lo sé, pero ya pensaremos en algo. ¿Vale?-

Se sienta y se limpia la cara con un pañuelo de una cajita que tengo siempre sobre la mesa ratona de mi sala.

-Estás hecha un desastre, pero sabes que ésta es tu casa. Ve a darte una ducha y ponerte ropa cómoda, y en cuanto estés lista te estaré esperando en la cocina y tomaremos una taza de té caliente- le sugiero y la animo.

-Gracias, papá- se pone de pie y me abraza aún llorosa.

-No agradezcas. Eres mi hija, y mientras tenga vida estaré para ti.

-Te quiero, papá. Te quiero mucho- me dice y me abraza.

Se levanta de nuevo y junta en una bolita todos los pañuelos desechables que usó para limpiarse la nariz y la cara, aunque sólo lo empeoró.

Escucho que entra a la que fue su habitación, tres minutitos después sale con su ropa en una mano y se va a la ducha. Espero.

Tras diez minutos la veo salir. Está descalza, usa un pijama de pingüinos afelpada y está envolviendose con un albornoz azul. Se va a su cuarto de nuevo. La casa está tan callada que escucho claramente como pasa el peine por su cabello y después todo vuelve a ser silencio. En ese momento voy a la cocina y saco la tetera silbadora que le encantaba a Ana cuando era pequeña. Nunca entendí por qué le gusta ese cacharro, pero creo que la animará un poco saber que aún la tengo.

Cuando sale Ana de su habitación está más pálida, usa unas pantuflas lanudas y trae en la mano una caja de pañuelos nueva. Se sienta en un taburete y mira como le sirvo el té.

-Aún la tienes- se refiere a la tetera.

-Hmm- resoplo.

-Pues... yo... papá... yo me enamoré de Christian Grey- me dice mientras tomaba mi te.

Al escuchar el nombre de la razón de sus problemas espurreo el te sobre la encimera y me le quedó viendo como si me hubiera dicho que descubrió vida en Plutón.

-¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste que de Christian Grey?- le replicó mientras trato de recuperarme y limpiar lo que tiré.

-¿Sábes quién es?- me pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos y muy hinchados.

-Annie, a menos que viva bajo la tierra no sabría quien es el tipo. ¡Claro que sé quien es! Es el segundo hombre más rico del país. Está por desbancar a Bill Gates de seguir así...

Al escucharme decir esto veo que de pronto comienza a llorar de nuevo y me apresuro a destapar la caja de pañuelos. Le doy uno y llora de forma horrible.

Vamos... soy su padre. La amo, pero está llorando como una hiena.

-A ver, cariño... respira... respira...- le pido que se tranquilice y le acaricio el cabello.

-Papá... soy una estúpida. ¿Como mierda no me di cuenta? Tengo tres meses de relación con un magnate y nunca me di cuenta... ¡Mamá tiene razón! ¡Por estar leyendo a todas horas no me di cuenta! Todo el mundo sabe quien es Christian Grey y yo fui la única babosa que no se dio cuenta por que estaba leyendo...

Gime.

Hipa.

Grita.

Llora.

Maldición.

Creo que buscaré algo para los nervios. Me doy vuelta rápidamente y busco en la alacena hasta dar con unos sobres de tila y le retiro rápidamente la taza de manzanilla que le serví, la vaceo en mi taza y le preparo la tila con rapidez. Está niña está más que dolida, aunque no entiendo ni mierda, y no voy a entender nada si no la calmó y deja de gemir. Le doy más pañuelos y le acerco la taza para que tome la tila y se tranquilice.

Dos tazas de tila y una caja de pañuelos después...

-... Escuché a Kate, Ethan y Elliot discutiendo... le reclamaban por meter las narices donde no debía y arrojaron esto, cayó en el corredor del piso que compartía con ellos y la vi en una gasolinera.

Me muestra una revista que no vi que traía y la ojeo. Es la revista de la WVSU, recuerdo bien que Kate la dirigió durante su paso en la facultad de Ciencias de la Comunicación; y Anastasia a veces le ayudaba en algunos proyectos de investigación por lo mismo de que siempre está leyendo. La ojeo y mi mente viaja a la tarde de la graduación hace ya seis meses...

-... Es un discurso muy inspirador. Démosle otro gran aplauso a Katherine Kavanagh.

El auditorio de pone de pie, y estalla un ensordecedor aplauso. Desde el palco en el que me encuentro miramos a Kate, segura y altiva como siempre y busco a mi hija con la mirada. La encuentro con la mirada fija en su celular, leyendo seguramente.

-Ahora es un gusto presentarles al orador invitado de este día. Es un joven ambicioso, el hijo de una de las familias más influyentes del estado, un orgullo para todos quienes lo rodean y el principal benefactor de nustra institución. Les presento con gran gusto al señor Christian Grey...

Veo a un joven que viste un impecable traje negro, una corbata gris plateada. Es un muchacho bastante atractivo, alto, de cabello cobrizo y alborotado. Me doy cuenta de que más de una chica y uno que otro gay está deseoso de arrojarle flores y uno que otro trozo de lencería con su número escrito con marcador. Yno digo que todos los presentes, por que por lo menos los asistentes invitados y mi hija no lo hacen, pero en el caso de Ana, es por que está leyendo en Kindle algun libro de Thomas Hardy o algún escritor en ascenso.

Mi hija no deja de leer a menos que esté durmiendo.

Ana ya se ha tranquilizado un poco, pero aún no me queda claro nada. Veo que mira la revista de nuevo y me imagino que también está haciendo memoria de lo que sucedió en su graduación. De pronto enrolla la revista y se da un golpe en la frente con ella.

-Maldita sea... lo que más rabia me da es que mi madre tiene razón. Y todos los que se dicen mis amigos sacaron partido de eso. Seguro el imbécil ese se ha de estar burlando de mi- se dice a si misma.

-Annie, sigo sin tener claro de qué hablas- ¿Qué le pasó a mi niña?

-Según yo, conocía un tipo llamado "Christian James" un mañana cuando salí a correr, te conté de él en un correo.

-Te sigo.

-Fui tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que yo loconocía... de que ya lo había visto. He coincidido con él desde la graduación... Lo vi en Savannah cuando fui a ver mamá y discutí con ella. Me lo presentaron en el aeropuerto y se hizo pasar por un tipo pobre con menos de tresientos dólares en una cuenta de banco y sin conocer a nadie. Fui tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que ya lo había visto... y él abusó de mi buena fé. Y mis supuestos amigos... ellos sabían la verdad y guardaron silencio. Y de no haber sido por que hoy en la tarde hubo una reunión para consolidar la absorcion de SIP, que yo tome posesión de la editorial y él, como nuevo dueño de ella tuvo que ir... si el embustero ese no hubiera ido, yo seguiría de idiota creyendo que es un tipo común y corriente- dice de carrerilla y yo sólo estoy mudo escuchando.

Que poca...

¿Qué clase de enfermo hace una maraña de mentiras tan grande?

¿Qué clase de amigos son los hermanos Kavanagh y el tal Elliot como para callarse algo así?

¿Por qué a mi hija?

Ella es la persona más dulce, noble, desinteresada y honrada que conozco. Si... es distraída, leer es para ella una clase de vicio, pero, ¿por qué engañarla así?

Ahora está temblando de ira y llora sin cesar, ya no se oye como una hiena; pero mi hijita está sufriendo y no puedo quedarme tranquilo.

Yo le puedo servir como paño de lágrimas, pero necesita que la sepan orientar para poder continuar, de lo contrario va a perder la fé en la gente.

Yo de verdad que por más que quiero ayudarla no sé que hacer. Y no queda más que ir con una experta en sermones.

-Anastasia, te vas a calmar, tomaras unas de las cosas que tienes aquí, y en el camino llamo a Ofelia. Necesito que me preste su Jet.

Ella me mira confundida, pero se que ahora no es momento de cabrearla más. La levanto del taburete y la llevo a empujones a su habitación.

-Anda, haz una maleta. Tenemos que viajar.

-¿A dónde?- me responde livida.

-Tu déjame a mi. Es necesario.

-Como digas...- se sostiene la cabeza con las manos -no quiero pensar. Estoy exhausta.

-Está bien. Descansarás durante el viaje.

Una hora después vamos en un taxi al aeropuerto.

Ofelia no me pudo prestar el Jet por que lo tiene en mantenimiento y está furiosa por lo sucedido con Annie y el chico Grey. Dice que si no arreglan sus problemas pronto que les va a sacar los ovarios y las bolas a los dos con la misma cuchara y se los hará tragar por su falta de juicio. Yo en negocios no me meto. Por eso elegí ser un tranquilo y pacífico carpintero.

Llegamos al Sea-Tac para abordar un vuelo de Delta Airlines con destino a Atlanta y de ahí tomaremos un vuelo de aproximación al Savannah International.

Anastasia nada más se acomodó sobre el asiento de cuero se quedó dormida. Y espero que realmente no sepa a donde la estoy llevando. Reservé los boletos por una aplicación y deseo que no haya puesto atención a la aerolínea y mucho más al boceo de la terminal al abordar.

La despierto al llegar a Atlanta después de cuatro horas de vuelo y prácticamente está caminando con los ojos cerrados. Esperamos en la terminal una hora y Ana camina tomándome del brazo y vostezando. Ya no la dejo dormir, le presto mi IPod y le pongo a escuchar a los Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Le ayudarán a distraerse.

Al darse cuenta de en donde estamos al bajar el taxi, me mira como diciendo "nada más no te arranco la cabeza por que eres mi padre" y me alegro de serlo, por que si al gran Christian Grey le reventó su mentirosa boca de un derechazo, qué no me hará a mi de no ser algo de ella.

Carla nos está esperando fuera de su casa junto a Bob y mientras Bob parece contrariado, Carla nos mira con mala cara, y creo que es por que ella no sabía que vendriamos. Sólo le avisé a Bob.

-Espero que tengan buenos motivos para llegar de madrugada- es lo primero que nos dice Carla al acercarnos al porche de su casa.

-Hola, mamá. También me alegro de verte- le responde Ana con hostilidad. Creo que está muy cabreada.

-Anastasia...- le riño, como sea, es su madre.

-Pasen. La ropa sucia de lava en casa- comenta Bob incómodo por la interacción de madre e hija.

-Estamos en la casa- Responde enojada Anastasia sin intimidarse por mi regaño y la mirada furiosa de su madre.

-Adentro. Ahora- replica Carla al borde de su paciencia.

-Si entro es por que Bob lo pidió bonito, y aclaro: no quería venir aquí.

Ana y Carla siguen mal... estas dos son tan diferentes, hasta parecen enemigas. Anastasia se va a la habitación que siempre usa aquí y a mi me guían a otra habitación junto a la de ella.

-Carla, si las vas a regañar, regáñala; pero no te pases. No olvides que eres su madre, y tú más que nadie eres quien debería apoyarla- le digo esto y entró a la habitación.

Puedo escuchar a mi hija llorar, y sé bien que Carla y Bob también lo hacen. Si eso no la hace apoyar realmente a Annie, nada más lo hará.

Tengo veinte minutos tumbado en la cama y escucho que se abre la puerta de a lado.

-Perdóname, hija. Si yo hubiera tratado de comprenderte y de orientarte no estarías sufriendo como lo estás...- escucho a Carla.

-Yo tampoco te lo hice fácil. Tampoco intenté entenderte. Me dolió tanto que me llevarás lejos de Ray cuando se separaron que sólo quise sacarte de quicio por que estaba enojada contigo. No pensé en que sería correcto, sólo sabía que estaba enojada contigo y por cómo me alejaste de mi papá hice lo posible para que te fastidiaras de mi y me enviaras de vuelta a Montesano. Perdóname tú, mamá...- le dice entre hipos Annie a su mamá.

Por fin han hecho las pases.

No quiero interrumpirlas. Este momento es sólo de ellas. Me giro en la cama y respiro tranquilo. Ya mañana pensaremos en algo.

Estamos desayunando los cuatro y Ana y Carla conversan mientras terminan de asear la cocina. Carla ahora se ve diferente, hasta tranquila, aún con la situación de Ana.

Bob me dijo que durmieron juntas y le contó brevemente que sucedía. Dice él que sólo escuchó desde el pasillo.

-Escuchamos a Ana llorar por veinte minutos, encerrada en la habitación. Carla trataba de actuar como si no pasará nada hasta que no soportó más y fue a verla, yo fui tras ella y al escuchar que le dijo que oírla llorar le partía el alma, me quedé donde estaba hasta que mejor volví a la cama y las dejé hablando- me dice Bob.

-Yo también las oí. Esperemos que ya no vuelvan a discutir.

-Yo también lo espero...

Nos interrumpimos al oír el timbre. Bob se levanta a abrir la puerta y escuchamos unos taconeos que vienen hacia la cocina.

-¡Anastasia Rose Steele! Me vas a explicar como mierda fue que te tiraste al soltero más deseado del país y no te diste cuenta de quien era.

Es Ofelia Mitchell-Lambert, y está furiosa. Se ve cansada, está con la cara pálida, unas ojeras muy marcadas y ligeramente despeinada. Aún trae la ropa que usa al trabajar y su maletín.

Creo que Carla será el menor de los problemas para mi hija.

Ha llegado el huracán Ofelia.


	34. ¿Ya te perdí?

¿YA TE PERDÍ?

POV CHRISTIAN

Estoy que subo las paredes...

La bruja Kavanagh, Ethan y yo no paramos de llamar a Anastasia desde que desapareció de mi ático y no responde. Estamos en el departamento que compartía con mi némesis y su hermano.

Mia sólo nos mira a Kate y a mi paseando de un extremo al otro en el salón y mientras Kate me mira con odio, yo la mando al demonio; ahora sólo quiero encontrar a Anastasia.

-Hermano, yo creo que deberías volver al ático. Ethan y yo te acompañamos. Me sugiere Elliot.

-Si, yo me quedaré, no soporto a este imbécil- espeta la perra de Katherine Kavanagh - ya no soporto su cinismo.

\- Tu eres tan imbécil y cínica como yo. Accediste ser mi cómplice sólo para sacarme dinero. No eres mejor que yo Katherine- respondo sorprendiendo a los demás que no esperaban que responda de esta manera.

\- Sé que cometí un error y me arrepiento, pero tú, maldito ¡Tú abusaste de mi amiga!¡No te importó que ella te amara... ¡jugaste con sus sentimientos!- Me grita Kate, que apenas logra controlar su ira.

\- ¡¿Y crees que no me arrepiento?! ¡Estoy hecho pedazos sabiendo que mi chica está sufriendo por mi culpa!¡No sé donde está o que locura pueda cometer!

-¡Basta los dos. Aquí todos somos responsables uno más que otros- Espeta Mía mirándome.

Ella claramente esta culpandome y a pesar que me duele, tiene razón.

-Con gritar o patalear no sacaremos nada. Hay que buscar a Ana. Ella debe estar pésimo- añade mi hermana y me recuerda lo monstruo que fui con mi nena.

-Mía tiene razón. Debemos calmarnos y pensar como Ana ¿Adonde iría si solo pretendiera estar sola?- Dice Elliot.

\- No sé... buscar a su padre tal vez- pongo toda mi atención en lo que ha dicho Ethan y pienso como mi nena.

\- Iré a buscarla.

Estoy desesperado. La angustia que estoy sintiendo es asfixiante. Me aterra que a mi nena le pueda suceder algo malo. Si ella hace algo estúpido por mi culpa no me lo perdonaré jamás.

Ella se ha convertido en mi prioridad. Quiero encontrarla, quiero arrodillarme delante de ella y perdirle perdón mil veces si es necesario.

Ahora me doy cuenta. Todos tenían razón. Ésta era una estupidez.

Aún recuerdo como Cristina me miraba y chasqueaba la lengua.

Elena me dijo "Te dije que no era una buena idea".

Mi hermana no me dijo nada, pero estaba furiosa.

Ofelia... ni enfermando de Altzheimer se me va a olvidar todo lo que me dijo. Seguramente está planeando metódicamente mi destrucción. Le dije que no iba a defenderme, y lo sostengo. Sólo quiero que mi nena me perdone, lo demás no importa.

Bajo a saltos la escalera, con Elliot, Mia, Ethan y Kate tras de mi. Escucho como la estúpida reniega de que no quería venir, pero asumo que Elliot y Ethan la han obligado.

Nos vamos cada quien en su auto y Kate va en el frente, por que es la que sabe donde vive el padre de Ana.

Ya en camino, me preparo mentalmente para la de cosas que me va a decir su padre y por su supuesto una paliza. Me las merezco.

Después de dos horas de recorrido en la autopista, y que Elliot y Ethan fueran vigilandome para no hacer ninguna idiotez, llegamos a un tranquilo barrio ya de madrugada. Kate baja de su auto dándo un portazo y se acerca al porche. Toca el timbre varias veces y tras no recibir respuesta de encoje de hombros y se va hacia la jardinera que está en la entrada. Busca entre las rocas y tras mover varias de su sitio saca una llave atada a una cinta gris. Vuelve hacia la puerta y abre ante la mirada atónita de todos nosotros.

-Ana siempre olvida las llaves que su padre le da, por suerte siempre deja Ray una oculta. Lo sé por qué siempre la acompaño a venir- dice a modo de explicación.

Entramos y Kate prende las luces.

-Ray, Ana...- les llama con voz mesurada.

Más le vale, son las tres de la madrugada y estamos aquí sin ser invitados.

Comienza a recorrer la casa y se detiene súbitamente frente a una encimera y comienza a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate?- le pregunta Ethan del otro lado del salón.

Yo sólo miro el entorno. Está lleno de revistas deportivas, libros y cuadros de paisajes. Me acerco a la chimenea y en la repisa que está sobre ella hay un enorme retrato de Ana y su padre.

Ella está de pie, con una mano sobre el hombro de su padre. Ambos se parecen muchísimo y hasta donde leí en el informe, Raymond Steele es su padrastro. Ana viste con la toga de la Universidad de Vancouver y en la otra mano sostiene su birrete. Su padre está sentado, usa un traje gris sin corbata y en su mirada de nota el amor que le tiene a su hija.

Herí a su niña; no hay más...

Soy hombre muerto.

-Kate, ¿que te pasa? Le pregunta Elliot.

-¿Donde quedó la revista que arrojó mi hermano en la tarde?

-No sé... cayó en el pasillo, ¡que se yo!- le responde Elliot cada vez más molesto.

-Oigan... el escarabajo azul que está frente a la cochera, ¿es el auto de Ana?- interrumpe Mia mientras Elliot trata de comprender a su bruja.

-Si... es Wanda. Su abuela le regaló un A3 que nunca usa...- nos dice Kate.

-Y supongo que para ser alguien distraída, deja las llaves por ahí...- añade Mia sin dejar de mirar a Kate.

-No. Desde que se fue a vivir conmigo deja el auto en el parking del edificio de Ethan. Sabe que detesto ese cacharro... ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Como es que ésa revista, y ese auto vinieron aquí si estaban ambas cosas en el departamento?- nos dice Mia ahora irritada.

De pronto Kate se va corriendo a un dormitorio y vamos tras ella. Ahí se ve que estuvo Ana.

Están un cesto de ropa con las prendas que Ana lucía esta tarde: un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón baquero, una camiseta blanca, una pañoleta de tubo y botones color arena y un bolso.

-Ana... Ana estuvo en casa... las llaves de Wanda siempre están en el cuenco de la entrada.

-¿Y? Es su auto...- réplica Elliot hastiado.

-Espera, Elliot- le dice Mia.

-Si Ana estuvo en casa, escuchó la discusión que tuvimos...- comienza a decir Ethan.

-Mi amiga...- murmura Kate llorando y sosteniendo la revista con las manos.

-También le rompimos el corazón- dice Elliot y se queda catatónico.

La jodimos, todos.

Y todo es mi culpa. Ella debe estar destruida porque la gente que tenía a su alrededor y decía quererla la han engañado.

Un nudo en la garganta me impide respirar. Me dejo caer en un pequeño sofá y dejo caer mis lágrimas.

-Christian- susurra Mía y sin decir nada más se acerca y me abraza, y yo estallo en llanto.

POV ANASTASIA

-¡Es el colmo, Anastasia! Nunca quise darle la razón a tu madre por que creí que renegaba de ti... pero tiene razón. Por estar siempre papando moscas te vieron la cara y se burlaron de ti.

Estamos sentados en la sala de la casa de mamá. Ella, junto con Ray están a mi lado cada uno, Bob se masajea las sienes con los dedos y mi abuela se mueve de un lado al otro, sin dejar de gritarme, de levantar las manos y de tirarse del cabello.

-Ofelia, debes calmarte, tu presión...- Ray se pone de pie a lado de mi abuela y la sostiene de los hombros.

-¡Importa un demonio mi presión!- le grita furiosa mi viejita y se aparta de él abruptamente, y de nuevo viene sobre mi:

-Tú te vas a centrar,- me apunta con el dedo, -vas a volver a Seattle y le vas a demostrar a todo el mundo, en especial a ese capullo pretencioso que contigo no se juega... vas a aferrarte a lo que haz logrado y vas a hacer llorar a Christian Grey lágrimas de sangre por cada mentira que te dijo. Vas a destruirlo, vas arruinarlo y no digas que no por que se lo merece por romperte el corazón.

-Abuela... no quiero- le respondo entre gemidos.

-¡No me importa!- vuelve a gritarme.

-Ofelia...- le trata de interrumpir Carla pero es ignorada.

-Tu sola fuiste quien la cagó al no fijarte con quien fraternizas. Y tú sola lo vas a solucionar. Por una decepción amorosa no vas a arrojar por la borda todo tu trabajo ni tu esfuerzo.- me dice sin detenerse en su regaño, aunque tiene un punto -Pero te lo advierto, Anastasia: no te quiero ver leyendo a menos que estés en casa. En la calle, durante el trabajo y sobre todo cuando retomes las riendas de tu vida te quiero centrada y alerta. Ya eres una mujer adulta y comportarte como tal.

-Lo sé- no le discuto.

-Me alegro, por que mañana mismo tu y yo volveremos a Seattle y le vas a mostrar al embustero de Christian Grey y a esos pseudo amigos que tienes de que acero está hecha Anastasia Steele. Eres mi nieta, eres una Lambert y nadie va a burlarse de ti- Quisiera discutirle que soy una Steele, pero no tengo ánimos.

-¿Mañana?- es muy pronto.

-¿No te jode? Si, mañana- me dice con los brazos en jarras.

-Yo... yo... no quiero...- le trató de decir.

Me viene a la mente cuando Christian se acercó a mi a darme pan con mantequilla en la boca una vez, y vuelvo a llorar.

Yo le crei... lo amo... ¡y me mintió el muy hijo de perra!

-Yo me enamoré y de seguro ese cabrón se está sintiendo un campeón por la olímpica manera en la que me engañó- trato de calmarme y les digo.

-Querida... no llores- mi madre me acaricia y me abraza.

-Tranquila, tesoro- Ray vuelve a sentarse a mi lado y toma mi mano.

-No te voy a decir que no duele... tu abuelo, Franklin, también era un hijo de puta mentiroso y mujeriego, pero como dicen vulgarmente: la gallina es la de los huevos, y de amor nadie se muere. Te dolerá un tiempo, pero debes ser valiente y plantarle cara- me dice mi abuelita y se sienta frente a mi en la mesa ratona de la sala.

-Tu abuela tiene razón- concede Carla y se aparta con cuidado.

-Si, linda- añade papá.

-Machácalos, Ana- interviene Bob con una mirada que demuestra soberbia.

Suspiro y voy a mi habitación, tomo unas cuántas cosas y me lavo la cara. Quiero salir y disfrutar este día con mi madre. Por lo menos, ya me reconcilié con ella.

-Antes de volver a mi cruda realidad, quiero disfrutar con mamá.

Me pongo un bikini y un short de mezclilla, un sombrero de paja y tras poner en un bolso bloqueador solar, unos lentes oscuros y una toalla, me calzo con unas sandalias y salgo lista para disfrutar este día con mi mamá.

Estamos en el Sardy Field mi madre, Bob, mi abuela, Ray y yo. Nos preparamos para volver a Seattle y tras un breve, pero afectuoso abrazo de Bob, me despido de mi mamá.

-Si hay algo que debemos sacar positivo de todo este desastre es que por fin arreglamos nuestras diferencias- me dice mamá y me abraza con cariño.

-Si- lo reconozco. -Te prometo que en cuanto a Ofelia se le pase el coraje me daré una escapada para venir aquí.

Le prometo y ella de inmediato se emociona y chilla.

-Me encanta la idea, aquí también tienes tu casa, mi niña. Ven cuando quieras.

-Lo haré, mamá. Gracias- me apartó de ella y le cedo espacio a mi padre.

-No agradezcas...

-Me alegró verte, Carla- le dice y le da un abrazo, algo incómodo.

-Igualmente, Ray. Gracias por traerme a Ana- le responde mamá y también se ve incómoda.

-Por nada. Por muy grande que sea, mientras te tenga, te va a necesitar.

-Lo entiendo- asiente y me mira-Cuida de ella.

-Lo haré- promete mi padre y le sonríe.

Se acerca mi abuela y le da un abrazo a mamá. Es la primera vez que las veo abrazarse. Siempre están discutiendo, admito que casi siempre fue mi culpa.

-Carla, tenemos que tomar un brandy y conversar. Hay que ponernos de acuerdo para orientar a esta niña o a la próxima, capaz que se caza con Mike Tyson. Me cae mal ese tío- mi abuela le dice a mamá y se estremece con lo último que dice.

-No creo que Mike Tyson sea su tipo...- mamá trata de no estallar en carcajadas y le responde a mi abuela.

-Por las dudas, mejor hay que cuidar de ella- le discute y ambas de ríen a mi costa.

-¡Hey! Aún sigo aquí- les riño divertida.

-Por eso mismo lo decimos, Anastasia- me responden a la vez.

-Rayos...

-Ana- me regaña mi papá.

-Ok. Estaré en el jet- les doy un último abrazo a mi madre y Bob y voy al jet.

Suspiro nerviosa. No sé si estoy lista para volver a Seattle. Pero tiene razón mi abuela. ¡Christian, Kate, Elliot, Ethan y Mia se van a arrepentir de haberme mentido!

Tomamos tierra tras seis horas de vuelo y suspiro el aire frío de Washington. Mi abuelita y Ray me dan la mano para infundirme valor y sé que con el apoyo de mi familia puedo hacer lo que sea.

-Cariño, sonará a cliché, pero si hay algo que repara el corazón roto de una mujer son las compras.

-Me consta, Carla era igual- añade mi padre mientras subimos al auto.

Veo como nos acercamos al centro de la ciudad y me preparo para lo que será un día de locos con mi abuela.

Llegamos a Neiman Marcus y se acerca una señorita muy bien vestida con una identificación que señala que se llama Caroline.

-Buenas tardes. Me llamo Caroline Acton.

-Buenas tardes, Caroline. Te llamé esta mañana- le saluda mi abuela y le tiende la mano.

-Senadora Mitchell-Lambert, es un placer. Por favor, vengan aquí. Le mostraré a la señorita lo que me pidió prepararle. Le pediré a Olivia que les sirva algo de beber.

-Gracias, Caroline.

Me lleva la señorita Acton a una sala con un sofá, una mesa, una hielera y varias botellas de diferentes bebidas. Y en las paredes diferentes perchas con muchos vestidos, zapatos, y diferentes prendas.

-Señorita Steele, su abuela me pidió que le tuviera listo para que usted vea un fondo de armario en tonos de piedras preciosas.

-¿Qué?

-Su atuendo para su trabajo. Me informó su abuela que usted es la presidenta de una editorial y tiende a vestir casual. Se puede adaptar todo a su estilo. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que elija un vestuario de acuerdo a su nuevo estatus.

Miro a mi alrededor y estoy azorada por toda la ropa que hay aquí. Todo está muy por encima de lo que me gusta, pero admito que es precioso.

Mierda.

No quiero...

No puedo...

No puedo...

La señorita Acton me tiende una copa con jugo y en la otra mano tiene un gancho con un vestido hermoso. La señorita al ver que tiene mi interés me muestra como combinar el atuendo y el espíritu de París Hilton o Kim Kardashian se apoderan de mi.

¡Al demonio!

Me emociono eligiendo diferentes prendas y Caroline me mustra la forma idónea de combinarlas para que sean a mi gusto y reflejen mi forma de ser y a la vez que ya soy la líder de una editorial.

Después de dos horas, mi abuelita y Ray tocan la puerta y Caroline les confirma que ya terminamos, mi abuela le entrega una tarjeta y le pide con mucha amabilidad que envíe mis cosas a la dirección que le ha entregado.

-¿Qué tal, linda?

-Admito que me volví loca... es que había cosas tan lindas ahí... no me pude contener. Creo que elegí todo lo que habían reservado para mi.

-Me encanta oírlo, cariño. Y es justo y necesario que te des un capricho, y tienes el dinero para darte gusto...

-Lo sé... pero creo que me excedí.

-No te preocupes, hija. Tu abuela y yo también nos dimos gusto. Ya tocaba renovar el armario- concede mi padre complacido.

-Si... yo ya estaba vistiendo anticuada- y con eso me dan a entender que no fui la única que enloqueció en la tienda.

Uf... creo que ya es todo. Pero a las dos calles de la tienda, el auto de la abuela se detiene frente a un edificio de granito blanco y puertas de vidrio.

-Cariño, para que el tratamiento anti-estrés sea completo, te presento a una amiga. Ella te dará lo necesario para que termines de relajarte- me dice mi abuela al bajar del auto, me toma del brazo y me guía al interior del local.

Es un spa y salón de belleza. Se llama Esclava. Se acerca a nosotras una mujer rubia, madura, pero bien conservada.

-Bienvenida, Ofelia. Tu debes ser Anastasia, y tu padre, Raymond- nos saluda.

-Si. Buenas tardes- le respondemos los tres.

-Es un gusto. Soy Elena Lincoln. Mi querida amiga, Ofelia me dijo que necesitabas el circuito completo. Ven conmigo, cariño. Aquí te vamos a consentir.

Me toma del brazo la señora Elena y me lleva a otra área de su local. Mi padre y mi abuela me saludan mientras me alejo y comienza así un ir y venir a diferentes lugares del local.

Masaje con piedras volcánicas, mascarillas, sesión de acupuntura, manicura, pedicura, tratamientos capilares y una muy incómoda sesión de depilación corporal fue lo que me hicieron.

Ahora estoy sentada en un cómodo sillón, envuelta en un calentito albornoz negro y con mi cabello húmedo. Me van a hacer un corte nuevo de cabello.

-Abuela... no quiero que me corten mucho- le digo nerviosa.

-El largo no se verá afectado, cariño, sólo contaremos en capas y haremos un despunte, y finalizará Greta con un maquillado para darte el toque final a tu "nueva yo".

-Eh... está bien- musito dudosa y me dejo llevar.

Evito que me tengan frente al espejo para sorprenderme y cierro los ojos mientras Elena me corta el cabello y Greta hace su magia en mi cara.

-Terminamos.

Escucho. Al abrir mis ojos veo frente a mi a Elena y Greta con unas enormes sonrisas de satisfacción en su rostro. Se acercan mi abuela y mi padre y ambos se ven complacidos.

-Te ves hermosa, tesoro- me dice mi abuela.

-Más que hermosa, cariño. Vas a arrasar.

Elena se para tras de mi y sostiene el sillón del respaldo para girar el asiento. Al ver a la chica que tengo enfrente me quedo muda.

Mi cabello está corto en capas y me sacaron un fleco recto. Me maquillado dándome color, siempre he estado muy pálida.

-Respetamos tu belleza natural, sólo la resaltamos. El maquillaje es ligero. Ideal para el día. Además de que si vas a salir de noche, sólo se necesita retocar el rimel y el labial. Las sombras, Greta te mostrará como combinarlas.

-Wow- sólo eso puedo decir.

-Ahora hay que ir a casa. Ha sido un día pesado y tienes que descansar.

Después de un día muy intenso y agotador estoy con mi abuela y mi padre esperando a salir.

-Fue un gusto recibirlas, Ofelia- le dice la señora Elena a mi abuela.

-El gusto fue mío, Elena. Nunca fallas- le responde mi abuela y se dan un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, señora- musito ya lista y deseosa por dormir tres días enteros.

Llegamos a una casa hermosa a las afueras de Seattle. Es pequeña, está muy linda y en definitiva me encanta.

-Esta será tu casa, tesoro- ahora descansa. En el garage está tu auto y el lunes sin falta te veo en SIP- me dice mi abuela.

-Yo iré está noche con tu abuela, debo volver a Montesano. Descansa, mi niña. Te llamo al llegar a casa- se despide de mi mi padre.

Mi abuela me entrega las llaves y vuelve a su auto, acompañada de Ray.

Al entrar a la casa siento el peso de lo que ha sucedido desde hace tres meses. Me voy mecánicamente hacia la ducha, abro las llaves por igual y me meto bajo el chorro de agua tal y como estoy.

Ahora si, puedo llorar en paz y dejar que el agua se lleve mi dolor, y las lágrimas que he contenido todo el día.

POV NARRADORA

Tras un largo y casi tormentoso fin de semana en el que Christian, Kate y sus amigos no supieron de Ana, todos quedaron de verse en SIP desde que inicia la jornada. Saben que Anastasia se tomaría el fin de semana, Ofelia le citó a Christian para que supervise la auditoría y apruebe la actualización de los sistemas de comunicación y aparatos existentes.

Todos están hechos un manojo de nervios y Kate muerde sus uñas de forma compulsiva. Christian sólo mira el reloj y de pronto ven detenerse frente al edificio de SIP un auto Saab 9.3 sedan deportivo. De pronto, todos los que miran la entrada estan perplejos al ver quien baja del auto: Es Anastasia.

Camina hacia la puerta de cristal vestida con un elegante vestido negro sin escote. Sostiene bajo su brazo un abrigo gris y caminando sobre unos tacones negros imposiblemente altos. Usa unos sencillos pendientes de obsidiana y brazalete a juego. Su cabello está completamente lacio y los labios los luce pintados con un labial mate.

-Buenos días, señores- al entrar al edificio saluda a los empleados, pero su voz es fría.

-Buenos días, señorita Steele- le reponden al unísono.

Kate la mira desencajada , tal vez más que Christian, y en ese momento la entiende. Su fría voz, sus pasos firmes en esos zapatos de Jimmy Choo y su fría mirada... no se parece en nada a la Anastasia que conocen.

-Ana... amiga... ¿podemos hablar?- musitó Kate con voz mansa.

-No tengo tiempo.

-Pues te espero en nuestro piso...

-Yo no vivo con traidores y farsantes- se gira y mira a las personas que cree que la traicionaron, -Si no laboran aquí y no tienen nada mejor que hacer, favor de retirarse.

-Ana...- le trata de insistir Kate.

-Fuera.

Es implacable. Kate, se pone de pie y a dirige a la puerta. Anastasia le sostiene la puerta, y tras ella salen Elliot, Mia y Ethan, cabizbajos y tristes.

Christian se queda inmóvil y deseando que le de una oportunidad para hablar, al ver que Ana no cierra la puerta da un paso hacia ella.

-Este será su edificio, pero no es necesaria su presencia. Le haré llegar por correo electrónico la lista de equipo electrónico y el inventario de muebleria. También usted váyase- le dice Ana a Christian sin dudar.

-Anastasia- escucha a su lado y se da cuenta de que Ofelia está en la puerta.

-Anastasia... yo...- Christian balbucea y traga saliva.

-Señorita Steele- gruñe Ana y lo mira con furia.

-Perdón, señorita Steele, vine a supervisar la auditoría y a organizar con usted la inauguración de Steele Grey Publishing.

-Sala de juntas a las tres- masculla y se va a los ascensores.

Ofelia le mira compasiva a su nieta y Christian siente como su alma se desploma hasta el abismo. Ana lo odia, y no disimula que a sus amigos también.

-Ana... nena...

-No existe ninguna "Ana" que sea "su nena", señor Grey- la frialdad con la que Anastasia respondió provocó que a Christian se le encoja el corazón - mi nombre es Anastasia Steele, y para los desconocidos como usted soy la señorita Steele- remató.

Los ojos de Anastasia no parecían los mismos. Ese hermoso azul estaban ahí pero eran diferente, estaban llenos de odio, Christian se dio cuenta y su corazón terminó de romperse. La chica que tenía cerca y a la vez tan lejos ya no era su Ana, ya no era la chica de quien se había enamorado. Delante de el había una mujer imponente, fría y por sobre todo lo miraba con rabia.

-Solo porque este será un buen negocio y tratamos de ayudar a gente que lo necesita no manderé a destruir todo- susurró Ofelia cerca del oído de Christian- pagarás muy caro por lo que hiciste con mi nieta- añadió dejando helado a Christian.

Christian sabía que Ofelia no era una mujer de amenazas si no de hechos.


End file.
